Qué es lo que quieres?
by Sensmoi
Summary: Serena lleva dos años viviendo en Inglaterra, ha intentado olvidar a Darien pero no puede, afortunadamente nunca más volverá verlo... Eso es lo que ella cree... ACTUALIZADO Capítulo 41 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Ella una hermosa chica que estaba a punto de cumplir su mayor sueño y él un apuesto joven que sólo pensaba en sus estudios, a pesar de ser muy distintos tenían algo en común: estaban a punto de casarse.

Este es mi primer fics, lo escribí hace años pero nunca me había animado a subirlo y bueno también porque no se usar mucho esta página, sólo sabía leer y me costo demasiado descubrir como subir una historia aunque creo que para ustedes es demasiado obvio!

Espero que les guste y recibo críticas, aunque con el paso del tiempo iré arreglándolo ya que como les dije anteriormente hace años lo escribí y aún no me he dado el tiempo de corregir las imperfecciones!

Saludos a todas!


	2. Capitulo 1

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

Capitulo 1

.

Ella una hermosa chica que estaba a punto de cumplir su mayor sueño y él un apuesto joven que sólo pensaba en sus estudios, a pesar de ser muy distintos tenían algo en común: estaban a punto de casarse.

-Serena aún no entiendo ¿Por qué te estas mudando? -

-Molly ya te explique que era porque necesito un tiempo para mí antes de casarme.-

-Que envidia qué no daría yo por casarme- Emitiendo un pequeño suspiro

-A veces pienso que no me gustaría casarme tan joven.-

-Serena ¿te estas arrepintiendo?-

-No, no es eso, estoy segura de lo que siento, pero recién tengo 17 años, estoy comenzando a vivir… piensa que en unos meses más y mi vida de soltera se acaba y más que eso mi libertad- La rubia chica baja su mirada y se queda mirando el suelo.

-Si puede que tengas razón- se produce un pequeño instante de silencio- Al fin terminamos de acomodar todo.

-Si ya era hora... ¿Molly te quedas a cenar?

-Me encantaría pero ya es demasiado tarde, te cuidas Serena nos vemos mañana en clases… ah y cierra la puerta con llave- dice esto último algo divertida

-Jajajaja, si adiós- haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano y cierra la puerta.

Ya era muy tarde, Serena se puso su pijama rosa y luego peino sus largos cabellos rubios para proceder a acostarse. Esa noche la rubia soñó que un apuesto joven arrendaba el departamento del frente, pasados los días el chico terminaba siendo su marido. Estaba disfrutando del sueño hasta que empieza a sonar su despertador- Diablos era muy agradable mi sueño. Ojala yo tuviera un vecino como él jajajaja, pero qué estoy diciendo yo tengo a Seiya y lo amo ¿?- La rubia chica dijo esto último no muy convencida. La chica se levanto, se dio una ducha y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la escuela. Otra día estaba apunto de comenzar y la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de comenzarlo toda su vida se había vuelto una rutina fastidiosa desde ir a la escuela hasta su noviazgo con Seiya, ella sabía que lo amaba pero ya estaba aburrida de lo mismo y lo peor de todo es que ya se acercaba la fecha de la boda, a veces pensaba que ellos estaban juntos sólo por el que dirán, ambos venían de familias adineradas, de esa clase de familias en que las parejas se casan jóvenes y con personas de su misma situación económica.

_**En la escuela.**_

Iban a ser las 8 de la mañana y nuestra hermosa protagonista estaba afuera de su escuela, siempre esperaba a su amiga Molly afuera, no le gustaba estar sola en la sala de clases ya que ella creía que sus compañeros la miraban feo por ser tan poco sociable, Molly siempre le decía que esas eran imaginaciones suyas y si es que fuera así podría cambiar las cosas compartiendo con los demás pero ella siempre se negaba no le inspiraban confianza sus compañeros.

-Molly al fin llegaste te has tardado hoy, ¿Te paso algo?-

-Tú sabes lo mismo de siempre mis padres han peleado toda la noche y no pude dormir muy bien-

-Que mal, ¿Qué paso esta vez?-

-Mi madre cree que papá tiene una amante, bueno comenzaron discutiendo por eso pero terminaron peleando por lo mismo de siempre, yo.-

-Amiga esto no esta bien ¿por qué te culpan a ti de todo lo que pasa en casa?-

-Yo creo que mi padre nunca quiso a mamá y como ella quedo embarazada no tuvieron otra alternativa más que casarse-

-Te propongo algo, no entremos a clases hoy, nos vamos a mi casa a ver algunas películas y tratamos de encontrar alguna solución a tus problemas. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Si amiga me encantaría.-

Las chicas se encontraban caminando por el centro de la ciudad viendo cuanta vitrina con vestidos se aparecía en su camino una tienda en especial les llamo la atención así que decidieron entrar había toda clase de vestidos muy hermosos por desgracia ninguna tenía dinero ya que supuestamente sólo tenían que ir a la escuela y no a comprar ropa, cuando iban saliendo una chica llamo a Serena.

-¡Serena!-

-Lita eres tu, ¿Qué haces por estos lados tan temprano?-

-Mi madre es dueña de esta tienda, todas las mañana vengo con ella la ayudo a abrir y luego me voy a la escuela.-

-Ah, por cierto Lita ella es mi amiga Molly-

-Hola Molly es un placer conocerte, Serena me ha hablado de ti-

-El placer es mío- Dice esto extendiendo su mano para saludarla

-Bueno chicas, las dejo ya se me hace tarde podríamos juntarnos algún día.-

-Si por supuesto, yo te llamo al celular y te aviso cuando-

-Esta bien- Dicho esto las chicas se van, Lita para la escuela y Molly y Serena al departamento de esta última.

-Serena ¿Quién era ella?-

-Oh es cierto no te lo comente la mamá de Lita es prima de mi madre, la conocí la otra noche en una fiesta que hicieron en su casa y también conocí a algunas de sus amigas son muy agradables me gustaría que las conocieras te caerían muy bien-

-Si sería excelente-

-Adivina.-

-Que cosa, ¡Serena dime!

-Lita es la novia de Andrew.-

-Pero ¿Cómo? Andrew no tenía novia-

-Llevan algún tiempo saliendo y ese día de la fiesta Andrew le pidió que fuera su novia.-

-Que lindo! Me alegro por Andrew ya era hora que tuviera novia, se lo tenía bien guardado.-

-Si es cierto, aunque yo ya había visto a Lita en el Crown un par de veces pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Ambas chicas habían llegado al edificio donde vivía Serena estaban esperando el ascensor, cuando llego de él salió un chico de unos 22 años, bastante guapo iba distraído por lo que no vio a las chicas pero antes de salir por la puerta del edificio sintió un aroma a rosas muy agradable por lo que se giró para ver si estaba la dueña de ese aroma tan exquisito pero no vio a nadie, supuso que la mujer había subido al ascensor ya que éste estaba cerrando sus puertas, en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa deseando volver a sentir ese aroma, se quedo un momento mirando las puertas del ascensor y luego él siguió con su camino.

-¿Serena viste al muchacho que bajo del ascensor?

-No, a cual muchacho.-

-Serena tu si que eres distraída, era muy lindo.-

-Jajajajajaja, si tienes toda la razón soy muy distraída, espero que sea mi vecino para poder conocerlo y ver si es tan guapo como tú dices.-

-Claro que tengo razón. Por cierto te quería decir que me alegro mucho por ti, ya era hora que comenzaras a cambiar tu actitud e intentes tener más amistades, no es bueno que estés tan sola.-

-¿Amiga?-

-Si dime.-

-Te quiero mucho.- Le decía esto mientras se acercaba a Molly para abrazarla.

-Yo también te quiero.- Le respondió el gesto a Serena y también la abrazo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento las chicas se pusieron a ver tele estaban tan relajadas que ambas se quedaron dormidas, hasta que Serena despertó un par de horas más tarde.

-Cielos que tarde es, dormimos como 6 horas, oh Molly aún duerme será mejor que la deje descansar.- Serena fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y pensar que podían almorzar cuando Molly entra a su habitación.-Molly pensé que dormirías todo el día.-

-Si yo también lo pensé pero sólo un par de horas me bastaron para recuperar todas las horas sueño perdido.-

-Me alegro Molly, sabes estaba pensando, de hecho le pensé mucho ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo?-

-Pero Serena como se te ocurre eso, ni siquiera le has preguntado a tus padres, además que sería un estorbo para ti y para Seiya, no amiga no quiero molestarte no te preocupes.-

-Pero Molly no me molestas para nada, primero mis padres no tienen nada que ver aquí el departamento es mío y yo hago lo que quiero en él, sobra una pieza piénsalo estaríamos muy bien las dos aquí.-

-Pero ¿y Seiya? Él seguramente va a querer un poco de intimidad.-

-Molly sobre todo por él, siempre esta insinuando que quiere hacerlo y la verdad es que yo no quiero.-

-Serena ¿Aún eres virgen?- Dijo esto muy sorprendida.- Pero ¿Cómo si llevas como tres años con Seiya.-

-Si lo se amiga, yo no he querido hacerlo con él, él a veces como que me obliga por lo mismo es que no estoy preparada además que no se si estoy enamorada de Seiya como para perder mi virginidad con él, yo siempre pienso en que ese momento algún día llegara, me imagino un hombre que sea delicado que me ame con toda su alma, que me haga sentir segura y millones de cosas más, quiero hacer el amor y no sólo sexo, para Seiya sólo es sexo, es como si quisiera complacerse él no piensa en mi.- Dijo esto algo triste.

-Amiga y lo has hablado con él.-

-Siempre le digo pero pareciera que no le interesara lo que yo siento.-

-¿Y por qué no terminas con él?, igual lo veo un poco difícil tus padres pueden enojarse mucho.-

-Si es por eso que aún estoy con él, yo lo amo pero como amigo solamente, a veces también pienso que estoy con él por costumbre.-

-Yo te ayudare a encontrar un novio que te ame, buscare a un hombre perfecto para ti esa será mi misión.-

-Molly pero que cosas dices, oye ya es muy tarde tu crees que estén publicadas en intranet las notas del examen de la semana pasada.-

-Si yo creo que si, dijeron que iban a estar listas en la mañana.-

-Entonces veámoslas y luego nos vamos al Crown a almorzar.- Las chicas vieron sus notas y a las dos les había ido mal, si bien no eran muy bajas para ellas lo eran ya que estaban acostumbradas a ser las primeras de la clase.

Cuando llegaron al Crown buscaron a Andrew con la mirada hasta que lo encontraron estaba en la barra frente a un chico de cabellos negros, Serena y Molly se acercaron a saludarlo.

-Hola Andrew ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien y ¿ustedes?-

- Más o menos, me fue mal en un examen.- Dijo Serena algo triste.

Molly iba a responderle a su amigo pero es interrumpida por el muchacho que estaba al lado de ellas.

-Pues deberías estudiar más… Cabeza de chorlito.- _Qué extraño creo haber sentido ese aroma antes._

Serena le responde bastante molesta.- Por que mejor no te metes en tus asuntos, Andrew me voy tu amigo le cambia el humor a cualquiera.- Serena sale muy molesta del lugar.- Pero que se ha creído ese tipo vamos Molly iremos a almorzar a un restaurante de comida rápida.-

-Serena te diste cuenta ¿?-

-¿De qué Molly?-

-Ese tipo era el mismo que estaba en el ascensor.-

-Nooo! O sea que lo tendré que ver seguido espero nunca tener que topármelo.-

Mientras tanto

-Darien ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Serena?-

-Me creerías si te digo que no lo se.- Dijo el chico algo divertido.

-¿Qué?- Andrew estaba bastante confundido

-Mira simplemente la vi y me pregunte cómo se vería su hermoso rostro enojado.-

-¿Qué, cómo es eso de hermoso rostro?-

-Es bastante linda.- Dijo Darien algo sonrojado.- ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-17 un momento y ¿Michiru?- Dijo Andrew con una gota en su cabeza.

-Es cierto Michiru… por eso he venido a verte.-

-¿Qué ocurre, paso algo?-

-No nada, sólo que en seis meses más nos casamos.-

-Oh amigo te felicito.- Ambos se abrazan y comienzan a celebrar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews y por supuesto también a las que ponen esta historia en sus favoritos (=. Gracias a todas!


	3. Capitulo 2

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

Capitulo 2

.

. Una bella joven de ojos verdes y pelo aguamarina se preparaba para comenzar a tocar, saco de un estuche su violín, estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta de que tenía público.

-Tocas muy lindo.- Dijo una joven muy hermosa y alta su cabello era corto y rubio.

-Gracias.- Michiru tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento no quise asustarte… Pasaba cerca de aquí, escuche tu hermosa melodía y decidí venir a ver si la persona que la tocaba era tan hermosa como la melodía.- La chica dijo esto con una gran sonrisa.- Grande ha sido mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que eras mucho más hermosa de lo que pensé.¿Puedo seguir escuchando?-

La joven asintió y siguió tocando, aunque no entendía por que había aceptado, ella iba a ese lugar para estar sola ya que no le gustaba que la vieran, sin embargo, no le molestaba la presencia de esa chica. Luego de varios minutos tocando Michiru se detuvo y se dirigió a la joven.

-Bueno eso es todo.-

-Vaya tu si que tocas muy bien el violín, ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?-

-Me encantaría, pero aún no se tu nombre.-

-Es cierto no me he presentado… Soy Haruka Tenoh.-

-Un gusto yo soy Michiru Kaio.- Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a una cafetería.

En otro lugar de la ciudad una chica se dirigía a su departamento un tanto molesta. _Pero que se ha creído ese hombre que viene a insultarme enfrente de todos, es un idiota, molesto y… Guapo… Pero que estoy pensando. _La chica iba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz masculina la desconcentra.

-Serena!... Ya es tercera vez que te llamo.-

-Seiya… Lo siento estaba algo distraída.- Dijo la chica luego de darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su novio.

-Fui a verte a tu casa pero tu madre me dijo que ya no vivías ahí, ¿Acaso no ibas a decírmelo Bombón?-

-Claro que te lo iba a decir, ayer termine de mudarme y bueno no te llame antes porque estabas de viaje, pero cuando ayer te llame me dijeron que habías ido a verme, te estuve esperando pero nunca llegaste… ¿Dónde fuiste?- La chica estaba algo seria.

-Eh… Pues yo…- Seiya estaba bastante nervioso.-Cuando iba camino a tu casa me encontré con un amigo y bueno… Fuimos a tomar algo y se me paso la hora.-_Espero que me crea si supiera donde realmente estuve me mata._

-Esta bien, pero para la otra me avisas, pensé que te había ocurrido algo. Oye no te he contado Molly se viene a vivir conmigo.-

-En serio eso es… Muy bueno.-_Diablos._

La pareja subió hasta el décimo sexto piso lugar donde se encontraba el departamento de Serena, luego de unas horas Serena fue a dejar a su novio a la puerta del edificio, Molly estaba por llegar así que la esperaría en el parque que estaba en frente del edificio.

-Serena ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Molly!, ¿Cómo que hago aquí?, estaba esperándote, así te ayudo a llevar tus cosas al departamento. Molly había llegado en taxi hasta el edificio y como no querían que el hombre se fuera con las cosas de Molly una subía y la otra se quedaba abajo, la última que subió fue Serena llevaba una sola maleta, cuando iba saliendo del ascensor en el décimo sexto piso un hombre choco con ella como consecuencia del choque Serena cayo al suelo y al hombre se le cayeron todos los papeles que llevaba.

-Disculpa no te vi, déjame ayudarte.- Le decía esto mientras le extendía su mano para ayudar a pararla.-De verdad que no fue mi intención.- Ninguno de los dos se había fijado quien era hasta que.

-Si no te preocupes yo también iba distraída… Oh eres tú pues para la otra podrías tener más cuidado.-

-Yo debería tener más cuidado pero si tú eres la cabeza de chorlito.-

-Y por qué pones esa cara, te ves más fea aún de lo que ya eres.-

-¿Quién te has creído tú para tratarme de esta manera?

-Pues yo soy Darien Chiba, el estudiante de medicina que posee más futuro en esta cuidad.-

-Ah si, no me digas, pues seas quien seas no tienes derecho a tratarme así, adiós.-Serena se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero recordó que traía con ella una de las maletas de Molly así que volvió por ella.

-Creo que se te olvida algo.- Darien tomo la maleta para entregársela, sin querer toco muy levemente la mano de Serena y sintió como una suave corriente eléctrica corría por todo su cuerpo.

-Si, si, gracias.- Serena se fue y entro a su departamento, muy cerca de ahí se abrió una puerta y salió un joven.

-Hermano ¿Sucede algo?, he escuchado unos gritos.-

-No te preocupes Taiki he tenido una pequeña pelea con nuestra vecina, podrías ayudarme a levantar todo esto tengo mucho que estudiar y ya se me hace tarde.

Ya era muy tarde todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, bueno todos menos uno, Darien se encontraba en su habitación tratando de estudiar pero no podía algo lo estaba desconcentrando.

_¿Qué habrá sido esa sensación? Nunca la había sentido antes sólo hasta que te toque, la verdad es que fue muy extraño pero agradable fue como si me estuvieran dando una descarga eléctrica, como si todas mi emociones recorrieran mi cuerpo muy rápidamente. Ese aroma creo que era tuyo… Serena… Es muy lindo ese nombre, por que las dos veces que me encontré contigo lo único que hice fue molestarte, bueno no pude evitarlo te veías tan tierna enojada y más encima somos vecinos creo que nos veremos muy seguido y tendré más oportunidades para hablar contigo o mejor dicho para pelear. _

Ya era hora para irse a la escuela y Serena y Molly estaban saliendo cuando del departamento de al lado salen tres jóvenes bastantes guapos. Serena al ver a uno de ellos no pudo evitar molestarse

-Buenos días cabeza de chorlito.-

-Otra vez tú, porque no desapareces.-

-Oye relájate, hoy no tengo ganas de molestarte… aunque pensándolo bien.-

-Muy gracioso.-

-Hermano que mal educado eres, ¿Es que acaso no piensas presentarnos?

-Claro que lo había pensado, pero esta niñita no me había dejado hablar.-

-¿Pero cómo dices eso? si el único que ha hablado aquí eres tu.

-Si, como quieras, ellos son mis hermanos Taiki y Yaten.- Ambos hicieron un gesto de saludo.- Ella es Molly y cabeza de chorlito.-

-Serena, me llamo Serena. Espero que ustedes no sean tan desagradables como su hermano.-

-No te preocupes, afortunadamente a nosotros nos tocaron los genes buenos.-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Yaten?-

-Nada más que la verdad hermanito. Por cierto ¿ustedes van a la escuela Nº 10?-

-Si ¿Por qué?-Dijo tímidamente Molly

-Ayer nos cambiamos a esa escuela, y bueno creo que seremos compañeros, nos hubiéramos conocido ayer pero como no fueron a clases.-

-Así que cabeza de chorlito y más encima floja.-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta nadie esta hablando contigo.-

-Tu acabas de hablarme.-_Ese aroma otra vez… Espero que el ascensor llegue luego a su destino o no se que haré._

-Si lo que digas, en fin muchachos podríamos irnos juntos.-

-Si claro, Darien nos iremos caminando ya conocimos el camino ayer así que no te preocupes en ir a dejarnos.-

-Claro que no Taiki prometí cuidarlos y eso es lo que haré, si quieren pueden invitar a sus amigas a irse con nosotros… Claro si a Serena no le molesta.-

Los 5 jóvenes se fueron a la escuela en el auto de Darien, el cual llamaba bastante la atención (Eran un deportivo rojo con vidrios polarizados) el trayecto fue bastante incomodo ya que Darien aprovechaba cada instancia para molestar a Serena. El día transcurrió sin novedades en la escuela. Los chicos le contaron a Serena y Molly casi toda su historia de vida, desde que nacieron hasta la decisión que tuvieron que tomar de irse a vivir con su hermano mayor ya que su madre había vuelto casarse con un hombre que lo único que hacía era malgastar el dinero que su padre les había heredado luego de su muerte, las chicas los comprendieron muy bien y les ofrecieron su amistad ahora nada ni nadie los iba a separar, todos tenían problemas y por eso habían decidido apoyarse entre todos.

Ya era día viernes y nuestros ahora inseparables amigos estaban decidiendo que hacer en la noche, las chicas habían pensado en ir a la disco junto con Lita y sus amigas para que Yaten y Taiki pudieran conocer la ciudad y de paso hacer más amigos. Ya en la noche Serena y Molly estaban esperando que llegaran las demás chicas al departamento, ese era el lugar de encuentro. Primero llego Lita y Andrew y luego las demás.

-Andrew que sorpresa, Lita no me dijo que irías.-

-Serena cómo se te ocurre que dejare que una mujer tan bella como esta ande sola por las calles de la ciudad, tendría que estar loco.-

-Andrew que cosas dices.- Lita estaba completamente roja.

-Serena ¿Seiya viene con nosotros?-

-No Seiya esta de viaje, como siempre.-

-Es una lástima, nunca estamos todos para salir, siempre tiene que faltar alguien… Y esta vez ¿De qué se trata el viaje?-

-Bueno ya sabes lo mismo de siempre es un viaje de negocios, su padre esta entrenándolo para que se haga cargo de la empresa luego de nuestra boda.-

-¿Te vas a casar?- Preguntaron las tres chicas que recién se estaban integrando al grupo.

-Si, ¿no te lo comento Andrew Lita?-

-No para nada.-

-Esto es muy romántico.- Dijo Mina una de las amigas de Lita

-La verdad es que yo no lo encuentro muy romántico, si se casa tan joven no tendrá la posibilidad de seguir estudiando.- Dijo Amy algo seria. Todos rieron ante el comentario hasta que tocaron el timbre.

-Yaten, Taiki los estábamos esperando, supongo que su fastidioso hermano no viene con ustedes.-

-No, por suerte.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa Yaten

-Que alivio, a por cierto estos son mi amigos, ella es Lita la novia de Andrew, Amy, y Mina.

-Es un placer chicas.-Dijeron ambos hermanos.

Llegaron a un lugar bastante novedoso, tenía buena música y el ambiente era muy agradable, todos se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a conversar mientras bebían, algunos tragos y otros sólo bebidas, adentro se encontraron con Rey una amiga de Lita quien resulto ir en la misma escuela que Serena y los demás, la conversación estaba muy entretenida por lo que no querían ir a bailar, Serena se levanto y fue al baño en el camino de regreso se encontró con su prima, quien también había ido a ese lugar

-Prima ¿Cómo estas?-

-Haruka, tanto tiempo. Yo he estado bien ¿y tú?-

-Muy bien, que sorpresa encontrarte por estos lados.-

-Lo mismo digo yo ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que no te gustaban este tipo de lugares.-

-Jajaja claro que me gustan, además que mi padre es el dueño de este lugar.-

-En serio, no tenía idea.-

-Es que abrimos hace poco es por eso que no lo sabías.-

-Si puede que sea eso, y con quien vienes?-

-Vine sola, sólo vine a dejar unas cosas.-

-Podrías quedarte conmigo un rato vine con unos amigos están arriba, ¿Vamos?-

Ambas rubias se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, luego de las presentaciones correspondientes siguieron con la platica la cual estaba cada vez más entretenida, Serena pudo percibir como se miraban Yaten y Mina y como Amy se sonrojaba cada vez que Taiki le hablaba. Iban a ser las 4 de la mañana y luego de mucho hablar y bailar habían decidido irse, sólo estaban esperando a las chicas que habían ido al baño, de repente se escucho la voz de un hombre que llamaba a Yaten y Taiki, y por supuesto también a Serena.-

-Hay no puede ser.-

-Serena ¿Qué pasa?-

-Es tu hermano.-

-Cabeza de chorlito, hermanos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Pues lo mismo que tu, acaso no es obvio.-

La pelea estaba apunto de comenzar pero justo en ese momento llega una chica muy hermosa que interrumpe a Darien.-Amor estoy lista vamos… Yaten, Taiki ¿Cómo han estado?-

-Hola Michiru, muy bien gracias.-

-Darien nos vas a presentar.-

-Eh, si claro, amor ella es Serena, Serena ella es mi novia.- Darien estaba un poco nervioso.

-Hola un gusto, así que existe alguien en este mundo que te soporta, te felicito.- Serena estaba por irse cuando llega Haruka y se queda mirando a Michiru.

-Hola Michiru, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien gracias.- Ahora la nerviosa era Michiru.

-Disculpa Haruka tu la conoces ¿?-

-Claro que si prima, el otro día me dejo escuchar algo de su arte.-

-Si, estuvo escuchando como tocaba y luego me dejo escuchar como ella tocaba el piano.-

-Si es cierto, bueno ha sido un placer verte, nos vamos Sere ¿?-

-Si por supuesto.-

-Un momento, yo los llevo ya es muy tarde para que ustedes dos anden solos por las calles.- Dijo Darien señalando a sus hermanos.

-No te preocupes Darien, hemos venido en el auto de Sere, estaremos bien, no te preocupes.-

-¿Y será seguro que esta niña los lleve?-

-Claro que es seguro. ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando?-

-Con una cabeza de chorlito, que estoy seguro ni siquiera sabe manejar.-

-Me superas.- La chica se fue un poco triste y los demás la siguieron, ambos hermanos miraron muy feo a Darien y fueron tras ella. Por otro lado Darien no pudo evitar sentirse mal después de cómo la trato _¿Por qué no puedo dejar de molestarte? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan malo contigo?_

Ya era día sábado, Serena se encontraba sola en su departamento Molly había ido a casa de una amiga y no llegaría hasta el otro día por lo que Serena había decidido quedarse en cama todo el día no se sentía muy bien así que trataría de dormir, pero le era imposible no podía dejar de pensar _Darien ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo, qué fue lo que te hice?, tienes novia es muy bonita y más encima se te ocurre tratarme mal enfrente de ella, ¿Por qué, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?_. Por el rostro de Serena caían ligeras gotas. _¿Por qué estoy llorando?, ¿Por qué siento este dolor en mi corazón?_

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Serena se logro quedar dormida estaba teniendo un lindo sueño, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre, sin ánimos se levanto, se arreglo un poco y fue a ver quien era.

-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… eh… necesito hablar contigo un momento.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Darien seguir molestándome?-

-No, no eso para nada. ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Ya estas casi adentro.- Serena lo hizo pasar, cerro la puerta y se dirigió al living

-Es muy lindo tu departamento.-

-Darien dime ¿Qué es lo quieres?, no creo que hayas venido sólo para decirme que esta bien decorado mi departamento.-

-Si lo siento, yo vine… Quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche y bueno por lo de siempre, sé que hago mal en molestarte pero es que no puedo evitarlo.-

-¿Esto es real?-

-¿Qué?-

-Dime ¿Esto es un sueño?-

-No ¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo creer que hayas venido a verme sólo para decirme esto, tú y tu orgullo jamás vendrían a pedirme perdón, si debo estar soñando.-

-No, Serena en serio créeme, lo que digo es real.-Darien se acerco más a Serena y se sentó al lado de ella.-Anoche después de cómo te trate enfrente de todos y de mi novia que ni siquiera te conocía no pude evitar sentirme mal.-

Serena por un momento creyó que el chico lo hacía por que sentía cosas por ella pero luego de mencionar a Michiru bajo de las nubes y se puso seria.-La verdad es que no te creo mucho pero si es lo que quieres esta bien te perdono.-

-No pero no lo hagas porque yo te lo pido, hazlo porque realmente lo sientes.-

-Mmm es que no lo siento porque se que cuando te vuelva a ver lo primero que harás será molestarme, no confío en ti.-

-Y ¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo hagas?-Dijo esto Darien acercándose cada vez más a Serena y poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella.

-Darien ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-No digas nada, esto lo hago para que confíes en mí.-

-Pero Darien yo tengo novio y tu tienes a Michiru.-

-Sí tu no le dices nada yo tampoco lo haré, descuida esto quedara entre nosotros.- Darien acorto toda distancia que había entre los dos y comenzó a besarla muy delicadamente recordó las corrientes eléctricas que sintió la primera vez que la toco e intento compararlas con lo que sentía ahora, pero esto era mil veces más intenso y mucho más agradable, al principio Serena no le había respondido el beso pero luego comenzó a sentirse en el cielo y se dejo llevar, ambos sentían cosas que jamás habían sentido querían continuar pero la falta de aire se los impidió, se separaron y ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, Darien acariciaba sus mejillas y sólo la miraba, se produjeron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Darien hablo.-Y ahora me perdonas¿?-

Serena sólo movió su cabeza afirmativamente, estaba confundida. Darien lo percibió así que decidió irse, cuando estaba a punto de salir dijo una última cosa.-Por cierto no te lo había dicho antes, te ves muy linda con pijama.- Y se fue. Serena no entendía nada, no podía creer lo que había pasado quería hablar con alguien, pero estaba sola, se dijo a si misma varias veces que sólo había sido un sueño y que lo mejor sería no decirle a nadie ya que no había sido importante para ninguno de los dos mucho menos para Darien pero por si acaso había decidido evitarlo era lo mejor para ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews y por supuesto también a las que ponen esta historia en sus favoritos (=. Gracias a todas!


	4. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3

Había pasado un mes desde que Darien beso a Serena, y ella no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, desde ese día que no lo veía, a pesar de eso igual se sentía muy confundida, su relación con Seiya no mejoraba y ya se acercaba la fecha de la boda, no sabía que hacer estaba completamente confundida. Serena se encontraba en su habitación pensando hasta que es interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

-Mamá que sorpresa. ¿Cómo estas?-

-Muy bien hija ¿y tú?, hace tiempo que no nos vas a ver-

-Bien gracias, si lo siento es que he tenido mucho que estudiar. ¿Quieres algo para beber, un té o un refresco?

-Un té estaría bien.-Mientras Serena le preparaba el té a su madre ésta simplemente la miraba.-Hija te sucede algo, veo que estas un poco extraña.-

-La verdad madre es que necesito hablar contigo.-Dijo esto mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre y le entregaba su taza de té.

-Dime que ocurre.-

-Mamá lo que pasa es que… No quiero casarme.-

-Pero Serena ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú sabes que no puedes arrepentirte.-

-Mamá lo que pasa es que soy muy joven para casarme, quiero poder cumplir mis sueños, quiero vivir, disfrutar de la vida y sobre todo es que quiero casarme con alguien a quien realmente ame.-

-Hija tu padre se enojara mucho si se entera, él tiene todo esto arreglado desde hace mucho.-

.Eso es lo que más rabia me da, por qué no puedo se libre de decidir con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.-

-Yo podría ayudarte, pero no se que hacer, dame tiempo para preparar a tu padre, te prometo que intentare hacer algo.-

-Gracias mamá.-

Luego de eso madre e hija hablaron de muchas cosas más pero no volvieron a tocar el tema del casamiento. Pasaron varias horas hasta que llego la hora de que mamá Ikuko se fuera, Serena quiso ir a dejarla hasta la puerta del edificio. Cuando ella cerró su puerta pudo sentir como se cerraba otra _Que no sea Darien, que no sea él, por favor, _desgraciadamente cuando Serena se giro para ver quien era pudo confirmar que era Darien, lo que menos quería era encontrárselo y mucho menos estando él con su novia, lo único que atino a hacer fue a saludarlo y a irse lo más rápido posible hacia el ascensor para que él no se alcanzará a subir lamentablemente si alcanzo.

-Serena espero que te cuides, y anda a vernos, hace tiempo que no le haces una visita a tu padre.-

-Si mamá te prometo que iré pronto, ya están por terminar los exámenes y luego de eso tengo una semana de vacaciones.-

-Entonces en esas fechas vas a la casa.-

-Si, tratare de no planear nada para dejarles esa semana sólo a ustedes.-

-Eso espero… Serena te puedo hacer una pregunta.-

-Si mamá, dime.-

-Ese joven, el vecino tuyo, es por él que no quieres casarte.-

-Pero mamá que cosas dices.-

-Te pusiste muy nerviosa cuando lo viste incluso pude ver un pequeño rubor en tus mejillas y en el ascensor él no te saco los ojos de encima, soy tu madre y te conozco así que no me mientas, dime ¿Es por él?-

-Yo desde antes de conocerlo que no quiero casarme con Seiya, pero es verdad que me pasan algunas cosas con él.-

-Bueno no te diré nada, sólo que serías una tonta si no te pasaran cosas con él, es muy guapo y además se ve que es una buena persona tiene un buen aura y refleja confianza, te cuento un secreto… a mi nunca me ha gustado Seiya, pero tu sabes que mis opiniones no le importan a tu padre.-

-Mamá…

-Sere es tu vida y quiero que seas feliz, yo te ayudare siempre y cuando te quedes con él.-

-Pero mamá él tiene novia.-

-Por algo será que te mira tanto, no pierdes nada con intentarlo por último habla con él y le preguntas por qué razón no deja de mirarte.-

-Si, eso haré.-

-Bueno hija ya llegó el taxi, cuídate.-

-Adiós mamá, y gracias.-

-Adiós.-

Serena quedo muy pensativa, espero el ascensor y luego se subió iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que otra persona más también se subió y que no dejaba de mirarla.

-Espero que estés pensando en mí.-

-Darien, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no te vi subir-

-No es obvio ¿?, me di cuenta que estas muy distraída, ¿Cuál será la razón?-

-Estoy muy cansada, es todo.-

-Me puedes decir por qué me estas evitando, hace semanas que no te veo.-

-Yo no te estoy evitando, para nada, he tenido mucho que estudiar, es eso.-

Darien se acerco a Serena.- ¿Estas segura?, no debes mentirme.-

-Yo no te estoy mintiendo ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

-Pues porque te bese.-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, fue algo que paso y ya, no tiene importancia.-

-Eso crees, pensé que te había gustado.-

-Claro que me gusto… eh o sea dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Serena estaba completamente roja.

-Así que te gusto.-Darien se acerco aún más a Serena.- ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?-

-Darien respóndeme la pregunta que te hice.-

-Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerlo.-

-¿Mucho tiempo?-

-Si.-Darien quiso besarla nuevamente, pero Serena lo detuvo.

-Darien por favor dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Serena te juro que no estoy jugando contigo, no se que es lo que me pasa, pero por favor no sigas evitándome, he tenido mil ganas de ir visitarte estos días, pero no fui porque supuse que no querías verme…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Serena antes de salir le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Darien y luego corrió hasta su departamento, Darien se quedo sorprendido cuando por fin reacciono Serena ya estaba dentro de su casa y por más que llamo a la puerta nadie salió.

Paso otro mes más, esta vez Serena no se escondió de Darien aunque si trataba de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con él por lo menos estando a solas, a quien si estaba evitando totalmente era a su novio Seiya siempre inventaba una excusa para no verlo, lo bueno era que él siempre estaba de viaje con su padre así que no tenía que esconderse tan seguido.

Se encontraba una joven sola en su departamento esperando a su novio el cual tenía que llegar en una hora más, de repente ella siente el timbre y cree que su novio se equivoco en la hora y ha pasado a buscarla más temprano, sin embargo al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que es otra persona quien la busca.

-Haruka ¿Qué haces aquí?, ya te he dicho que no vengas a mi casa, Darien te puede ver.-

-Lo siento Michiru, pero necesitaba verte.- Haruka se acerco a Michiru y comenzó a besarla, acariciaba sus piernas una y otra vez, pasaba sus manos por su espalda, llegaba a su cintura y luego las bajaba. Michiru no se quedaba atrás acariciaba su bien formado vientre por debajo de sus ropas quería seguir pero algo la detuvo.

-Haruka, lo siento esto no puede seguir, tenemos que terminar con esto.-

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?, el otro día me dijiste que le contarías todo a Darien y que te escaparías conmigo, ¿Por qué ahora cambias de opinión?-

-Haruka, es que no puedo… No puedo.-Michiru decía esto llorando.-

-Dime ¿Acaso jugabas conmigo?-

-Haruka te juro que no es eso, yo nunca pensé en jugar contigo, yo nunca pensé que sentiría estas cosas, ni siquiera imaginaba que estas sensaciones, estos sentimientos existían, y sólo tú me lo has hecho sentir, tú y nadie más. Jamás imagine que llegaría a sentir amor verdadero y mucho menos por una mujer.-

-¿Eso es lo que pasa?, no aceptas que te gusten las mujeres ¿?-

-Haruka, yo jamás he sentido esto, y te reconozco que al principio tuve miedo, mucho miedo por lo que podría decir la gente sobre todo mis padres, pero ahora ya nada de eso me importa, no me importa el que dirán, solamente quería estar contigo. Yo me enamore de ti.-

-Entonces por qué ya no quieres seguir conmigo.-

-…

-Dímelo por favor.- Michiru no decía nada, Haruka estaba a punto de irse hasta que.

-Estoy embarazada…-

-¿Qué?, Pero ¿Cómo si…?-

-¿Acaso quieres que te explique lo que hice con Darien o crees que es tuyo?-

-Tú me dijiste que ya no tenías relaciones con él, entonces cómo sucedió ¿?-

-…- Michiru nuevamente estaba en silencio.

-¿O sea que mientras te acostabas conmigo lo hacías también con él?... eres una perra mentirosa, me engañaste.- Haruka había comenzado a llorar.

-Fue antes de que me empezara a acostar contigo, yo no quería que esto sucediera, yo te amo a ti y a nadie más, yo te juro que cuando comencé a tener relaciones contigo yo deje de hacerlo con Darien, si no me crees puedes verlo en este examen, tengo casi 2 meses, nuestra relación comenzó después, por favor haruka créeme, déjame tenerte aunque sea como amiga.-

-¿Y acaso crees que yo seré tu amiga mientras tu te casas con otro, mientras te acuestas con él, y crías a sus hijos, realmente crees que podré ser tu amiga?-

-Haruka inténtalo, hazlo por mi.-

-Si claro como no, y cuando estés bajo una crisis matrimonial yo te daré consejos, también quieres que te vea teniendo sexo con él.

-Haruka, perdóname.- Haruka se fue sin decir nada, estaba destrozada, no sabía que hacer ni donde ir, sólo quería escapar de ese lugar.

Michiru se arreglo e intento ocultar su tristeza pero era un poco difícil así que llamo a Darien para decirle que no podía salir con él, le dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer, Darien no se opuso y le dijo que otro día se verían.

-Haruka, ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Prima me puedo quedar aquí contigo?

-Si claro, pasa, pasa.- Serena no quiso preguntar nada, estaba esperando que su prima le contara que le había sucedido, así que decidió esperar, había pasado casi una hora cuando Haruka comenzó a hablar.

-Sere lo que te contare es un secreto, yo se que tu sabes cosas de mi y has guardado el secreto así que espero que este también lo guardes-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, se que no somos muy unidas, pero yo siempre estaré para ti, cada vez que necesites algo yo podré ayudarte, sólo debes confiar en mi.-

-Gracias Sere, de verdad gracias… Llevo semanas viéndome con alguien y de verdad que estoy muy enamorada, fue amor a primera vista, pero todo eso se termino hoy.-

-Es una chica, ¿Cierto?-

-Si… Al principio fue todo muy difícil, yo sabía que ella tenía novio y que debía alejarme para no salir dañada, yo me conformaba con ser su amiga, pero fue ella quien se me declaro.- Haruka decía esto mientras recordaba como Michiru se le había declarado.

**Flash back**

-Haruka, hace días que quería verte, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Lo siento, es que había tenido muchas cosas que hacer, sucede algo ¿?-

-Si, no se como decirte esto, la verdad es que es la primera vez que me pasan este tipo de cosas… Es un poco complicado para mí, no se si debo decirlo puede ser algo imprudente dada mi situación, pero luego de nuestra conversación del otro día todo se aclaro para mí.-

-Michiru, dime me estas preocupando… Ya se te sientes incomoda al saber que a mi me gustan las mujeres y ya no quieres ser mi amiga, no te preocupes lo comprendo no es primera vez que me pasa.-

-No, no es eso, tiene relación con eso, pero no es lo que piensas.-

-Entonces qué es ¿?-

-Es ahora o nunca.- Michiru respiro profundamente, se acerco a Haruka muy lentamente y beso sus labios.- Lo siento no pude evitarlo, hay algo en ti que hace que yo haga este tipo de cosas, nunca me había pasado ni siquiera con mi novio con el cual llevo casi 4 años, tu me haces sentir tan completa, creo que me estoy enamorando.- Haruka sólo sonrío y volvió a besarla.

**Fin flash back**

-En ese momento comenzó todo, ella me juro que le diría a su novio y que luego escaparía conmigo pero ahora…- Haruka comenzó a llorar nuevamente.- Ella esta embarazada y yo no puedo hacer nada, ella dice que aún me ama pero yo no se que hacer, Sere no se que hacer.- El dolor se había apoderado de ella nuevamente, Serena sólo atino a abrazarla e intento consolarla.

-Desahógate, te hace bien llorar, luego intentaremos encontrar una solución a todo esto, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.-

-Gracias, no se dónde había estado que no me había dado cuenta que tenía a una amiga tan cerca.- Ambas chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Este tercer capítulo fue un poco fuerte no voy a negarlo pero me gustas las cosas así con harto drama xD! Bueno quería agradecer a las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fics y más encima dejan reviews, eso es muy importante para esta humilde escritora que esta recién comenzando, gracias nuevamente y esperen el próximo capitulo (=. Adios


	5. Capítulo 4

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

Capitulo 4

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Haruka estaba en el departamento de Serena, Michiru había intentado llamarla a su celular pero ella no quería responderle por razones obvias

-Haruka voy a salir un momento, Seiya vendrá a verme en la tarde si es que no he llegado podrías entretenerlo un momento.-

-Claro que si, no te preocupes.-

-Sé que no te agrada mucho, pero Molly no esta así que por eso te lo pido a ti.-

-Es cierto que no me agrada pero que le voy a hacer después de todo estoy de allegada en tu casa es lo mínimo que podría hacer, aunque me gustaría más que le digieras luego a Darien lo que sientes.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Sere te he visto, se nota que te pasan cosas con él así que ve luego a conquistarlo jajaj.-

-Esta bien después hablaremos de esto.- Mientras Serena salía de su departamento un joven hacía lo mismo.

-Nuevamente nos encontramos cabeza de chorlito, creo que el destino nos quiere juntos.-

-Yo creo que es porque vivimos uno al lado del otro.-

-Sin duda eso es lo mejor de todo, así puedo verte cuando lo desee.-

-Si claro.-

-Acaso no crees que me dan ganas de verte.-

-¿Y por qué debería creerte?-

-Pues porque si, o quieres que te demuestre que puedes confiar en mi.-

-No, gracias.-

-¿Y por qué no? Pensé que te había gustado, eso fue lo que me dijiste la otra vez.- Ambos jóvenes se encontraban esperando el ascensor pero por lo visto se demorará harto ya que paraba en todos los pisos y ellos estaban en el décimo sexto.

-Darien no quiero hablar de eso.-

-Bueno sí tú quieres, entonces hablemos del beso que tú me diste.-

-¿Cuál beso?-

-¿Cómo que cuál beso? El que me diste hace unas semanas, debo decir que jamás pensé que tu me besarías, aunque ya me estaba aburriendo de ser yo el que siempre toma la iniciativa.-

-Darién creo que tienes fiebre y te imaginas cosas, yo jamás te besaría- La pobre Serena estaba completamente roja.

-Bueno el otro día lo hiciste y me alegro.-

-¿Por qué siempre hablas de estas cosas?, no prefieres que hablemos de otras cosas, del clima por ejemplo.-

-No gracias, me gusta ponerte nerviosa, así que seguiré hablando de tus besos.-

-Esta bien cambiare de tema antes que me pegues. ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche?-

-Veré películas toda la noche con Molly.-

-A que bien, yo llevo las cabritas.-

-Es una noche sólo de chicas.-

-Por lo mismo debe ir un hombre a cuidarlas.-

-¿Qué parte de TU no estas invitado no entiendes?-

-No seas mala, quiero hacer algo entretenido hoy.-

-Pues dile a Yaten y Taiki que te hagan compañía.-

-Se fueron de viaje, lo recuerdas ¿?... así que estaré solito todo el fin de semana-

-Es cierto, había olvidado que se iban a su encuentro de jóvenes músicos, o no, me siento terrible por no haberme despedidos de ellos.-

-Para recompensar eso tendrás que dejarme ir hoy a tu casa.-

-Esta bien puedes ir pero con una condición.-

-¿Y cuál sería? ¿Quieres que haga algo para ti esta noche?- Dijo esto de manera muy seductora y acercándose al oído de Serena

-No Darién ¿Por qué los hombres siempre piensan en esas cosas?- Le dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón para alejarlo de ella.- La condición es que no intentaras besarme, ni hablarás de esos temas que no deberías hablar.-

-Te doy mi palabra de hombre.- Dijo esto mientras ponía su mano derecha cerca del corazón.-

-Si es así puedes ir entonces.-

-Gracias Sere, nos vemos.- Dijo esto mientras se iba. Serena estaba tan concentrada en la conversación que no se dio ni cuenta cuando tomaron el ascensor, llegaron al primer piso y salieron del edificio.

-Genial he olvidado lo que venía a hacer.- Dijo esto mirando en la dirección que se había ido Darién.

-Bombón, ¿A quien miras?-

-Seiya… A ti por supuesto, estaba esperándote.-

-Eres muy tierna, no era necesario que me esperaras acá abajo-

-Quería hacerlo- _Menos mal que no vio hablando con Darién_

-Mejor así, porque necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre adelanto el viaje de negocios, el avión parte en 3 horas-

-Pero cómo si acabas de llegar hace 3 días-

-Si lo se, mi padre decidió adelantar todos los viajes, dice que es para que nos quede tiempo para los últimos detalles del matrimonio, ya queda poco menos de dos meses y la verdad es que yo estoy de acuerdo con él, luego tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo-

-Si, creo que tienes razón-

-Que bueno que lo entiendas… Bueno ahora me voy, cuídate mucho- Le dice dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Y ya te vas?-

-Claro, no quieres que pierda el vuelo o si ¿?-

-No, claro que no.-

-Te llamaré cuando vuelva, aunque no se cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera.-

-No te preocupes, tu ve a hacer tu trabajo y cuando vuelvas hablamos, yo por mi parte tratare de hacer todos los arreglos posibles para la boda-

-Esta bien, nos vemos.-

-Adiós.-

Ya era de noche, Molly había llegado en la tarde a casa luego de una semana en casa de su prima, Haruka estaba por irse a su casa de campo, no sin antes dejarle algunas instrucciones a Serena casi como si fuera su mamá.

-Recuerda dejar todo cerrado.-

-Si Haru, no te preocupes.-

-Y tienes mi número de teléfono cualquier cosa me llamas.-

-Si, cualquier cosa que pase te llamo.-

-Esta bien, ahora si me voy.-

-Adiós prima, me encanto estar contigo estos días.-

-A mi también y recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.-

-Eh conversación pendiente ¿? No se a que te refieres.-

-Yo creo que si, bueno nos vemos, adiós Molly.-

-Adiós, vete tranquila yo la cuidaré y alguien más jajajaja.-

-Tu también Molly, esto no es para nada gracioso.-

-Ya será mejor que me vaya, adiós.-

-Adiós prima.-

-Darien, hola, tan temprano por estos lados.-

-Si es que tengo que hacer las cabritas.-

-Ahora ya me puedo ir tranquila, Darien me las cuidas.-

-Eso no hay que decirlo, obvio que lo hare.-

Una vez dentro entre los tres prepararon las cosas para ver las películas, hicieron una pizza y cabritas. Estaban todos en el sillón grande con algunas frazadas para cuidarse del frío y con las luces apagadas para crear el ambiente de un cine. Eran casi las 5 de la mañana y ya habían visto Alicia en el país de las maravillas (Si la de Tim Burton), El joven manos de tijera, Sweeney Todd, y a pedido de Darien la nueva de Freddy Krueger y Payasos Asesinos (Un clásico).

-Yo ya no puedo más, me iré a dormir.-

-¿Estas segura?, ahora veremos 500 Days of Summer.-

-Tenía ganas de verla, pero tengo demasiado sueño.-

-Esta bien, buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches, adiós Darien.-

-Adiós, nos vemos.- Molly se fue.

-Como ahora no esta Molly podemos ver otra película.-

-Pero yo quiero ver esta, me encanta.-

-No quiero ver otra película romántica, a los hombres no nos gustan mucho esas cosas.-

-Pero si esta no es una película romántica, se nota que nunca la has visto, al final ellos no se quedan juntos, ¿Acaso nunca llevas a tu novia al cine?-

-La verdad es que no vamos muy seguido… Esta bien veamos la película.-

-Gracias te aseguro que te va a encantar.- Serena se paro a poner la película.

-Parece que tu si vas mucho al cine.-

-Voy de vez en cuando, Seiya viaja muy seguido y siempre me trae películas.-

-¿Y cómo conociste a tu novio?-

-Nuestros padres son muy buenos amigos, tenían planeado nuestra boda desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como yo no me quería casar deje de verlo y algunos años más tarde nos encontramos y fue amor a primera vista.-

-¿Amor a primera vista?, nunca había escuchado algo así.-

-En serio ¿?, ¿y tu cómo conociste a Michiru?-

-En la escuela.-

-¿Y?-

-Y… ¿Qué?-

-Cuéntame más, quiero saber más de ti.-

-¿Qué más quieres saber?-

-Por el momento cuéntame como conociste a tu novia.-

-Éramos compañeros en la escuela y mejores amigos, estábamos todo el día juntos, en nuestro último año de escuela hubo una fiesta y ambos estábamos borrachos, una cosa llevo a la otra, y luego de eso comenzamos a salir, como habían pasado algunos años y nosotros seguíamos juntos le pedí matrimonio, se lo debía, ella ha hecho mucho por mi.-

-¿O sea que no estas enamorado?-

-¿Enamorado?... no, no me mal interpretes pero no creo mucho en el amor.-

-¿Qué… cómo es eso?-

-Mis padres siempre se odiaron, y mis abuelos ya estaban separados cuando yo nací, nunca he tenido una buena imagen del amor, es por eso que yo no creo mucho en el amor, lo mejor de Michiru es que somos mejores amigos, yo creo que podremos estar juntos sin pelear.-

-Pero no crees que es injusto para ella ¿?-

-No, ella sabe todo esto, y quiere estar conmigo.-

-Creo que eres muy extraño, algún día aparecerá alguien en tu vida y te enseñara lo que es realmente el amor.-

-¿Y tú conoces lo que es el amor?-

-Yo si… Lo estoy conociendo.-

Luego de eso no siguieron hablando y terminaron de ver la película, Darien se quedo a tomar desayuno y se fue casi a las 8 de la mañana a su departamento. Cuando entro a su departamento se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Michiru… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

.

.

.

.

.

Lamento la demora pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, estaba preocupada de mis exámenes y luego salí de vacaciones y no había computador en el lugar donde estaba xD! Pero ahora ya volví asi que espero subir el próximo capítulo el jueves. Gracias a todas las personas que leen y dejan reviews.

Tuve que editar este capítulo ya que me había equivocado en algunas cositas, pero ya las arregle. Saludos!


	6. Capítulo 5

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

Capitulo 5

-¿Y tú conoces lo que es el amor?-

-Yo si… Lo estoy conociendo.-

Luego de eso no siguieron hablando y terminaron de ver la película, Darien se quedo a tomar desayuno y se fue casi a las 8 de la mañana a su departamento. Cuando entro a su departamento se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Michiru… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Es algo grave.-

-Si, mas o menos, desde hace días que estaba pensando en sí debía decirte o no, y me decidí a hacerlo anoche vine aquí y no te encontré, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Vi películas con Serena y Molly.-

-¿Te gusta esa chica, cierto?-

-Pero qué cosas dices

-Hace varios días me di cuenta que entre ella y tu existe otra clase de relación, estas enamorado…-

-Michiru sabes que no, tú deberías saber que no podría gustarme alguien que conozco hace tan poco.-

-Si lo se, pero igual veo algo, además que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-

-Creo que ves cosas donde no las hay, y dime algo esto era lo que no podía esperar ¿?-

-No, no lo es.-

-Entonces dime, hace días que me estas evitando empieza a preocuparme esta situación.-

-Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y tu antes que todo eres mi mejor amigo por eso no puedo engañarte a ti.- Michiru había comenzado a llorar, Darien se acerca y le entrega un pañuelo.

-Toma. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, así que dime lo que tengas que decirme.-

Michiru tomo aire y dijo.- Estoy enamorada.-

-Vaya… eso es… grandioso…-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro que si es lo mejor para ti, no tienes porque estar atada a mi yo ni siquiera estoy enamorado, no es justo para ti.-

-Creo que nada es justo en esta vida.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mi padre no aceptara esta relación.-

-¿Por qué dices eso, acaso tiene poco dinero?-

-No, no es eso, tiene una buena situación económica, incluso podría decir que mejor que la tuya.-

-Entonces…-

-Es una… mujer.-

-Ese si es un problema.-

-Si, uno bastante grande.-

-Puedo preguntar desde cuando te gustan las mujeres ¿?-

-Supongo que si… No son todas las mujeres… Sólo es ella, es algo muy extraño y jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, ni siquiera por ti cuando creí que estaba enamorada de ti, cuando estoy con ella me olvido de todo lo demás y soy feliz, eso es lo mejor de todo.-

¿Conmigo no eras feliz?-

-Claro que lo era, no me mal interpretes, lo era pero de una forma distinta, es sólo que tu y yo somos amigos y creo que siempre lo seremos.-

-Si tienes razón, ¿Y qué harás, se irán lejos de aquí o enfrentaras a tu familia?-

-Ninguna de las dos, termine con ella.-

-Pero por qué hiciste eso ¿?, no entiendo si se aman, lo correcto es que estén juntas y olviden todo lo demás.-

-Es que tengo otro problema.-

-¿Otro más?-

-Si… Darien… yo… estoy… em… bara… zada…-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo no se como sucedió, no he dejado de tomarme las pastillas… Lo siento.-

-Pero qué dices, no es culpa tuya yo también tengo culpa, debería haber usado preservativo y no confiar en las pastillas, casi soy médico debería saber que esas cosas no son cien por ciento efectivas.-

-No se que haremos.-

-Creo que es bastante complicada la situación… Pero, seremos padres.-

-¿Estas feliz?-

-Claro que si, acaso tu no.-

-Bueno a pesar de todo, claro que si lo estoy, pero pensé que tú lo tomarías de otra forma, ya sabes… Por lo de Serena.-

-Y sigues con eso, ya te dije que no pasa nada entre ella y yo.-

-Esta bien, como quieras, pero después no te vayas a arrepentir.-

-No Michiru, no me arrepentiré, pero cambiado de tema… Yo siempre te dije que de tener un hijo sería con mi mejor amiga porque así podremos estar juntos, claro que esto te lo dije cuando era un niño y resulta que se hizo realidad.-

-Si, recuerdo cuando me lo dijiste éramos unos niños, fue hace casi 10 años, yo diría que un poco más…-

-…Ahora debemos decidir que hacer.-

-Yo he pensado mucho pero no se que hacer.-

-Mmmmm… Te puedo hacer una pregunta ¿?-

-Si claro.-

-¿Estas segura que no quieres estar con ella?, yo creo que deberías estar con ella, tú dices que la amas, te arriesgaste a estar con ella y no voy a mencionar el hecho de que me engañaste, si se quieren estén juntas hasta que se acabe el amor o no se pero creo que se separaron por las razones equivocadas.-

-Si Darien estoy segura, lo mejor para mí será dejar de verla.-

-Pero ella sabe lo del bebe ¿?-

-Claro que lo sabe, por eso me dejo.-

-Ahhh, yo pensé que tú habías terminado con ella.-

-No, fue al revés, en realidad yo le dije primero que lo nuestro no podía seguir, pero cuando le dije lo del bebe se sintió traicionada y en ese momento ella me dejo, mmm es algo complicado todo esto.-

-Bastante… ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la persona con la que me engañaste?-

-Si claro que puedes, pero con una condición.-

-¿Y cuál sería?-

-Por favor deja de decir que te engañe, se que lo hice pero tu también lo has hecho, y no pongas esa cara, te conozco y se que lo hiciste… Es Haruka… La prima de Serena.-

-¿Haruka? Entonces es por eso que la veía tan extraña.-

-¿La has visto?-

-Claro que si, ha estado todos estos días en el departamento del frente.-

-¿En serio estuvo ahí?, la he llamado millones de veces y fui a su casa, sólo quería saber si estaba bien, y resulta que ahora me dices que ha estado tan cerca.-

-Creo que era obvio que no contestaría tus llamadas.-

-Si tienes razón, y aún esta ahí ¿?-

-No, se fue anoche.-

-Pucha, que mala suerte.- Michiru se entristeció un poco.

-No te desanimes, ya tendrás el momento para arreglar las cosas con ella si de verdad te quiere volverán a estar juntas tal vez necesite un poco de tiempo para pensar… Y nosotros debemos pensar en el bebe.-

-Es cierto.- Por primera vez Michiru se tocaba la pancita con amor y no como si fuera un problema, como lo había sido días atrás.

-Ya se lo que haremos.-

-Dime, dime.-

-Lo primero será ir a casa de tus padres y dar la noticia.-

-Pero Darien eso es casi un suicidio.-

-Lo se, pero igual lo haremos, y también diremos que atrasaremos el matrimonio porque tu no quieres casarte estando embarazada por del vestido y además porque yo estoy teniendo algunos problemas con unos ramos en la universidad y necesito tiempo para poder estudiar y subir las notas.-

-No creo que estén de acuerdo.-

-Si están de acuerdo o no es problema de ellos, después de todo somos nosotros los que nos casamos, esto nos dará tiempo para ver que haremos después, y así tú tendrás tiempo para solucionar lo de Haruka, yo creo que luego del nacimiento ella entenderá todo, ahora es obvio que será más difícil pero ya después será todo más fácil sobre todo cuando sepa que tu y yo no estamos juntos.-

-Si puede que sea más fácil, pero que haré después con mis padres.-

-Contarles todo claro esta, no quiero ser malo pero después ya no podrás utilizarme para mentirles a tus padres, ahora lo hago por lo del bebe, no quiero que nada malo le pase y luego de que nazca ya no podremos seguir mintiendo.-

-Si lo se, no quiero que pienses que te utilizo, es sólo que no se muy lo que haré cuando tenga que contarle a mi padre, es muy probable que muera en el intento.-

-Es muy probable que eso suceda, pero debes recordarle a tu padre que no puede dejar a su nieto huérfano.- Ambos se miraron y rieron por un par de minutos.- Sabes había olvidado preguntarte ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-

-La verdad es que no se muy bien, cuando me hice el examen tenía casi dos meses pero ya ha pasado un tiempo y con tanta preocupación olvide por un momento cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el examen.-

-Entonces luego de contarle a tus padres iremos directo al hospital para asegurarnos de que todo esta bien.-

-Entonces será mejor que vayas a dormir un rato para que en la tarde hablemos con mis padres.-

-Si, iré a dormir estoy cansado, ¿Y tú que harás?-

-Yo me quedaré aquí, veré la televisión.-

-Esta bien.-

En un aeropuerto que se encontraba muy lejos del edificio donde viven Serena y Darien acababa de aterrizar un avión.

-Amor al fin llegaste.-

-Si, deseaba verte hace bastante tiempo, así que aquí estoy, pero debo decir que me ocasiono bastantes problemas esta salida improvisada, por lo tanto tendrás que darme algo a cambio.-

-Claro que si, todo lo que tú quieras.- Mientras esta pareja se iba del aeropuerto 2 jóvenes venían entrando.

-Taiki apúrate o perderemos el vuelo.-

-Si ya voy, es sólo que… Olvídalo…- _Ese hombre me parece haberlo visto antes, pero no se donde fue que lo vi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se que dije que lo actualizaría el sábado pero no pude, igual 2 días de retraso no es mucho. Ya comencé mis clases y tengo clases de lunes a sábado ): por lo tanto no podré actualizar en la semana, lo más probable es que lo haga los días sábado. Gracias a las personas que leen y dejan reviews…


	7. Capítulo 6

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

Capitulo 6

Hace bastante tiempo que aquella joven no visitaba a sus padres, no se llevaba mal con ellos pero prefería no ir ya que constantemente le decían lo que debía hacer, ella era una mujer independiente y de un carácter fuerte, fue por eso que a los 17 años abandono su casa para irse a vivir a departamento en la ciudad y así podría evitar los posibles problemas que tendría en un futuro no muy lejano. Cada vez que hablaba con sus padres por teléfono le pedían que fuera a visitarlos, a veces iba y otras veces simplemente decía que no podía por lo de sus estudios y también por que la casa de sus padres quedaba muy lejos. Sin embargo, hoy se encontraba camino a esa antigua mansión junto a su novio para comunicarles algo muy importante que le había sucedido.

-Michiru relájate por favor, recuerda que no puedes estresarte piensa en el bebé esta bien ¿?-

-Esta bien, pero no pudo evitar ponerme nerviosa, el solo hecho de pensar en lo que dirá mi padre me pone histérica.-

-Entonces no pienses en ello.-

-No te preocupes por el bebé, él esta bien, o bueno lo estará luego de que digamos la verdad.-

-Creo que estas nerviosa no por lo del bebe sino porque no te gusta mentir y tienes miedo de que vayan a descubrir lo de Haruka.-

-Tú si que me conoces Darién, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella y en todo lo que vivimos y la verdad es que me da bastante miedo de que mi padre vaya a descubrirlo.-

-Oye deja de pensar en ellos y preocúpate de ti y en tu felicidad, más adelante te vas a arrepentir de no haber hecho lo que tu querías, es cierto que tienes que tomar en cuenta la opinión de tus padres después de todo ellos no te van a dañar pero los tuyos son un poco especiales, recuerdas cuando fui a tu casa a decirles que me casaría contigo ellos no querían porque creían que tenía poco dinero, pero tu les demostraste que yo era un buen hombre…Ahora tendrás que hacer lo mismo y tendrás que decirles que Haruka es el amor de tu vida y que no puedes vivir sin ella.-

-Si puede que tengas razón, pero lo tuyo con lo de Haruka no tiene nada que ver, mis padres tenían miedo de que tu te fueras a casar conmigo sólo por mi dinero, y por eso fue que los demostré que no eras una mala persona, pero cómo les demuestro que estoy enamorada de una mujer.-

-No te lo voy a negar, es bastante difícil lo que tienes que hacer, pero para eso tendrás un año, como en un año no podrás convencerlos

-Creo que jamás podré hacerlo, aunque estoy casi segura que mi madre con el tiempo podrá aceptarlo, ella no tiene su mente tan cerrada.-

-Yo también creo lo mismo, y si ella te apoya las cosas serán un poco más fáciles para ti. Incluso podrías hablar con tu madre antes que con tu papá, así nos ayudará con el bebé y así tú intentas arreglar las cosas con Haruka.-

-Si tienes razón, hablaré con ella la próxima semana, lo haría antes pero tendré que esperar que se le pase el enojo por lo del bebé.-

-Jajajaja es cierto, esa es la ventaja de no tener padres, a mi nadie me castiga por las cosas que hago.-

-¿Cómo que no tienes padres? Si los tienes-

-Bueno sólo mi madre esta viva, y ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a ella no le interesa lo que yo haga, mucho menos si voy a ser padre.- Dijo esto último con pena.

-Pero Darien no te pongas así, ella se lo pierde, además que tú también tienes derecho a ser feliz, no te preocupes de tu madre y será mejor que comiences a pensar como le dirás esto a Serena.-

-¿Cómo le voy a decir a Serena? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?-

-Darien ya te dije que yo no soy tonta, pero bueno tú nunca reconocerás que te gusta, así que como a ti no te interesa decirle, le diré yo.-

-¿Tú? Pero si ustedes ni siquiera son amigas.-

-Lo se, entonces dile tú.-

-Mejor tú le dices, tú sabes que me cuesta hablar un poco de cosas como esta.-

-Como tú quieras yo le digo.-

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

-Sere-

-Yaten, Taiki. ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?-

-Nos fue excelente, nos hicieron algunas propuestas para grabar un disco.- Dijo Yaten

-En serio ¿?... Eso es genial.-

-Si al fin nuestro sueño se esta haciendo realidad.-

-Tienes razón, a veces los sueños se demoran en volverse realidad pero tarde o temprano lo hacen.-

-Sere qué sueño se te cumplió que dices eso.- Dijo esto de forma picara.

-Pero qué cosas dices Taiki.- Dijo Serena toda roja.- Oye y por qué no vino Darien a buscarlos ¿?-

-Se supone que vendría, lo esperamos mucho rato y nunca llego, por eso decidimos llamarte a ti.-

-Que raro, y lo llamaron al celular.-

-Si pero no contesta.-

-A lo mejor tuvo que hacer algo, él jamás se olvidaría de ustedes a no ser que fuera algo realmente importante… En fin, vamos a mi departamento los invito a almorzar, deben tener mucha hambre.-

-Ahora que lo dices no hemos comido nada desde que subimos al avión.- Los tres amigos fueron a comprar unas pizzas y luego al departamento de Serena

-Al fin llegamos a casa. Yaten toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie salió.- Creo que Darien no esta.-

-Que extraño, ayer cuando hablamos con él dijo que no tenía nada que hacer.-

-Chicos ya les dije a lo mejor tuvo alguna urgencia, ya vengan a comer antes que las pizzas se enfríen.-

-Ya vamos, mamá ajajaja.- Todos rieron

-Una pregunta que día se fueron, ni siquiera se vinieron a despedir de mi, malos amigos.-

-Estuvimos 3 días afuera.-

-¿Cómo que malos amigos, vinimos a verte y no había nadie, y ya teníamos que irnos no podíamos seguir esperándote.-

-¬¬ no les creo mucho, yo no he salidos de aquí ni uno de estos días.-

-Estas segura, vinimos varias veces pero nadie salió, ni siquiera Molly.-

-A ya me acorde, fue el día que estuve con Seiya.-

-Viste que si saliste, entonces tú eres la mala amiga que se te ocurre justo salir el día que nosotros nos vamos.-

-Pero si ustedes nunca me avisaron que día se iban… Esta bien, esta bien, todos somos malos amigos.-

-Y hablando de Seiya ¿Cuándo nos presentaras a tu novio?, ya nos conocemos hace meses y sólo lo he visto en fotos.-

-Algún día Yaten, el pobre tiene tanto trabajo, lo único que hace últimamente es viajar por negocios, de hecho ayer se fue de nuevo.-

_-Viaje de negocios… el tipo que vi en el aeropuerto… estoy seguro que era Seiya.-_

-Te ocurre algo Taiki ¿?, de repente te quedaste callado.-

-No, no me ocurre nada Sere, creo que comí muy rápido.-

-Pobrecito tenías hambre, ¿Quieres más?-

-No gracias.-

-Yo creo que es otra cosa la que te pasa.-

-Yaten pero qué cosas dices.-

-Si no le dices tú a Serena, le diré yo.-

-¿Qué me tienen que decir?...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No van a creer lo que paso, me quede sin internet por algún tiempo (ya tengo nuevamente, menos mal) así que le pedí a una amiga que por favor me subiera dos capítulos, y resulta que cuando yo estaba por actualizar el capítulo siguiente me di cuenta que no había subido ni uno :S, lo malo es que yo apenas subo los borro, claro que los tengo escrito en un cuaderno también pero no tengo tanto tiempo como para estar pasándolos a cada rato al computador, incluso este capítulo era más largo pero decidí cortarlo para que no se cansen de leer. Ahora tengo otro problema, tengo demasiadas pruebas en la universidad así que me demoraré un poco en actualizar pero lo haré lo antes posible. Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia y más aún a las personas que se dan un tiempo de dejar algún comentario.


	8. Capítulo 7

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

Capitulo 7

.

-Yo creo que es otra cosa la que te pasa.-

-Yaten pero qué cosas dices.-

-Si no le dices tú a Serena, le diré yo.-

-¿Qué me tienen que decir?...-

-Nada Sere.- _Es posible que Yaten también haya visto a Seiya en el aeropuerto._

-Después no digas que no te avise, lo que pasa Sere es que mi hermano… Está enamorado.-

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Taiki enamorado ¿?-

-Ah! Era eso.- _Pensé que se lo diría._

-¿Y qué creías que era, acaso ocultas algo?-

-No nada, nada.-

-Entonces es verdad, dime quién es la afortunada ¿?-

-Sere es mentira, no estoy enamorado.-

-Cómo que es mentira, tú mismo me dijiste que te gustaba bastante.-

-Oye yo sólo te dije que la encontraba linda.-

-¿Y quién es? Dime, dime.-

-Recuerdas a las amiga de Lita… Amy.-

-Amy ¿?, pero cómo te va a gustar si la viste como dos veces.-

-Eso es lo que tú crees.-

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Yaten ya deja de molestarme, madura de una vez.-

-Ya esta bien, pero no te enojes.-

-Sere yo te contaré, porque si te sigue contando Yaten quizás que cosas va a inventar de mi.-

-Cuéntame, quiero saberlo todo.-

-Amy también fue al encuentro de música, ella toca el piano de una manera que no te imaginas, estuvimos hablando harto, y aprendí a conocerla, creo que es una muy buena persona y además es linda.-

-¿Y te gustaría que pasará algo más entre ella y tú o sólo te gusta como amiga?-

-No podría responderte eso porque igual no la conozco lo suficiente.-

-Entonces hay que planear algo para que se junten.-

-Me encanta tu idea, yo te ayudaré.-

-Ustedes dos no van a hacer nada de eso, porque mejor no le buscamos una novia a Yaten.-

-Si Taiki tienes razón, desde hoy me encargaré de buscarle una novia a ambos.-

-No, no, a mi no me buscan nada, estoy bien así.-

-Viste que molesta, ya será mejor que cambiemos de tema antes que alguien se enoje.-

-Podríamos ver películas.-

-Si, buena idea.-

* * *

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí

-Amor no te puedes quedar un par de días.-

-Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, además que ya no puedo cambiar el vuelo, peo no te preocupes la próxima semana vendré nuevamente a verte, tengo que aprovechar ahora de salir porque después cuando entre a trabajar con mi padre no podré hacerlo tan seguido.-

-Si tienes razón, esta bien terminaré de arreglar tus cosas así mañana aprovechamos todo el día para estar juntos.-

-Si, me encanta la idea.-

* * *

Se acerco a tocar el timbre de la mansión, pero aún no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, a veces volvían a su mente las ideas que había tenido sobre hacerse un aborto y escapar con Haruka lo más lejos posible, pero no podía hacerle eso a Darien, él había sido su compañero por muchos años y además era su mejor amigo, así que no le haría algo así, por el momento sólo le quedaba tener fe rogaba para que todo saliera bien. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Michiru, que sorpresa.-

-Hola Luna, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien gracias, joven Darien que alegría tenerlos aquí, pasen, pasen, no se queden afuera su madre esta en la sala.-

-Gracias Luna.-

-De nada, enseguida les llevo algo para beber.-

-Mamá.-

En el sillón se encontraba Setsuna, la madre de Michiru, era una mujer increíblemente hermosa y se conservaba muy bien para la edad que tenía, apunto de cumplir 41, ella había tenido a Michiru bastante joven, aún no cumplía los 19 cuando la tuvo, mucho menos que la edad que hija tenía en estos momentos, pero para ella no había sido un problema tenerla ya que se encontraba casada desde los 16 años con Artemis un hombre 20 años mayor que ella, Michiru siempre agradecía que sus padres no le hayan arreglado un matrimonio con alguien mucho mayor que ella, pero ahora cuando sus padres se enterarán de la noticia la obligarían a casarse hoy mismo.

-Hija, Darien, que alegría de da verlos.-

-Si madre a nosotros también.-

-Y cuéntame a que vinieron, ¿Vienen de vacaciones?-

-No señora no es eso, la verdad es que tenemos que hablar con usted sobre un tema un poco delicado.-

-¿Delicado, sucede algo?-

-La verdad es que si mamá, mi padre se encuentra en casa.-

-Sí, esta en la habitación, pero dime que pasa.-

-Vamos a cambiar la fecha de la boda.-

-¿Qué?... ¿Michiru cómo es eso que cambiarás la fecha de la boda?-

-Papá-

-Ya pues, estoy esperando una explicación.- En ese momento llega Luna con unos jugos para los presentes.- Luna tráeme un whisky doble por favor.- Luna lo preparo enseguida ya que en ese lugar se encontraba el mini bar.

-Papá lo que pasa es que con Darien vamos a cambiar la fecha de la boda porque… Estoy embarazada.-

-¿Quééééé?- Artemis dio un grito que se escucho en todo el país, mientras que Setsuna se encontraba bastante feliz con la noticia.

-Eso es señor, Michiru esta embarazada y ambos decidimos retrasar la boda.-

-Pero como se les ocurre retrasarla, con mayor razón deberían casarse lo antes posible.-

-No padre, yo no quiero casarme estando embarazada, y tener que usar un vestido feo, así que nos casaremos luego de tener al bebe.-

-Pero cómo después, esto será un escándalo.-

-Padre a mi no importa lo que los demás piensen de mi, a mi solo me importa mi hijo, y no voy a someterlo a la presión de preparar un matrimonio.-

-Michiru aquí se hace lo que yo digo y no tendrás un hijo fuera del matrimonio.-

-Señor lo siento pero con Michiru ya lo tenemos decidido y nada ni nadie nos hará cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera usted.-

-Pero que insolente, sabía que tu compromiso con mi hija sólo nos traería problemas.-

-Papá para, no trates a Darien así, yo elegí estar con él, lo único que nos importa en estos momentos es nuestro hijo, y como te dijo nadie nos hará cambiar de opinión, es una pena que creas que tu nieto es un problema, será mejor que me vaya. Adiós espero que razones y cambies de opinión, adiós mamá.- Michiru se paro del sillón, tomo de la mano a Darien y se fueron dejando a su padre sorprendido por la actitud.

-Salió de lo que pensaba.-

-Si fue muy fácil, pero tu padre igual se enojo bastante.-

-Si, pero ya se le pasara, mi madre harpa que cambie de opinión.-

-Si creo que si… ¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 4:30.-

-¿Qué 4:30?, diablos.-

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Taiki y Yaten llegaban de su viaje hoy a las 12:0, se me olvido completamente.-

-Pero llámalos para saber dónde están.-

-Si eso haré…-

¿Alo?-

-¿Yaten?-

-Si ¬¬, hasta que apareciste.-

-Si, lo siento lo olvide completamente. ¿Dónde están?-

-Estamos en el departamento de Serena, ella nos fue a buscar.-

-Que bueno, me siento mucho mejor ahora.-

-Pero que te ocurrió ¿? A ti nunca se te olvidan las cosas.-

-Si es cierto, es que tuve que salir con Michiru.-

-Todo bien ¿?-.

-Si no te preocupes, es una sorpresa les cuento cuando llegue.-

-Esta bien, nos vemos, adiós.-

-Adiós… Por suerte Serena los fue a buscar así que están bien.-

-Que buena es esa niña.-

-Si Serena es muy buena, sobre todo con mis hermanos.- Michiru noto como le brillaban los ojos a Darien cuando pronunció su nombre.- Será mejor que nos apuremos para darles las buenas noticias.-

-Si.-

3 horas después.

Darien y Michiru fueron a buscar a los recién llegados para darles las buenas noticias, ella toco el timbre.

-Yo abro… Darien… Michiru.-

-Hola Serena, mis hermanos están ¿?-

-Si claro, pasen.-

-Gracias.-

-Chicos, tienen visitas.-

-Qué pasa mamá ¿? Jajaj.- Yaten venía del cuarto de Serena. Apareciste, Taiki apúrate, adivina quién nos vino a ver.- Taiki también salió del cuarto de Serena.

-Pero que sorpresa, hola Michiru.-

-Hola chicos, apúrense vayan por sus cosas, tenemos que celebrar.-

-Y qué vamos a celebrar.- Dijeron ambos hermanos.

-Es una sorpresa, pero para qué los haremos esperar más tiempo, mejor se los digo ahora, no crees amor.-

-Si claro.- Darien estaba tenso.

-Lo que pasa es que Darien y yo seremos padres.-

-¿Quééééééé?-

-Ustedes van a tener un sobrino, no es genial ¿?-

-Si claro que si.- Todos se acercaron a saludar a los nuevos padres incluso Serena a pesar de que se le había venido el mundo encima.

-Serena quieres ir con nosotros a celebrar ¿?-

-No gracias, es que tengo mucho que estudiar-

Yaten y Taiki tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, Serena sólo atino a sentarse a llorar, y de repente por pensó en su prima Haruka, ahora entendía todo, ella estaba enamorada de Michiru, pero era un amor imposible, al igual que el que ella sentía por Darien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, no demore tanto en subirlo como yo pensaba y el siguiente capítulo ya lo estoy pasando al computador asi que espero subirlo pronto aunque no les prometo nada xD! Saludos a todas las personas que siguen el fics, espero que les guste como avanza la historia, y gracias por sus reviews, que estén bien, saludos.

Adiós


	9. Capítulo 8

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

Capitulo 8

.

-Lo que pasa es que Darien y yo seremos padres.-

-¿Quééééééé?-

-Ustedes van a tener un sobrino, no es genial ¿?-

-Si claro que si.- Todos se acercaron a saludar a los nuevos padres incluso Serena a pesar de que se le había venido el mundo encima.

-Serena quieres ir con nosotros a celebrar ¿?-

-No gracias, es que tengo mucho que estudiar-

Yaten y Taiki tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, Serena sólo atino a sentarse a llorar, y de repente pensó en su prima Haruka, ahora entendía todo, ella estaba enamorada de Michiru, pero era un amor imposible, al igual que el que ella sentía por Darien.

Tendría que olvidarse de Darien, como sea tenía que sacarlo completamente de su vida y hacer como si nada de esto hubiese pasado. Estuvo casi 3 horas en la misma posición llorando, hasta que el sonido del timbre la asusto.

-¿Quién es?-

-Sere soy yo, ábreme por favor, se me perdieron las llaves.-

-Molly al fin estas de vuelta.- Serena abrió la puerta y se abalanzo hacia la chica con una cara de profunda tristeza.

-Sere qué te pasa, haz estado llorando.- Dijo Molly muy preocupada mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Molly me siento tan mal, ya no quiero seguir así.- Serena había vuelto a llorar y con más ganas que antes.

-Amiga cálmate un poco y vamos a tu habitación para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.- Caminaron ambas muchachas hasta el dormitorio de Serena y sentaron en la cama, Serena respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar.

-Molly se que eres mi amiga y que debería haber confiado en ti contándote esto desde un principio pero la verdad es que no le tome mucha importancia y luego no quería que nadie se enterará, luego cuando quise contarte me di cuenta que no era nada serio y bueno la verdad es que ni siquiera yo se muy bien porque no quería que nadie se enterara.- Molly la miraba muy confundida.- Hace un par de meses, tal vez un poco menos, no recuerdo muy bien… Darien vino para hablar conmigo porque me había tratado muy mal esa vez que fuimos a la disco, yo al principio no creí en sus disculpas pero luego se acerco y me beso, no me dijo nada más y se fue, luego cada vez que nos encontrábamos en el ascensor él se las ingeniaba para molestarme y besarme de vez en cuando aunque la segunda vez fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa y lo bese, y ahora cada vez que lo veo me pasan algunas cosas con él, cosas que nunca antes había sentido, cosas que me hacen ser la mujer más feliz del mundo, yo creo que me… enamore de Darien.- Al decir esto sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial- quería decirle todo lo que sentía, quería luchar por su amor aunque me costara, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero hoy me entera de algo muy malo, fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado…-

-Qué paso ¿?- Molly comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Darien va a ser papá.- Serena volvió a llorar.- y yo no se que hacer, Molly por favor ayúdame.-

-Serena, no se que decir, pero aquí estoy amiga, estoy contigo.- Molly abrazo fuertemente a su amiga demostrándole que no la dejaría sola. Serena lloro bastante cuando Molly la creyó dormida la acomodo en su cama y se fue sin saber que hacer para subirle el ánimo. Esa noche no pudo dormir, no dejaba de pensar, porque no se lo habían dicho un par de días antes, porque justo cuando ella se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque justo cuando ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor de Darien, se sentía mal y a la vez engañada por él, nunca le dijo nada, tal vez sólo la buscaba para divertirse, tal vez nunca sintió algo por ella y sólo quería una aventura antes de casarse, si, definitivamente la había buscado sólo por diversión, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en porque había sido ella. Ya comenzaba un nuevo día y tenía que ir a la escuela, sin embargo no se encontraba con ganas de salir de su cama. Molly llego a su lado lista para irse.

-Sere cómo te sientes.-

-La verdad es que me siento utilizada.-

-Amiga no digas eso, por lo menos debes darle la oportunidad de que te explique qué fue lo que paso.-

-Molly él va a tener un hijo, qué explicación debería darme.-

-Pues debería decirte porque te busco, tienes que preguntarle que era lo que quería de ti.-

-No Molly, yo no volveré a verlo, no tengo fuerzas para mirarlo a los ojos.-

-Pero Serena él es tu vecino tendrás que verlo seguido.-

-No, me iré, no puedo seguir aquí.-

-Pero a dónde irás.-

-No lo se, sólo se que no puedo estar aquí.-

-Serena haremos algo, tu quédate aquí hoy, trata de descansar y de dormir, yo me iré a la escuela y cuando vuelva decidiremos que hacer esta bien ¿?, tienes que quedarte aquí por lo menos un par de días, para que él no sospeche que te fuiste por su culpa, ya se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela, descansa y en la tarde vemos que hacer.-

-Esta bien, gracias amiga.-

-De nada, y ahora duérmete, tienes una cara.- Serena rió con este comentario. Justo cuando Molly iba saliendo del departamento de enfrente venían saliendo 3 hombres.

-Molly volviste, como esta ¿?-

-Bien gracias Taiki y tu ¿?-

-Bien gracias, con algo de sueño no pudimos de descansar mucho en nuestro viaje.-

-Es cierto Serena me conto que les había ido bien.-

-Si Molly fue realmente increíble la pasamos muy bien.-

-Me alegro Yaten, muy pronto seré vecina de personas famosas jajajaja.- Todos rieron

-Molly y la cabeza de chorlito, acaso no irá clases ¿?-

-No, estuvo enferma toda la noche, yo creo que fue algo que comió.- Dijo esto un poco nerviosa.-

-En serio, quieres que pase a ver como esta, aún es temprano no tengo problema en verla.-

-No Darien, será mejor que no, acaba de dormirse y no quisiera despertarla.-

-¿Pero y con quién se quedara? Hoy no tengo clases muy importante podría faltar y me quedo cuidándola, a lo mejor es algo grave-

- No Darien no te preocupes, Haruka ya viene para acá, ella la llevara al hospital para ver que es lo que tiene.-

-Esta bien, pero ya sabes donde ubicarme si es que necesitan algo.-

-Gracias.-

Darien se ofreció a llevar a Molly y a sus hermanos a la escuela, a ellos les pareció bastante extraño que Serena estuviera enferma después de todo habían estado todo el día anterior con ella y se veía perfectamente, Taiki sospechaba un poco, había visto la cara de Serena cuando le dieron la noticia de que Darien iba a ser padre y su miraba había cambiado completamente ya no veía reflejada la alegría en la mirada de Serena y también había visto a su hermano y se notaba bastante nervioso, él sabía que había algo entre ellos pero no sabía muy bien que era, lo averiguaría pero primero debía confirmar si el hombre al que había visto en el aeropuerto era realmente Seiya el novio de su mejor amiga.

El día transcurrió relativamente rápido y sin novedades, cuando iban saliendo de la escuela se cerca Lita a preguntarle a Molly si había visto a su prima ella le dijo que estaba enferma y que no había ido a la escuela pero que era muy probable que al día siguiente fuera, Lita le dijo a Molly que por favor Serena la llamara ya que tenía que hacerle una invitación y bueno también por que Serena le había pedido un favor muy importante pero aún no sabía que tenía que hacer, en ese momento Yaten miró a su hermano y comenzó a reír, ya sabía cual era ese favor tan importante.

Ya en el departamento de Serena.- Sere llegue cómo estas ¿?-

-Hola, ya me siento un poco mejor.-

-Que bueno, si se nota que por lo menos descansaste un poco.-

-Si logré dormir toda la mañana, cuéntame que hicieron en la escuela.-

-Yaten y Taiki están preocupados por ti así que es muy probable que vengan a verte hoy.-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Sólo les dije que la comida te hizo mal, y Darien también escucho eso, en la mañana quería entrar a verte como fuera, incluso dijo que faltaría a clases para cuidarte, afortunadamente se me ocurrió decir que Haruka te llevaría al doctor para que te revisaran.-

-Menos mal que no vino, cómo estaba ¿?-

-La verdad es que se veía cansado y preocupado cuando le dije que estabas enferma.-

-Tal vez se siente culpable, se lo merece.-

-Amiga no digas eso, aún no has hablado con él así que no puedes juzgarlo.-

-Si tienes razón, pero igual no se merece que yo este aquí sufriendo por él.-

- Si es cierto, pensaste en que vas a hacer, te quedas o te vas ¿?-

-Me voy-

-¿Y dónde iras?-

-Iré a casa de mi madre, diremos que estoy enferma y que necesito descansar y que mejor persona que me cuide que me mi madre.-

-Si es una buena idea, pero será mejor que te vayas mañana, para que no sospeche que estas huyendo de él.-

-Si, pero tendrá que creer que estoy enferma.-

-Pero que harás después, no puedes estar tanto tiempo enferma.-

-Si lo se, pero me gustaría irme a la casa de mi madre por lo menos dos semanas, no quiero verlo, hasta que asuma que él no es para mi ya que ahora tiene un hijo de quien ocuparse.-

-Si sería bueno que te fueras por dos semanas, igual después no lo veras tanto, en tres semanas comenzamos los exámenes finales y debemos prepararnos para ellos y preocuparnos de la graduación ya casi no queda tiempo para ello.-

-Si es cierto, después estaré tan ocupada que casi no lo veré y además me servirá para olvidarme de él.-

-Oye y ya hablaste con tu madre, cómo te irás mañana para tu casa ¿?-

-Haruka vendrá a buscarme, ya hable con ella, tengo que tener todo listo hoy ya que me dijo que no sabía muy bien a que hora pasara por mi por que tenía que trabajar.-

-Entonces es mejor que tengas todo listo para cuando llegue.-

-Sii.- Esa noche prepararon todo lo que Serena se llevaría, y planearon lo que dirían en caso de que alguien preguntara donde estaba. Luego de mucho hablar cada una se fue a dormir.

Al otro día.

-Haruka, al fin llegaste, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.-

-Lo siento me retrase en el trabajo, ahora antes de irnos me dirás la razón por el cual estas huyendo de este lugar.-

-Lo se todo.-

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- Haruka estaba confundida.

-Michiru… ya se que es ella a quien amas, y que esta embarazada de Darien.-

-Sere, quién te lo dijo.-

-Ella me dijo que iba a tener un hijo, lo demás lo descubrí sola.-

-…Es por eso que te vas, por Darien.-

Serena cambio su semblante. –Si es por él.-

-Pequeña no sabes cuanto te entiendo.- Dijo esto mientras la abrazaba, ante este gesto Serena comenzó a llorar.

-No puedo estar aquí cerca de él, tengo que irme unos días para poder asimilar todo lo que esta pasando.-

-Si, creo que es lo mejor para ti en estos momentos, él sabe que te vas ¿?-

-No, no lo sabe, él cree que estoy enferma así que si es que le llagara a preguntar a alguien porque me fui le dirán que mi madre me cuidara hasta que este mejor.-

-Muy bien pensado Sere, no puedes demostrarle que estas sufriendo, aquí el único que sufrirá será él.-

-Pero Haruka cómo dices eso, tú crees que él se siente mal con todo esto, yo creo que no, sólo fui un juego para él.-

-No digas eso, yo se que a él le pasan cosas contigo, he visto como te mira y ahora con tu ausencia puede que se de cuenta de lo que siente por ti.-

-Se dará cuenta de que no fui más que un error. Dijo esto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya verás que al final él se quedará contigo, y bueno si no es así, él se lo pierde, si no fueras mi prima me casaría contigo.-

Serena rió sonrojada.- Haruka qué cosas dices.-

-Al menos te hice reír, ya será mejor que nos vamos o a tu mamá le dará un ataque le dije que iría temprano a dejarte.-

-Voy a mi dormitorio por mi maleta y nos vamos.-

-Esta bien, te esperare afuera.- Justo cuando Haruka iba saliendo, otra chica hacía lo mismo del departamento vecino.

-Haruka, tanto tiempo.- Se acerco para abrazarla.

-¿Tú, qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a visitar a Darien, no me vas a saludar.-

-No.-

-¿Y qué haces acá?-

-Michiru no quiero hablar contigo, así que por favor no lo hagas.-

-Haruka, hola ¿Cómo estas?-

-Hola Darien, bien y tu?-

-Bien, gracias.-

-Serena, te estas demorando, te pasa algo ¿?... Me disculpan un momento.- Darien y Michiru se quedaron mirando confundidos.- Sere, Darien esta afuera, por favor hazte la enferma y dame tus cosas.-

-Cómo que esta afuera, no podré salir así.-

.Si, si lo harás.- Haruka tomo de la mano a Serena y salió del departamento, ella se veía más pálida de lo normal, así que su aspecto era el de una enferma.- Ven despacio, no te aceleres.-

Darien al ver a Serena en ese estado se sintió mal.- Sere, cómo estas.-

-Bien, un poco enferma, pero bien, hola Michiru.-

-Hola.-

Haruka cerró la puerta del departamento, tomo la maleta de Serena, a ella la acerco a su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar, Darien al ver esto le ofreció ayuda.-

-Haruka quieres que te ayude ¿?-

-Si, gracias.- Se dio cuenta cuando quiso tomar la mano de Serena, así que rápidamente le paso la maleta, subieron al ascensor sin cruzar palabras, Darien la miraba a cada rato y sentía celos de Haruka por tener a Serena abrazada.

-Muchas gracias Darien, nos vemos.-

-Serena, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme, mejórate pronto, para que vuelvas.-

-Gracias, adiós.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me demore mucho menos de lo que pensé en subir este capítulo. Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan sus reviews y también a todas aquellas personas que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos, espero que la próxima vez que me conecte encuentre varios reviews. Y quería pedirles perdón a las que me escribieron y no les repondi, acabo de descubrir como responder los mensajes xD!

Saludos a todas


	10. Capítulo 9

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

Capitulo 9

.

.

Haruka cerró la puerta del departamento, tomo la maleta de Serena, a ella la acerco a su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar, Darien al ver esto le ofreció ayuda.-

-Haruka quieres que te ayude ¿?-

-Si, gracias.- Se dio cuenta cuando quiso tomar la mano de Serena, así que rápidamente le paso la maleta, subieron al ascensor sin cruzar palabras, Darien la miraba a cada rato y sentía celos de Haruka por tener a Serena abrazada.

-Muchas gracias Darien, nos vemos.-

-Serena, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme, mejórate pronto, para que vuelvas.-

-Gracias, adiós.-

.

Serena y Haruka se fueron en el auto de esta última, Darien se quedo mirando hasta que se perdieron en el horizonte.

-Darien, despierta.-

-¿Qué?, me decías algo.-

-Si, que dejes de mirar ya se fueron.-

-No se que te hace pensar que yo las miraba a ellas.-

-Claro, tú no mirabas a ambas, solo a una.-

-Michiru por favor no empieces con lo mismo, yo ahora estoy contigo, debemos preocuparnos por nuestro hijo, además que no tengo tiempo para tener un amorío.- Dijo esto no tan convencido.

-Darien tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres ir y estar con ella hazlo, nosotros no te lo estamos impidiendo.- Dijo esto tocando su vientre.- Pero si vas a hacer algo tiene que ser pronto, queda poco más de un mes para el matrimonio de Serena, no quiero que después te arrepientas por no haber actuado antes.- Se produjo un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos.

-Será mejor que nos vamos antes de que pierdas la hora.-

-Es cierto.- Ambos se subieron al auto de Darien y se dirigieron al hospital.

-Te fijaste cómo te miraba ¿?-

-No, cómo me miraba.-

-Al principio con preocupación, luego con amor, y bueno a mi me miraba con odio porque te tenía abrazada, y cuando ofreció ayuda él iba a tomar tu mano pero yo fui más rápida y le di tu maleta.-

-No te creo, ¿Para qué hubiera querido darme la mano?-

-Sere yo estoy segura que él esta empezando a enamorarse de ti, basta con mirarlo para darse cuenta, cuando lo conocí me fije en como miraba a Michiru, y la veía de otra forma como si fuera su amiga o su hermana, en cambio a ti te ve distinto.-

-No me importa como me mire, él tendrá un hijo y yo no puedo interponerme en eso.-

-No digas eso, claro que puedes, si ellos no se aman no tienen porque estar juntos.-

-No has pensado en su hijo ¿?-

-Claro que pensé en él, no será el primer niño que tiene a sus padres separados, es mejor que estén separados y felices, a que estén juntos y se odien.-

-Pero…-

-Sere si no quieres estar con él que sea porque ya no te gusta o porque simplemente no funciona, pero no por su hijo.-

-Y tú por qué no estas con Michiru ¿?-

-Eso es distinto.-

-¿Qué tiene de distinto?-

-Ella dijo que me amaba, me prometió muchas cosas, y en último momento se arrepintió de todo.-

-Pero lo hizo por sus hijo, no quería dejarlo sin un padre, es lo mismo que me ocurrió a mi.-

-No es lo mismo, él nunca te prometió nada, además que esta con ella porque es un caballero un hombre responsable, Michiru dijo que se iría conmigo lejos donde nadie nos juzgara por amarnos, entiendo que por lo del bebe haya decidido quedarse, pero lo que más me dolió es que no quiso estar conmigo por lo que dirían sus padres, no enfrentarse a ellos por mi, no tuvo el valor de luchar por nuestro amor, es por eso… Por eso yo no puedo volver estar con ella, en cambio tu aún tienes esperanzas, a lo mejor Darien no se ha dado cuenta de que quiere estar contigo, es por eso que tienes que darle una oportunidad para ver que sucede.-

-No lo se Haruka, yo no quiero sufrir más por él, además que esta Seiya, en poco más de un mes me casaré y yo no se que hacer para suspenderla.-

-Pues di la verdad.-

-No puedo mi padre me mataría, este matrimonio esta arreglado hace mucho tiempo, yo no puedo llegar y decir que estoy enamorado de otro.-

-Tal vez es más sencillo que eso.-

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?-

-No te parece extraño que Seiya siempre este viajando, ya casi no se ven, y con la boda tan cerca debería estar siempre a tu lado.-

-Él viaja por negocios, tiene que aprender a hacer todo.-

-Pero debería ir con su padre y no solo, recuerdas cuando me fui de viaje el año pasado ¿?-

-Si, lo recuerdo.-

-Esa vez me lo encontré en una disco, la verdad es que yo no lo encontré para nada extraño, es lo más normal salir a conocer la ciudad y bailar toda la noche con una mujer, pero no te parece que hay algo raro ahí, además parecía que se conocían de antes.-

-Y entonces qué hacemos.-

-Tendremos que seguirlo, el problema es que necesitamos más tiempo para poder hacerlo.-

-Tendremos que seguirlo, pero necesitamos más tiempo para poder hacerlo.-

-No te preocupes algo se me ocurrirá para retrasar la boda, tú mientras tienes que averiguar dónde será su próximo viaje.-

-Esta bien yo me encargaré de eso, al fin llegamos, hace tiempo que no venía.-

-Yo no vengo desde que me fui al departamento.-

-¿En serio?, pero que mala hija eres ajajajaja.- Al fin llegaron ambas chicas al hogar de Serena, era una hermosa mansión y bastante grande, con un gran jardín donde la madre de Serena solía plantar sus flores, también tenía cancha de tenis, futbol y basquetbol, una grandiosa piscina y un establo con varios caballos a pesar de ser bastante lujosa la mansión era muy acogedora, Serena tenía maravillosos recuerdos de su infancia.

-Hija al fin llegaste, creí que ya no vendrías.-

-Lo siento tía es que yo me retrase en el trabajo.-

-Mamá recuerda que te dije que vendría si o si.-

-Si, lo recuerdo, pero la otra vez me dijiste lo mismo y nunca llegaste.-

-Lo se, pero tenía que estudiar, además que te llame para avisarte que no vendría.-

-Ya pasen, no se queden afuera, tu hermano estará feliz de verte.-

-Sammy esta aquí ¿?-

-Si tuvo vacaciones, llego hoy en la mañana.-

-Y vino solo o vino con Kakyuu.-

-No, vino solo, a ella no le dieron vacaciones.-

-Que pena.-

Esa noche fue genial, estuvo toda la familia reunida, celebraron que Sammy estaba de vuelta, desde que se había ido y casado casi no venía de visita, También había ido Lita ya que tenía que hablar con Serena, como era bastante tarde decidió quedarse a dormir al igual que Haruka.

-Fue muy lindo que vinieras a verme.-

-Si, tenía que hablar contigo y como no has ido a la escuela me preocupe un poco.-

-Y aún no me dices que querías hablar conmigo.-

- Es cierto, quería hacerte una invitación.-

-Una invitación ¿?-

-Si lo que pasa es que…- La chica se ruborizo un poco.- Andrew me pidió matrimonio.-

-¿En serio?, eso es increíble, te felicito.-

-Yo estoy muy feliz con todo esto, y mis padres quieren hacer una fiesta para celebrar el compromiso, y yo quiero que tu vayas, además que eres la mejor amiga de mi Andrew.-

-Lita me encantaría ir, ¿Cuándo es?-

-En dos semanas más, será un viernes en la noche.-

-Igual es pronto, no tendré tanto tempo para escoger un vestido.-

-Podemos ir juntas, aunque les dije a mis amigas que me acompañaran, podrías con nosotras, claro si no te molesta.-

-Cómo me va a molestar, encontré de lo más simpáticas a tus amigas.-

-Y le puedes decir a Molly, también esta invitada.-

Mañana mismo la llamare para avisarle.-

-Mañana tampoco irás a la escuela.-

-No, necesito descansar un poco más.-

-¿Descansar o pensar?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Se que no somos las mejores amigas de la vida, pero me he dado cuenta de que algo te pasa, se nota, ya no eres tan alegre como antes.-

-Si, puedes ser.-

-Te daré un consejo haz lo que tu corazón ordene no lo que diga tu cabeza, ya verás como se solucionan las cosas.-

-Gracias Lita lo tomaré en cuenta… Por cierto yo también tenía que hablar contigo.-

.

Como les había dicho anteriormente he tenido mucho que estudiar y por ende no podría actualizar tan seguido, asi que espero que comprendan porqué la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo, lo bueno es que ya queda un mes de clases así que podré actualizar más seguido.

Este capítulo no fue tan largo, pero tenía que dejarlo ahí si no serían casi 2 capítulos juntos xD! Espero que me perdonen por eso el próximo será un poquito mejor :D

Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, gracias: Angel Negro 29, Paola, hanaharu20, liliana-princess-serenity, mjesus, aRiizaii, Marijo de Chiba Cullen, isabel20, Shinsa Tsukino, Dianis, jessy moon 15, y también a las personas que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos. Por ahí alguien me dijo que no dejara a Haruka sin pareja, no se preocupen Haru no se quedara solita (=.


	11. Capítulo 10

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

Capitulo 10

.

-Mañana tampoco irás a la escuela.-

-No, necesito descansar un poco más.-

-¿Descansar o pensar?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Se que no somos las mejores amigas de la vida, pero me he dado cuenta de que algo te pasa, se nota, ya no eres tan alegre como antes.-

-Si, puedes ser.-

-Te daré un consejo haz lo que tu corazón ordene no lo que diga tu cabeza, ya verás como se solucionan las cosas.-

-Gracias Lita lo tomaré en cuenta… Por cierto yo también tenía que hablar contigo.-

.

* * *

.

-Adelante, dime lo que tengas que decirme.-

-Tu amiga Amy irá a la fiesta ¿?-

-Si.-

-¿Y sabes si esta interesada en algún hombre?-

-No que yo sepa, por qué.-

-Recuerdas a mi amigo Taiki.-

-Si, claro.-

-Lo que pasa es que él se encontró con Amy en un encuentro de jóvenes músicos, y le gusto mucho.-

-¿En serio?, Amy llego muy distinta desde ese viaje.-

-Taiki me dijo que estuvieron juntos casi todos los días, le encantaría conocerla mucho más.-

-Que lindo.-

-Si, y quiero tratar de juntarlos.-

-Serena me encanta tu idea, estoy segura que la felicidad de Amy se debe a tu amigo, debemos hacer algo porque conociendo a Amy ella nunca va a hacer algo para que estén juntos.-

-Entonces tenemos que planear algo.-

-Si pero no se me ocurre como juntarlos, ya sé él y su hermano también están invitados.-

-Lita eso es perfecto.-

-Claro, podrán bailar toda la noche.-

-Si, pero debemos hacer que se junten antes.-

-¿Cómo?-

-El sábado luego de las compras, pueden venir a comer conmigo y yo le diré a Taiki y Yaten que vengan a verme.-

-Yaten, quién es Yaten ¿?-

-El otro chico que siempre nos acompaña, él es el hermano de Taiki.-

-Es cierto, lo siento por un momento lo confundí con Darien.-

-¿Tú conoces a Darien?-

-Claro que si, por qué la pregunta.-

-No, por nada sólo quería saber… Creo que ese día se me olvido decirles que eran hermanos.-

-Creo que si, a mi amiga Mina le encanto Yaten.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, claro que no lo ha vuelto a ver, pero esa vez me dijo que lo había encontrado bastante lindo y agradable.-

-Sabes, me parece extraño que a pesar de que todos vamos a la misma escuela nunca nos vemos dentro.-

-Si tienes razón, pero como todas nosotras estamos en la otra parte de la escuela y tenemos distintos horarios a los de ustedes, no nos vemos.-

-Si, puede ser por eso, no había pensado en eso, que estamos todos separados, pero ya falta poco para la graduación ahí si nos veremos todos.-

-Si, falta tan poco para eso.-

-Por eso tenemos que juntar a nuestros amigos para que tengan con quien ir a esa fiesta tan importante.-

-Si.-

-Esta decidido, no me quedaré tranquila hasta que mis amigos estén junto a tus amigas.-

-Yo también haré todo lo posible para que ellos estén juntos y sean felices al igual que nosotras lo somos juntos a nuestros futuros esposos.-

-Siii.- Dijo Serena no muy convencida.

-Ya tienes todo listo para el gran día ¿?-

-La verdad es que yo no he hecho mucho, mis padres se están encargando de eso, y en un par de semanas tengo la prueba de vestido, sería lindo que me acompañaras y me des tu opinión sobre el vestido.-

-Me encantaría ir contigo.-

-Yo te avisaré cuando sea el día de la prueba.-

-Esta bien.- Dicho esto ambas chicas se preparan para ir a dormir.

Al otro día.

-Sere, yo me voy a la escuela, estas segura que no irás, Haruka se ofreció a llevarme.-

-Si, estoy segura, la próxima semana volveré, además que tengo una prueba muy importante el viernes y quisiera prepararme.-

-No te insisto más, no estudies tanto.-

-No te preocupes, recuerda que el sábado iremos de compras y pondremos en marcha nuestro plan.-

-Si, hoy mismo le aviso a las chicas que se preparen para ir de compras (=.-

-Nos vemos.-

-Adiós.-

* * *

-Michiru, ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien, quieres que me quede, o que te lleve a casa de tus padres?-

-No, gracias Darien, no te preocupes tu vete no más, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que venga Luna por mí, ella me ayudará.-

-No te quiero dejar sola, fue algo fuerte lo que paso ayer.-

-Darien de verdad estoy bien, tu vete tranquilo ante cualquier cosa que suceda te llamaré enseguida, lo prometo.-

-Si te dejo sola, te pondrás a pensar en el bebe y eso no te hace bien.-

-Darien, Luna esta por llegar, yo acabo de tomarme un calmante así que dormiré no pensaré en nada, lo prometo.-

-Esta bien, me iré, le dejare las llaves al conserje para que él haga pasar a Luna.-

-Ok, vete no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa.-

-Adiós, recuerda llamarme si es que necesitas algo.-

-Lo haré.-

Darien salió de su departamento y sintió cierta nostalgia al ver la puerta de Serena, hace un par de días que no la veía pero sentía que no la veía hace meses, deseaba volver a encontrarla en el ascensor y sentir que todo estaba bien, si, eso era lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, una sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, ella era la única persona que lo hacía reír a carcajadas, sobre todo después de sus peleas diarias, quería volver a verla, de pronto se abrieron las puertas de ascensor, él deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera ella, alguien iba saliendo… Pero era un vecino de otro departamento.- _Pero que me pasa, porque estoy pensando en la cabeza de chorlito, debe ser porque necesito pasar un rato agradable, necesito tanto de tu alegría, una sola de tus sonrisas me ayudaría para así poder olvidar lo que sucedió ayer.-_

**Flash back**

Se encontraban dos jóvenes en la consulta del doctor, ya habían hecho los primeros exámenes para saber con exactitud cuantas semanas de embarazo tenía la joven, también habían hecho la ecografía, pudieron ver a su bebe y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, le habían dicho a la joven que tenía casi 4 meses de embarazo, aunque no se le notaba nada, estaba más delgada que de costumbre así que el doctor la regaño un poco, luego de terminar la ecografía, ambos padres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del doctor, intuían que algo no estaba bien, pues la cara del médico no era de felicidad precisamente.

-Doctor qué ocurre ¿?- Dijo Darien serio.

-Podría decirnos qué es lo que sucede.-

-Necesito que ambos estén tranquilos, se que es su primer hijo, así que deben tomarlo bien, sobre todo usted señorita, necesito que se mantenga tranquila.-

-Diga de una vez qué le esta sucediendo a mi hijo.- Darien ya estaba perdiendo la calma.

-Lo que pasa es que usted tiene un embarazo ectópico.- Se pudo ver como el semblante de Darien cambiaba ahora estaba muy preocupado.

-Pero eso que significa.- Pregunto Michiru casi en un susurro.

-Significa que su bebe no esta creciendo en su útero, sino que esta en otro lugar…-

-Pero eso es grave ¿?- Ahora ya estaba asustada Michiru, no entendía bien que era lo que le estaban diciendo.-

-Lo que pasa es que su bebe no esta creciendo dentro del útero, esta en otro lugar…-

-Pero eso es muy malo ¿?-

-No te voy a mentir, es riesgoso, hay un gran número de niños que no alcanzan a llegar a los 3 meses, pero tú ya vas para el cuarto lo cual es una ventaja.-

-Entonces ya no hay de que preocuparse, ¿cierto Darien?- La cara de Darien no daba indicios de que las cosas estuvieran mejorando.

-Señorita, puede que ahora no haya presentado complicaciones, pero más adelante las tendrá, lo más complicado será en el momento del parto, si es que alcanzamos a llegar a esa etapa, como su bebe no esta creciendo en el útero la placenta debe adherirse a un lugar que tenga bastante irrigación, por ende se instalará cerca de órganos vitales como los riñones o el hígado, cuando su bebe nazca tendremos que extraer su placenta y generalmente sale junto con los órganos o puede producir hemorragias severas, causando la mayoría de las veces muerte de la madre.-

-¿Qué, esta seguro de lo que usted me esta diciendo?, Darien dime que es mentira, por favor.-

-Michiru, temo decir que esa es la verdad.-

-Darien, por favor deja de mentir.-

-Sabes que no mentiría con un tema así.-

-Señorita, lo mejor será que se calme, hasta el momento usted no ha presentado complicaciones, lo cual es bastante bueno, y ya pasaron los tres primeros meses, usted sabe que son los más complicados y los ha pasado bastante bien, ahora solo tendremos que monitorear de cerca su embarazo, tendrá que guardar reposo, y cuidarse mucho, esta demás decir que ante cualquier complicación deben venir enseguida.-

-No se preocupe yo me encargaré de que ella este bien y de que se cuide bastante.-

-Muy bien, entonces en un mes más nos veremos para saber como esta avanzando su bebe, espero no verla antes de tiempo, aquí esta mi tarjeta, ya sabe ante cualquier emergencia me llama no importa la hora que sea.-

-Muchas gracias doctor.-

-De nada joven, ya sabe debe cuidar mucho a su señora.-

-Si, no se preocupe estaré pendiente de todo, adiós.-

-Adiós, nos vemos en un mes.- Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se retiraron de la consulta del doctor y se dirigieron al departamento de él sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

**Fin Flash back**

El día transcurrió muy lento para Darien, casi no había puesto atención en sus clases, sus pensamientos estaban en cualquier parte menos con él, pero siempre terminaba pensando en Serena. Darien agito su cabeza por décima vez en menos de 15 minutos.- _¿Por qué solo pienso en ti cabeza de chorlito, será porqué estas enferma y hace días que no te veo?, si, debe ser eso. ¿Estarás mejor o peor? Ese día que te vi estabas muy mal, me dio pena verte así y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarte… Siempre tan alegre, tan dedicada a los demás, has sido un gran apoyo para mis hermanos incluso para mi aunque siempre estemos peleando, no se porqué me gusta hacerlo, te ves tan tierna cada vez que te hago enfadar… Pero que estoy pensando, debo preocuparme de otras cosas, debo poner atención, no entiendo nada de lo que dijo el profesor, tendré que pedir ayuda más tarde, ahhh necesito distraerme un rato, creo que iré a ver a Andrew al Crown y luego pasare por mis hermanos a la escuela.-_

.

* * *

Hola, me demore menos de lo que pensaba en subir este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y si no lo es estoy abierta a aceptar criticas para ir mejorando en el camino (:

Ya comencé el próximo capítulo, espero poder subirlo luego, aunque ya estoy con mis pruebas finales y luego de eso comienzan los exámenes :S, pero como sea trataré de actualizar el próximo viernes o sábado.

Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, gracias: Angel Negro 29, Paola, hanaharu20, liliana-princess-serenity, mjesus, aRiizaii, Marijo de Chiba Cullen, isabel20, Shinsa Tsukino, Dianis, jessy moon 15, LUZDELUNA19, Goshy y también a las personas que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos. Con respecto a las preguntas que me hacían sobre Seiya, ya luego se sabrá que es lo que esconde así que no se preocupen todo a su tiempo. También quería pedirles perdón por no responder sus reviews pero he tenido dos razones muy importantes para no hacerlo, la primera la falta de tiempo y la segunda es que no sabía cómo hacerlo pero hace poco lo descubrí y creo haber respondido 2 o 3, así que más adelante empezaré a responderlos, por suerte ya sólo me quedan 3 semanas de clases luego de eso seré libre xD!

Nuevamente gracias por leer (:


	12. Capítulo 11

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

Capitulo 11

.

El día transcurrió muy lento para Darien, casi no había puesto atención en sus clases, sus pensamientos estaban en cualquier parte menos con él, pero siempre terminaba pensando en Serena. Darien agito su cabeza por décima vez en menos de 15 minutos.- _¿Por qué solo pienso en ti cabeza de chorlito, será porqué estas enferma y hace días que no te veo?, si, debe ser eso. ¿Estarás mejor o peor? Ese día que te vi estabas muy mal, me dio pena verte así y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarte… Siempre tan alegre, tan dedicada a los demás, has sido un gran apoyo para mis hermanos incluso para mi aunque siempre estemos peleando, no se porqué me gusta hacerlo, te ves tan tierna cada vez que te hago enfadar… Pero que estoy pensando, debo preocuparme de otras cosas, debo poner atención, no entiendo nada de lo que dijo el profesor, tendré que pedir ayuda más tarde, ahhh necesito distraerme un rato, creo que iré a ver a Andrew al Crown y luego pasare por mis hermanos a la escuela.-_

_.

* * *

_

_._

_._

-Hola Andrew, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Darien, pero que sorpresa hace semanas que no te veo.-

-He estado algo ocupado, hoy tuve un tiempo libre y decidí venir a verte.-

-Me alegra que te acordaras de que tienes un mejor amigo jajajajaja.-

-Siempre lo recuerdo.-

-Y por qué esa cara, acaso pasa algo ¿?-

-La verdad es que sí, han pasado demasiadas cosas.-

-Deseas contarme, si quieres podemos ir al privado a hablar, yo puedo dejar a mi hermana para que se haga cargo.-

-Si, por eso vine, porque necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que mi mejor amigo, ¿No crees?-

-Si tienes razón, soy el indicado para este tipo de cosas, Unazuki puedes quedarte a cargo un momento, tengo que hablar con mi amigo.-

-Si claro no te preocupes.-

-Gracias, vamos Darien.- Ambos amigos se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba el privado.- Muy bien ahora puedes contarme, soy todo oídos.-

-Hace poco supe que Michiru esta embarazada.-

-Pero es genial amigo.-

-Si lo es.-

-¿Por qué no te veo tan animado con la noticia?-

-Amigo a ti no te puedo mentir, así que te contaré todo pero por favor no me critiques, estoy aquí porque necesito tu ayuda.-

-Darien me asustas, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.-

-Gracias, cuando Michiru me conto me dijo también que estaba enamorada de otra persona, debo decir que yo fui feliz cuando me lo dijo ya que ella sabe que yo no estoy enamorado de ella, y si ella es feliz yo también lo soy… Era obvio que yo me iba a hacer responsable del bebe y todo eso después de todo es mi hijo y Michiru es mi mejor amiga, pero resulta que no nos pudimos separar.-

-¿Cómo es eso que fuiste feliz, y por qué no se separaron?-

-Ya te dije que lo fui porque yo no estoy enamorado de ella y encuentro injusto que tenga que estar amarrada a mi de por vida si es que no hay amor… Lo que pasa es que, mmm esto es algo delicado y si te cuento júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.-

-Te lo juro hombre, pero dime luego, estoy demasiado nervioso.-

-Lo que pasa es que no nos podemos separar por qué tenemos que hacer creer al padre de Michiru que estamos juntos para que no sospeche de esa otra persona.-

-No entiendo.-

-Andrew si el padre de Michiru se entera que ella esta enamorada de otra persona dada las circunstancias es muy probable que la mate, es por eso que no se debe enterar.-

-¿Circunstancias?-

-Amigo me lo juraste, no quiero saber que a alguien le hiciste algún comentario sobre nuestra conversación. A Michiru le gusta la prima de Serena.-

-¿Quééééééé dices, estas hablando de Haruka?

-Si estoy hablando de ella, creo que alcanzaron a estar juntas 2 o 3 meses, no me dijo fechas.-

-Eso significa que te engaño.-

-Si, lo hizo.-

-Entonces ahora fingen tener una relación mientras ellas están juntas ¿?-

-Más o menos, si fingimos tener una relación, pero ellas terminaron apenas Haruka se entero del embarazo, es lógico no crees ¿?, ella se sintió engañada y la dejo.-

-Pobre Haruka, debe estar sufriendo, ella siempre aparente tener un carácter fuerte, pero es una persona sensible.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ella y yo estudiamos juntos en la misma preparatoria pero fue sólo un año, la alcancé a conocer un poco y además es prima de mi Serena.-

-¿Mi Serena?-

-Si, mi Serena.-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, además que nosotros tuvimos una pequeña relación hace tiempo, pero no funciono porque nos llevábamos mejor como amigos, y bueno desde ese momento se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.-

-¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de eso?-

-¿Acaso estas celoso?-

-No, no es eso, es que tú dices que eres mi mejor amigo y no me cuentas eso.-

-Todo esto paso cuando tú estabas en Estados Unidos, y creo que se me olvido contarte ese pequeño detalle.-

-Si como no.-

-A mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que estas celoso.-

-Andrew ya te dije que no.- Darien estaba molesto.

-En fin, sigue con tu historia.-

-Ah si es cierto, bueno ellas dos se separaron, yo tuve que ir a hablar con los padres de Michiru y decirles que retrasaríamos la boda, esto es para darle tiempo a Michiru para que pueda arreglar las cosas con Haruka, lo peor de todo paso ayer, fuimos al médico para saber como va el embarazo…-

-¿Y cómo les fue?- Dijo con algo de temor.

-Más o menos, Michiru tiene un embarazo ectópico, hasta el momento no ha tenido complicaciones, pero puede poner en riego su vida al momento del parto, no quiero ser malo pero yo preferiría terminar con el embarazo que arriesgar a Michiru.-

-¿Y ella qué opina?-

-La verdad es que eso no esta dentro de las posibilidades de ella, desea tenerlo, y yo no puedo hacer nada contra ello.-

-Pero qué tan peligroso puede ser ¿?-

-Demasiado, ni el 40% de los bebes alcanza a nacer y bueno de los que llegan al momento del parto no siempre hay buenos resultados.-

-Solo tendrás que tener fe.-

-Si eso es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento.-

-Y tú Darien cómo estas, me refiero a que Michiru te haya dejado, dices que no estas enamorado, pero no te dolió todo lo que paso ¿?-

-La verdad es que si me afecto, me afecto que no confiara en mi, que no me dijera que estaba enamorada antes, me lo vino a decir recién cuando decidió contarme lo del embarazo, porque tampoco sabía si contármelo a no, eso fue lo que me dolió que no me lo dijera antes.-

-¿Y a ti te interesa alguien más?-

-No Andrew cómo se te ocurre.-

-Pero si es de lo más normal, ya dime la verdad yo se que alguien te gusta, te conozco demasiado.-

-Te digo la verdad no me gusta nadie.- No se porqué Darien sentía que estaba engañando a su mejor amigo y peor, a él mismo.

-Como tú digas pero sigo sin creerte, pero cuando quieras hablar de eso me lo dirás, yo con gusto te escucharé.-

-Gracias amigo, pero ahora cuéntame tu, por qué te veo tan feliz ¿?-

-Es cierto, con todo esto se me había olvidado contarte, le pedí matrimonio a Lita y ella dijo que si.-

-Oh eso es fabuloso amigo, te felicito.-

-Gracias, de verdad, en dos semanas más haremos una fiesta para formalizar el compromiso por supuesto que tú y Michiru están invitados.-

-Oh, tan pronto, tendré que comprarme algún traje o por lo menos una corbata ajajaja.-

-Es que queremos hacer todo esto rápido para preocuparnos de la boda.-

-Claro, no se pueden enfocar tanto en esta fiesta, por cierto más o menos para cuando tienen planeado hacerlo ¿?-

-La verdad es que no aún no lo decidimos bien, pero queremos que sea antes de que Lita entre a la universidad, tú sabes para aprovechar de tener una buena luna de miel… Sabes en una de esas le digo a Serena que hagamos una boda doble eso sería genial, además que Lita estaría encantada.-

Esto último causo un pequeño dolor en el corazón de Darien, claro que él no quiso reconocer que era por la boda de Serena.- Si, sería muy lindo, y sabes cuánto falta para su matrimonio ¿?-

-Si no me equivoco faltan 5 semanas, me siento un pésimo padrino por no saber cuánto tiempo falta para la boda de mi mejor amiga.-

-¿Tú eres el padrino?-

-Por supuesto, Serena no te lo había dicho ¿?-

-No, lo que pasa es que no hablamos mucho.-

-¿Y eso por qué?, la verdad es que en algún momento llegue a pensar que me habías cambiado por ella, cómo hace tiempo que no veo a ninguno de los dos y déjame decirte que pensé que con todas las peleas que tienen ya se habían profesado amor eterno, después de todo… Del amor al odio un paso.-

-Andrew pero qué cosas dices, primero no había venido por que he tenido mucho que estudiar, segundo te recuerdo que ella se va a casar y hasta hace poco yo también lo iba a hacer, y tercero no se cuál es la razón de por qué no hablamos tanto, debe ser por qué es demasiado inmadura para su edad y por eso siempre terminamos peleando.-

-Pero Darien qué cosas dices, Serena es la mujer más madura que conozco y eso que apenas tiene 17 años, no confundas su supuesta inmadurez con su alegría, y que ambos estén con otras personas no significa que no puedan enamorarse, además que tú nunca estuviste enamorado de Michiru así que a ti si te podrían pasar cosas con ella, no tiene nada de malo.-

-Andrew no sabes lo que dices.-

-Créeme que si lo se, sabes te falta alguien como Serena para que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes, el Darien Chiba que yo conocí.-

-Él esta aquí, sólo que más maduro.-

-Ni tu mismo te crees eso, mi amigo nunca me dejo de lado por irse a estudiar por semanas enteras sin dar señales de vida, o desde cuándo mi amigo dejo de creer en el amor, cuando éramos muy pequeños una vez me dijiste que te gustaría encontrar a la mujer de tu vida y que estarías para siempre con ella, ese Darien tenía anhelos y sueños por cumplir, el de ahora ya no se parece mucho.-

-Andrew sabes muy bien que deje de creer en el amor cuando ocurrió todo lo de mis padres, y la vida me ha enseñado a que no se puede vivir de sueños.-

-Deberías comenzar a juntarte con Serena, no para que sean algo más, es para que te transmita un poco de su alegría, ya veras como así los problemas no te afectaran tanto en tu vida cotidiana.-

-Puede que tengas razón, podría ser su amigo, pero creo que pasaríamos peleando.-

-Eso es por que tu la molestas, deberías estar un momento a su lado "en paz", y te darás cuenta de lo especial que es esa niña, si Serena no fuera mi amiga creo que mi vida sería distinta, ella me ayudo en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, no se en que momento la deje ir.-

-Oye qué cosas dices y Lita.-

-Es una broma, pero si Lita no hubiera aparecido en mi vida me habría arrepentido por siempre por no haberme quedado junto a Serena.-

-Y por qué no se quedaron juntos, no me dijiste qué fue lo que pasó.-

-Bueno, cuando yo la conocí, estaba muy mal, yo quería llevar la relación a otro nivel ella obviamente no quiso pero en vez de enojarse conmigo me ayudo a superar mis problemas.

-¿Otro nivel, a qué te refieres exactamente?-

-Darien por favor, no me digas que no entiendes.-

-O sea que es eso.-

-Si, es lo que piensas.-

-Pero cómo se te ocurre insinuarle algo así, pero si es una niña pequeña, ¿Cuántos años tenía?-

-14.-

-14!, Andrew en qué estabas pensando, cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en que algo así podría ocurrir entre ustedes dos, acaso no pensaste en su padre, o que hubieras hecho si quedaba embarazada, me decepcionas amigo pensé que eras más responsable.-

-Darien cualquiera diría que estas celoso, y ya te dije estaba mal y no pensaba bien, y bueno no me puedes negar que Serena es bastante atractiva, y aunque no lo creas a pesar de que tenía 14 años era demasiado linda para su edad, y no pude evitar pensarlo.-

-¿Y por qué te dijo que no?-

-Ella no es tonta y se dio cuenta que yo no la amaba, la verdad es que llevábamos como 2 meses cuando ocurrió todo esto, era obvio que era demasiado pronto, además que ella me dijo que quería que ocurriera estando ambos enamorados, quería que fuera por amor.-

-Entonces por eso te dijo que no.-

-Si, era bastante lógico a esa edad las niñas creen en los príncipes azules y en "Y vivirán por siempre felices".-

-Claro había olvidado ese detalle, y a todo esto qué problemas tenías, si se puede saber claro.-

-A Sere la conocí justo después de la muerte de mis padres, tú ya te habías ido hace algún tiempo, recuerdo ese día y me da mucha risa…-

-Cómo se conocieron ¿?-

-Yo estaba en el parque, en esos días, esa era mi mejor distracción ir al parque y ver a los niños jugar, ella paso por ahí junto con su hermano iban peleando y se gritaban muy fuerte aunque no recuerdo el motivo de la discusión, al rato volvió a pasar pero esta vez venía sola y estaba llorando, creo que no se fijo que yo estaba ahí, se sentó al lado mío y comenzó a hablar sola, planeaba lo que le haría a su hermano esa noche en casa, como a mi me resulto tan chistoso verla hablar sola, decidí hablarle y de un momento a otro dejo de llorar y me regalo una gran sonrisa, en ese momento me di cuenta que era una niña bastante hermosa y que quería estar a su lado, luego de eso nos hicimos inseparables.-

-Y le dijiste que te gustaba ¿?-

-Claro, fue como a las tres semanas luego de conocernos, ella me dijo que yo también le gustaba, comenzamos a vernos con mucha más frecuencia y por alguna extraña razón yo comenzaba a sentirme mucho mejor, aún no estaba completamente bien, ella muchas veces tuvo que ir a buscarme a los bares estando yo muerto de borracho, me ayudaba a que mi hermana no se diera cuenta de eso, un día me encontró en mi casa yo estaba tirado en el suelo, había bebido demasiado la noche anterior, ella se asusto pero cuando me vio reaccionar corrió a abrazarme, yo la bese, una cosa comenzó a llevar a la otra, y ahí ella dijo que no podía seguir conmigo que me amaba pero como amigo, se vistió y se fue.-

-¿Cómo que se vistió, tú me dijiste que no habían hecho nada?- Darien estaba bastante enojado.

-Claro que no hicimos nada, pero ambos quedamos en ropa interior, yo pensé que había arruinado todo y que ella no volvería a hablarme, pero cuando salí de mi habitación ahí estaba Sere con su mirada llena de amor y comprensión, me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar la felicidad, y que siempre estaría en mi vida como mi mejor amiga.-

-Y por eso la quieres tanto.-

-Si, esa es la razón de por que amo a esa niña, es mi mejor amiga y siempre lo será.-

-Ahora entiendo todo… Nunca me contaste que habías estado así de mal.-

-No quise hacerlo, hablaba contigo de vez en cuando y creí que no era bueno preocuparte sobre todo por la distancia que nos separaba, por eso no lo hice.-

-Te perdonare pero solo por eso, se paso demasiado rápido la hora, me voy iré a buscar a mis hermanos a la escuela.-

-¿Algo importante?-

-No, es solo que deseo pasar un tiempo con ellos, todo lo que ha pasado con el bebe me ha afectado un poco y quisiera distraerme… Gracias amigo por escucharme, prometo que ahora vendré más seguido.-

-Ven cuando quieras, además para eso estamos los amigos o no ¿?, recuerda que debes decirme quien ocupa tu corazón.-

-Andrew no molestes, ya te dije que no hay nadie.-

-Si te creo ¬¬, bueno nos vemos pronto.-

-Adiós, y gracias (:-

-Adiós.-

.

* * *

Hola, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de este fics, espero que les guste, ya pronto saldré de vacaciones así que podré actualizar más seguido (:

Por ahora me voy a estudiar, tengo mucho que leer por suerte ya me quedan los últimos exámenes y luego de eso vacaciones al fin :D. Saludos a todas!

Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, gracias: Angel Negro 29, Paola, hanaharu20, liliana-princess-serenity, mjesus, aRiizaii, Marijo de Chiba Cullen, isabel20, Shinsa Tsukino, Dianis, jessy moon 15, LUZDELUNA19, Goshy y también a las personas que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos.

Nuevamente gracias por leer (:


	13. Capítulo 12

Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

Capitulo 12

.

Darien se dirigió a su auto y emprendió camino hacia la escuela de sus hermanos, necesitaba distraerse un rato, por eso los pasaría a buscar y aunque no quisiera admitirlo públicamente también deseaba ver a una personita que hace días no veía.

-Taiki, Yaten.- Grito un poco para que sus hermanos lo escucharan.

-Darien qué haces aquí.-

-Vine por ustedes acaso no puedo ¿?- Dijo disimulando enfado.

-Claro que puedes, es que nunca vienes por nosotros así que es una sorpresa.-

-No digas eso Yaten, sólo quería pasar un rato con mis hermanos menores.-

-Si claro.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Es cierto ¬¬, muy bien dónde quieren ir ¿?-

-Podemos ir a tomar un helado, y qué harás después ¿?- Pregunto Taiki

-Debo volver al hospital.-

-Antes de irte pues hacernos un favor.-

-Claro, sólo díganme.-

-Queremos ir a ver a Sere, hace días que no viene a clases y nos preocupa un poco, Molly nos dio su dirección, pero aún no conocemos muy bien la ciudad como para llegar.-

-Si, no se preocupen yo los paso a dejar, y me avisan la hora y los puedo pasar a buscar también, no quiero que mis hermanos anden solos por ahí en un lugar que no conocen.-

-Darien por si no te has dado cuenta, ya tenemos 17 años no somos unos niños chicos.- Decía Yaten muy serio.

-Lo se, pero para mi siempre serán mis hermanos pequeños.-

Los tres hermanos llegaron a una heladería, pasaron un rato bastante agradable, recordando ciertas anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, también hubo un momento de nostalgia al recordar a su fallecido padre. Cuando él estaba vivo todo estaba bien, pero basto que comenzara a enfermar para que todo se viniera abajo. Sin embargo, este no era el momento para recordar ese tipo de cosas… Habían pasado poco más de dos horas desde que llegaron a tomar helado y ya era hora de marcharse si es que querían pasar un rato junto a su amiga. Darien manejo bastante hasta que llego a las afueras de la ciudad y se encontró con una maravillosa mansión.

-Están seguros que es aquí ¿?- Darien miraba la gran mansión un poco sorprendido

-Si, esta es la dirección, mira ahí dice residencia Tsukino… Entraras con nosotros ¿?-

-Cómo se te ocurre Yaten, ya sabes que Serena y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, no quisiera incomodarla, tal vez después cuando venga por ustedes pase a saludarla.-

-Como tu quieras, ¿a qué hora vendrás por nosotros?- Pregunto Taiki

-No lo se, ya es un poco tarde así que no sería bueno que se queden mucho rato, yo creo que como en 3 horas, como mañana es sábado los puedo venir a dejar más temprano.-

-Si tienes razón, puede que Sere aún este enferma.- Medito Yaten.

-Adiós.- Y así Darien se fue camino al hospital. Ambos hermanos se acercaron y tocaron el timbre.

-Buenas tardes a quién busca.- Hablo una mujer.

-Hola, buenas tardes, somos amigos de Serena, Yaten y Taiki ella se encuentra en casa ¿?-

-Si, un momento los haré pasar.- La reja se abrió y una señora salió a recibirlos.- Hola soy la madre de Serena, mucho gusto.-

-Hola señora, mi nombre es Taiki y él- Dijo señalando a Yaten.- es mi hermano Yaten, un placer.-

-Al fin los conozco mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, y por favor no me digan señora, llámenme Ikuko o es que acaso parezco muy vieja.-

-No, para nada.- Decía un muy nervioso Yaten, y había que decirlo la madre de Serena no era para nada vieja, se veía bastante joven, ahora sabían de quien había heredado la belleza su amiga.

-Serena los esta esperando en su habitación, espero que se queden a cenar voy a preparar algo muy rico.-

-Si claro nos gustaría.- Ikuko les mostro el camino a Yaten y Taiki, y luego se retiro. Ambos llegaron a su habitación, pero algo los sorprendió, Serena estaba escuchando música, aunque claro eso era lo más normal del mundo, lo que los sorprendió fue una hermosa voz femenina que al parecer era de su amiga, se quedaron un rato más afuera para poder escucharla mejor.

When the truth is  
I miss you  
Yeah the truth is  
That I miss you so.  
And I'm tired  
I should not have let you go

Ambos hermanos estaban realmente sorprendidos, su amiga no tenía una voz fea, pero jamás imaginaron que cantaría de esa forma.

So I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms  
And I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms…

Por fin la música termino y ambos entraron.- Serena eso fue increíble por qué no nos habías dicho que cantabas ¿?-

-Yaten, Taiki, ¿Desde cuando están ahí?-

-Si quieres saber si te escuchamos… Si lo hicimos.-

-Pero que vergüenza…- Serena estaba completamente roja.

-Que no te de vergüenza, has cantando muy lindo.-

-Aún así, debieron haber tocado la puerta.-

-Estas enojada ¿?- Dijo Yaten haciendo pucheros.

-Debería estarlo, pero no los veo hace tanto tiempo que no puedo enojarme.- Corrió a abrazar a sus amigos y ellos correspondieron el abrazo.- Por qué no me avisaron que venían, hubiera preparado algo especial.-

-Es que fue todo muy improvisado, le pedimos tu dirección a Molly, justo a la salida de la escuela estaba Darien esperándonos, le preguntamos si podía traernos y aquí estamos.- Dijo Taiki intentando resumir todo.

-Su hermano estuvo aquí ¿?-

-Si.-

-¿Y no pasó a saludar?-

-Pensó que te molestaría verlo, así que dijo que mejor pasaba en la tarde para no arruinarte el día.-

-Pero que considerado es tu hermano.- Dijo irónicamente.

-Si lo es.- Dijeron ambos con una gota en su cabeza.

-¿Y qué han hecho en mi ausencia, se han portado bien?-

-Como dos angelitos.-

-Si, sobre todo tu Yaten, ya en serio, díganme qué han hecho.-

-La verdad es que no mucho, todo es muy aburrido sin ti… Aunque el otro día el Director nos pregunto si queríamos cantar en fiesta de graduación.- Decía Taiki emocionado

-¿Y, que respondieron?-

-Que no, porque no nos sentíamos preparados.- Decía algo triste Yaten.

-Pero cómo era su aportuniiiiiidad.- Serena estaba gritando.

-Sere cálmate, es obvio que le dijimos que si, este otro te esta molestando.- Refiriéndose a Yaten.

-Yaten, eres una mala persona.-

-Lo siento Sere, no pude evitarlo.- Decía riéndose.

-No me causa gracia. Taiki cuéntame, qué más les dijo el Director.-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no nos dijo mucho, sólo que cantáramos un par de canciones y que integráramos a alguien más que nos ayude con los instrumentos y con las voces.-

-¿Y ya has pensado en alguien?-

-Le pregunte a Amy si podía ayudarnos con el teclado y dijo que si, y acabo de encontrar a la otra persona que nos ayudará.-

-¿Y quién es?- Pregunto su hermano.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-

-Creo que estoy pensando lo mismo que tu- Ambos miraban de forma extraña a Serena.

-¿Porqué me miran de esa forma?, que les quede claro, no los ayudaré.-

-Pero Sere, eres perfecta para esto, ayúdanos aunque sea en los coros.- Yaten nuevamente hacía pucheros.

-No lo se, es que no se si pueda cantar frente a tanta gente.-

-Por lo menos piénsalo.-

-Esta bien, lo hare, pero no prometo nada.-

-Gracias Sere, te ayudaremos a controlar tus miedos si quieres, antes yo tampoco podía pero Yaten me ayudo mucho.-

-Si, Sere yo te puedo ayudar, así que piénsalo.-

-Si, ya les dije que lo pensare =).- Siguieron hablando sobre lo que había pasado en sus vidas estos últimos días cuando la madre de Serena entra a la habitación un tanto agitada como si hubiera subido las escaleras corriendo.- Serena tu vestido esta listo.- Dijo bastante emocionada.

-¿Cómo que esta listo, no faltaban un par de semanas?-

-Si, pero pudieron terminarlo antes, debes ir ahora a probártelo.-

-En serio ¿?, que emoción.- Estaba completamente eufórica.- Mamá!, no puedo ir le dije a Lita y a Molly que irían conmigo a la prueba de vestido.-

-Esta bien, llamaré a Lita y tu a Molly, y apúrate debemos ir ahora.-

-Ya, enseguida me arreglo.- Mamá Ikuko salió de la habitación.- Ustedes también irán conmigo, necesito la opinión de un hombre.-

-¿Estas segura que quieres que te acompañemos?-

-Claro que si Taiki, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y quiero que me acompañen en esto.-

-Iremos, y no te dejaremos nunca sola.- Dijo Yaten regalándole una sonrisa. Serena se cambió de ropa, llamo por teléfono a Molly y luego se fue junto a su madre y a sus amigos al centro comercial.

-Hola Molly, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Hola Darien, muy bien y tu ¿?- Dijo algo sorprendida.

-Bien gracias, ¿Vas a alguna parte?-

-Si tengo que ir al centro comercial a juntarme con Serena, hace rato que salí y no ha pasado ni un taxi.-

-¿Con Serena, te dijo si estaba con mis hermanos?-

-Si, estaba con ellos.-

-Si quieres puedo llevarte, les dije a mis hermanos que iría por ellos, así aprovecho de traerlos.- Dijo en tono paternal.

-En serio ¿?, gracias Darien.- Y fue así como ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial, claro que Molly nunca le dijo a Darien que iban a una tienda de novias, por eso se extraño cuando entraron.- Llegue, lamento el retraso.-

-Al fin llegaste, creímos que no alcanzarías a llegar…- Lita no se había fijado que Molly venía acompañada.- ¿Darien qué haces aquí?-

-Yo traje a Molly, y ustedes qué hacen aquí ¿?- Dijo esto mirando a Yaten y Taiki, pero justo en ese momento la dueña de la tienda anunció que la novia venía. Fue entonces cuando la vio, parecía un ángel, un ángel que podía ser suyo, se veía tan hermosa, por un momento se imagino su boda, él parado en el altar, mientras Serena avanzaba hacia él, luego ambos dando el si quiero y por último un beso que terminaría con su vida solitaria y triste, y que daría comienzo a una nueva vida llena de alegría y felicidad junto a Serena, sus ensoñaciones terminaron cuando los demás comenzaron a hablar.

-Hija es perfecto, este vestido te queda muy bien.-

-Si, a mi me encanta, ustedes que opinan.-

-Sere lo ame, quiero que mi vestido sea como el tuyo.- Decía una Lita soñadora.

-Es muy lindo, ya quiero que llegue el día de tu boda.-

-Te ves increíble.- Dijo Yaten.

-Yo pienso lo mismo que mi hermano.-

-Simplemente hermosa.- Dijo Darien.

Serena no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí hasta que hablo.- Gracias.- Dijo muy sonrojada.

-Seiya se va a morir cuando te vea.-

-Mamá no digas eso, no quiero que Seiya muera antes de casarnos.- _Si es que nos casamos._

-Era solo una broma.-

Algo paso en el corazón de Darien al escuchar el nombre de Seiya, el nombre de quien le quitaba a la única persona que podría hacerlo feliz y enseñarle lo que era el amor, aunque si no aceptaba pronto lo que Serena le provocaba y no luchaba por ella perdería su última esperanza de estar junto a ella.

.

Hola, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de este fics, espero que les guste, se que me demore bastante, la última vez que actualice me estaba preparando para los exámenes finales y bueno debo decir que en algunos me fue pésimo y entre casi en depresión pero afortunadamente ya todo lo supere, ahora estoy trabajando asi que actualizare los fines de semana, a se me había olvidado contarles también estuve desaparecida porque en esa pequeña depresión que tuve surgió la idea para 2 nuevos fics, aunque claro no los subiré ahora, cuando lo haga les avisaré (:

Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, gracias: Angel Negro 29, Paola, hanaharu20, liliana-princess-serenity, mjesus, aRiizaii, Marijo de Chiba Cullen, isabel20, Shinsa Tsukino, Dianis, jessy moon 15, LUZDELUNA19, Goshy y también a las personas que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos.

Nuevamente gracias por leer (:


	14. Capítulo 13

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

.

Algo paso en el corazón de Darien al escuchar el nombre de Seiya, el nombre de quien le quitaba a la única persona que podría hacerlo feliz y enseñarle lo que era el amor, aunque si no aceptaba pronto lo que Serena le provocaba y no luchaba por ella perdería su última esperanza de estar junto a ella.

.

Capítulo 13.

-Vamos a casa, tenemos que celebrar que todos los preparativos para la boda están listos.- La madre de Serena estaba muy feliz con todo esto.

-Nosotros nos vamos.- Dijo Taiki.

-Pero como se van a ir, recuerden que los invite a cenar.-

-Es que nuestro hermano vino a buscarnos.- Era el turno de hablar de Yaten.-

-Pero puede venir también, todo amigo de mi hija es bienvenido en mi casa.-

-Vayan a cenar conmigo hace días que no los veo, anda Darien di que si, por favor.- Serena hacía pucheros y tenía una carita que era difícil decir que no, sobre todo a Darien quien encontró que era lo más tierno que había visto en su vida.

-Esta bien iremos, pero solo un rato, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir al hospital.-

-Gracias Darien, prometo no pelear contigo esta noche :)-

Asi fue como Darien fue prácticamente obligado por Serena al poner esa cara para que él junto a sus hermanos fueran a la casa de la rubia a cenar junto a sus amigos, también hay que agregarle que sus hermanos querían ir y mamá Ikuko había insistido tanto que no pudo decir que no. La cena Transcurrió normalmente entre charlas, hablando de la boda de Lita y de Serena algo que incomodo a cierto pelinegro, en medio de la cena llego papá Kengi y Sammy quienes se mostraron felices por la presencia de tantos invitados y lamentaron no haber asistido a la prueba de vestido. Luego los adultos se fueron y quedaron sólo los jóvenes hablando de cosas superficiales hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-Sere mira quien te vino a ver.- Al lado de la madre venía un apuesto pelinegro.

-Seiya has regresado.- Dijo la rubia emocionada. El chico se acerco y la beso apasionadamente, Serena se sorprendió pero le respondió con la misma intensidad claro que no fue muy largo ya que estaban acompañados, no sólo por la madre también por los amigos de la joven.

-Ya, chicos los dejo, Seiya espero que esta vez te quedas más tiempo en la ciudad, tenemos que arreglar los últimos detalles de la boda.-

-No crea que lo he olvidado, estoy contando los días para dejar de ser un hombre soltero y estar unido para siempre a su hija.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

-Que tierno eres, Serena tendrás al mejor de los maridos.-

-Si lo se.- Mamá Ikuko se retiro de la habitación y dejo a los chicos solos.- Seiya ven quiero que conozcas a mis mejores amigos.- Se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban Yaten y Taiki.- Mira ellos son Taiki, Yaten y Darien, los tres son hermanos, recuerdas que te hable de ellos.-

-Claro, como olvidarlos, me habla tanto de ustedes que a veces me dan celos es un placer conocerlos.- Dijo estrechándoles las mano a cada uno.

-El placer es nuestro, por un momento pensamos que te conoceríamos cuando estén dando el si.- Dijo Yaten entre risas.

-Si lo siento, Bombón me ha comentado que querían conocerme desde hace tiempo, pero como les ha comentado viajo mucho para aprender de los negocios, ya que luego de nuestra boda me haré cargo de las empresas de mi familia.-

-No te preocupes entendemos tus motivos.- Dijo Taiki un tanto serio, y para que hablar de Darien, él solo se limito a darle la mano, luego de eso no volvió a decir palabra alguna.

-Chicas es un placer volverlas a ver, Lita tanto tiempo.-

-Hola Seiya, espero que tu viaje de regreso haya sido agradable.-

-Si lo fue, gracias Molly.-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero ahora me veras más seguido por acá, Sere se ha convertido en mi nueva mejor amiga, además que es mi futura cuñada.-

-No entiendo, acaso me perdí de algo ¿?-

-Es cierto no te lo había comentado, Lita se casara con Andrew y ya sabes que él es como mi hermano.-

-Es cierto Lita, muchas felicidades y para cuando es la fiesta.-

-Aún no lo hemos decidido pero queremos que sea antes de entrar a clases.-

-Tiene que ser después de nuestra luna de miel, no creo que Bombón quiera perderse la fiesta o si ¿?-

-Claro que no, y ahora que lo dices no había pensado en eso, Lita tendrás que fijar una fecha cuidadosamente para que podamos ir.-

-No se preocupen, le diré a Andrew que lo tiene que tener en cuenta.- Estuvieron un par de minutos más hablando hasta que Darien dijo que ya era hora de irse debido a su trabajo en el hospital.

-Gracias por todo Serena, espero que te recuperes pronto.-

-Muchas gracias Darien.-

-Adiós Sere, nos vemos mañana.-

-Adiós Yaten, recuerden mañana a las 3 en el centro comercial.-

-Llegaremos puntuales, y recuerda piensa en lo que te dijimos.-

-Lo haré.- Los tres hermanos se fueron y también se llevaron a Molly, ya que no tenía sentido que se fuera sola, sobre todo considerando lo tarde que era, Seiya también se retiro al poco rato, y Lita se quedo a dormir. Ya estando en la habitación de la rubia, ambas chicas conversaron un rato más antes de dormirse.- Lita parece que nuestro plan de juntar a nuestros amigos no será necesario.-

-Por qué lo dices ¿?-

-Porque Taiki ya ha hablado con ella y nosotras ni enteradas.-

-¿Qué le ha dicho?- Lita estaba muy emocionada.

-Bueno no mucho, él le ha pedido si puede tocar el piano con ellos el día de la graduación, el director le pidió a Taiki y Yaten que cantaran y que incluyeran a más personas, y obvio que Taiki aprovecho la oportunidad para pasar más tiempo junto a ella.-

-Amy se lo tenía bien guardado, a mi ni siquiera me comento que lo había vuelto a ver.-

-Lo bueno de esto es que como queda tan poco para la graduación tendrán que juntarse mucho para decidir que van a tocar y luego tienen que ensayar.-

-Si, aunque sería bueno que una de nosotras estuviera con ellos, para darle una ayudita a Amy, la pobre estará muy nerviosa si se queda a solas con ellos.-

-Yo me puedo encargar de eso.-

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-Me han pedido que cante con ellos-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, a mi me gusta cantar, nunca lo he hecho en público, me han dicho que mañana les responda, yo creo que tendré que decirles que si para poder ayudar a Amy.-

-Pero Sere si no te sientes segura será mejor que no lo hagas, que pasa si se te olvida la canción frente a todos.-

-Yaten dijo que me ayudaría a enfrentar el pánico escénico, y bueno la verdad es que no me preocupa mucho eso, no creo que se me olvide la canción, es sólo que me da un poco de vergüenza hacerlo frente a tanta gente.-

-Lo mejor será que te relajes, y cuando llegue ese momento imagina que esta sola en tu cuarto así no te darás cuenta de la gente.-

-Si, creo que eso es lo que haré, Taiki me dijo que a él también le daba miedo hacerlo pero su hermano lo ayudo a superarlo.-

-Y él te ayudara a ti.-

-Si.-

-O sea que Amy estará sola trabajando con Taiki mientras tú estas con su hermano.-

-Si.-

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-Creo que si, tendré que hablar con Yaten para que él nos ayude.-

-Si, es perfecto.-

-Si, yo también lo creo.- Luego de esto ambas chicas se durmieron, lo mejor era descansar ya que mañana sería un largo día de compras.

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Un joven se encontraba acostado en su cama y no podía dejar de pensar. _Estoy seguro que ese tipo era el mismo del aeropuerto, ya no tengo dudas, luego de haberlo visto hoy confirme que era él, lo bueno es que él al parecer no me reconoció claro si iba tan ocupado en el aeropuerto. ¿Y ahora que hago? Tendré que decirle a Sere, será correcto hacerlo ¿? Después de todo es mi amiga y no puedo permitir que alguien le haga algo así, pero tampoco quiero verla sufrir, ¿Y si no me cree? Yo creo que si lo hará, eso espero, lo mejor será hablar con ella mañana, por último para que entre ambos averigüemos si sólo era una amiga o si se trataba de alguien más. Lo mejor será que duerma, mañana será un largo día._

En la habitación de al lado se encontraba otro joven que tampoco podía dormir. _Menos mal que Michiru se fue a su departamento, por lo menos allá no estará sola, y aunque estuviera conmigo creo que yo no soy muy buena compañía en estos momentos, no se que me esta pasando, porqué hoy me sentí de esa manera, cuando la vi vestida de novia, parecía un ángel, por qué jamás sentí con Michiru estas cosas, esa emoción, y alegría que siento cada vez que la veo, y luego cuando la vi besando a ese sujeto, sentí una rabia y unas ganas de golpearlo, serán celos, ¿Acaso estoy sintiendo celos? No, eso es imposible, ella es sólo una niña, y jamás se fijaría en mí, ¿Yo quiero que lo haga? La verdad es que me gustaría, pero ella se va a casar y yo sólo soy un juego para ella ¿O para mí ella es un juego? No, creo que definitivamente no lo es, ¿Entonces qué es? No es nada, ¿Yo quiero que no sea nada? Si, yo quiero que sea nada, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a mi padre, lo mejor será estar solo. Un momento, ¿Quiero estarlo?, creo que me tomará más de una noche saber si quiero estar solo._

* * *

Hola, como estan? Espero que muy bien y disfrutando de las vacaciones, lo que es yo me encuentro trabajando, pero debo decir que amo mi trabajo, y ya solo me quedan 3 semanas, luego tendré que prepararme para nuevamente entra a clases ¬¬. Como les he dicho anteriormente estoy trabajando en dos nuevos fics, y ya estan algo avanzados, pero no quiesiera subirlos hasta que no termine este o por lo menos hasta que se acerquen los capítulos finales.

En algunos reviews me han preguntado si luchara por ella, bueno como ven en este capítulo, Darien ya esta comenzado a confundirse más de lo normal, sin embargo aún no tomara la decisión de estar con ella, aunque yo también quiera que él se de cuenta luego de todo lo que pasa xD! La boda ya se esta acercando y debo decir que les tengo una sorpresa para ese capítulo, pero no adelantaré nada. Espero que me dejen comentarios sobre si les gusta la historia o no, y también acepto sugerencias de canciones para el día de la graduación yo he pensado en algunas, pero siento que son muy tipicas de graduaciones, así que acepto sus sugerencias (:.

Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, gracias: Angel Negro 29, Paola, hanaharu20, liliana-princess-serenity, mjesus, aRiizaii, Marijo de Chiba Cullen, isabel20, Shinsa Tsukino, Dianis, jessy moon 15, LUZDELUNA19, Goshy, lacaticasa, Cris y también a las personas que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos.

Nuevamente gracias por leer (:


	15. Capítulo 14

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 14

:

Al otro día Taiki llamo muy temprano a Serena diciéndole que tenía algo muy importante que decirle, así que acordaron llegar antes al centro comercial. Serena llego con Lita y Taiki con Yaten, aprovecharían que Yaten estaría solo para ponerlo al tanto de los planes que tenían ambas jóvenes para juntar a su hermano con la joven peliazul. Todos se fueron a una heladería y se sentaron en mesas separadas.

-Muy bien Taiki, ahora que estamos solos me dirás que es lo tan importante que no pude esperar.-

-Sere antes que todo tú eres mi amiga, es por eso que necesito decirte esto, espero que no lo tomes a mal y confíes en mi.-

-Me estas asustando, dime lo que tengas que decir.-

-Recuerdas cuando nos fuimos de viaje ¿?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo si no fue hace mucho tiempo, tan mala memoria no tengo.- Dijo poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Ese día antes de tomar el vuelo para volver, vi a un hombre que iba de manera muy sospechosa tomado de la mano de una mujer.-

-¿Y ese hombre qué tiene que ver conmigo?- Pregunto dudosa.

-Es que ese hombre era Seiya.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Al principio no estaba muy seguro ya que sólo lo había visto por fotos pero eso no te lo dije antes, pero luego tú me dijiste que justo ese día se había ido de viaje, comencé a sospechar, y ayer luego de haberlo visto en tu casa me di cuenta de que si era él, no tengo dudas.-

-¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que me estas diciendo?-

-Sere yo no quiero hacerte daño es por eso que te lo digo, creo que ocultarlo y que después te enteres de que yo sabía sería mucho más doloroso… Te juro que no te estoy mintiendo.-

Serena se quedo muy pensativa y hubo un silencio por un par de minutos.- Entonces Haruka tenía razón.-

-¿Haruka, razón, de qué estas hablando?-

Serena saco su celular y llamo a su prima.- Alo, Haru, tengo noticias. Taiki acaba de decirme que vio a Seiya en el aeropuerto de forma muy sospechosa con una chica, si estoy segura y él también lo esta, dice que no tiene dudas de que sea él. Esta bien yo lo averiguare, pero qué harás tu, así que no estas segura, si, si no te preocupes que yo me encargo de eso, esta bien, nos vemos adiós.-

-Sere me puedes decir que esta pasando ¿?-

-Taiki te lo diré pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, cuento contigo.-

-Claro que si, seré una tumba.-

-Tú conoces a mi prima, cierto ¿?-

-Si, la he visto un par de veces.-

-Ella hace casi un año estaba de viaje, y vio a Seiya en una discoteca. Bailando con una joven, la verdad es que eso no tiene nada de raro, pero parecía que se conocían desde hace tiempo,, y desde hace casi un año Seiya viaja casi todas las semanas, casi no lo veo, y con la boda tan cerca debería pasar más tiempo conmigo para preparar la ceremonia y todo eso.-

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?-

-Yo creo que Seiya me engaña, Haru me dijo que trataría de seguirlo la próxima vez que viaje para saber si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, pero es fundamental saberlo antes de la boda porque si es verdad debemos cancelar todo.-

-No entiendo muy bien, si es verdad no lo perdonaras aunque lo ames ¿?- Taiki estaba confundido.

-No.-

-No se porqué creo que esta es una excusa para no casarte.-

-Puede ser.-

- O sea que no quieres casarte ¿?-

-No.-

-¿Lo amas?-

-No… Hay otro hombre en mi vida.-

-¿Otro hombre?, por esas casualidades de la vida ese hombre no se llama Darien Chiba.-

-¿Qué?, no se a qué te refieres.-

-He visto como lo miras, y la cara que pusiste cuando nos dijeron que sería padre te delato.-

-Estas imaginando cosas.-

-Puede ser… Pero también puede ser que tu no quieras admitir que estas enamorada del insoportable de mi hermano.- Dijo esto último riendo.- Sólo lo es contigo.-

-Tú lo has dicho, cómo podría enamorarme de él si lo único que hace es molestarme ¿?, no tiene lógica.-

-Claro que tiene lógica, es su manera de demostrar su amor, nunca lo había visto comportarse así, mucho menos con una mujer, él no confía mucho en las mujeres por eso se mantiene alejado.-

-¿Por qué no confía en las mujeres?-

-Por todo lo que paso entre mi padre y mi madre, ella no se porto muy bien con mi padre antes de morir, y ahora Darien cree que todas son iguales, a excepción de Michiru claro.-

-No sabía eso.-

-él nunca habla de eso, pero no me cambies el tema, yo te estaba diciendo que tú estabas enamorada de Darien.-

-Insisto en que imaginas cosas Taiki.-

-Esta bien, tal vez las imagino, si es lo que quieres creer, sólo te digo una cosa si de verdad lo amas lucha por él, no vaya a ser que después te arrepientas por no haberlo hecho antes.-

-Tendré en cuenta tu consejo.-

-Ahora dime por qué no puedes simplemente cancelar la boda.-

-Porque mi padre se moriría si hago eso.-

-Pero estamos hablando de tu felicidad, cómo no va a poder entender que no serás feliz con él.-

-Nuestros padres son mejores amigos desde pequeños y cuando nacimos decidieron que lo mejor era que ambos nos casáramos, cuando supe todo me negué yo no quería hacerlo, y además Seiya no me agradaba, nos dejamos de ver hasta que tuve 14 años, venía recién saliendo de un fugaz noviazgo, resulto que no éramos compatibles como pareja pero término siendo mi mejor amigo… Me encontré con él en una reunión familiar y fue amor a primera vista, me enamore de él y fuimos felices durante mucho tiempo, nuestros padres decidieron seguir con el plan original, nosotros estábamos decididos a casarnos, queríamos pasar el resto de nuestra de vida juntos, pero hace un año eso cambió y ya no siento lo mismo por él.-

-Creo que debes hablar con tu padre.-

-Tú no lo conoces, es un buen padre, pero es un poco cerrado de mente, creerá que esto que siento por el otro hombre no es más que un capricho y que luego de que me case dejare de estar enamorada de él.-

-Pero no es justo que te cases sin amor, y tampoco lo es para tu novio.-

-La vida no es justa, pero hay que aceptar lo que nos toca, y si pasan los años y no resulta siempre puedo pensar en el divorcio.-

-Si, eso es cierto, bueno Sere ya que no puedo convencerte para que hables con tu padre, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte para ver si podemos evitar esa boda.-

-Gracias Taiki , eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Será mejor que vamos con Lita y Yaten-

-Si, vamos.- Ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban los otros dos jóvenes y se sentaron a esperar a las amigas de Lita.

-Volvimos, de qué nos perdimos.- Dijo Serena

-A lita se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.- creo que les gustara.-

-¿Y qué es?- Taiki estaba intrigado.

-Estaba pensando en que la próxima semana es la fiesta de mi compromiso.-

-¿Y?-

-Tranquila Sere déjame terminar, tú sabes que soy bailarina, y estoy preparando algo para Andrew y pues… Estuve pensando que a lo mejor ustedes podrían cantar, será sólo una canción, lo harían por mí.-

-Claro que si.- Dijeron Taiki y Yaten a la vez.

-No, claro que no.-

-Pero Sere por qué no quieres hacerlo ¿?- Hablo Yaten.

-Nos queda una semana para preparar algo, y yo no he trabajo con el asunto de mi pánico escénico.-

-Pero podemos solucionarlo si trabajamos duro.-

-Taiki tiene razón, yo puedo comenzar a ayudarte desde hoy.-

-Anda, hazlo por mí y por Andrew.-

-Y qué canción es, espero que sea una fácil de cantar.- Dijo Serena dando a entender que aceptaría cantar.

-Es Green Eyes de Coldplay, tú sabes que le encanta ese grupo.-

-Claro que lo se, es mi mejor amigo, y a mi también me encanta ese grupo, sólo por eso aceptare cantar.-

-Gracias Sere, me has hecho muy feliz.-

En ese momento llegan las amigas de Lita, Mina, Amy y Rei. Todos se saludaron y emprendieron la búsqueda de los vestidos para las chicas y los trajes para los hombres. Entraron a varias tiendas, se probaron muchos vestidos, casi parecía un juego ya que se ponían los más feos y reían por como se veían, mientras eso sucedía Serena y Lita se dieron cuenta de las miradas cómplices que se daban Taiki y Amy.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Se que no han aparecido mucho el resto de las chicas, pero desde ahora comenzaran a tomar papeles más importantes, me preguntaron por Rei y les digo que si saldrá, ya que será importante en un punto de la historia.

Esta semana será la última de trabajo así que espero actualizar más seguido desde la próxima semana en adelante, también les aviso que estoy escribiendo un fics un poco más corto con motivo de recordar el terremoto ocurrido en Chile el 27 de febrero, aún no estoy segura del nombre pero yo creo que se llamara "**La fuerza de la naturaleza"**, el sábado subiré el primer capítulo, espero que lo lean ya que tendrá mucho drama.

Quiero agradecer a todas las persona que leen mi historia, a las que dejan reviews y a las que no dejan también, ya que se que la leen, también a las personas que agregan esta historia a favoritos. Muchas gracias y nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana (:


	16. Capítulo 15

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

.

Luego de haber hecho las compras se pusieron de acuerdo para los ensayos, los cuales comenzarían el día siguiente en el departamento de Serena.

Mina se ofreció a ayudarlos para que pudiesen manejarse bien en el escenario, ya que ella era muy buena actuando y no conocía la palabra vergüenza. Lita y Rei fueron invitadas a presenciar el ensayo, sin embargo, no podían asistir ya que tenían cosas que hacer.

Ese mismo día en la noche Serena volvió a su departamento, ya no le quedaban muchos días de clases y quería aprovecharlos al máximo junto a sus amigos, y como la escuela le quedaba cerca del departamento lo mejor era volver ahí, pidió ayuda a Yaten y Taiki para que trasladaran algunos instrumentos musicales que sin duda serían de mucha ayuda.

Al otro día.

-Darien, vamos donde Sere.- Dijo Taiki.

-Esta bien, no lleguen tarde.-

-Darien es al frente, no nos va a pasar nada.- Dijo poniendo cara de fastidio.

-Lo sé Yaten, pero ya les advertí sobre sus malas amistades.-

-Sere no es una mala amistad.-

-Aún así, mañana tienen escuela.-

-Ok, tu ganas… Si quieres puedes ir a buscarnos cuando sea la hora de dormir, podemos perdernos en el camino de regreso.- Dijo irónicamente Yaten.

-Eso haré.- Dijo Darien antes de que cerraran la puerta.

-No lo hará ¿Cierto?-

-Sonaba muy seguro, si lo hace será culpa tuya por andar dándole ideas.- Dijo Taiki un poco enfadado. En ese momento se abre la puerta del ascensor y salen de él dos hermosas jóvenes.

-Viste Amy que recordaba muy bien donde era.- Dijo una joven rubia mirando a ambos hermanos.

-Está bien, tienes razón, hola chicos.- Dijo Amy un poco sonrojada.

-Hola.- Dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Que estamos esperando chicos tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.- Dijo Mina, al darse cuenta de que nadie reaccionaba. Se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre.

-Hola, que bueno que llegaron, pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí.- Dijo Serena muy alegre.

-¿Y Molly?- Pregunto Amy.

-No está, salió con unas amigas, pero volverá más tarde…Muy bien ¿por dónde empezamos?-

-Lo primero que haremos será separarnos.- Dijo Mina.- Taiki y Amy trabajaran aquí en la sala, buscando la letra de la canción, los acordes y todo eso, y además podrían ensayar para no atrasarnos, mientras nosotros tres.- Dijo mirando a Yaten y Serena.- Trabajamos en la puesta en el escenario y por supuesto en tu problema Sere, no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo, o eso espero.-

Así fue como todos comenzaron a trabajar, Taiki y Amy se quedaron solos en la sala, usando el computador de Serena buscando lo que necesitaban, además de ver algunas presentaciones en vivo de Coldplay para poder escoger como cantarían la canción, si lo harían como la cantan en los discos o si lo harían de una manera más acústica.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Serena, Yaten y Mina le daban consejos para poder superar sus miedos, ella anotaba todo en una libretita para que no se le olvidaran.

-Muy bien Sere, creo que es hora de que nos cantes un poco.- Dijo Yaten

-¿Ahora?-

-No, mañana, Sere es obvio que queremos que lo hagas ahora.-

-Pero Yaten por qué quieres que lo haga ahora, no puede ser mañana, no me siento preparada.-

-Sere, tiene que ser ahora, recuerda que no podemos ensayar toda la semana porque tenemos nuestros exámenes finales y debemos estudiar.-

-Yaten tiene razón Sere, tiene que ser ahora, además que estamos nosotros tres solamente y somos tus amigos no tiene porque darte vergüenza cantar.-

-Esta bien, lo haré, pero lo haré bajito.-

-Como quieras.- Dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

Serena comenzó a cantar, al principio lo hacía muy bajito, y casi no miraba a Yaten y Mina, cuando terminaba de cantar ellos le daban algunos consejos más y volvía hacerlo, cada vez mejor y con más seguridad, así pasaron varias horas, de la sala se escuchaba la guitarra de Taiki y el teclado de Amy, y cada vez sonaba mucho mejor, además se podía escuchar como Taiki intentaba tocar de varias formas la canción, al parecer aún no se decidía.

-Creo que deberíamos parar, estoy un poco cansada.- Dijo Serena

-Si, a mi me dio hambre.- Dijo Yaten.

-Será mejor que nos reunamos todos y mientras tomamos algunas decisiones aprovechamos de comer.- Dijo Mina, se había tomado en serio esto de prestarle ayuda a sus amigos.

-Si es lo mejor.- Los tres se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba Amy y Taiki muy amenamente conversando.

-Permiso, interrumpimos ¿?.- Dijo Yaten mirando a Taiki divertido.

-Idiota, claro que no… ¿Y cómo les fue?-

-Fantástico Sere ya esta lista.-

-Felicitaciones, ahora podremos ensayar todos juntos.- Dijo Amy

-Si, me costo un poco, pero creo que podré hacerlo.-

-Me alegro por ti Sere.- Dijo Taiki.

En eso se abre la puerta y era Molly con varias pizzas, todos se sentaron a comer mientras discutían que versión de la canción elegirían, aunque no lograron ponerse de acuerdo en eso, si decidieron que era Lita la que tenía que escoger ya que era ella la que bailaría.

Luego de unos minutos y un llamado por parte de Mina, Lita decidió que cantarían la canción como sale en el disco. Siguieron conversando, hasta que el sonido del timbre los interrumpió, Serena fue quien se levanto a abrir.

-Darien.- Dijo sorprendida.

-Hola Sere, mis hermanos están ¿?-

-Si, pasa.-

-Jovencitos, ya es hora de dormir, vayan a acostarse para arroparlos y darles el beso de las buenas noches.-

-Esto es una broma ¿Cierto?- Dijo Yaten mirando a Taiki.

-Trágame tierra, recuérdame asesinarlo cuando estemos solos.- Dijo Taiki algo enojado.

-Creyeron que no lo haría.- Dijo casi llorando de la risa.

-La verdad es que, nuestro hermano suele ser más amargado, y casi no se ríe. ¿Dime quién eres y qué hiciste con nuestro hermano?-

-Yaten más respeto con tu hermano, yo no soy amargado sólo soy un poco serio.-

-Si, seguro.-

-Así es cabeza de Chorlito.-

-Como quieras hombre serio, deseas quedarte un rato o te irás a hacer cosas de gente "no amargada".- dijo Serena haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Me quedare un rato sólo para demostrarle que puedo ser mucho más agradable que estos dos juntos.-

Y así fue como pasaron un rato bastante agradable, entre risas y bromas, varios se sorprendieron de la actitud de Darien, él jamás solía ser tan sociable, algo lo estaba cambiando y Taiki tenía serias sospechas sobre qué o mejor dicho quien lo estaba cambiando. Luego de un rato Mina y Amy se retiraron argumentando que mañana tendrían clases y no era apropiado acostarse muy tarde.

-Muy bien creo que ya es hora de irnos, mañana tienen escuela, y no quisiera que faltaran ahora que les queda tan poco.- Dijo Darien.

-Si, tienes razón, Sere mañana continuamos.- Dijo Taiki.

-Esperen un momento hace rato que les quería preguntar pero no tenía oportunidad para hacerlo.-

-Pues pregunta, no somos adivinos.-

-Siempre tan simpático Yaten, sólo quería saber por qué se juntan tanto, qué es lo que traman ¿?-

Taiki iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por Serena.- Sólo estudiamos, tú mismo has dicho es nuestra última semana así que debemos esforzarnos mucho para sacar buenas calificaciones.-

-Creo que la que tiene que esforzarte eres tú, mis hermanos son tan inteligentes como yo, en cambio tú sólo eres una cabeza de chorlito.-

-Si como quieras, será mejor que te vayas.- Dijo Serena comenzando a enojarse.

-Si, será mejor irnos, adiós Sere, Molly, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Taiki a nombre de sus hermanos.

-Adiós.- Dijeron Molly y Serena a la vez.

Ambas chicas tuvieron que ordenar un poco antes de irse a dormir, luego se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y prepararon las cosas para ir a la escuela el día siguiente.

-Sere, por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Darien ¿?-

-¿Qué verdad?-

-Que se estaban preparando para cantar.-

-Haa te referías a esa verdad.- Dijo un poco nerviosa.- Molly cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar que le diría algo así, te imaginas todo lo que se burlaría de mí, además el jamás me vera cantar.-

-No esta invitado ¿?-

-No que yo sepa.-

-Aunque igual te vera cantar, en la fiesta de graduación, imagino que acompañara a sus hermanos.-

-Tienes razón, pero tendré más tiempo para prepararme.-

-Sere cambiando de tema, cómo estas, tú sabes con respecto a Darien y su hijo ¿?-

-Este tiempo que he estado fuera me ha ayudado bastante, por lo menos ahora puedo asimilarlo.-

-¿Y qué harás, te la jugaras por él?-

-No lo se, por el momento tengo otros problemas que solucionar, pero a veces creo que simplemente él y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos.-

-Sabes yo pienso lo contrario, creo que ustedes si están destinados a estar juntos, sólo que no se quieren dar cuenta de ello.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si.-

-Pueda que tengas razón, como puede que no, yo creo que lo mejor es dejar que pase un poco de tiempo para tomar una desición correcta.-

-Sólo no dejes pasar mucho tiempo, ni quisiera que después te arrepientas por no haber actuado antes.-

-Te juro que cuando sea el momento le diré lo que siento, pero, si él no da señales de sentir algo por mí, dejaré todo como esta y seguiré con mi vida.-

-Sere es lo mejor que puedes hacer, tampoco te puedes echar a morir por que un hombre no correspondió tus sentimientos, tienes que jugártela hasta donde más puedas, no puedes hacer todo tu sola.-

-Es cierto, pero conociendo a Darien, será demasiado difícil que él intento confesar algún tipo de sentimiento por mí.-

-Puede ser, pero eso ya es problema de él… Me alegra saber que ya estas mejor.-

-Gracias Molly por apoyarme.-

-Para eso estamos las amigas, será mejor ir a dormir, no quiero llegar tarde mañana a la escuela.-

-Adiós Molly.-

-Buenas Noches Sere.- Molly se fue a su cuarto, y así cada una se quedo profundamente dormida.

Los días comenzaron a pasar entre estudio, ensayos y salida con los amigos no se dieron ni cuentas cuando aquel día de la presentación ya había llegado.

Se reunieron ese día viernes en la tarde saliendo de la escuela para realizar un ensayo general, y no sólo de la banda sino que también participaba Lita con su baile, era como la tercera vez que ensayaban con Lita, y los ensayos anteriores no habían salido muy bien ya que siempre sobraba un poco de música, pero esta vez todo resulto perfecto, lo practicaron un par de veces más y cuando ya estuvieron seguros de que todo estaba bien, cada uno se fue a sus casas para cambiarse de ropa.

Serena y Molly se irían a la casa de la madre de Serena ya que ella había prometido peinarlas y ayudarlas con el maquillaje, ellas llegarían juntas a la fiesta, pero no iban solas, Seiya pasaría a buscarlas en aproximadamente dos horas más.

Lo primero que hicieron fue darse una ducha y luego comenzaron con el maquillaje, mamá Ikuko las maquillo con colores muy suaves, ella quería resaltar la belleza natural de ambas. Los peinados también fueron bastante simples, Molly se quedo con su peinado característico, pero lo rizo aún más, Serena se desarmo sus dos coletas y también se rizo el pelo, claro que no todo, dejó algunos mechones lisos para no ir igual a su amiga.

En poco rato ya estaban completamente listas, Seiya llego por ellas y se marcharon a la casa de Lita, esta sería una gran noche.

.

.

* * *

.

Hola, cómo están ¿?, Les gusto el capítulo, espero que si, me esforcé en escribirlo, me demore un poco en subirlo, pero ya esta aquí, ya deje de trabajar y acabo de comprarme un notebook así que será aún más fácil escribir, el siguiente el capítulo ya esta casi listo, me falta modificarle unas cositas, de hecho quería que fuera un solo capítulo pero encontré que sería demasiado largo si los dejaba juntos, espero poder subirlo mañana.

De ahora en adelante comienza a ponerse bueno, así que espero que lo sigan leyendo, aún faltan algunos capítulos antes de la boda de Serena, pero como dije anteriormente habrá un par de sorpresas antes.

También quería dejarlas invitadas para que lean mi segundo fics se llama "**La fuerza de la naturaleza"** ya publique el primer capítulo y es muy probable que mañana suba el segundo capítulo, espero que lo lean, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

Para terminar quería darle las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen el fics desde el primer capítulo, a las que siempre dejan reviews, sé que no los respondo siempre, pero si los leo todo no lo duden, también quería agradecer a las personas que se han ido sumando en el camino, para mi es muy importante saber que les gusta lo que escribo.

Nuevamente gracias a todas y nos seguimos leyendo, no se olviden pasar por mi otro fics.

Adiós (=


	17. Capítulo 16

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no está demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

* * *

Lita, Andrew y los padres de ella se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión Kino recibiendo a los invitados. Ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados, entre ellos, Mina, Amy, la hermana de Andrew, algunos compañeros de clases, amigos de los padres de Lita, y hace poco rato había llegado Yaten, Taiki, Darien y Michiru a la cual ya se le empezaba a notar su embarazo.

Los padres de Serena también asistirían a la fiesta, ellos se fueron apenas llego Seiya a recoger a las chicas. Estacionaron el auto y fueron a saludar a los futuros esposos, se quedaron un rato ahí con ellos recibiendo a los invitados y en ese momento llego Seiya, Serena y Molly.

Seiya venía vestido con un traje negro, camisa roja y una corbata negra, Molly usaba un vestido morado bastante sencillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Serena usaba un vestido color turquesa largo, con un escote sencillo en la parte delantera.

Luego de un rato Lita y Andrew fueron a compartir con los invitados dirigiéndose primero al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Sere te ves hermosa, me encanta como te ves.-

-Gracias Lita, tu también te ves espectacular.-

-Cierto que se ve bella, soy muy afortunado al tenerla a mi lado.-

-Andrew harás que me sonroje.-

-Pero si es la verdad, amor te dejo con tus amigas iré a darme una vuelta.-

-Está bien.- Andrew se fue dejando a solos a Lita, Serena y Molly.- Sere estás preparada para cantar ¿?-

-Si, pero me está comenzando a dar nervios, hay mucha gente.-

-No te preocupes, lo haces muy bien, además que piensa no te estarán mirando a ti, sino que estarán viendo el baile de Lita.- Molly intentaba tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Claro, no había pensando en eso, estarán pendiente de Lita y no de mí.-

-Piensa sólo en eso Sere, te ayudará.- Ahora era Lita quien hablaba.

-A todo esto, a qué hora saldremos a cantar ¿?-

-Como a las 1, primero tenemos que cenar, luego mi padre dirá unas palabras y comenzará la fiesta, bailaré un par de canciones con Andrew y después le diré que voy a estar un rato con ustedes, en ese momento nos iremos a preparar. No quiero que él sospeche, así que tenemos que ser sumamente cuidadosos.-

-Lo seremos, no te preocupes.- Dijo Serena.-

-¿Y Seiya?- Pregunto Lita

- Anda por ahí, dijo que iba a hablar con unos antiguos compañeros de curso.-

-Es cierto, Andrew estudió un año con él.-

-Si, creo que fue menos de un año, después se cambio de escuela.-

-Si, es una pena que no estuvieran más tiempo juntos, así nuestros maridos hubieran sido mejores amigas.-

Serena rió ante el comentario.- Tienes razón, y después nuestros hijos serían mejores amigos.- Todas rieron.- Lita necesito ir al baño, cuál es el camino ¿?-

-Tienes que entrar a la casa, es por ese camino.-

-Gracias, me esperan, no se vayan a ir.-

-Aquí estaremos-

Serena se dirigió al baño, habían instalado una carpa en el jardín trasero de la casa de Lita, y para entrar a la casa tenía que salir de la carpa y recorrer un pequeño camino que estaba adornado con flores y algunos globos. De regreso a la fiesta iba pensando sólo en una cosa y era en su presentación, estaba tan distraída que no se dio ni cuenta cuando choco con alguien.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención.- Dijo Serena cabizbaja.

-Ese es el problema, nunca es tu intención.-

-Darien, qué haces aquí ¿?-

-Acaso no recuerdas que Andrew es mi mejor amigo, es probable que no, una cabeza de chorlito como tú no debe recordar muchas cosas.-

-Deja de decime así, no tienes a nadie más que molestar ¿?-

-Si, pero sólo me gusta molestarte a ti.-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿No has visto tu cara cuando te enojas?, es muy chistosa.-

-Será mejor que te busques a otra persona a quien molestar, no estaré disponible por mucho tiempo.- Dijo en doble sentido.

Darien se quedo en silencio un momento y luego pregunto.- ¿Por qué ibas tan distraída?-

-No iba distraída, estaba pensando en algo.-

-Y se puede saber en qué pensabas.-

-La verdad es que no, es algo privado.-

-Pensabas en tu novio ¿?-

-Puede ser.-

-No debería dejarte sola, con tantos hombres que hay aquí.-

-No es necesario que me acompañe al baño, no me va a pasar nada si me separo de él por un par de minutos, y Michiru, la dejaste sola ¿?-

-No está sola, además que no creo que un hombre le quiera hacer algo a una mujer embarazada, y bueno todo el mundo sabe que ella es mía y de nadie más.-

Serena sintió un dolor en su corazón al escuchar esto.- Si, tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya, Seiya debe estar buscándome.- Serena dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.-

-Sere espera.- Darien le tomo el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Darien quiso decir algo, pero al final no lo dijo.- No, nada, olvídalo.-

-Adiós.- Serena se fue dejando a Darien solo en ese lugar.

Momentos después Serena se encontraba con sus amigas nuevamente.

-Mina, Amy, al fin llegaron.-

-Creí que llegaríamos más tarde, Mina se demoro mucho en vestirse.- Dijo Amy.

-Amy no me ayudes tanto, además que no me demore.-

-Lo importante es que ya están aquí.- Dijo Serena.- ¿Y Rei, no vendrá?-

-Si va a venir, me llamo hace poco rato, dijo que se atraso así que llegara más tarde.- Comento Lita.

-Pero vendrá a verte bailar, cierto ¿?-

-Si alcanza a llegar, recuerda que saldremos tarde, Rei llegará después de la cena.-

-A que bueno.- En ese momento llega Andrew.

-Amor ya es hora de que pasen a sentarse, tus padres ya le están avisando a los demás.-

-Ya, chicas su mesa esta por aquí, las deje a todas en la misma mesa para que no se sientan sola.-

-Lita que amorosa eres.- Dijo Serena.

Lita, Andrew y los padres de ella daban indicaciones sobre donde tenían que sentarse. Todos los invitados comenzaron a sentarse en sus mesas, Serena, Molly, Amy, Mina y Seiya se sentaron en una mesa, Darien, Michiru, Taiki, y Yaten en otra, los padres de Serena se sentaron junto con otros adultos, los demás invitados estaban distribuidos equiparadamente y por último en la mesa principal se encontraban Lita y sus padres, Andrew y su hermana.

La cena se sirvió, todos conversaban muy amenamente, paso casi una hora desde que se sentaron a comer y ya habían terminado, pero antes de que comenzara la fiesta sirvieron champagne para hacer un brindis. Fue el padre de Lita el que comenzó a hablar.

-Quisiera hacer un brindis por mi hija y su novio, están a punto de dar un gran salto en sus vidas, debo reconocer que al principio no me gusto mucho la idea, creo que son demasiado jóvenes para estas cosas, pero me he dado cuenta que no son los únicos, mi sobrina Serena que tiene la misma edad también se está por casar.- Dijo señalando a Serena y Seiya.- En algún momento esto tenía que pasar así que ahora sólo me queda desearles lo mejor y siempre podrán contar con nosotros. Salud.- Todos los invitados alzaron sus copas y brindaron por los futuros esposos.

Ahora era el turno de hablar de Andrew.- Gracias, suegro por sus palabras, yo se que esto es difícil para usted ay que Lita es su única hija, ya no es una niña pequeña, ahora es una persona madura que ha aceptado pasar el resto de su vida junto a mi y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, le prometo que cuidaré de su hija, haré hasta lo imposible para hacerla feliz, jamás se arrepentirá de habérmela confiado. Te amo Lita y espero ansioso el momento en que nuestras vidas se unan por fin.- Andrew beso a Lita mientras muchas chicas suspiraban por lo dicho por Andrew.

Luego de los brindis y de las felicitaciones por parte de los amigos de la pareja comenzó la fiesta, las luces bajaron y empezó a sonar la música bailable. Todos comenzaron a bailar, incluso las personas adultas. Mientras todos disfrutaban, una joven de largo cabello azabache llego, fue donde los prometidos a saludar y luego se dirigió donde Mina y Amy, sus amigas.

-Rei que bueno que llegaste, nos tenías preocupadas.- Dijo Amy.

-Lo siento, a mi abuelo se le ocurrió en último momento ir de compras, por eso me retrase, pero ya estoy aquí, eso es lo que importa.-

-Si, oye tienes que conocer al novio de Serena, nosotras al fin lo vimos.- Dijo Mina muy emocionada.

-Vino con ella ¿?, que bueno por lo que me han dicho casi nunca esta con ella.-

-Si, Lita nos dijo que ha tenido que viajar un par de veces, tiene que aprender todo lo relacionado con las empresas de su padre, al parecer tendrá que hacerse cargo cuando ellos estén casados.- Dijo Amy seriamente.

-Vaya Amy, tú si que estas informada, me sorprendes.-

-Lita nos conto a ambas la otra vez, pero como tú estabas más preocupada de hacerle ojitos al hermano de Taiki no pusiste atención.-

-Amy no digas tonteras, yo jamás he hecho nada, yo sólo estaba conversando con Yaten.-

-Si, seguro.- Dijo irónicamente Rei.

-Eso fue lo que paso, porqué mejor no le preguntas a Amy qué pasa con Taiki.-

-Mina sabes perfectamente que entre él y yo no pasa nada, sólo somos amigos.-

-Si eso es lo que tú quieres creer, esta bien, pero después cuando él se aburra o se te adelante otra, no nos digas que no te dijimos algo.- Dijo Mina.

-Chicas él no ha dado ninguna señal de interesarse en mí.-

-Eso es lo que tú piensas.- Dijo Rei.

-No lo pienso, es así.-

-Si es así, podrías decirme por qué viene en dirección hacia nosotras y te mira con esa cara.-

-¿Qué?- En ese momento llega Taiki.

-Hola chicas… Amy te gustaría bailar conmigo ¿?-

-Eh, si claro.- Taiki le tomo la mano y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile.

-Que suerte tiene Amy, Yaten podría invitarme a bailar.-

-Porque mejor no vas tú, a lo mejor él prefiere que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Es probable, ya anda, yo buscaré a un hombre guapo con quien bailar- Mina fue a donde estaba Yaten, claro que no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba Michiru, los tres se pusieron a conversar.

Mientras en otro lado Rei andaba en busca de un hombre para bailar, hasta que encontró uno, cerca de donde estaba ella se encontraba Serena y Seiya bailando.

-Sere necesito ir al baño, me esperas.-

-Si claro anda.-

-Tu podrías ir a buscar algo para tomar mientras.-

-Si claro.- Serena se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba el ponche y las bebidas, se percato de la presencia de Darien, quiso evadirlo, pero como Seiya le había pedido algo para tomar fue igual.

-Tu novio insiste en dejarte sola.-

-Fue al baño, como dije anteriormente no es necesario que yo lo acompañe para todas partes.-

-Si, pero igual se esta arriesgando demasiado, piensa que hay hombres solos que quieren compañía, algunos de ellos están algo bebidos, no es bueno que estes sola.-

-Creo que aquí el único que podría estar algo bebido es otro, anda con tu novia, ella es la que no debería estar sola.-

-Si, iré con ella, más rato te hare compañía.- Darien se marcho y dejo a Serena sola.

En la salida del baño Seiya noto la presencia de alguien que conocía bien.- _Diablos qué hace ella aquí, no tenía idea que era amiga de Lita, será mejor que me vaya, podría reconocerme, tengo que ir a despedirme de Serena y luego me voy.- _Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Serena.

-Amor, tengo que decirte algo.-

-Dime que ocurre.-

-Lo que pasa es que mi padre me ha llamado, al parecer no se siente muy bien, lo mejor será que vaya a verlo.-

-Le ha pasado algo ¿?-

-Creo que le hizo mal algo que comió y tu sabes cómo es él.-

-Si, será mejor que lo acompañes.-

-No te molesta quedarte sola, podrías ir a mi casa, estaríamos un rato juntos, hace tiempo que no estamos a solas.- Decía esto mientras la abrazaba.

-No te preocupes por mí, me quedo con las chicas, no estaré sola, además que si tu padre esta enfermo no sería adecuado ir.-

-Si tienes razón, me llamas si necesitas algo.- Se acerco y le dio un beso.- Adiós amor.-

-Adiós, mándale saludos a tu papi.-

-Yo se los doy.- Así Seiya se fue muy apurado para evitar encontrarse con la persona que había visto.

-Darien estoy cansada, será mejor que me vaya.-

-Estas segura, iré a despedirme de mis hermanos entonces.-

-Pero no es necesario que me acompañes.-

-¿Pro cómo te irás?-

-Llamaré a un taxi, no te preocupes puedo irme sola.-

-Estas segura Michiru, no me gustaría que te pasara algo.-

-De verdad me puedo ir sola, además que Andrew es tu amigo no puedes abandonarlo.-

-Esta bien pero me llamas apenas llegues, te irás a mi departamento o al tuyo ¿?-

-Al mío, tú y tus hermanos llegaran cansados y de seguro querrán dormir, así que mejor me voy al mío, y Luna llegara mañana temprano.-

-Espera aquí voy a llamar a un taxi para que te lleve a casa.- mientras Michiru esperaba, Darien llamaba a un taxi para que pasara a recoger a la futura madre de su hijo, pasaron un par de minutos y llegaron por Michiru.

-Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe.-

-Si, lo estoy, disfruta con tus amigos, no te preocupes por mí.-

-Ya sabes donde llamarme si es que necesitas algo.- Decía mientras Michiru se subía a la parte trasera del taxi.

-Adiós, pórtate bien.-

-Lo haré.- Darien ingreso nuevamente a la fiesta.

-Buenas noches señorita dónde la llevo.-

-Buenas noches, a esta dirección por favor.- Le entrego un papel con la dirección escrita en él, y así fueron rumbo a su destino.

Mientras en otro lugar de la fiesta.

-Serena.- Dijo una joven.

-Rei, al fin llegaste, no te había visto.-

-Si, tuve algunas cosas que hacer, pero ya estoy aquí, las chicas me dijeron que andabas con tu novio, al fin lo conoceré.-

-Creo que no podrá ser, acaba de irse.-

-Por qué ¿?, se perderá tu presentación.-

-Lo se, su padre no se sentía muy bien y ha tenido que ir a acompañarlo, yo quería que me viera pero su padre es más importante.-

-Si tienes razón, para la próxima llegaré temprano, para poder verlo antes de que se vaya.-

-Espero que lo conozcas antes de la boda.- Dijo Serena riendo

-Chicas.-

-Lita, por qué vienes tan agitada ¿?-

-Sere me ha costado mucho librarme de Andrew, no quería dejarme, ya es hora, vamos a prepararnos.-

-Vamos ahora antes de que comience a buscarte.-

-Yaten, Amy y Taiki ya están listos sólo faltamos nosotras, vamos apurémonos.-

-Vayan chicas, yo distraeré a Andrew si es que comienza a buscarte.-

-Gracias Rei, adiós.-

-Suerte.-

* * *

Hola chicas espero que haya sido de su agrado este nuevo capítulo, el siguiente capítulo lo tengo casi listo, sólo me falta corregir la ortografía y estará listo para subirlo.

Quiero dejarlas invitadas a leer mi otro fics "Fuerza de la naturaleza", aún no he subido el tercer capítulo, no me gusta como esta quedando así que hasta que yo no considere que esta perfecto no lo subiré xD!

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen este fics, me da mucha alegría eso. Gracias también a las personas que se dan el tiempo de dejar reviews (=

Nos estamos leyendo pronto. Besos!

* Chicas he tenido millones de problemas para actualizar, por lo que he leído no he sido la única, así que por si vuelve a pasar lo mismo les deje la dirección de mi blog en mi perfil, para que pasen a ver, empezaré a subir los capítulos ahí también, bueno nos seguimos leyendo, besos!

.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Importante: Chicas como ya saben, la página ha estado teniendo algunos problemas, supe de hartas que no habían podido actualizar, al parecer ya está volviendo a la normalidad, sin embargo para evitar molestias de parte de mis lectoras he decidido subir este fics a mi blog, la dirección esta en mi perfil, así que si vuelven a haber problemas dense una vuelta por el blog para seguir leyendo.**

Ahora si les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

* * *

.

Capítulo 17

Mientras Lita se cambiaba el vestuario, los demás chicos probaban los instrumentos, y también se arreglaban un poco, tanto baile les había hecho desordenarse un poco. Cuando ya estuvieron listos, Lita dio la orden de parar la música y su padre salió a presentarlos.

-Buenas noches chicos, lamento detenerles la fiesta, pero, tenemos aquí una sorpresa para el futuro esposo de mi hija, Andrew dónde estás ¿?- Andrew que se encontraba hablando con Darien comenzó a acercarse.- Ahí estas hijo, ven acércate más, te necesito aquí adelante, dile a tu amigo que te acompañe para que no se quede solo ahí atrás.- Ahora ambos chicos se acercaban a un lugar donde habían puesto dos sillas, una para cada uno.- Siéntense ahí los dos. Me avisan que ya está todo listo, Andrew este es un pequeño regalo sorpresa para ti, espero que te guste, y a los demás invitados también, todo fue hecho con mucho amor, así que disfruten.-

Todas las luces se apagaron, de pronto comenzó a sonar una melodía, unas guitarras y un teclado, alguien se acercaba caminando, no se veía muy bien quien era ya que las luces estaban apagadas, de pronto se prendió una luz que iluminaba a la mujer que comenzaba a danzar lentamente al compás de la música, Andrew no se había dado cuenta de quién era hasta que Lita paso muy cerca de él bailando. Luego comenzaron a cantar, una voz, una mujer, Darien sintió un pequeño escalofrío al escucharla cantar, era una voz increíblemente linda, en ese momento se ilumino el escenario y se pudo ver a Yaten, Taiki, Amy y Serena. Darien volvió a sentir escalofríos cuando la vio cantando ahí en el escenario, se veía tan linda, y cantaba tan bien.

**Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I came here to talk  
I hope you understand**

**Querida eres la roca  
Sobre la cual estoy parado  
Y vine aquí para hablar  
Espero que entiendas.**

Andrew sólo tenía ojos para Lita, ella estaba bailando muy cerca de él**, **hacía unos movimientos dignos de una bailarina profesional. En cambio Darien solo tenía ojos para Serena, no podía dejar de mirarla.

**The green eyes, yeah the spotlight,  
shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you.**

**Los ojos verdes, sí el proyector,  
brilla sobre ti  
¿Y cómo podría, quien sea, rechazarte?**

De pronto Andrew se dio cuenta de que canción era, a él le encantaba Coldplay, y esa canción la amaba.

**I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes  
**

**Llegué aquí con una carga  
Y me siento mucho más ligero ahora que te conocí  
Y nena deberías saber  
Que nunca podría continuar sin ti  
Ojos verdes**

Darien de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, imaginaba a Serena cantando esa canción sólo para él, encontraba que era perfecta para ambos, era todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella.

**Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know.  
**

**Querida tu eres el mar  
Sobre el cual yo floto  
Y vine aquí a hablar  
Creo que deberías saber.**

Él se sentía tan bien cada vez que estaba con Serena, podía olvidar sus problemas y pasar un rato agradable junto a ella. Todos comenzaron a cantar esta parte de la canción, sin embargo, la voz de Serena era tan potente que casi era la única que se escuchaba.

**The green eyes,  
you're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you,  
must be out of their mind**

**Los ojos verdes,  
eres a quien quería encontrar  
Y cualquiera que intente rechazarte,  
debe estar loco.**

Todos los invitados estaban fascinados con la presentación, tocaban demasiado bien, hacían un muy buen grupo juntos, y el baile de Lita era el de una bailarina profesional.

**Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
since I met you  
Honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes, green eyes  
Oh oh oh oh [x4]  
**

**Porque yo llegué aquí con una carga  
Y me siento mucho más ligero  
desde que te conozco  
Nena deberías saber  
Que nunca podría continuar sin ti  
Ojos verdes, ojos verdes  
Oh oh oh oh [x4]**

Darien cada vez se sorprendía más con la voz de Serena, era tan linda y potente, jamás pensó que alguien tan pequeña como ella tuviera esos pulmones tan grandes como para poder cantar, sin duda Serena era una caja de sorpresas y él ahora quería saber todo de ella.

**Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand**

**Querida eres la roca  
Sobre la cual estoy parado**

Finalmente termino la canción, las luces comenzaron a bajarse, y sólo se sentía una guitarra, Lita termino también su baile, inmediatamente se sintieron los aplausos, todos los chicos se alegraron ya que les había gustado, tanto esfuerzo había valido la pena. Andrew se paró de su asiento se acerco a Lita y la beso tiernamente, estaba conmovido por la sorpresa que le había preparado su novia, no sólo por su baile y la dedicación que puso en ello, sino que también, escogió una de sus canciones favoritas, que representaba lo que le pasaba y más encima la canción se llama Green Eyes, ojos verdes, como los suyos.

Lentamente los chicos comenzaron a bajar del escenario y se acercaron a la pareja, donde fueron felicitados, también se les acercaron algunos invitados para decirles lo bien que lo habían hecho, Darien se alejo del lugar ya tendría tiempo para felicitarlos, sobre todo a una persona en especial.

En un departamento que se encontraba lejos del lugar de la fiesta, una joven tocaba ansiosamente el timbre, deseaba ver a la persona que le abriría la puerta.

-Michiru. Qué haces aquí ¿?-

-Quería verte, ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Viste la hora qué es, cómo eres tan irresponsable para salir a esta hora a la calle, le podría pasar algo a tu bebe.-

-Haruka por favor, sólo necesito hablar contigo un momento.-

-Está bien pasa, conste que lo hago sólo porque hace mucho frío para que estés fuera, sobre todo en tu estado.-

-Gracias.-

-Sólo lo hago porque soy una buena persona, ¿Vienes de alguna fiesta.- Dijo Haruka al percatarse de las ropas que usaba Michiru.

-Si, del compromiso de Lita, pensé que irías, tenía la esperanza de verte allí.-

-Iba a ir, pero no pude porque acabo de llegar de un viaje de negocios, y estoy algo cansada.-

-Puedo saber dónde fuiste ¿?-

-No, no puedes, ahora dime qué es lo que quieres ¿?-

-Yo, sólo quería decirte que… Te…A…mo.-

-No crees qué es muy tarde para decirlo ¿?-

-Nunca es tarde si hay amor.-

-Ese es el problema, de mi parte ya no hay amor.-

-Pero Haru, cómo dices eso, yo sé que tú me amas.-

-Te amé Michiru, pero ya no, tú te encargaste de que fuera así.-

-Perdóname Haruka, no fue mi intención, yo sólo quería lo mejor para mi hijo.-

-Si quieres lo mejor, entonces qué haces aquí, me quedo muy claro la otra vez que yo no era una buena opción.-

-Sabes que no quise decir eso, yo quería que mi hijo estuviera junto a su padre, pero me di cuenta que tome la decisión equivocada.-

-¿Acaso creíste que si te quedabas conmigo el niño no podría ver a su padre, que poco me conoces, o es que acaso te dio vergüenza criar a un hijo al lado de otra mujer.-

-No es eso, yo sólo quería hacer lo correcto, tuve que luchar contra mi corazón para poder decidirme, por eso te deje, pero al poco tiempo me entere de que mi embarazo es complicado, inmediatamente pensé que era una especie de castigo por haberte hecho sufrir…Darien me ha pedido varias veces que no continúe con esto porque puede poner en riesgo mi vida, pero, mi respuesta es siempre la misma, yo voy a luchar para que todo salga bien, no quiero que tanto sacrificio haya sido en vano… Yo, de verdad lo siento Haruka, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y volvamos a ser lo que éramos.-

-Michiru, yo no te guardo rencores, ya te perdone…-

-Haruka…- Se acerco lentamente a ella, le acaricio la mejilla con la palma de su mano y estuvo a punto de besarla.

-Yo te perdone, pero no puedo volver a estar contigo.-

-Pero qué dices ¿?-

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa, voy a llamar a un taxi para que te lleve a casa.-

-No te preocupes, yo puedo llamarlo… Adiós.- Michiru se fue con el corazón destrozado, muy en el fondo ella creía que Haruka la iba a perdonar y que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta todos se divertían, eran casi la cuatro de la madrugada, varios adultos se habían retirado, la mayoría de los jóvenes estaba disfrutando la fiesta, Taiki se encontraba con Amy habían dejado de bailar hace muy poco, Yaten y Mina, Andrew y Lita estaban bailando, Rei también lo hacía junto a un joven amigo de Lita, Molly se había retirado hace muy poco, tenía que ir donde su madre a almorzar y no era una buena idea ir trasnochada, Serena también estaba bailando con un amigo de Lita, Alan, pero estaba cansada así que decidió salir a tomar aire.

-¿Por qué estas tan sola?-

-Darien ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Recuerdas que te dije que más rato te haría compañía, bueno, aquí estoy.-

-No es necesario que me hagas compañía, ve con tu novia.-

-Ella se fue, estaba cansada.-

-Deberías haber ido con ella, a lo mejor te necesita.-

-Ella está bien, no me necesita… Pero tú estás aquí sola, necesitas compañía.-

-Si es lo que quieres, quédate.-

-¿Y tu novio?-

-También tuvo que irse.-

-¿Y ya te aburriste de bailar con ese tipo?-

-Se llama Alan.-

-No me respondiste.-

-No me aburrí, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.-

-Te sentías mal allá adentro ¿?-

-No, para nada, es sólo que no me gusta estar mucho rato en las fiestas, además que la noche esta hermosa, no lo crees ¿?-

-Si, al igual que tú.- Serena se sonrojo al escuchar esto de Darien.

-Gracias.-

-Estuviste increíble esta noche, jamás imagine que podías cantar de esa manera.- Dijo Darien sonriendo.

-Hay cosas de mí que no conoces.-

-Con el tiempo me gustaría ir conociendo más cosas de ti.-

-Algún día…- Darien vio a Serena estremecerse, comenzaba a correr un poco de viento, decidió acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Estás helada.-

-Iré a buscar mi abrigo.-

-No es necesario, yo puedo darte calor, o acaso no te gusta estar así.-

-Darien no me presiones quieres.-

-A mí me gusta estar así contigo.-

-Darien…-

-Es muy extraño lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo, pero me gusta sentirlo.- Darien se puso delante de Serena, se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besarla muy suave.

-Darien para.-

-Sólo esta noche ¿Sí?- Darien sonreía muy tiernamente

-Sólo esta noche.- Darien volvió a besarla y la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura, ella comenzó a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de él, se besaron durante mucho rato y luego se quedaron abrazados, a la vista de cualquiera, ellos parecían una verdadera pareja de enamorados.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana se fueron los invitados, sólo quedaban los amigos más cercanos luego de charlar un rato decidieron irse Mina, Amy y Rei se fueron juntas, Darien se fue junto a sus hermanos y se ofreció a llevar a Serena, todo el camino se dieron miradas cómplices, pero todo volvería a la normalidad cuando ellos llegaran a sus departamentos, sería como habían dicho "Sólo por esta noche"

* * *

.

Hola! Qué les pareció? Como ven estoy empezando a incluir más a los personajes, sobre todo en el capítulo anterior, ya apareció Rei, algunas me decían que la incluyera más, bueno no se preocupen, Rei tendrá un papel importante en lo que viene. En cuanto a Haruka y Michiru, todavía no está todo dicho así que no se preocupen. Darien cada día encuentra más interesante a Serena, le comienzan a pasar más cosas con ella, pero como a mayoría de los hombres no quiere darse cuenta de ello.

Les dejo el links de la canción de Coldplay para que la vean en Youtube, lo ideal sería escucharla mientras leen el fics (=

youtube /watch?v=_jy1EOuG0Qw

Gracias a todas por leer espero que lo sigan haciendo y dejando sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí.

Para las chicas que están leyendo "Fuerza de la naturaleza" les aviso que aún no actualizaré ya que el capítulo que sigue no me gusta como queda, y como es un fics corto me gustaría que cada detalle fuera perfecto! Espero que lo comprendan.

Nuevamente gracias por leer (=


	19. Capítulo 18

Ahora si les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 18

Ya era lunes, comenzaba la última semana de clases para los alumnos de la escuela, pero para algunos era la última semana de sus vidas. Pronto comenzaran una nueva etapa en sus vidas, entraran a la universidad, algunos querrán formar una familia, cada uno querrá realizar sus sueños.

Serena y sus amigos se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, estaban publicados los resultados de los últimos exámenes que habían rendido.

-Sere te fue excelente, fuiste la mejor de la clase.- Decía Molly eufórica

-No lo puedo creer, pero a ustedes también les fue bien.-

-Con estas notas podré postular a las mejores universidades.- Dijo Taiki orgulloso.

-Y tú Yaten que harás ¿?- Pregunto Serena.

-Yo quiero ser cantante, y también me gustaría estudiar actuación, y estas notas ayudan mucho, y ustedes que harán ¿?- Dijo señalando a Sere y Molly.

-Yo aún no lo sé, me gustan los niños y me gusta enseñar así que podría ser profesora, pero aún no me decido.- Dijo Molly.

-Es una buena opción y si te gusta es aún mejor.- Dijo Taiki.

-Yo quisiera estudiar medicina.-

-Sere es verdad ¿?. Podríamos entrar juntos seríamos compañeros.-

-Taiki eso me encantaría, sería muy bueno así no estaríamos solitos… Amy también quiere estudiar medicina, viva estaremos los tres juntos.-

-Taiki que suerte tienes.-

-No me molestes Yaten… ¿Y ahora qué haremos?, nosotros ya no tenemos más clases.-

-Se supone que la última semana de clases es para compartir, y bueno los que tienen problemas con sus notas este es el momento para hacer algo y poder arreglarlas.-

-Entonces qué podemos hacer.- Pregunto Yaten.- Estoy comenzando a aburrirme.-

-Podríamos ir a ver cómo van los arreglos para la fiesta de graduación, por qué ustedes van a cantar o no ¿?- Pregunto Molly.

-Claro que si, tenemos que aprovechar de cantar todas las veces que podamos, para poder iniciar mi carrera como cantante.- Gritaba Yaten.

-Y está vez que será ¿? El director les dijo algo…- Pregunto Serena.

-Dijo que cantáramos alguna balada o algo así, ya que el Dj será el encargado de poner la música bailable, así que nosotros tenemos que hacer algo más íntimo.- Dijo Taiki.

-Y has pensado en qué podría ser ¿?-

-Tenemos algunas canciones en mente, pero aún hay que decidirlo.-

-Taiki por si no te has dado cuenta la fiesta es esta semana, y yo necesito algo de tiempo para poder aprenderme las canciones.-

-Si lo sé Sere, es que ha sido un poco difícil, pero no te preocupes a más tardar mañana te avisaremos.-

-Gracias, no quisiera que se me olvidara la canción en medio del escenario.-

-Sere demostraste que eras una gran cantante, podrían formar un grupo junto a mi hermano.-

-Me gustaría, pero mi camino no es ese, yo quisiera ayudar a las personas es por eso que quiero estudiar medicina, lo de ser cantante podría ser un pasatiempo. Si, eso podría ser un pasatiempo.-

-Sere tú siempre queriendo a ayudar a los demás, también deberías pensar en tu felicidad y no sólo en la de los demás.- Dijo Taiki.

-No sé a qué te refieres Taiki.-

-Lo sabes Sere, y muy bien…- Serena se quedo pensando, tal vez Taiki tenía razón, tal vez tenía que pensar un poco más en ella y no tanto en los demás.

Esa tarde decidió salir a caminar, quería ordenar sus pensamientos y sólo había un lugar donde podía hacer eso y donde nadie la molestaría.

Serena iba caminando distraída, pensando en lo poco que quedaba para su matrimonio y en qué podía hacer para no casarse, sin embargo siempre terminaba pensando en lo mismo de siempre… Darien.

-Si tan sólo no fuera tan tonta…-

-Dejarías de serlo si no estuvieras hablando sola.-

-Darien qué haces aquí ¿?- Dijo totalmente sorprendida.

-Vengo a este lugar a pensar, y tú qué haces aquí ¿?-

-Lo mismo que tú, pero cómo conociste este lugar, nadie viene para acá.-

-Cuando era niño solía venir con mi padre, lo que me gusta de este lugar es que nadie viene para acá, sólo yo… Y ahora tú.-

-Sí, qué cosas no ¿?- Dijo Serena algo nerviosa.

-Creo que es un mensaje del destino.-

-¿Y qué tipo de mensaje podría ser?-

-A lo mejor nuestro destino es estar juntos.-

-No lo creo…-

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero piénsalo siempre estás en todos lados, lo único que podría faltar es que aparezcas en mis sueños.- Dijo como si estuviera enojado.

-Tú lo has dicho nosotros nunca estaremos juntos así que no te preocupes jamás entraré en tus sueños, ahí no puedo molestarte.- Dijo esto con la voz quebrada.

-Serena… Yo… Lo siento.-

-Será mejor que me vaya adiós.- Y salió corriendo.

-Serena espera.- Darien corrió detrás de ella hasta que logró alcanzarla.- Perdona, no quise ser tan malo.-

-Nunca es tu intención serlo, pero siempre lo eres, ahora déjame, tengo que irme.-

-Lo lamento Sere.- En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.- Por favor no llores.- Se acerco lentamente para besarla, al principio Serena se entrego al beso y lo correspondió, pero luego se sintió un fuerte sonido, era la mano de Serena estrellándose contra la cara de Darien

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-

-Pero Serena por qué me pegaste ¿?-

-Darien te parece poco, resulta que primero me molestas, luego me hieres y me haces llorar y terminas besándome, no te parece extraño… Darien yo no quiero sufrir, y tú siempre terminas lastimándome, sería bueno que comenzaras a controlas tu carácter o tu futura esposa se aburrirá muy pronto de ti… Ahora por favor déjame.- Darien se quedo estático sin decir palabra mientras Serena se iba.

La semana pasó rápidamente, ya era día viernes, su último día en la escuela, con sus amigos, desde hoy se convertiría en una mujer con responsabilidades, ya no sería la misma niña de antes que lloraba por todo, una etapa de su vida estaba terminando y otra estaba a punto de comenzar, muy pronto se convertiría en la esposa de Seiya, y esa sería su mayor responsabilidad.

En la mañana hubo una ceremonia bastante linda en la escuela, asistieron sus padres, y sus amigos ya que la mayoría de ellos estudiaba en la misma escuela, también habían asistido Darien y Michiru y a ella cada vez se le notaba aún más su embarazo. Todas las personas importantes para Serena estaban ahí… Todas menos una, Seiya nuevamente se había ido de viaje, y eso desilusiono más a Serena, si Seiya no hubiera cambiado tanto como lo había hecho en el último año tal vez ella seguiría enamorada de él.

Uno a uno los fueron llamando para entregarles sus diplomas, los padres de Serena tomaban muchas fotografías querían recordar por siempre este momento. También estaba Haruka se veía de lo más animada ayudando a los padres de Serena con las fotografías, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Michiru y una nostálgica sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Oficialmente ya se habían graduado, Taiki, Serena y Amy recibieron algunos premios por haber sido los alumnos con mejores notas de su generación. Luego de que la ceremonia termino los alumnos y sus invitados se dirigieron al gimnasio de la escuela donde los esperaba un pequeño cocktail, a la vez que podían observarse algunos de los detalles de la fiesta de despedida que sería esa noche, ya estaba listo el escenario y también se veían algunos adornos colgando desde el techo. Estuvieron una hora ahí y luego cada familia se dirigió a su hogar para seguir celebrando de manera más íntima.

.

.

.

* * *

Lo sé es corto, pero el capítulo siguiente es muy probable que lo suba en un par de horas más, lo estoy editando, supuestamente iba a ser uno solo pero me di cuenta que era muy largo. Espero que les guste, recuerden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias si es que lo creen necesario. Gracias a todas las personas que leen y dejan sus reviews.

También quería dejarlas invitadas para que lean mi otra historia **La fuerza de la naturaleza**, el capítulo que subí hace poco contiene lemmons, y es el primero que escribo así que me siento emocionada por eso. Espero pasen a leer y les guste la historia.

Nuevamente gracias por leer (=


	20. Capítulo 19

Ahora si les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 19

La noche había llegado y con ello la última fiesta en la que estaría toda las escuela reunida. Serena y Molly se fueron con Haruka, ella las llevaría y de paso se quedaría para ver la presentación de Serena y sus amigos ya que la otra vez no había podido asistir, los padres de Serena no quisieron ir a la fiesta ya que decían que era para jóvenes y no querían interrumpir.

Por otra parte Yaten y Taiki también se arreglaban para asistir a la fiesta, sobre todo Taiki ya que quería causarle una buena impresión a Amy, hace algún tiempo que ya estaba sintiendo cosas por ella, pero aún no estaba muy seguro de pasar de una amistad a algo más ya que hasta el momento ella no había demostrado mucho interés por él, románticamente hablando. Darien era el encargado de ir a dejarlos, quería asistir a la fiesta pero en último momento había dicho que no, ya que Michiru se encontraba con malestares y no quería dejarla sola, pero luego de la gran insistencia por parte de ella para que igual fuera, él había decidido ir.

Un par de minutos después todos se encontraban en la fiesta, los últimos en llegar habían sido los hermanos Chiba.

Todos se reunieron, menos Serena ya que se encontraba lejos de ellos hablando con un antiguo compañero de curso, él era Kelvin, hace años era muy buenos amigos junto con Molly, en ese tiempo era bastante agradable pero utilizaba unos anteojos algo extraños por lo que los demás compañeros se burlaban de él. Serena tenía buenos recuerdos de ese tiempo, ya que él y Molly habían sido sus primeros amigos, se habían acercado a ella cuando era una niña solitaria. Un día él tuvo que irse de la ciudad ya que sus padres habían fallecido y quedo a cargo de una tía. Este año había vuelto a la escuela, sin embargo, había quedado en la otra parte de la escuela. Resulto que Kelvin era compañero de Lita, pero nunca habían hablado ya que él era un poco solitario a pesar de ser muy codiciado por las mujeres, ya no era el niño que Serena había conocido, era bastante alto, guapo, y ya no utilizaba sus antiguos lentes.

Luego de un rato conversando fueron en busca de los amigos de Serena.

-Molly, Molly mira a quien encontré.- Serena venía de la mano con Kelvin. Darien miraba fijamente sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto.

-¿Cómo no te acuerdas?-

Entonces Lita hablo.- Es Kelvin, un compañero de clases.-

-¿Qué? ¿Kelvin? ¿Estás segura?-

-¿En serio no me recuerdas Molly?-

-Oh! De verdad eres tú, no lo puedo creer.- Molly abrazo a Kelvin, estaba muy emocionada de verlo sobre todo porque ella había estado enamorada de él y fue un golpe muy duro verlo partir, y ahora lo volvía a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Serena presento a Kelvin a sus amigos y así estuvieron conversando un largo rato y luego se fueron a bailar. Lita y Andrew, Amy y Taiki, Mina y Yaten, Molly y Kelvin, Rei y Nicolás, él era un amigo de Lita, lo conoció en la fiesta de compromiso de ella y luego de eso comenzaron a salir, Haruka andaba por ahí conversando con otras personas incluso estuvo bailando un rato.

-Sólo quedamos nosotros.- Dijo Darien.

-Si, eso parece.-

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?-

-¿Hablas en serio, o es una broma?-

-Acaso tengo cara de estar bromeando ¿?, no es necesario que siempre estemos peleando Sere, podemos tener una relación de amigos.-

-Me encantaría tener una buena relación contigo.-

-Entonces vamos a bailar, te prometo que hoy no seré malo contigo.-

-Es una promesa ¿?-

-Lo es, además que no podría ser malo con una señorita tan bella como tú.-

Serena se sonrojo al escuchar esto de Darien.- Ven, vamos a bailar.- Tomo la mano de Darien y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Estuvieron mucho rato bailando, Serena estaba conociendo a otro Darien, uno que era más relajado, alegre y que era capaz de divertirse, no era necesario estar aislado del mundo para ser un buen estudiante, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, tal vez Darien ponía esa barrera porque no quería ser dañado por las personas, pero ella le iba a demostrar que no era necesario hacer eso. Ella había pasado por un período así, con la única persona que se relacionaba era con Molly, pero se había dado cuenta que eso no era bueno y que había mucha gente alrededor que era buena y que la quería por ser quien era.

Mientras que Darien también estaba conociendo otra faceta de Serena, no sólo era una persona muy linda, también era increíblemente alegre, y esa alegría se la traspasaba a él, sentía que lo llenaba de vida, quería seguir disfrutando, compartir con más personas, quería que ella le enseñara a ser alegre, y de a poco lo hacía aunque él no se diera cuenta. De a poco comenzaba a cambiar, un sentimiento extraño en su corazón nacía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, sin embargo, él aún no tenía muy claro que era lo que sentía.

La estaban pasando muy bien, pero de repente llego Taiki a buscar a Serena.

-Sere ya es hora.-

-Tan pronto ¿?-

-Sere van a ser las 2 de la mañana.-

-Vaya, se me paso la hora volando, está bien ya voy.- Así Taiki se fue.

-¿Qué tienen que hacer?- Pregunto Darien.

-Nada importante, espérame no te vayas a ir.-

-No lo haré, aquí estaré hasta que vuelvas.-

-Bien, nos vemos.- Antes de que ella se fuera Darien le toma la mano, la atrae hacia él se acerca a su oído y le dice.- Suerte, sé que lo harás bien.- Y le da un beso en la mejilla, ella se ruboriza sutilmente y se va.

Luego de un par de minutos, el Dj para la música y presenta a Taiki, Yaten, Amy y Serena. Es Taiki quien habla.

-Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando muy bien, nosotros tocaremos un par de temas, ojala les gusten.- Las luces bajan, quedando un ambiente bastante romántico, y se escucha el sonido de la guitarra de Taiki, el teclado de Amy y la batería de Yaten. Luego se escucho la suave voz de Serena.

**A warning sign  
I missed the good part, then I realised  
I started looking and the bubble burst  
I started looking for excuses **

**Aviso de precaución  
Me perdí de lo bueno y luego me di cuenta  
Comencé a buscar y se revienta la burbuja  
Comencé a buscar pretextos**

Darien volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación que le producía Serena, y escucharla cantar sólo lo intensificaba.

**Come on in  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign  
****  
Ven, entra  
Tengo que decirte en el estado que me encuentro  
Tengo que decirte a gritos  
Que comencé a buscar una señal de aviso**

Muchas parejas comenzaban a bailar al compás de la música, varias mujeres se acercaron a Darien para invitarlo a bailar, pero todas las veces él dijo que no, sólo quería observar a Serena.

**When the truth is, I miss you  
Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so **

**Cuando la verdad es, te extraño  
Si, la verdad es, que te extraño tanto…**

Serena de vez en cuando miraba a Darien y le sonreía, también a sus amigas que estaban ahí apoyándola.

**A warning sign  
It came back to haunt me, and I realised  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
And you were an island to discover  
**

**Aviso de precaución  
Regresaste para embrujarme y me di cuenta  
Que eras una isla y te pase por alto  
Tu eras una isla por descubrir**

En esta parte Serena miro fijamente a Darien, era como si se la estuviera dedicando, ya que eso quería Serena, ella quería saber más cosas sobre él, quería descubrir todo lo que había en su interior.

**Come on in  
I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in  
I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign  
**

**Ven, entra  
Tengo que decirte en qué estado me encuentro  
Tengo que decirte a gritos  
Que comencé a buscar por una señal de aviso**

Taiki y Yaten también cantaban, pero muy poco ya que la protagonista, esta vez, era Serena.

**When the truth is, I miss you  
Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so  
**

**Cuando la verdad es, te extraño  
Si, la verdad es, que te extraño tanto…**

Muchas parejas seguían bailando, al igual que muchos otros observaban a este grupo, que lo hacía muy bien.

**And I'm tired, I should not have let you go…**

**Y estoy cansado, nunca debí dejar que te fueras**

La voz de Serena comenzaba a disminuir lo que daba a entender que la canción estaba por terminar.

**So I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms  
And I crawl back into your open arms  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms.**

**Así que regreso arrastrándome a tus brazos abiertos  
Si, regreso arrastrándome a tus brazos abiertos  
Y regreso arrastrándome a tus brazos abiertos**

**Si, regreso arrastrándome a tus brazos abiertos.**

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron, así cantaron dos temas más y se retiraron entre aplausos de todos los presentes. Muchas personas se acercaron a felicitar, entre ellos sus amigos.

-Nuevamente estuvieron increíbles.- Felicito Molly.

-Sobre todo tú Sere.- Dijo Andrew.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto.- Dijo Serena.

-Deberían grabar un disco, estoy segura que serían famosos.- Dijo Mina casi gritando.

-A mí me encantaría, pero soy el único que quiere vivir de esto.-

-Claro, porque eres el único al que no le va bien en los estudios, esa no es culpa nuestra.- Dijo Darien riendo.

-Que chistoso hermano.- Yaten estaba serio.

-Pero podríamos intentar hacer algo, esto podría ayudarnos para no estresarnos con los estudios.- Dijo Serena.

-Si podría ser, aunque yo no arriesgare mis estudios de medicina por ayudar a este enano.-

-Eso, todos mis hermanos contra mí, pero no importa Sere me apoya.- Todos rieron ante este comentario.

En eso anuncian quienes son los nuevos reyes de baile de fin de año.

-Y los nuevos reyes son Diamante y Esmeralda.- Al escuchar eso todos aplaudieron, Diamante y Esmeralda se dirigieron al escenario donde fueron coronados por el director.- Ahora como es costumbre deben bailar para celebrar su reinado.- Así comenzaron a bailar en el centro de la pista de baile mientras las demás parejas bailaban en los alrededores.

**Sólo entre tus recuerdos, **

**Se olvidaran tus miedos.**

También comenzaron a bailar los amigos de Serena, ella como no tenía pareja quiso salir a tomar un poco de aire, pero Darien la toma del brazo.

-¿No quieres bailar?-

-No, es que no te quiero incomodar.- Dijo algo apenada.

-No me incomodas para nada, ven bailemos.- Darien atrajo a Serena hacia él, rodeo su cintura con sus manos y comenzaron a bailar.

**Disipados en el aire**

**Soy el liberador de todo tu dolor**

-Quienes son los que ganaron ¿?- Pregunto Darien.

-Ellos son de otro curso, son novios hace 5 años, y aún se ven tan enamorados, yo creo que van a estar juntos por siempre.- Dijo suspirando.

**Tú eres la pequeña**

**Que se esconde tras la huella**

**Del pasado, ¿Quién te hizo mal?**

**-**Me gustaría ser como ellos.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es que ellos son tan felices, que me da un poco de envidia.-

**Mi pequeña estrella**

**Cuidare la vida entera.**

Darien apretó un poco su agarre y dijo.- No tienes porque sentir envidia, o es que acaso no eres feliz junto a tu novio ¿?-

-No, no es eso, no me hagas caso, estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido.-

-A mi no me parece que sean sin sentido, pero sabes que, esta noche yo te haré muy feliz, así que cambia esa carita y regálame un sonrisa.- Serena se sonrojo al escuchar esto de Darien y luego le sonrió.- Así me gustas más.- Le dijo al oído.

**Que tú frágil luz no se apague**

**Nunca se apague.**

Ambos siguieron bailando, cada vez más cercanos, Serena apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Darien, podía sentir sus latidos, se sentía tan cercana a él. De pronto Darien comenzó a cantarle.

**Mi alma estará siempre junto a ti**

**Solos los dos**

**Solos hasta el fin.**

-Darien te sabes la canción.- Dijo Serena mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Darien le sonrió tiernamente y continúo cantando.

**Y nada cambio, yo te cuidare, solos los dos**

**Solos hasta el fin**

**Fin, solos los dos.**

Ambos se miraban fijamente, y sonreían embobados por la presencia del otro. De cierta manera esta era una especie de declaración por parte de Darien.

**Tras esa mirada donde habitan tantas penas**

**Se ha perdido mi soledad.**

Darien deseaba cantarle a Serena, como aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía no podía hablar con ella, así que cantarle una canción era una buena forma de demostrar que si le pasaban cosas con ella, aunque aún no le diera una definición a lo que sentía.

**Demos un paseo recorriendo el universo**

**De la mano hasta el final**

**Me haces volar.**

Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero por cosas de la vida se habían conocido muy tarde, como desearía que su amor no fuera prohibido y poder estar junto a Darien frente a todos, y no escondidos como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

**Mi alma estará siempre junto a ti**

**Solos los dos**

**Solos hasta el fin.**

Los ojos de ambos brillaban de felicidad, querían estar así por mucho tiempo más, pero lamentablemente la canción ya estaba terminando.

**Y nada cambio, yo te cuidare, solos los dos**

**Solos hasta el fin**

**Fin, solos los dos.**

La música comenzó a silenciarse, Darien tomo a Serena por la barbilla, se acerco lentamente y la beso, al principio fue algo tímido, pero luego Serena abrazo su cuello profundizando más el beso. Cuando las luces comenzaron a prenderse ellos se separaron y volvieron con el resto de sus amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

No alcancé a subirlo ayer, así que hoy lo hago, espero que haya sido de su agrado, muy pronto las cosas comenzaran a ponerse buenas y abra más drama, así que espero que sigan leyendo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen, que dejan sus comentarios, y que agrgan esta historia a sus favoritos, sobre todo quiero agradecer a Angel negro29 y a anyreth, espero no desilusionarlas con este capítulo y con los que vendrán más adelante!

También quería dejarlas invitadas para que lean mi otra historia **La fuerza de la naturaleza**, el capítulo que subí hace poco contiene lemmons, y es el primero que escribo así que me siento emocionada por eso. Espero pasen a leer y les guste la historia.

Nuevamente gracias por leer (=


	21. Capítulo 20

Ahora si les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 20

Ya era bastante tarde, muchas personas se habían retirado, pero también muchas más seguían disfrutando, era su último día en la escuela y tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Todo el grupo de amigos bailaba, de vez en cuando paraban e iban a tomar algo para reponer energías y seguir bailando. Estaban todos de lo más felices, incluso Yaten y Taiki se veían de lo más asombrados por el comportamiento de su hermano, él no solía ir a fiestas ya que no le gustaba bailar, sin embargo ahora se encontraba de lo más feliz bailando sin duda la compañía influye en él.

Cerca de las siete de la mañana decidieron irse aunque aún quedaba un poco de gente disfrutando, ellos creyeron que ya era suficiente por hoy.

-La hemos pasado demasiado bien, deberíamos salir más seguido.- Decía Mina con su particular alegría.

-Pues podría ser la próxima semana, además que tenemos que aprovechar ahora ya que más adelante Serena y Lita serán mujeres casadas y no podrán salir tan seguido.- Dijo Rei.

-Estaremos casadas… Pero no muertas, cierto Sere?, además que Andrew si me dará permiso para salir.-

-Es cierto Lita.- Dijo Serena entre risas.

-Yo por lo menos no me opondré a que salgas, siempre y cuando me invites.- Dijo Andrew, provocando la risa del resto del grupo.

-Será mejor irnos, estoy demasiado cansada.-

-Tienes razón Sere, lo mejor será irnos, además que mañana debemos comenzar a ver donde estudiaremos.-

-Taiki por qué siempre piensas en eso, ya mañana nos ocuparemos de las universidades, hoy será un día de descanso después de un largo año de estudio.-

-Yaten tú no cambias, pero tienes razón hoy será para descansar.- Dijo Serena, luego todos juntos se dirigieron al estacionamiento para volver a sus casas.

Así todos comenzaron a despedirse y subirse a los autos de Darien, Haruka, Andrew y Nicolás.

Darien, Taiki, Yaten, Serena Molly y Haruka llegaron juntos al departamento por lo que se despidieron antes de entrar a sus hogares, los últimos en despedirse fueron Serena y Darien.

-Nos vemos Darien.- Serena estaba por entrar a su departamento pero Darien le toma la mano.

-Me gusto mucho estar contigo esta noche, espero que se vuelva a repetir.-

-…Si claro, cuando quieras.- Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Que duermas bien.- Dijo acercándose a ella, y besando tiernamente sus labios.

-Tú también… Adiós.- Cada uno entro a su hogar y cerraron las puertas.

Serena se dirigió a su habitación quería dormir, y soñar con todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta, quería soñar con él, con Darien.

Pero fue interrumpida por alguien que entraba a su habitación.- Sere podemos hablar.-

-Si claro Haru, pasa.-

-Puedes decirme que fue eso.- Serena la miro sorprendida.

-Qué fue qué ¿?-

-No te hagas la que no sabes, te vi en la fiesta, y ahora también.-

**-**Qué fue lo que viste ¿?- Ella estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Te vi con Darien… Besándolo.-

-Eh… Tú sabes que estoy enamorada de él…-

-Lo sé, pero, ¿Y él?-

-Él… No lo sé.-

-Sere, no quiero que te lastime.-

-No lo hará, no puede lastimarme más de lo que ya estoy.-

-Sere…-

-Yo sufrí bastante cuando supe que tendría un hijo, no creo que pueda hacerme algo peor.-

-Creo que deberías terminar todo, por lo menos hasta que dejes a Seiya.-

-Te prometo Haru que lo intentare.-

-Eso espero.- Luego de esto Haruka se fue a dormir dejando sola a Serena.

_Sólo espero poder soñar contigo está noche, mañana veré que hago, si sigo con esto o no._

Mientras en el departamento del frente.

_¿Por qué siento esto cada vez que estoy con ella, por qué nunca antes había sentido esto, será que esto es el amor, será que de verdad me estoy enamorando de esa pequeña niña tan dulce? No, no puede ser, si jamás sentí algo así con Michiru que llevo varios años con ella, es imposible que ella me pueda siquiera gustar si no la conozco hace tanto. Aunque por qué será que todo el mundo dice que me pasan cosas con ella. Es cierto que me hace muy feliz, es como si mis problemas desaparecieran, me transmite tanta paz, pero también me llena de alegría, me hace ser de otra manera, pero me gusta eso, años atrás jamás hubiera bailado toda la noche, pero con ella fue distinto, no quería dejarla ir, no quería separarme. Tampoco entiendo por qué me dan ganas de besarla siempre que la veo, abrazarla, me encantaría tenerla entre mis brazos siempre, como estuvimos está noche. Si, está noche fue perfecta, ella se veía maravillosa, simplemente hermosa, y su perfume que me vuelve loco, al igual que… si debo reconocerlo, sus labios, por eso la beso tanto, sus labios son como una droga para mi, tan deliciosos… _

_Podría ser posible que de verdad me este enamorando de ella, creo que una parte de mí no quiere reconocerlo, es que… No podría ofrecerle nada, ella es tan cariñosa y necesita tana atención, en cambio yo soy un hombre frío, que está más preocupado de su carrera que de su novia que pronto tendrá un bebe. Un hijo, siempre he querido tener un hijo para darle todo lo que mi madre no me dio, pero creo que así como voy jamás podré darle amor, por lo menos no todo el que se merece. _

_Tal vez si hago el intento podría estar junto a Serena, tal vez si intento cambiar podríamos ser felices juntos. Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con Andrew para que él me aconseje, después de todo es su mejor amigo debe saber todo de ella. Si pediré su ayuda, pero no ahora, más adelante, por el momento debería aclarar bien mis sentimientos, no sería apropiado querer estar con ella y después cuando lo esté me dé cuenta de que en realidad no sentía nada por ella y que todo fue un capricho o una especie de obsesión por ser la única mujer con la cual he estado, claro dejando de lado a Michiru._

_Lo mejor será dormir, mañana será otro día para pensar y aclarar lo que siento, aunque estoy consciente que esto me tomara tiempo._

Dos días después

Serena venía llegando de la casa de sus padres, estaban discutiendo las posibles universidades a las que ella debería postular, al igual que ella otra persona venía llegando, un hombre, un hombre bastante conocido para ella.

Otra vez se encontraban en el mismo lugar, el destino los quería juntos, todo se coordinaba para que siempre estuvieran juntos, pero ¿ellos querían estarlo? Tal vez si, tal vez no, aún no lo decidían, y para variar se encontraron en el ascensor ese lugar que ha sido testigo de muchas cosas pero en especial testigo del amor que se estaba creando en ellos.

-Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte.-

-Darien por favor no empieces.-

Darien se acerco la miro fijamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que lo hacían olvidar cualquier mal momento vivido, se acerco mucho a su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños besos mientras sentía su aroma, ese aroma que era como una droga para él.- Cada día estas más hermosa.- Ahora Darien comenzaba a darle suaves besos en sus labios.

-Darien basta por favor, ¿Dime a qué estás jugando?-

-Yo no estoy jugando, ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿Qué por qué lo digo? Mira lo que estás haciendo, yo en poco tiempo más me casare y tu también lo harás así que no me busques más, no quiero volver a verte.-

-No digas eso, tú sabes que contigo todo es muy distinto, para mí esto no es un juego.-

-¿Y Michiru?

-Con ella es distinto, no la puedo dejar… Además que tendrá un hijo mío-

-Entonces olvídate de mi quieres.- Dijo Serena tristemente.

-Es muy poco probable que eso pase, además que vives al lado mío.-

-No por mucho, apenas me case me iré muy lejos de aquí y no volveré a verte nunca más.-

-No te cases.-

Justo cuando Darien le dice eso a Serena se abren las puertas del ascensor y Seiya estaba ahí, Serena se puso muy nerviosa y lo único que atino a hacer fue a llevarse a Seiya casi arrastrando hasta su departamento. Darien camino detrás de ellos y cuando llego a la puerta de su departamento dijo-Sere no te casaras con él...-

* * *

.

.

Hola cómo están? Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, es algo más corto que los otros capítulos, pero el que sigue será un poco más largo, y les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo se viene demasiado bueno, yo creo que la próxima semana actualizaré, aunque si lo termino antes obviamente lo subiré, ya lo tengo avanzado pero antes debo actualizar mi otra historia.

Las dejo invitadas para que pasen a la leer mi otra historia "La fuerza de la naturaleza", espero que les guste al igual que esta.

Gracias por leer y por todos sus mensajes, y también a la gente que agrega esta historia a sus favoritos. Muchos besos para todas, nos leemos (=

Adiós!


	22. Capítulo 21

Ahora si les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo anterior

-Entonces olvídate de mi quieres.- Dijo Serena tristemente.

-Es muy poco probable que eso pase, además que vives al lado mío.-

-No por mucho, apenas me case me iré muy lejos de aquí y no volveré a verte nunca más.-

-No te cases.-

Justo cuando Darien le dice eso a Serena se abren las puertas del ascensor y Seiya estaba ahí, Serena se puso muy nerviosa y lo único que atino a hacer fue a llevarse a Seiya casi arrastrando hasta su departamento. Darien camino detrás de ellos y cuando llego a la puerta de su departamento dijo-Sere no te casaras con él...-

.

.

Capítulo 21

-Qué pasa Sere, por qué te ves tan nerviosa ¿?-

-No nada, es sólo que falta tan poco para la boda, Tú sabes lo nervios son comunes en las novias.-

-Si lo sé.- Le dijo acercándose mucho a ella.- Quiero que llegue pronto ese día, así nada podrá separarnos.-

-Si tienes razón, pero ahora estamos juntos, y lo estaremos por mucho tiempo más.-

-Si, pero tengo que decirte algo.-

-Qué pasa ¿?-

-Mañana en la noche me voy de viaje, es el último, tú sabes que después que regresemos de la luna de miel tendré que hacerme cargo de la empresa y no podré irme de viaje.-

-¿Pero y por qué tan pronto?-

-Papá acaba de decirme, se suponía que iría él, pero hubo un problema en la empresa y tendré que solucionarlo yo.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-¡No!- Dijo Seiya nervioso.- Lo que pasa es que aburrirías y ya sólo quedan dos semanas para nuestra boda, lo mejor sería que te quedaras.-

-Si tienes razón, me aburriría demasiado… ¿Y cuando vuelves?-

-Poco antes de la boda, yo creo que dos días antes… Lamento no estar preocupado de los detalles, pero cuando nos casemos te prometo seré el mejor esposo del mundo.-

-No te preocupes, me divierte hacer esto, además que puedo pedirle ayuda a las chicas, sobre todo a Lita, así ella aprovecha de organizar algo para su boda.-

-Si puede ser, ahora ven acá, hace mucho que no estamos solos.-

Ambos se sentaron en la sala de estar y vieron películas, al principio sólo estaban abrazados pero Seiya era muy rápido y ya había comenzad a darle suaves besos en sus labios y en su cuello. Serena también comenzaba a besarlo, por un momento recordó los viejos tiempos cuando Seiya era el novio más cariñoso de todos, siempre estaba con ella y la hacía reír, iban al cine, a comer, de vez en cuando salían a bailar o compartían con sus familias, en cambio ahora con suerte lo veía, siempre estaba viajando.

Al principio le dolió mucho el abandono, todas las noches lloraba porque Seiya no estaba con ella, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue dando cuenta del gran cambio que había tenido él, había dejado de ser el hombre del cual se enamoro. Lo seguía queriendo, pero sólo como amigos después de todo habían compartido muchas cosas juntos. Su compromiso seguía en pie para no defraudar a sus padres, y estaba tan acostumbrada a todo eso que no se imaginaba su vida de otra manera…

Hasta que apareció él, Darien había llegado para poner su mundo de cabeza y lo estaba logrando. Entre beso y beso, Seiya fue tomando más participación de todo y ya comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas, de pronto un pensamiento en la mente de Serena la trajo a la realidad.

_Darien…_

-Seiya para.-

-Por qué, qué paso ¿?- Le dijo algo molesto.

-Creo que vamos muy rápido.-

-¿Muy rápido, no crees que ya hemos esperado suficiente?-

-Claro que no hemos esperado suficiente, sé que tú deseas esto, pero falta tan poco para nuestra boda, ¿Acaso no podrías esperar un poco más?-

Seiya se levanto bastante enojado. –Cuánto tiempo más quieres que espere, estamos juntos desde hace demasiado tiempo, yo creo que ya es hora.-

-Lo lamento Seiya, pero yo no daré mi brazo a torcer, quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio así que tendrás que respetar mi decisión.-

-Diablos Serena, no estás siendo justo conmigo.-

-¿Y tú lo estas siendo conmigo?, no, claro que no… Será mejor que te vayas.- Le dijo Serena enojada.

-Sere perdón, es que todo esto me tiene un poco nervioso, no quise hablarte de esa manera.- Dijo Seiya arrepentido.

-Está bien, pero será mejor que te vayas.-

-Adiós… Lo siento.- Dijo antes de salir.

_Eres un estúpido Seiya, sólo piensas en ti, ni siquiera imaginas como me siento._

Serena se dirigió a su habitación y ahí se quedo pensando.

Seiya iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, se arrepentía por haberle hablado así a Serena, pero también se encontraba bastante enojado, hasta cuando tendría que esperarla, por lo menos no faltaba mucho para la boda.

-Seiya, Seiya- Se escucho la voz de una chica que lo llamaba.

-¿Rei?-

Rei se acerco –Seiya cómo estás ¿?, años que no te veo.-

-Bien, bien, y tú, cómo has estado ¿?-

-Bastante bien, y qué haces por estos lados creí que estabas fuera del país.-

-Si, he tenido que volver a arreglar unos asuntos pero ya mañana me voy, tú sabes que no me gusta estar fuera de casa tanto tiempo.-

-Si lo sé, y cómo están todos ¿?-

-De maravillas, nada de qué quejarse.-

-¿Y la niña cómo está?-

-Creciendo día a día, ¿Y tú qué haces por estos lados?-

-Vine a visitar a una amiga, vive por aquí cerca.-

Seiya se puso nervioso, _estoy seguro que vi a Rei en la fiesta de Lita, y si se conocen ¿?, será mejor no arriesgarme. -_Rei por qué mejor no me acompañas, podríamos ir a tomar un café o algo, hace mucho que no nos vemos, hay tantas cosas que hablar, de seguro que tu amiga no ser molestara si le dices que saldrás con un viejo amigo que no ves hace años.-

-En realidad ni siquiera le avise que iría a verla… Aceptare tu invitación, podría pasar a verla más rato o mañana.-

-Así me gusta, ven vamos.- Y así ambos se fueron a una cafetería.

La semana fue bastante agotadora para todos, ya que debían postular a las universidades, todos postularon a las mismas ya que querían seguir juntos, aunque en diferentes carreras, a excepción de Serena, Amy y Taiki, quienes postularon a medicina, y además ellos tres recibieron algunas propuestas de universidades extranjeras así que también postularon, aunque sabían que no habían muchas probabilidades de que los aceptaran.

Era día viernes y Serena se encontraba en aquel parque solitario en el cual podía pensar tranquilamente sin que nadie la molestara, sólo quedaban 10 días para su boda, la cuenta regresiva al fin había llegado y ella aún no suspendía la boda. De pronto el sonido de su celular la asusto.

-Aló.-

-Sere soy yo Haruka.-

-Haruka, dónde estás.-

-Sere, tengo noticias, aunque no son buenas.-

-¿Qué noticias?-

-He estado siguiendo a Seiya, vino a Inglaterra y estuvo un par de días, nada raro, sólo negocios de la empresa, pero ayer se dirigió al aeropuerto y lo seguí… Creo que me vio.-

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Lo que pasa, es que creo que se iba, pero comenzó a actuar de forma sospechosa, y averigüe que había comprado un boleto para ir a Italia, hasta donde yo sé, no tenía nada que ir a hacer a ese lugar… El punto es que lo vi abordar y por supuesto yo también lo hice, pero cuando llegamos a Italia…-

-Dime, me estas poniendo nerviosa.-

-Él no estaba, al parecer se bajo del avión, por eso yo te digo que me vio, decidí volver a Inglaterra, para saber que paso con él, y efectivamente el tomo un avión pero se fue a otra parte… Sere lo siento, casi lo tenía, es mi culpa.-

-Claro que no, no es tu culpa.-

-¿Y qué harás? Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo.-

-Aún no lo sé, no sé qué hacer, creo que no debería seguir con esto, pero me da miedo.-

-Sere cuentas con todo mi apoyo, y tu madre también está de tu lado, pero tú tienes que decidir qué hacer.-

-Lo sé Haru, pero no lo sé.-

-¿Y Darien?-

-Bueno él es otra cosa.-

-Pero han avanzado o siguen igual.-

-La verdad es que tampoco lo sé, el otro día dijo que no me casara, pero…-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, me pidió que no me casara, pero nunca me dijo que lo eligiera a él, no estoy segura de que él quiera estar conmigo.-

-Pero si te dijo eso es por algo, Sere tienes que jugártela.-

-Si lo sé, creo que he decidido que hablare con él y le diré todo.-

-¿Qué es todo?

-Le diré que estoy enamorada de él.-

-Sere te felicito, ha sido una gran decisión.-

-Lo sé, pero me da miedo lo que vaya a responderme.-

-Independiente de lo que te diga, tú estarás mejor porque hablaste con él, ya no tendrás ese peso encima, sin embargo, me preocupa como vayas a tomarlo si es que él no quiere estar contigo.-

-A mí también me preocupa eso, pero no creo que sufra más, si lo hago y él me dice que no me quiere, me olvidare de él, no puedo estar enamorada para siempre de un hombre que no está interesado en mí.-

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, aún eres muy joven para estar sufriendo por un hombre tienes que salir, disfrutar, ser feliz.-

-Si eso haré, y tú cómo has estado.-

-Yo de lo mejor, este viaje me ha servido de mucho, ya que he aprovechado de salir, y además conocí a alguien.-

-¡¿En serio? !-

-Si, volverá conmigo, o sea, es que es de allá, está acá de vacaciones, así que volveremos antes de tu boda Sere, ella me ayudara a averiguar algo sobre Seiya, espero poder encontrar algo antes de volver.-

-Lo harás Haru, pero no te preocupes por eso, me siento tan feliz por ti, ¿Y cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Meiko, y es tan linda, aunque también está viviendo algo parecido a lo mío, me siento tan bien a su lado, porque me entiende completamente, y me ha ayudado bastante.-

-Que bueno, oye pero tengo que conocerla.-

-Por supuesto que sí, te encantara. Es hora de dejarte, me ha dado hambre.-

-Está bien, mándale mis saludos a Meiko y dile gracias por estar ayudándome.-

-En tu nombre, cuídate mucho.-

-Tú también, besos.- Y se corto la comunicación.

Serena continuo pensando había decidido hablar con Darien, era la mejor. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado.

-Cabeza de chorlito.-

-Darien… ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso me estas siguiendo?-

-Ya lo quisieras, si querías encontrarte conmigo a solas sólo tenías que pedírmelo… La otra vez te dije que este era mi lugar favorito.-

-Yo también te dije que este es mi lugar favorito… Ahora que lo dices, necesitaba estar contigo a solas.-

-En serio ¿?- Le dijo acercándose seductoramente.

-No empieces por favor.-

-Entonces dime qué es lo que quieres.-

-Darien por qué haces esto, por qué me besas cada vez que quieres ¿?, se sincero conmigo, te lo suplico.-

-No lo sé, sólo me gusta hacerlo.-

-Esa no es una verdadera respuesta, tú estás comprometido y yo también, así que dímelo, ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Ya te lo dije me gusta hacerlo… Michiru ha sido mi única novia, casi no conozco mujeres, eres afortunada por eso, ya que generalmente no me inspiran confianza… Y ese día en tu departamento te veías tan linda, sentí tentación, y te bese sólo fue eso.-

-Entonces dime por qué me pediste que no me casará.-

-No lo sé.- Dijo inseguro de su respuesta.

-No lo sabes ¿?-

-No.- Dijo tratando de convencerse de su respuesta.

-Ya que tú no eres sincero conmigo, yo lo seré contigo.- Darien estaba confundido, no entendía a que se refería.- Yo no sé como paso ni en qué momento, sólo sucedió… Yo no quería nada contigo ya que siempre estabas tratándome mal, sólo te soportaba porque eres hermano de mis amigos, pero un día, un día hace mucho tiempo atrás por cierto, me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti.-

-Serena.- Dijo con asombro.

-Darien Déjame terminar por favor, yo me enamore de ti, por eso nunca hacía nada cuando me besabas, por eso también dejaba que me insultaras, luego supe que serías padre y mi mundo se me vino abajo, creí morir y ahora sólo faltan diez días para mi boda, podría no casarme y dejarlo todo por ti, porque TE AMO!, sin embargo tú no a mí, yo no puedo dejar a Seiya que ha estado conmigo todos estos años, no puedo cancelar una boda que se viene planificando desde antes que tenga memoria a cambio de unos cuantos encuentros en el ascensor.-

-Si no amas a ese hombre no tienes porque casarte.-

-Él me está ofreciendo todo, me ofrece un futuro, una vida y sobre todo me está entregando su amor, yo de verdad quiero sentirme amada y quiero compartir mi vida con alguien que quiera estar a mi lado siempre, él me está entregando su corazón, en cambio tú… Simplemente te quedas callado, dime por favor ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí.- Darien no decía nada sólo se limitaba a mirar el suelo, ni siquiera miraba algún punto en especial, no quería mirarla a los ojos y que se diera cuenta que era un completo cobarde.- No dirás nada, ni siquiera vas a mirarme ¿?- Se produjo un instante de silencio.- No sé porque me sorprendo, sabía que no dirías nada pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón había una pequeña esperanza de que hablarías conmigo, por último para decirme que estás confundido y necesitas un tiempo, pero no dices nada… ¿Sabes? Mi sueño siempre ha sido casarme, tener una linda boda, una linda familia, quiero casarme con un hombre que sé que me acompañará por el resto de mis días, llegar a ancianos y seguir con la misma persona, y tú no estás dispuesto a ofrecerme algo así, no quieres ofrecerme nada.- Dijo Serena con la voz quebrada.- Creo que lo mejor será dejar esto hasta aquí, no vuelvas a hablarme, ni a buscarme, no quiero saber nada de ti, en diez días me casaré y nunca más volveré a verte, ha sido un placer conocerte Darien, y de verdad disfrute cada segundo que pase junto a ti, pero ahora necesito borrarte de mi corazón…- Darien miró a Serena y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Adiós Darien… Lo mejor será o volver a vernos.- Dijo con la voz quebrada, se paró de su asiento dejando a Darien completamente aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

.

.

Hola chicas, que les pareció? Pobre Serena, me dio algo de pena, cómo ven Darien aún no quiere darse cuenta de nada, pero también hay que entenderlo él sufrió mucho cuando era pequeño, es por eso que no quiere darle un oportunidad al amor.

En el capítulo siguiente les tengo una sorpresa, estoy segura que nadie se espera lo que pasará, y como ven ya sólo faltan 10 días para la boda, habrá que esperar para ver si Darien hace algo para impedirla o no.

Esta semana y la siguiente tengo muchas pruebas y creo que se me hara algo difícil actualizar, sin embargo les aviso que haré todo lo posible para que el capítulo este listo antes del domingo, ya lo tengo avanzado, pero aún le falta una parte muy importante.

Las dejo invitadas para que pasen a la leer mi otra historia "La fuerza de la naturaleza", espero que les guste al igual que esta.

Gracias por leer y por todos sus mensajes he respondido varios aunque aún me falta responder unos pocos, y también agradezco a la gente que agrega esta historia a sus favoritos. Muchos besos para todas, nos leemos (=

Adiós!


	23. Capítulo 22

Hola, siento la demora, por si alguien quiere leer mis explicaciones abajo las pondré (=

Ahora si les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 22

En la soledad de un departamento se encontraba un joven pensando.

_No he vuelto a ver a Serena desde aquel día en el parque, quedan cinco días para su boda, cinco días para perderla para siempre, pero como podría perderla si nunca la he tenido… Nunca._

_He sabido por medio de mis hermanos que se encuentra bien, que está feliz. El otro día fui a visitarla y no quiso verme, por más que le pedí a Molly que me dejara entrar ella no lo hizo, me dijo que Serena no quería verme, es lógico no ¿? Después de todo lo que le hice, me hubiera sorprendido que me dejara verla, la verdad es que ni siquiera sé porque fui a hablar con ella, ya que no iba con la intención de ofrecerle algo… No puedo hacerlo, me da miedo salir lastimado, y además está Michiru…_

_Michiru, ha estado mal estos días, el embarazo se está complicando, ya va para los cinco meses, está tan emocionada, tan feliz, pero a la vez la veo tan triste, ella también tiene miedo, miedo de que todo termine mal, sobre todo ahora que no se ha sentido bien, no le ha comentado a sus padres, no quiere alterarlos, y conociendo a su padre, Artemis, me culpara de todo a mi por no haberme casado antes con ella, también es por eso que no quiere hablar con él, Michiru tiene miedo de que su padre nos obligue a casarnos de una vez por todas, como si eso ayudara a Michiru a estar mejor._

_Creo que lo mejor será preocuparme de mi hijo, debo estar con Michiru en estos momentos, no puedo estar con Serena, sólo conseguiría lastimarla, aún más…_

Por algún tiempo Darien se quedo dormido, pero algo malo en el sueño lo hizo despertar.

_Serena… _

_Ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo estar contigo, te veías tan hermosa y tan feliz, pero no estabas junto a mí, y creo que nunca lo estarás._

-Mierda, soy un idiota, tengo que hacer algo.- Dijo Darien bastante frustrado.

-Algo cómo qué, si se puede saber.-

-Taiki, Yaten, desde cuando están ahí.-

-El tiempo suficiente, pero déjame decirte que hace tiempo sabíamos que eras un idiota.- Dijo Yaten riendo.

-Muy gracioso, de dónde vienen.-

-De casa de Sere… Mira nos entrego las invitaciones para su matrimonio, hay una para ti también.- Dijo Taiki.

-¿Qué?, hay una para mí también ¿?- Pregunto nervioso.

-Claro que tienes, ella no te odia tanto como crees.- Dijo Yaten mientras le entregaba la invitación.

-Permiso, tengo que ir a estudiar.- Dijo retirándose rápidamente a su habitación.

-¿Y este que le pasó?-

-Creo saber que es, pero no estoy seguro.- Dijo Taiki, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

-Genial, mis hermanos están locos.

Faltaban sólo 3 días para la boda de Serena, Darien aún no había conseguido verla debido al delicado estado de Michiru, la noche anterior la habían pasado en el hospital por unos fuertes dolores que ella había tenido, pero ahora ya se encontraba en casa mucho mejor. Aprovechando este descanso Darien hizo un par de llamadas, necesitaba un favor y una persona se la había ofrecido.

**Flash back**

-Darien lo siento no puedo dejarte pasar.-

-Pero Molly sólo quiero decirle algo.-

-Darien entiende, ahora no es el momento… Pero estoy dispuesta a ayudarte con lo que sea en otra oportunidad.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Sé que te pasan cosas con ella, aunque aún no entiendo porque no has hecho nada para impedir esa boda, quiero lo mejor para mi amiga y sé que tú lo eres…-

-Molly, yo también quiero lo mejor para ella, y por eso lo mejor es que no esté a mi lado… Yo sólo te pido un minuto para verla y luego me voy.-

-Darien, de verdad no creo que sea el momento, pero toma aquí está mi número puedes llamarme cuando sea para que te ayude… Sólo te pido que no la hagas sufrir.-

-No lo haré Molly, es lo que menos quiero. Adiós y gracias.-

**Fin flash back**

Eran altas horas de la noche y Serena recién iba llegando a su departamento, había salido con sus amigas a despedir sus últimos días de soltera, pero no se quedo mucho tiempo ya que los días siguientes tendría muchas cosas que hacer así que decidió que lo mejor era irse a descansar. Cuando entro una silueta parada cerca de la ventana la asusto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quería verte.-

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-Eso no te lo diré.-

-Fue Molly quién te ayudo a entrar ¿?-

-Sere no te lo diré, hay muchas personas que pudieron haberme ayudado así que para que no te enojes me quedare callado.-

-Está bien… Ya me viste así que ahora puedes irte.-

-No.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque soy tú despedida de soltera.-

Serena se sonrojo ante este comentario.- No necesito una despedida de soltera, mucho menos necesito que tú lo seas.-

-Por favor no seas tan mala.-

-No soy mala, así trato a toda la gente que no conozco.-

-A mí si me conoces, somos vecinos hace bastante tiempo y varias veces hemos hecho más que conversar.-

-Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, será mejor que te vayas.-

-Por favor, traje algunas cosas, se supone que tenemos que celebrar, eso se hace en este tipo de fiestas o no ¿?-

-No tengo nada que celebrar a tu lado Darien.-

-Pues yo creo que si tenemos motivos para celebrar, en tres días te casas, acaso ese no es motivo para celebrar ¿?-

-Claro que en un motivo, pero para mí, no para ti.-

-Tienes razón, no es un motivo para mí.-

-¿Qué dices?- Pegunto Serena confundida.

-Yo no tengo nada que celebrar, incluso te confesare que esto me duele un poco.-

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices.-

-Yo no puedo estar a tu lado.- Dijo dejando a Serena algo triste.- Pero tampoco quiero que estés lejos.-

-Darien.- Dijo en un susurro.

-Por favor permíteme estar a tu lado esta noche, podemos comportarnos como dos viejos amigos o no ¿?-

-Está bien.- Serena se acerco, y se sentó frente a él.

-Está será la mejor despedida de soltera a la que asistas.- Le sirvió un poco de vino y se sentó a su lado.

-Me dirás quien te dejo entrar.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No porque te enojaras, además que prometí que sería un secreto.-

-Estoy segura que fue Molly, quien más podría haber sido, además que por eso insistió tanto en quedarse y que yo me viniera sola… Esa Molly me las pagara.-

-Conste que yo no dije nada, no seas tan mala con ella, yo la obligue.-

-¿La obligaste?-

-Si, quería verte una vez más antes de que…- No pudo continuar, la voz se le quebró, Serena acarició sus mejillas tiernamente.

-No hablemos de eso, no esta noche.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Tienes razón.-

Hablaron por mucho tiempo, no se habían dado ni cuenta que ya habían vaciado dos botellas de vino y ya iban por la tercera, la música de fondo creaba un ambiente más bien íntimo.

-Creo que esta será la última copa de vino que tome.- Dijo Serena bastante risueña.

-Por qué ya te sientes mal ¿?-

-Nunca había tomado más de dos copas, eres un mal amigo, quieres que me emborrache.-

-Pero si eso se hace en las despedidas de soltera, la novia se emborracha y luego coquetea con el stripper.-

-Pero yo no veo ningún stripper por aquí.-

-Si quieres yo puedo serlo.- Dijo Darien entre risas.

-No, no será necesario.-

-Eso significa que igual coquetearas conmigo.-

-Pensé que tú lo hacías conmigo.-

-Hace rato que lo intento, pero tú no te has dado cuenta.-

-Creo que deberías ser más directo.-

-Más directo dices ¿?- Darien acorto la distancia que había entre ellos, quedando muy cerca de sus labios.- ¿Quieres que sea aún más directo?-

-Si por favor.- Dijo Serena mientras observaba los labios de Darien, sin aguantar más fue ella la que comenzó a besarlo lentamente, él la acerco más a su cuerpo y con sus manos rodeo su cintura, Serena estaba encantada con Darien y sin duda los tragos de más la hacían sentirse aún más desinhibida, sus manos estaban alrededor del cuello de Darien y también tocaba su cabello, enredando sus dedos en él. De a poco Darien comenzó a separarse de ella.

-Sere no quiero hacerte daño.-

-Creo que ambos nos estamos dañando.-

-Lo sé, soy un idiota porque no quiero que te cases, pero no soy capaz de ofrecerte algo no creo poder hacerte feliz.-

-Tal vez no es nuestro destino estar juntos.-

-Puede ser como puede que no, si Michiru no estuviera tan mal yo tal vez podría estar contigo sin sentirme culpable.-

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?-

-Su embarazo es muy complicado, si algo sale mal ella o el bebe pueden morir.- Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de él.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, sólo tienes que confiar.- Dijo ella secando sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Yo lo único que he hecho es dañarte.-

-Darien tú no me has dañado, tú no me obligaste a enamorarme de ti, puede ser cierto que he salido lastimada con todo esto, pero es porque yo he querido, debí alejarme de ti cuando supe que tenías novia, pero no lo hice, ha sido mi culpa.-

-No, no es sólo tuya, yo siempre te buscaba a pesar de que me decías que me alejara de ti, y no sólo te dañaba así, sino que además te trataba mal.-

-Pero eso no lo hacías siempre… Cuando estamos a solas eres tan distinto, tan tierno y agradable que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti… No sé bien que fue lo que paso contigo cuando eras niño, pero vivir de miedos no te ayudara en nada, tienes que superarlo y volver a creer en el amor, en las personas, tienes que eliminar esa coraza que te cubre sólo así serás feliz.-

-Temo que cuando logre hacerlo tú ya no estarás para mí.-

-Es probable que no este, pero siempre pude haber alguien más.-

-Pero yo quiero que sea tú.- Serena lo miro tiernamente.

-Mejor aprovechemos el momento ya veremos lo que pasa en el futuro.-

Se quedaron recostados en el sofá, abrazados sin decir nada no eran necesarias las palabras, estuvieron así por un momento hasta que Serena nuevamente se acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarlos, primero eran besos cortos, pero luego comenzaron a hacerse más intensos, Darien acariciaba la espalda de Serena, y ella tocaba su abdomen, la falta de aire los hacía separarse pero rápidamente volvían a lo que estaban. Las caricias también comenzaban a subir de tono, ella ya había empezado a desabotonar su caricia y él acariciaba su espalda por debajo de sus ropas, un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de ella e hizo que Darien se separara.

-Creo que deberíamos parar.- Dijo de mala gana Darien.

-No por favor, sigamos.-

-Pero Sere, no creo que sea adecuado.-

-Es mi despedida de soltera tengo que coquetear con el stripper.-

-Esto es más que un simple coqueteo.-

-Esas cosas pasan siempre, además que esta es nuestra despedida, tenemos que hacer algo especial.- Dijo ella sonrojada.

Al escuchar esto Darien se paro del sofá, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Nuevamente comenzó a besarla mientras ella terminaba de sacarle la camisa, al ver su perfecto abdomen desnudo una ola de deseo la invadió, temerosa comenzó a acariciarlo, él al ver el temblor en sus manos sonrió antes de volver a besarla, lentamente bajo sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a donde terminaba su blusa, la tomo con ambas manos y la levanto hasta sacarla por su cabeza, volvió a bajar sus manos esta vez quedando a nivel de sus caderas, acaricio la piel desnuda de ella y luego poso sus manos en el cierre de su jeans, lo bajo y luego bajo sus jeans dejando a Serena sólo en ropa interior, ella sólo lo besaba, ya que estaba muy nerviosa y no quería demostrar nerviosismo.

Darien la miro tiernamente, y la beso, comenzó a bajar por su cuello dando pequeños besos, luego por sus hombros, subió sus manos hasta el sujetador del brasier, la miro nervioso como si pidiera permiso y ella sólo lo beso, Darien saco el brasier y pudo verla con su torso desnudo, quedo embobado mirándola, Serena al darse cuenta de esto se puso nerviosa y se abrazo a él. Darien volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama. Verla acostada en la cama casi totalmente desnuda le provoco una sensación tan extraña, pero a la vez tan satisfactoria. Se acomodo encima de ella y comenzó a besarla, por cada rincón de su cuerpo, ella sólo daba gemidos de placer, nuevamente Darien volvió a sus labios y los devoro.

Serena ya no se sentía tan nerviosa, así que decidió participar un poco más activamente, bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de Darien y comenzó a bajarlo, claro que al hacer esto su cara se tiño completamente roja, Darien encontró muy tierna la situación así que para ayudarla termino él de sacarse el pantalón. Ahora ambos estaban con una sola prenda.

-Sere estás segura de que lo quieres hacer, no me enojare si no quieres continuar.-

-Darien nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.- Dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Darien termino de eliminar las prendas que impedían que estuvieran juntos, Darien la beso tiernamente antes de comenzar a entrar en ella, pero cuando comenzó a hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sere, tú… ¿?- Le dijo sorprendido.

-Si.- Le respondió muy avergonzada.

-Pero por qué yo ¿?-

-Porque te amo.-

-Sere… Te prometo que seré muy delicado.- Le dijo antes de besarla

Termino de entrar en ella mientras ella ahogaba un grito de dolor, comenzaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas pero él las borro con sus labios, se mantuvo un momento quieto para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse, cuando Serena dejo de tener cara de dolor comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, ella de a poco aumento la rapidez de los movimientos. En toda la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, Darien aumento la velocidad, estuvieron así por un par de minutos, antes de llegar al final Serena enrollo sus piernas en Darien y así terminaron juntos.

-Serena…- Dijo gimiendo.

-Darien…- él se desplomo encima de ella para evitar dañarla con su peso se acomodo dejando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro pudiendo así sentir el aroma de Serena, aroma que lo volvía loco, él la abrazo y se quedaron un rato así en silencio hasta que ella hablo.- Gracias Darien… Fue perfecto.-

-Para mí también lo fue.- Dijo Darien con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo, cómo están? Les gusto el capítulo? Espero que si ya que lo escribi con mucho amor para ustedes. Como ven fue un capítulo algo extraño, ya que Darien ya le dijo que le gustaría estar con ella sin embargo no es capaz de ofrecerle algo. Quedan 3 días para la boda y aun Serena no sabe que es lo que va a hacer, y hay que esperar a Darien, aún está confundido y no sabe si detener o no la boda. Aunque les digo algo me encantaría que Darien entrara en medio de la ceremonia y digiera "Yo me opongo", aún no escribo esa capítulo así que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Cómo les dije en el capítulo anterior estos últimos días he tenido muchas pruebas (incluso hoy tengo una, pero me di un break para poder subirles el capítulo) y además sucedió algo demasiado malo, se que hay algunas chilenas que me leen así que ustedes saben de lo que hablare, hace como dos semanas (no recuerdo bien la fecha) se aprobó un megaproyecto hidroeléctrico que destruirá miles de hectáreas de bosque nativo y como yo soy ambientalista a morir he tenido que trabajar mucho estos últimas semanas en eso. Yo no estoy en contra de la generación de energía y esas cosas, sólo creo que hay mejores opciones para generar energías limpias y que no destruyan el medio ambiente. Si alguna de ustedes llegara a estar de acuerdo con proyecto les pido por favor que no me vayan a dejar de leer, creo que una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, y si es que están en contra podríamos contactar para hablar sobre eso (:

Buenos para finalizar quiero agradecerles a todas por leer mi historia y por ser tan pacientes, me hace demasiado feliz saber que a pesar de todo siguen leyendo, gracias por todos sus comentarios (no se si los respondí, si no lo he hecho lo hare dentro de la semana).

También las quiero dejar invitadas para que se den una vuelta por mi otra historia **"La fuerza de la naturaleza"**, es una historia más bien corta que esta ambientada aquí en Chile y que tiene como hecho principal el gran terremoto que afecto al país el año pasado, es una historia bastante linda, asi que pasen a leer (:

Gracias también a las personas que agregan la historia a favoritos, y a también a las que leer y por tiempo no alcanzan a dejar reviews. De verdad muchas gracias a todas y nos leemos pronto (:


	24. Capítulo 23

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 23

Durmieron abrazados toda la noche, de vez en cuando Darien despertaba y se quedaba observándola, sentía una extraña sensación al estar con ella, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido.

Ya estaba por amanecer y el primero en despertar había sido Darien, pensó en irse para no incomodar a Serena con su presencia después de todo ella estaba un poco pasadita de copas anoche y existía la posibilidad de que no recordara nada de lo ocurrido.

_Creo que debería irme, es muy probable que cuando se dé cuenta de todo lo que paso me odie aun más y no quiero eso, pero por otro lado no quiero dejarla sola._

De pronto Serena comenzó a moverse, era señal de que ya estaba por despertar. Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue a Darien enfrente de ella, mirándola con ternura.

-Buenos días.-

-Darien, creí que te habías ido.- Dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Y perderme esta maravillosa visión… Creo que no es de caballeros arrancar en medio de la noche después de todo lo que sucedió…-

-Darien, no es necesario que digas algo, todo está bien, puedes irte tranquilo.-

-Sere aunque no lo creas no fue una aventura lo de anoche, fue especial.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Sere yo no soy de esos hombres que andan por la vida acostándose con todas las mujeres que conocen, yo soy distinto, sólo había estado con una mujer antes que tú… Sólo te puedo decir que jamás olvidare esto.-

-Yo tampoco Darien.- Le dijo antes de acercarse y abrazarlo.

-Quieres que me vaya ¿?-

-Puedes quedarte un rato más sí así lo deseas.-

-Deseo estar más tiempo contigo antes de volver a la realidad.-

-Yo tampoco quisiera volver a la realidad.- Darien se acerco y la beso.

Se quedaron un rato más abrazados hasta que el celular de Serena comenzó a sonar.

-Alo ¿?-

-Hija soy yo.-

-¿Mamá?-

-Sólo te llamaba para avisarte que hoy es el almuerzo con los padres de Seiya, y tu papá quiere que vengas a acompañarnos para ver los últimos detalles de la boda.-

-Está bien, iré en un rato más.-

-Nos vemos, no llegues tarde.-

-No lo haré.- Serena dejo de lado su teléfono y se quedo pensando.

-Ocurrió algo ¿?- Pregunto Darien al observar la cara de Serena.

-Debemos volver a la realidad.-

No fue necesario decir nada más, Darien se levanto y comenzó a vestirse frente a una sonrojada Serena, ella tomo su bata para levantarse y se dirigió al baño, a pesar de que Darien ya la había visto desnuda le daba mucha vergüenza que la volviera a ver así. Cuando salió del baño se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba, se sintió un poco triste ya que creyó que le diría algo antes de marcharse, pero no hubo nada.

Horas más tarde se encontraba en casa de sus padres, mientras almorzaban y discutían los últimos detalles de la boda ella sólo podía pensar en alguien.

_Darien, qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos, te encontraras igual que yo ¿?, no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió, aún no puedo creerlo._

_Estoy con Seiya hace años y no había querido que pasara, aún no estaba lista, pero luego apareces tú, y todo cambió… Siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera especial, y con alguien que amara más que a mi propia vida, y definitivamente cumplí con lo que quería. Anoche fue simplemente perfecto._

-Sere ¿?- Le dijo su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Dime mamá.-

-Me acompañas a la cocina a buscar el postre.-

-Si claro.- Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina y una vez ahí su madre cerro la puerta y le pregunto.

-Hija qué te sucede, siento que te pasa algo ¿?-

-Eh ¿?, no me pasa nada, por qué dices eso.-

-No eres la de siempre, dime una cosa.-

-Lo que quieras.-

-¿Estás así por ese muchacho?-

-¿Qué muchacho?- Pregunto ella nerviosa.

-Tu vecino, ese que vimos en el ascensor, yo se que por él te encuentras así.-

-No es nada mamá, es sólo que… Creo que me enamore de él.-

-¿Crees?-

-Lo estoy…-

-¿Y qué harás?-

-¿Hacer?, no te entiendo.-

-Sere en dos días es la boda…-

-Lo sé, no tienes porque recordármelo.-

-¿Entonces qué harás?-

-Cumplir con mi deber.-

-¿Y según tú cuál es tu deber?-

-Cumplir el deseo de mi padre, él quiere que me case con Seiya.-

-Sé que ese es su deseo, pero y qué hay del tuyo.-

-Madre tú lo dijiste sólo quedan dos días, como voy a suspender todo ahora cuando falta tan poco, además que papá se enfadaría mucho conmigo.-

-Es cierto, pero yo no quiero que tú seas infeliz el resto de tu vida sólo por complacer los deseos de tu padre.-

-Qué quieres decir ¿?-

-Tu padre se enojaría, no hay duda de eso, pero en algún momento te perdonara, yo no quiero que mi hija se case con alguien y luego se arrepienta por el resto de sus días por no haber escogido bien.-

-Mamá lo que pasa es que Darien no quiere estar conmigo.-

-Te lo dijo ¿?-

-No técnicamente.-

-Entonces ¿?-

-Es que él no está en condiciones de ofrecerme algo.-

-¿Algo cómo qué?-

-Como amor… Él creó una barrera en su corazón, y hasta que no eche abajo esa barrera yo no puedo estar con él.-

-Tal vez si lo ayudaras pueda hacerlo.-

-No lo creo.-

-Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás. Yo ahora sólo puedo darte un consejo, aún puedes cancelar todo, si quieres mi ayuda la tendrás, pero todo depende de ti hija mía, yo sólo quiero verte feliz y si eso significa que no te cases lo entenderé, pero si quieres seguir con todo esto y ser infeliz sólo tú serás la responsable… Ahora vamos antes que tu padre venga a buscarnos.-

El resto del día se la pasaron afinando detalles, cerca de las ocho de la noche Serena se fue a su departamento, no había nadie, Molly estaba en casa de una amiga y no regresaría hasta el siguiente día.

_Esa Molly lo hizo a propósito, me deja a solas sólo para que yo tenga tiempo para pensar… Por una parte se lo agradezco._

Antes de llegar a su habitación el teléfono comienza a sonar así que se dirige a contestar.

-Hola, con quien desea hablar ¿?-

-Sere soy yo, tengo malas noticias.-

-Haruka, qué paso.-

-Nada, eso pasa… Por más que intente ubicar a Seiya no lo encontré… Siento haberte fallado Sere.-

-Haru, tú no me has fallado, lo único que has hecho es ayudarme y eso te lo agradezco enormemente.-

-Claro que lo hice, te prometí que descubriríamos a Seiya y no lo hice, y ahora con todo esto estoy más que segura que él si tiene a otra, o si no, no se hubiera cambiado de avión.-

-Puede que tengas razón pero lamentablemente ya no nos queda tiempo.-

-¿Y qué harás?-

-Me han hecho esa pregunta demasiadas veces últimamente, aún no se qué haré, tendré todo el día de mañana para pensar y decidir.-

-Mi vuelo sale mañana en la noche, llegare justo a la boda si es que decides seguir con todo.-

-Te necesitare conmigo, independiente de mi decisión así que te estaré esperando.-

-Sere lo único que te puedo decir es que pienses sólo en ti, se egoísta y piensa en ti solamente, en ti y en tu felicidad.-

-Gracias Haru.-

-Cuídate mucho Sere, nos vemos pronto.-

-Tú también cuídate, y dale mis saludos a Meiko.-

-Lo haré, adiós.-

Al terminar de hablar se fue a su habitación, al entrar algo en su cama la sorprendió. Era una nota y una rosa roja. Comenzó a leer la nota y su cara enseguida cambio a una más alegre.

_**Gracias por lo de anoche fue maravilloso… Sé que no puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero cada vez que desees escapar de la realidad cuenta conmigo. Un beso.**_

_**Darien.**_

Ella se lanzo a la cama y se abrazo muy fuerte a sí misma mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su cara.

_Darien por qué no podemos estar juntos, por qué la vida tiene que ser tan difícil ¿? Si mi padre te conociera a lo mejor cambiaría de opinión y aceptaría que me casara contigo. Pero tú no me quieres, creo que sólo estás conmigo para olvidar el difícil momento por el cual está pasando Michiru y tú bebe, si me dieras alguna señal de que tal vez podríamos tener algo…_

_Aunque lo que pasó anoche es una señal, tal vez algún día podremos estar juntos y seremos felices. Y esto, _tomo en sus manos la nota y la rosa que le había dejado Darien. _Es un avance, tal vez lo único que necesitas es un poco de tiempo para que puedas aclarar todo lo que sientes._

_Creo que lo mejor es que te deje solo para que puedas pensar y decidir si quieres estar junto a mi o no, si deseas estar solo junto a tu hijo… Un hijo, eso sólo lo complicara más, a lo mejor después vas a querer quedarte junto a Michiru para que ambos puedan criar a su hijo._

_Oh Darien por qué tengo que amarte tanto…_

Ella no era la única que se encontraba confundida, un joven del departamento vecino se encontraba en su misma situación.

_Serena no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, habrás visto mi regalo, sé que no es mucho pero es para que sepas que fue importante para mí lo que paso. _

_Demasiado importante diría yo._

_Cada vez que te tocaba sentía esa descarga eléctrica nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así, sólo hasta que tu apareciste en mi vida. _

_Recuerdo cada detalle de la noche anterior y no dejo de sorprenderme a mi mismo con cada recuerdo. Yo nunca antes había sentido el deseo que sentí por ti anoche, Michiru nunca me ha provocado muchas cosas, sé que suena cruel, pero es la verdad, se podría decir que con Michiru tenemos sexo sólo por necesidad, no es algo que nazca de los dos…_

_En cambio contigo, lo único que quería era estar junto a ti, quería recorrerte completa, besar cada centímetro de tu blanca piel, blanca como la nieve y tan suave. Quisiera poder estar contigo todos los días y verte despertar, fue hermoso estar a tu lado cuando despertaste te veías tan tierna, tan frágil y tan hermosa, tu mirada me hipnotiza, me provocas tantas cosas Serena._

_Y si pones mi mundo de cabeza por qué no puedo estar a tu lado, por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde ¿?_

_Voy a dejar que ese tal Seiya te arrebate de mi lado para recién darme cuenta que te perdí. No, no puedo permitir eso o si ¿?_

_Por qué no tengo más fuerza de voluntad, por qué no soy más decidido, si lo fuera podría ir a tu habitación y raptarte, irnos lejos de aquí y ser felices… Podría hacerlo, pero como soy un cobarde no lo haré._

_Serena si supieras todo lo que me pasa cuando estoy junto a ti, si tal vez no me pidieras tanto yo podría estar a tu lado._

La noche paso rápidamente y con ello el nuevo día llego, sólo quedaba un día para la boda de Serena y aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, gente entraba y salía de su departamento con los regalos de boda, haciendo últimas pruebas de vestuario, también se encontraban Molly y Andrew, la dama de honor y el padrino. En la iglesia hicieron el último ensayo, claro sin novio ya que él aún no regresaba de su viaje, y así pasaron las horas llegando nuevamente la noche.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraban dos mujeres a punto de abordar el avión que las llevaría de regreso a sus hogares.

-Haru necesito ir al baño, me esperas aquí.-

-Obvio que si, pero apúrate que en cualquier momento nos llaman.-

-No me demoro nada ya lo veras.- Así la joven se dirigió al baño, cuando venía de vuelta estaba tan apurada que no se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con alguien.- Disculpe señorita no la vi.-

-No te preocupes yo tampoco me di cuenta, será mejor que me vaya, adiós.-

-Adiós.- La joven se fue dejando ahí a la otra joven, iba a volver donde su compañera cuando se dio cuenta que había algo en el piso, era una agenda.- Dónde se habrá metido, no la veo por ninguna parte, de seguro aquí esta su dirección.- Cuando comenzó a revisarla observo algo que la dejo paralizada.- Oh por Dios, tengo que ir donde Haruka muy rápido.-

* * *

.

.

.

Chicas que les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Sigue estando confuso o no? Darien aún no se decide, pero si a avanzado bastante ya que antes ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer que siente por cosas por Serena, ahora las reconoce pero no se atreve a dar el siguiente paso y por otra parte Serena esta esperando que Darien haga algo, ahora sólo hay que esperar que pasa en el siguiente capítulo, ya lo tengo avanzado así que espero publicarlo luego, mañana es mi última prueba, las otra comienzan la semana del 10 por lo que tendré un poco más de tiempo para escribir.

Las chicas que están leyendo "la fuerza de la naturaleza" les aviso que actualizare antes del domingo, no me gusta como queda el capítulo por eso no lo he subido, pero como ya estaré más desocupada podre dedicar mi tiempo a escribir mis historias y también tengo varias ideas para otras historias ya hice el esquema, así que apenas termine una de estas dos historias publicare una de las nuevas.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen, sobre todo a aquellas que siempre me dejan reviews, como no he tenido mucho tiempo no he podido responderles pero ya a partir de mañana podré hacerlo, nuevamente gracias y dejen comentarios me hace feliz leerlos (=

Las dejo invitadas para que lean **"La fuerza de la naturaleza"**

Nos leemos!


	25. Capítulo 24

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 24

Ya era de mañana y una joven de cabellos rubios aún se encontraba durmiendo, su amiga Molly y Lita llegaron para ayudarla con los últimos preparativos, pero al darse cuenta de que ella no se encontraba la chica de cabellos rojizos fue en su busca.

-Sere despierta, llego el día.- Le dijo Molly sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Un ratito más…- Dijo Serena adormilada.

-Vamos Sere que se nos hará tarde, tenemos que ir a tu casa.-

-Tarde, para qué ¿?-

-Tú sí que eres despistada. Hoy te casas.- Le respondió Molly entre risas.

-Es cierto.- Se levanto muy rápido de la cama y se fue al baño.- Espérame diez minutos Molly ya salgo.-

Mientras Serena se duchaba Lita y Molly comenzaron a reunir todas las cosas que necesitarían incluyendo los vestidos de ellas, el de Serena y el equipaje para la luna de miel.

-Muy bien chicas ya estoy lista.-

-Ya era hora, tu madre se enojara si no nos damos prisa.- Dijo Lita.

-Será mejor apurarnos, ya tienen todo ¿?-

-Si.- Dijeron ambas chicas.-

-Entonces ya nos vamos.-

Las jóvenes se fueron a la casa de los padres de Serena en el auto de ella, una vez en la casa comenzaron a arreglarse todos menos Serena, ella sería la última en hacerlo. Ya habían llegado las nuevas amigas de Serena, Amy, Rei y Mina, y también el padrino, Andrew.

Serena se encontraba en su antigua habitación esperando que la fueran a maquillar y a peinar cuando suena su teléfono.

-Alo.-

-Sere soy yo.-

-Seiya, dónde estás ¿?-

-En mi casa, estoy casi listo, y tú ¿?-

-Yo también estoy en mi casa, espero que me vengan a peinar.-

-Quiero que llegue luego la hora, para hacerte por fin mi esposa.-

-Si yo también quiero.- Dijo no muy convencida.

-Te llamaba por otra cosa en realidad.-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, es sólo que… El otro día antes de irme de viaje no te trate muy bien, y me sentí culpable todos los días que estuve fuera, quería llamarte pero me daba vergüenza. Lo que pasa es que no quisiera que nuestro matrimonio comenzara mal, te amo, y quisiera estar por siempre contigo, discúlpame por favor.-

-No tienes porque preocuparte, eso ya es cosa del pasado, sólo espero que no vuelvas a tratarme de esa manera.-

-No, no lo haré te lo juro.-

-Está bien… Cuando termines de arreglarte te irás a la iglesia o vendrás ¿?-

-Pasare por tu casa a buscar a tu mamá y luego nos vamos a la iglesia.-

-Entonces le diré que no se demore tanto, ya tengo que dejarte vienen a arreglarme.-

-Nos vemos amor.-

-Adiós.-

Luego de cortar la llamada entro su madre junto con las personas que arreglarían a Serena, primero la maquillaron, todo muy natural, la idea era resaltar su belleza, luego la peinaron, nada muy extravagante, su pelo estaba tomado, algunos rizos caían por su espalda llegando hasta sus hombros y una tiara adornaba su cabello. Por último se puso el vestido, ya estaba lista ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que el momento llegara.

Las amigas de Serena ya estaban listas para irse a la iglesia, sólo esperaban a que llegara el hermano de Serena junto con su esposa para que una de las chicas se fuera con ellos ya que en el auto de Andrew no cabían todos.

-Chicos váyanse ustedes yo me quedo aquí esperando, iré a ayudar a Molly con los últimos detalles.-

-Estás segura Rei ¿?-

-Si Lita, vayan ustedes tranquilas, yo me iré con Molly y el hermano de Serena.-

-Bueno, nos vemos allá entonces.-

-Adiós.-

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad tres jóvenes se encontraban terminando de arreglarse para luego irse a la boda de su mejor amiga.

-Darien apúrate, llegaremos tarde.-

-Lo siento estoy atrasado, vayan ustedes, yo llegare después.-

-Pero cómo nos iremos.-

-Vayan en taxi yo les daré el dinero.-

-Pero estas seguro que irás ¿?- Le pregunto Taiki dudoso.

-Claro que iré, por qué me lo preguntas ¿?-

-Tú sabes porque.- Yaten sólo miraba extrañado.

-No se preocupen llegare justo a tiempo.-

-Bien, nos vemos allá, no llegues tarde.-

-No lo haré.- Ambos hermanos se fueron dejando a Darien sólo en el departamento. _Bueno ahora es el momento_, saco su teléfono celular y le marco a alguien.- Hola, necesito tu ayuda…-

De vuelta en casa de Serena una chica se encontraba sentada en el gran living de la casa de su amiga, esperaba al hermano de Serena para irse a la iglesia y mientras esperaba observaba como todos los sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro preparando todo la fiesta que realizaría en la casa luego de la boda.

-Rei aún aquí ¿?- Pregunto mamá Ikuko

-Si, estoy esperando a su hijo para irme con él.-

-Sammy se ha retrasado en el aeropuerto, pero no te preocupes no tarda en llegar.-

-Y usted qué espera ¿?-

-Al novio de mi hija, yo me iré con él, y Kenji llevara a Serena.- De pronto se escucha el sonido de un auto que se ha estacionado en la entrada.- Ese debe ser Seiya.-

-¿Seiya?-

-Así es, el novio de mi hija.- Ambas mujeres salieron a la entrada y efectivamente era Seiya quien había llegado.

Rei miro asombrada al chico, cómo era posible aquello, qué hacía él aquí a punto de casarse con Serena, con su amiga.

-Seiya que bueno que llegas, ya se te estaba haciendo tarde.-

-Lo siento, es que mi padre se retraso.- Aún no se había dado cuenta de la joven que estaba al lado de Ikuko.

-Iré a ver si Serena necesita algo mamá Ikuko.- Dijo Rei muy nerviosa.

-Muy bien hija, dile que yo ya me voy.- Rei camino muy rápido, no quería que él se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Quién era ella?-

-Una amiga de mi hija, se llama Rei.-

El pelinegro se sorprendió al escuchar esto, _Rei, mierda tengo que hacer algo o le contara todo a Serena._- Si me disculpa necesito ir al baño un momento, no me demoro mucho.-

-Subiré al auto mientras.-

-Muy bien.- Dijo antes de salir corriendo en busca de Rei. _Dónde estará, dijo que iba a ver a Serena, pero no está por ninguna parte… Ahí está._ El joven corrió hasta llegar a su lado, la sujeto del brazo muy fuerte, ella al darse cuenta que era Seiya se asusto mucho, comenzó a forcejear tratando en vano de soltarse. Seiya la arrastro hasta una habitación cercana.- Qué haces aquí Rei ¿?-

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, cómo es posible que estés haciendo esto ¿?-

-Eso no te interesa.-

-Déjame, tengo que hablar con Serena.-

-Sobre mi cadáver.- Seiya cerró la puerta con llave, comenzó a buscar algo, Rei estaba asustada, no sabía muy bien que era lo que haría Seiya, pero como fuera tenía que arrancar de ahí y hablar con Serena. Seiya se acerco a ella con una cuerda en sus manos.

-¿Qué harás Seiya?-

-Yo me casare con Serena si o si, y tú no harás nada para detenerlo.-

-No importa si no lo hago hoy, podré hacerlo en otro momento, no puedes tenerme aquí para siempre.-

-Tú no hablaras con ella, si lo haces te arrepentirás toda la vida.- Seiya comenzó a atar las manos y los pies de Rei.- Te aviso que no sacas nada con gritar, nadie te escuchara de aquí, es una habitación a prueba de sonidos, no sé si Serena te conto que a ella le gustaba cantar pero para que nadie la oyera mandaron a hacer esta habitación… Nos vemos Rei, después veré qué hago contigo.-

-Espera Seiya no puedes dejarme aquí… Seiya.- Pero ya era tarde el joven se había marchado.

Serena miraba por la ventana mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, sus nuevas amigas, su acercamiento con su prima Haruka, sus vecinos que resultaron ser sus mejores amigos y Darien, el amor de su vida, en eso estaba cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación y puede observar a Darien.

-Darien qué haces aquí, cómo entraste ¿?-

-Molly… Ella, bueno ella me ayudo a entrar a escondidas.-

-Esa Molly, siempre haciendo cosas a mi espalda.-

-Sere yo necesitaba verte.-

-¿Verme?- Pregunto confundida.

-Te ves realmente hermosa.- Le dijo mirándola tiernamente.

-Gracias.- Dijo sonrojándose

-Sere yo vine porque quiero decirte algo.-

-Dime lo que quieras.-

-Sere yo… Lo que pasa es que yo… No te cases.-

-¡Qué! ¿?-

-Sere, yo no quiero que te cases, por favor no lo hagas, tú no estás enamorada de Seiya, tú me amas a mí, no puedes casarte con él, por favor…-

-Darien…-

-Sé que no te ofrezco nada, pero por el momento no puedo hacerlo, necesito tiempo para dejar de tener miedo.-

-Darien… Yo no puedo estar esperándote eternamente.-

-No será eternamente… Sólo dame un poco de tiempo, un par de meses, hasta que Michiru tenga al bebe, luego de que ella esté bien yo prometo que estaré contigo pero por favor no te cases.-

-Darien no se qué decir.- Darien se acerco a ella, acarició muy tiernamente su mejilla y lentamente comenzó a besarla, primero fue con miedo, sólo un par de roces de sus labios, pero ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y profundizo más el beso, sus lenguas se rozaban, el beso era cada vez más apasionado, pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

-Y qué me dices ¿?- La dijo Darien, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos llorosos.

-Darien yo…- Justo cuando le iba a dar una respuesta alguien toca la puerta.

-Hija soy yo, puedo pasar.-

-Mi padre, Darien escóndete por favor.- El muchacho se escondió en el closet que había en la antigua habitación de la rubia.- Un momento.- Cuando vio que Darien ya estaba escondido se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

-Hija te ves bellísima.-

-Gracias.-

-Al fin llego el gran día, no sabes por cuento tiempo he esperado este momento.- Serena se sintió culpable al escuchar esto.- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti hija mía, no sólo estás haciendo tus sueños realidad sino que también estás haciendo realidad los míos, no sabes lo feliz que me haces en estos momentos.-

-Papá...-

-Ya llego la hora nos vamos ¿?- Le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

-…Si… Nos vamos.- Dijo mirando en dirección a Darien.

Padre e hija salieron de la habitación encontrándose en la planta baja con Sammy y su esposa Kakyuu. Llegada la hora los primeros en marcharse fueron Sammy, Kakyuu y Molly. Luego de un par de minutos se fueron Serena y su padre.

Darien quien se había quedado en la habitación de la rubia, se encontraba completamente ido. _Creí que me dirías que no te casarías con él, ahora si que te perdí para siempre. _Fue así como se dirigió a su auto en busca de un bar, necesitaba tomar, ahogar sus penas.

La mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban en la iglesia, los padres de Seiya, Seiya y mamá Ikuko estaban en la entrada recibiendo a la gente. Los últimos en llegar fueron Sammy, Kakyuu y Molly.

-Mamá, papá y Serena ya se encuentran en camino será mejor que entremos.-

-Aún queda un poco de tiempo.-

-Sí, pero recuerda que Serena debe pasar a la iglesia a confesarte antes, y se supone que nadie la puede ver.-

-Es cierto, entremos.- Así fue como todos comenzaron a entrar.

Adentro unas chicas se sentaban juntas esperando a que Serena llegara.

-Molly y Rei ¿?- Pregunto Lita

-¿Rei?, no lo sé.-

-¿Cómo no se vino contigo?-

-Pero si se iba a venir con ustedes.-

-El auto venía lleno, así que decidió esperar a Sammy para venirse con él, no la viste por la casa ¿?- Pregunto Amy preocupada.

-La última vez que la vi estaba con ustedes.- Al escuchar esto las chicas comenzaron a llamarla a su celular pero nadie contestaba.

-Chicas esto me parece muy raro, Rei no es así, estoy preocupada.- Dijo Mina.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- Dijo Lita.

-¿Llamaron a Nicolás? A lo mejor está con él.-

-Tienes razón Amy como no lo pensé antes, enseguida lo llamo.- Mina llamo y hablo con él.- Chicas Nicolás no la ha visto.-

-Dónde pudo ir ¿?- Dijo Amy

-Iré a casa de Sere a ver si está ahí, le diré a Andrew que me preste el auto.- Lita se dirigió a hablar con su novio, él también se preocupo por Rei y le prestó el auto a Lita la hubiera acompañado pero él era el padrino no podía irse ya que Serena llegaría en cualquier momento. Lita y Mina fueron a buscar a su amiga.

Serena y su padre acaban de llegar a la iglesia, la chica se encontraba demasiado nerviosa no cree ser capaz de continuar con esto.

-Bien hija ya llegamos, tienes que ir adentro te está esperando el cura para que te confieses y luego podremos continuar con la boda.-

-Espérame aquí, no creo que demore tanto.

Serena entro a una habitación que había en la entrada de la iglesia, estaba ahí esperando al cura cuando alguien entra muy agitada por la puerta.

-Sere, menos mal que alcance a llegar.-

-Haruka, qué pasa por qué están tan agitada ¿?-

-Sere quiero que conozcas a alguien.-

-Si ya sé, tengo que conocer a Meiko pero por qué no te has vestido aún.-

-Sere mírame atentamente y ponme atención.-

-Haru me asustas.-

-Meiko entra.- La joven entro pero no venía sola.- Ella es Meiko, y ella es Hotaru.-

* * *

.

.

.

Hola qué les pareció? A mí personalmente me gusto mucho, me demore muy poco en escribir este capítulo, ahora que tengo tiempo libre debo aprovecharlo, ya tengo bastante avanzado el próximo capítulo así que espero subirlo luego.

Como ven ya llego el día del matrimonio, en el siguiente capítulo veremos qué es lo que pasará. Ahora les responderé por aquí los reviews, mi internet está demasiado lento por lo que me es un poco difícil responder.

**Angel Negro 29: **Definitivamente Darien es un miedoso, pero también hay que entenderlo, él no tuvo un buen ejemplo, sus padres siempre se odiaron, y su madre no era muy buena que digamos, por eso tiene miedo a pasar por lo mismo. Es cierto todo pasa por algo, ahora sólo hay que esperar para ver si deja atrás sus miedos o lo atormentaran por siempre.

**aRiizaii: **A mi también me cae mal a veces Darien, es que es demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que siente. Hasta el momento Darien cree que ha perdido a Serena, pero aún falta por ver que es lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, si detiene la boda o decide resignarse.

**M. Chiba: **Que bueno que te gusta la historia, y espero que a medida que vayas avanzando te guste aún más, gracias por comentar.

**Anyreth: **A veces los padres desean tanto que hagamos algo que se olvidan de lo que sentimos y de si es lo mejor para nosotros o no, este es el caso de Serena, su padre siempre soñó con verla casada con el hijo de su mejor amigo y es por eso que se ha olvidado un poco de los sentimientos de Serena. Darien podría ofrecerle todo a Serena, pero tiene miedo de hacerlo y salir lastimado.

**: **Espero que haya sido de tu agrado esta nueva actualización, gracias.

**Misc2010: **Gracias por tu lindo comentario, en el siguiente capítulo veremos lo que hace Darien, si llega y dice yo me opongo, me encantaría que el lo hiciera en mi boda, sin duda me iría con él ajjaja.

**Mayilu: **Aún siguen siendo un poco raros los capítulos con eso de que Darien la quiere, pero quiere arriesgarse, pero ya muy pronto todo se solucionara.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, sólo respondí los últimos ya que no recuerdo si conteste o no los otros.

El siguiente capítulo está bastante avanzado pero hay una parte que aún no decido bien como será, así que cuando me decida, espero que sea pronto, actualizare, en todo caso creo que lo haré muy pronto. Nuevamente gracias por sus mensajes.

Las dejo invitadas para que lean **"La fuerza de la naturaleza" **cada vez está poniendo más interesante, espero que pasen a leer.

Que tengan una linda semana y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto en la próxima actualización.

Besos


	26. Capítulo 25

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

-Meiko entra.- La joven entro pero no venía sola.- Ella es Meiko, y ella es Hotaru.-

* * *

Capítulo 25

-No entiendo nada.-

-Sere necesito que te sientes y me escuches, esto será doloroso para ti.-

-Por favor habla pronto.-

-Sere no te puedes casar porque ella es la novia de Seiya.-

-¿Qué?-

-Serena, yo soy Hotaru y tú no te puedes casar con él porque yo estoy embarazada.-

Serena se sentó en un sofá que había en la habitación.- Qué me estás diciendo ¿?-

-Yo soy la novia de Seiya hace años, ya tengo un hijo y ahora estoy esperando otro.- La rubia quedo en estado shock.- Creo que lo mejor será que él mismo te lo explique.-

-Iré a buscarlo.-

Haruka salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Seiya, al entrar donde estaban todos los invitados todos se sorprendieron de verla, sobre todo por ver que no estaba vestida para la ocasión, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la familia de Serena.

-Haruka creí que no llegarías.- Dijo mamá Ikuko.

-Acabo de llegar.- Y miro a Seiya.- Necesito que me acompañes.-

-Sucede algo Haruka.-

-Mamá Ikuko tenemos que solucionar un problema, creo que la ceremonia se tardara en comenzar.-

-Por qué, le paso algo a Serena ¿?-

-No le ha pasado nada, pero no puedo decir nada más, sólo necesito que ustedes se queden aquí y que tú me acompañes.- Dicho esto Haruka y Seiya comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, llegaron a la habitación, Seiya no entendía nada, miro a Serena y ella estaba llorando.-

-Amor qué pasa ¿?-

-No te me acerques.- Dijo Serena furiosa parándose rápidamente de donde estaba.-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Hasta cuando continuaras con tus mentiras Seiya.- Al escuchar esa voz Seiya se exalto.

-No puede ser.-

-Claro que puede ser.-

-Hotaru qué haces aquí ¿?-

-O sea que la conoces.- Le grito Serena.

-Sere amor no es lo que tú crees.- Le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Cómo te atreves a negarlo.- Hubo en silencio que fue interrumpido por Haruka.

-Sere estaremos afuera si me necesitas sólo llámame.-

-Gracias Haru.- Haruka y Meiko salieron de la habitación.- Seiya estoy esperando una explicación.-

-Sere todo lo que te ha dicho ella es mentira, yo te amo a ti.-

-Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto Seiya.- Dijo Hotaru.

-Yo a ti no te conozco.-

-No sacas nada con negarme, ella ya lo sabe todo, no te creerá Seiya acéptalo.- Le dijo llorando.

-Seiya cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu hijo, eso no es de hombres.- Le dijo Serena mirándolo con odio.

-Ese hijo no es mío.-

-Seiya, cómo me dices eso, creí que me amabas, después de todos estos años.-

-Serena por favor no le creas nada.-

-Seiya será mejor que digas la verdad ahora, no tienes como escaparte de esta.- Le dijo Hotaru entre lágrimas.

-Sere créeme yo nunca quise hacerte daño.- Le dijo tomándole la mano.

-No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más.- Le dijo arrancando su mano de la de él.

-Está bien te contare todo, pero por favor no me odies después de esto.-

-No estás en condiciones de andar pidiendo cosas.-

-Conocí a Hotaru cuando éramos niños, ella fue mi primer amor… Todo lo hacíamos juntos, éramos los mejores amigos, tuvimos la suerte de ser compañeros desde nuestro primer año en la escuela, como te dije al principio éramos los mejores amigos, pero con el tiempo fuimos creciendo y yo me di cuenta que Hotaru era la mujer perfecta para mí, con el tiempo nos hicimos novios, fuimos muy felices hasta que por cosas de la vida ella se fue a Italia junto a sus padres...- Se quedo en silencio un par de minutos.

-Continúa Seiya.- Le dijo Hotaru, ahora venía la parte difícil para Serena.

-Ella se fue pero nosotros seguimos siendo novios a pesar de la distancia, un día mi padre me recordó que tenía que casarme contigo, yo lo odie por eso ya que quería casarme con Hotaru, pero cuando te conocí me enamore de ti.- Lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Hotaru al escuchar esto.- Fui el hombre más feliz de todos mientras estuve contigo Sere, pero cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad mi padre comenzó a entrenarme para hacerme cargo de la empresa luego de nuestra boda, gracias a esto podía viajar a todas partes, fue así como me reencontré con Hotaru, y así comenzó todo, yo me enamore de las dos...-

En un bar alejado de la ciudad se encontraba un hombre bastante triste hundido en sus pensamientos.

_Sere ya te perdí, seguramente ya estas casándote, aceptando a otro hombre para vivir juntos por siempre… Te he perdido, pero lo intente…_

_No, no es cierto, ni siquiera lo intente, demonios que estoy haciendo aquí, debo impedir esa boda…_

Fue así como salió corriendo hacia su auto y manejo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo.

Mientras en la iglesia.

-Ikuko qué sucede.-

-No lo sé, Serena y Seiya están hablando, creo que no es nada bueno.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Kenji, Haruka vino a buscar a Seiya y lo único que dijo fue que tenían que hablar a solas, no ha dicho nada más, pero llevan demasiado tiempo ahí adentro y Haruka no quiere decir nada.-

-Que habrá pasado ¿?...-

-Será mejor esperar a que Sere nos diga algo.-

-Si tienes razón.-

-Seiya cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto, por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio.- Le dijo Serena furiosa.

-Porque te vi, y fue amor a primera vista…-

-¡Mentiroso!- Grito muy fuerte, tanto que algunas de las personas que estaban afuera se miraron asustados.

-Es cierto créeme por favor.- Hotaru se mantenía a distancia observando todo.

-Si claro, es tan cierto que tienes dos hijos con otra mujer.-

-No, no, no es así.- Dijo nervioso.

-Deja de mentir, son tus hijos maldita sea, como puedes rechazarlos.- Serena cada vez se enfurecía más.

-Es cierto que Hotaru ahora está embarazada, ese si es hijo mío, pero el primero no lo es.-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida Serena.

-Es cierto eso.- Dijo Hotaru, al ver que nadie decía algo, continúo hablando.- Una vez tuvimos una pelea con Seiya, habíamos terminado, yo estaba muy enojada, así que salí con mis amigos a una fiesta, tome más de la cuenta, al mes supe que estaba embarazada, Seiya volvió a buscarme, dijo que no podía vivir sin mí y que era la única mujer en su vida.- Comenzó a llorar al decir esto.- Como yo no sabía quién era el padre de mi hijo, Seiya les dijo a todos que era de él… Creo que fue por eso que yo aceptaba que se fuera sin darme mayores explicaciones, aunque muy en el fondo siempre supe que había alguien más, sólo que no me imagine que fuera tan serio.-

-Seiya cómo pudiste…- Dijo Serena decepcionada.

Dos mujeres corrían por los jardines de una gran casa, hace horas que no sabían nada de su amiga, ella no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas menos aún en un momento tan importante. Entraron en la casa y comenzaron a buscar, fue entonces cuando una de las chicas encontró el bolso de Rei, eso era más sospechoso aún, decidieron revisar cuarto por cuarto hasta encontrar alguna pista de Rei.

-Lita ven, este cuarto esta con llave qué hacemos.- Pregunto Mina

-Si está cerrado, no creo que este adentro.-

-No sé tú, pero a mí todo esto me parece muy extraño, iré por algo para abrir la puerta.- Mina fue hasta la cocina y trajo consigo un cuchillo. Comenzó a meterlo por la ranura de la puerta hasta que consiguió abrirla. Lentamente entraron ambas amigas.

-Ves Mina, aquí no hay nadie.- De pronto un sonido las pone en alerta.

-¿Lita, Mina?- Se escucho decir.

-¿Rei?, ¡Rei!- Mina corrió hasta donde se encontraba Rei cuando la vio toda amarrada.

-¿Pero qué te ha pasado, quién te hizo esto?- Comento Lita ayudando a Mina a cortar las cuerdas.

-Seiya, él fue.-

-Seiya… Qué tiene que ver el novio de Sere con todo esto ¿?- Pregunto Lita nerviosa.

-Qué hora es, ya se casaron ¿?-

-Rei qué te pasa estas asustándonos.- Comento Mina.

-Chicas tenemos que apurarnos hay que impedir esa boda.-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron amabas chicas a las vez.

-Seiya es un mentiroso, él es novio de mi prima Hotaru hace años, no podemos permitir que le haga eso a Serena, ella es nuestra amiga.- Dijo Rei enojada y apenada a la vez.

-Oh por Dios, debemos hacer algo, chicas debemos irnos rápido.- Así fue como Mina, Rei y Lita salieron corriendo hasta llegar al auto.

De vuelta en la iglesia.

-Sere por favor perdóname.- Dijo Seiya.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, tú para mí has dejado de existir, la que tiene que perdonarte es Hotaru, lamentablemente para ella tú eres el padre de sus hijos.- Dijo Serena triste.

Seiya se acerco a ella lentamente e intento tomarla de las manos.- Es yo quiero estar junto a ti.-

-Eres de lo peor Seiya.- Se alejo bruscamente Serena.

-Jamás pensé que me harías algo así Seiya.- Dijo Hotaru.

-Lo siento, pero me he dado cuenta que quiero estar junto a Serena.-

-Eres un maldito, yo jamás estaré junto a ti.-

-Serena por favor, no me hagas esto.-

-Que no te haga qué, acaso tú pensaste en mí todos estos años, pensaste en todo el daño que me causarías cuando me enterara de todo, y de Hotaru pensaste alguna vez en ella ¿?... Eres un egoísta Seiya sólo has pensado en ti, ¿Por qué no paraste esto cuando podías, por qué esperaste tanto tiempo?, era necesario llegar hasta estas instancias, si lo que querías era humillarme, bueno lo has conseguido, ahora seré recordada por todos como "la tonta de Serena, a la cual la engañaron desde siempre y se entero de todo el día de su boda".-

-Serena yo no quería que te enteraras.-

-Claro.- Grito.- Lo que tú querías era tenernos engañadas por siempre, así podrías tener una vida paralela, dos familias, y te seguirías riendo de nosotras, así como lo has hecho todo estos años.-

-¡No! yo no quería decir eso, estas malinterpretándome.-

-Te odio Seiya.- Nuevamente estaba gritando, Haruka quien se encontraba afuera con Andrew al escuchar los gritos de parte de Serena se decidieron a entrar.

-Sere.- Dijo Haruka al verla destruida.

-Por favor sácame de aquí.- Le rogo a Haruka.

-Andrew toma mi auto vete a la casa de campo, yo iré después primero debo dar las explicaciones a los padres de Serena, salgan por atrás.-

-Muy bien.- Andrew ayudo a Serena y salieron por la puerta trasera. Algunos de los invitados de la boda se dieron cuenta de eso y corrieron a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Andrew y Serena se fueron a toda velocidad en el auto de Haruka para la sorpresa de los invitados, entre ellos se encontraban Yaten, Taiki, Molly y Amy, él único que tenía sospechas de qué era lo que estaba pasando era Taiki, en alguna oportunidad Serena le había comentado que tenía sospechas de que Seiya la engañaba, y él mismo lo había visto en un aeropuerto junto a una chica, a pesar de tener una ligera idea no quiso decir nada hasta que alguien llegara a hablar con ellos.

En ese momento un auto que venía a toda velocidad se detiene frente a ellos, un hombre baja apresurado y se dirige hasta donde está el grupo de amigos.

-¡Mierda no alcancé a llegar! Soy un idiota.- Dijo al darse cuenta que varios invitados ya estaban afuera y algunos comenzaban a marcharse.

-Darien, has llegado… A tiempo.-

-Qué quieres decir Taiki ¿?- Le pregunto confundido.

-Ella no se caso.-

-Qué… Qué me estás diciendo ¿?- Dijo nervioso.

-Algo ha ocurrido, Serena se ha ido con Andrew… Aún no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió.- Hablo Yaten.

-No estoy entendiendo.- Dijo Darien.

-Nosotros tampoco, los padres de Serena junto con los de Seiya se encuentran encerrados hace rato en una habitación de la iglesia.-

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Dijo Darien más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Mientras todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos otro auto acababa de llegar, tres chicas se bajaron de él y corrieron hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Alto debemos parar esto.- Grito Rei.

-¿Qué sucede Rei, dónde estabas?- Pregunto nerviosa Amy

-Tengo que hablar con Serena, es urgente.-

-Ella no está.- Respondió Taiki.

-Cómo que no está ¿?... Hemos llegado tarde.- Dijo con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

-Serena no se caso, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, pero ha salido corriendo y Andrew iba con ella, no sabemos a dónde fueron, los padres de Serena están hace mucho rato hablando con los padres de Seiya.- Dijo Molly.

-Se han enterado…-

-¿Enterado, de qué Rei?-

-Darien, chicos, no les puedo decir, no me corresponde.-

-Rei dime, ese tipo le ha hecho algo a Serena.-

-Él tiene novia hace años, y creo que Serena lo sabe ahora.-

-¿Qué?, juro que matare a ese tipo cuando lo vea.- Darien estaba furioso.

-Darien cálmate, aún no sabemos lo que ha pasado, esperemos a Haruka, ella también está adentro… Además que necesitamos saber dónde está Serena y si está bien o no ¿?, eso es lo que te interesa.- Le dijo Taiki a Darien, esto último sólo para que él lo escuchara.-

-A todos nos importa.-

-Pero a ti más, te he visto…- Dijo antes de alejarse.

El grupo de amigos se quedo pensando, no supieron cuanto rato estuvieron sumergidos en sus pensamientos, mientras que Lita, Molly y un disimulado Darien intentaban comunicarse con Andrew y Serena. Luego de un par de minutos más salió Haruka a hablar con las personas que aún se encontraban en el lugar.

-Sólo quería decir que no habrá boda, todo ha terminado, si quieren buscar responsables o necesitan alguna explicación pídanselas a Seiya, yo no puedo decirles nada más, muchas gracias por asistir y preocuparse por mi prima.-

-Haruka espera, dónde está Serena ¿?-

-Darien, ella quiere estar sola y debemos respetar su decisión, lo siento no puedo decirte nada más.-

-Es cierto que Seiya tiene novia.-

-Es cierto.-

-Maldito, lo matare…-

-No vale la pena, ahora sólo hay que preocuparse de Serena, por lo menos a mí es lo único que me importa.-

-A mi también… ¿Cómo está ella?-

-Mal, pero se recuperara…-

* * *

.

.

.

Hola chicas cómo están? Espero que bien, les cuento que estoy sin internet :( no pagaron la cuenta y lo cortaron, y no sé cuando la vayan a pagar así que ahora estoy aprovechando el internet de la universidad para poder subir este capítulo, que espero les guste.

Bueno, la boda no se realizo, y Darien si tuvo la intención de impedirla, si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes Serena se hubiera ido con él, pero qué pasara ahora ¿? Ella se quedara con Darien o no?

Les agradezco a todas por pasar a leer, dejar sus comentarios y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos.

Las dejo invitadas para que pasen a leer **"La fuerza de la naturaleza"**, actualice el día domingo, y espero poder subir luego el próximo capítulo pero todo dependerá de si pagan la cuenta de internet, y también de cómo este mi semana, esta última que paso ha sido bastante agitada, entre reuniones, trabajo, estudios, marchas se me ha hecho un poco difícil escribir.

Muchas gracias a todas, nos leemos!

Que tengan lindo fin de semana!


	27. Capítulo 26

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 26

Habían pasado un par de horas desde todo lo ocurrido con Seiya, Serena y Andrew ya habían llegado a su destino, una vieja casa de campo que antes le pertenecía a la abuela de Serena, y al morir se la heredo a ella ya que sabía que le encantaba la tranquilidad del campo.

Andrew hace muy poco había hablado por teléfono con Lita y le había dicho que a pesar de todo ella se encontraba bien aunque quería estar sola por un tiempo, también hablo con Haruka, quien a grandes rasgos le conto lo sucedido luego de la huída de Serena, además le dijo que ya se encontraba en camino hacia la casa de campo y que llevaría ropa para que Serena se cambiara.

-Hable con Haruka.- Serena se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.- Sere…- La llamo Andrew.

-¿Eh?- Le contesto sin ganas.

-Sere, te decía que he hablado con Haruka, viene en camino y te trae ropa para que te cambies, mientras ponte esto, te enfermaras si sigues así.- Él se saco su abrigo y le ayudo a Serena a ponérselo.- Sere sabes que puedes confiar en mí, por qué no me dices que fue lo que sucedió, qué fue lo que te hizo Seiya.- Hubo un momento de silencio, Andrew se dijo a si mismo que tal vez era mejor preguntarle eso en otro momento, pero la suave voz de Serena rompió el silencio.

-Seiya tiene novia… Siempre la ha tenido.- Dijo mientras nuevamente comenzaban a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco creí cuando me lo dijeron, algo me decía que el me estaba engañando, pero jamás imagine que él me fuera a hacer algo así…- Paso sus manos por sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas.- ¿Sabes?, lo más gracioso de todo es que la otra soy yo, él siempre ha estado con ésta otra chica, pero no la culpo a ella, ha sido una víctima de Seiya, al igual que yo.- Dijo antes de caer al suelo llorando, Andrew rápidamente se acerco a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte, lo mejor era que llorara para que se desahogara.

Una hora después llego Haruka, al entrar en la cabaña se encontró con una escena que apretó su corazón, se encontraba Andrew sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes de la cabaña, y Serena apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de Andrew, estaba con la mirada perdida y sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Se acerco lentamente a donde estaban ellos para poder hablarles.

-Andrew, Sere.-

-Haruka, llegaste.- Dijo Andrew, Serena al escuchar a Haruka se levanta y la abraza.

-¿Qué ocurrió luego de que me fui?- Le dijo terminando el abrazo. Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en los sofás que había en la sala de estar.

-Bueno, fue difícil, Seiya al principio lo negó todo, pero Hotaru tenía imágenes, el padre de Seiya estaba furioso al igual que tu padre, y bueno mamá Ikuko está mal, lo único que quería era venir a verte.- Serena iba a decir algo pero Haruka la interrumpió.- No te preocupes les dije que querías estar sola y que por ningún motivo se les ocurra venir.-

-Gracias, la verdad es que no quiero tener compañía.-

-Pero Sere qué harás aquí sola, no me gustaría dejarte.-

-Andrew no te preocupes estaré bien, no me voy a suicidar ni nada, sólo quiero estar sola para despejar mi mente y poder ordenar mis prioridades, serán como unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad.-

-¿Cómo te alimentaras?-

-Haruka trajo algunas cosas, y después ya me las arreglare, en todo caso no pretendo estar aquí eternamente, sólo es por un tiempo.- Dijo Serena más calmada.

-Sere iré por tus cosas para que te cambies, y luego nosotros tendremos que irnos, ya está anocheciendo y no es bueno conducir de noche.- Dijo Haruka.

Haruka bajo de su auto un par de maletas con ropa para Serena y una caja con comida para que tuviera hasta que alguien le llevara más cosas, luego de verificar que estuviera todo en orden Haruka y Andrew decidieron partir.

-Adiós Sere, si necesitas algo, lo que sea llámame está bien ¿?-

-Gracias Andrew por todo.- Luego de darse un abrazo el chico se retiro al auto.

-Te cuidas por favor, me llamas, vendré dentro de poco a traerte más cosas.-

-Gracias, y por favor no le digas a nadie donde estoy.-

-¿Ni siquiera a Darien?-

-¿Darien?-

-Él estaba muy preocupado por ti.-

-Yo no lo vi en la iglesia.-

-Cuando salí a explicarle a la gente que aún estaba ahí que ya no habría boda él se encontraba con sus hermanos.-

-Lo mejor será que tampoco le digas, creo que debemos estar alejados por un tiempo.-

-¿Por qué, qué paso?-

-Antes de la boda él me pidió que no me casara, pero quería tiempo, hasta que Michiru tuviera el bebe, yo no creo estar en condiciones para aceptar algo así.-

-Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con él más adelante, yo por ahora prometo no decir donde estas.-

-Gracias Haru, adiós.- Ambas se abrazan y luego Haruka se va con Andrew, dejándole un auto a Serena en caso de que tuviera una emergencia y necesitara movilizarse.

Llegada la noche Serena se preparo para dormir, antes se dio una larga ducha con agua caliente para poder relajarse, una vez acostada intento dormir, sin embargo, no pudo miles de pensamientos ocupaban su mente.

_¿Seiya por qué me hiciste todo esto, por qué tenías que mentir?... Si tan sólo me hubieras dicho la verdad desde un principio, ahora todo sería distinto._

_Lo que más me duele es que yo me enamore de ti, por mucho tiempo lo estuve, y para ti no fue más que un juego, jugaste conmigo y con la pobre de Hotaru… Tendrás un bebe, y en vez de preocuparte de él sólo pensabas en satisfacer tus necesidades. Quizás con cuantas más estuviste, y yo que llegue a pensar que siempre estaríamos juntos. _

_No debo confiar en los hombres… En ninguno._

_Ahora entiendo un poco a Darien, es por esto que él no cree en el amor, seguramente ha tenido muchas decepciones, sus padres, ellos no tuvieron un buen matrimonio, ellos le traspasaron todas las inseguridades a Darien, por eso se comporta de esa manera, por eso le tiene miedo al amor, tiene miedo a salir lastimado._

_Y ahora soy yo la que no quiere salir lastimada, no más, no volveré a entregar mi corazón, la primera vez se lo entregue a Seiya y me decepciono, y la segunda vez se lo entregue a… Darien, ya lo destrozo una vez cuando me dijo que sería padre y ahora no quiere devolverme los pedacitos que aún conserva…_

Luego de dar muchas vueltas en su cama Serena logro quedarse dormida, estaba agotada, había invertido mucho tiempo los últimos días preparando su matrimonio además de las noches en vela que había pasado mientras decidía que hacer con Darien.

Despertó muy tarde, casi a las siete de la tarde, había dormido muchísimo, a pesar de eso no tenía ganas de levantarse, sólo quería seguir durmiendo, así no podría pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido las últimas horas.

Sabía que en algún momento debería pensar en ello, sobre todo en la propuesta de Darien, aunque después de todo esto no sabía si aún seguía en pie, pero ahora no era el momento, lo mejor sería esperar un par de días y que su cabeza no estuviera tan confundida.

Habían pasado un par de días desde lo sucedido con Seiya, Serena aún no se comunicaba con su familia, no quería llamarlos por teléfono ya que su madre insistiría en que ella volviera a la casa y por el momento no quería hacerlo.

Como hoy iría Haruka a visitarla le mandaría una carta a su madre explicándole sus razones de por qué no quería volver a casa en estos momentos, le diría todo lo que últimamente pasa por su mente, su madre merece saberlo, sobre todo después de todo lo que la había apoyado.

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad una joven esperaba frente a la puerta de un departamento a que alguien le abriera la puerta.

-Haruka, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien gracias.- Respondió cordialmente.

-¿Has visto a Serena, cómo se encuentra?-

-Está bien Molly, no te preocupes, aunque no la he visto desde ese día.-

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que está bien?-

-Ayer me llamo, me dijo que necesitaba un par de cosas, así que he venido a buscarlas.-

-Si claro, pasa, pasa.- Le dijo Molly a Haruka, mientras la dejaba entrar. Cuando la puerta del departamento se cerraba, otra se abría dejando ver a un joven.

-Haruka irá a verla, está mi oportunidad de descubrir donde está…- Inmediatamente entro a su departamento sacó algunas cosas y se dirigió al estacionamiento a esperar a que Haruka fuera al encuentro con Serena.

Haruka reunía todo lo que Serena le había encargado, ropa, ropa interior, utensilio de aseo, algunas frazadas, recordó que ella le dijo que por las noches hacía un frío horrible a pesar de ser verano, así que para que no se enfermara le llevaría algo abrigador, y por último debía llevar alimentos, más tarde pasaría por el Crown, Andrew le mandaría una provisión de pasteles que tanto le gustaban a Serena.

Media hora más tarde Haruka se dirigía al estacionamiento con un par de maletas con las cosas de Serena, se subió a su auto y condujo hasta el Crown. Justo cuando Haruka salía del estacionamiento un auto que se encontraba en ese lugar encendía su motor y se disponía a seguirla.

Darien se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Haruka manejaba en dirección al Crown. _Cómo es posible que Serena estuviera en la ciudad y yo nunca me di cuenta, por más que la busque nunca la encontré, incluso fui al parque, ese parque que le encanta, fui muchos días, esperando que apareciera, pero nunca llego. Ya había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla, cuando un milagro llego a mi puerta, literalmente, el haber escuchado la conversación de Haruka con Molly fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado._

Darien vio salir a Haruka con unas cuantas cosas del Crown. _Pensé que Serena estaría en el Crown, que extraño, seguramente Andrew le ha mandado un regalo a Sere, y por eso ella lleva tantas cosas._

Nuevamente encendió el motor de su vehículo y se dispuso a seguir a Haruka, manejó por un par de horas, ya habían salido de la ciudad hace unos cuantos kilómetros, cuando de pronto el auto de Haruka comienza a bajar la velocidad, una casa de campo se observaba en el paisaje, era la única que se encontraba en los alrededores y al lado de ella había una gran bosque, vio como Haruka descendía del auto y se acercaba a la cabaña, luego de unos cuantos llamados a la puerta una hermosa joven rubia la invito a pasar.

_Serena, te encontré._

Darien decidió esperar a que Haruka se fuera antes de ir a ver a Serena, escondió su auto en el bosque, y ahí se quedo, esperando hasta que Haruka decidiera irse.

Serena y Haruka comenzaron a ordenar todas las cosas que ésta última había llevado, luego de un par de minutos ambas jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de estar.

-¿Cómo has estado Sere, te ha servido este tiempo sola?-

-Ha sido muy bueno, me ha servido para darme cuenta de algunas cosas.-

-Puedo saber qué cosas.-

-Estuve analizando mi vida, y me he dado cuenta de que he dejado de lado muchas oportunidades por estar al lado de Seiya, antes mi vida era él y mi familia, casi no salía y no tenía amigos, me conformaba con estar con él, después apareció Molly, ha sido bastante buena conmigo… Pero, yo seguía siendo una persona solitaria, no me gustaba conocer gente, odiaba ir a fiestas si Seiya no iba conmigo, claro, todo ha cambiado este último año, conocí a muchas personas y ahora son mis mejores amigos, he retomado el contacto contigo, y todo eso me hace inmensamente feliz… A pesar de que estuve muy enamorada de Seiya, creo que ha sido lo peor que me pudo haber pasado, me perdí de muchas cosas por su culpa, y ahora he decidido que voy a disfrutar la vida junto a las personas que amo, quiero ir a fiestas, recorrer el mundo, compartir con mis amigos, quiero hacer muchas cosas, soy muy joven aún y quiero disfrutar de mi juventud, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en hombres y en el matrimonio.- Dijo alegre.

-Me gusta que quieras disfrutar de tu vida es lo mejor que puedes hacer con ella, mírame a mí, a pesar de todo soy muy feliz, sobre todo ahora, hace tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera.-

-Meiko tiene algo que ver con tú felicidad ¿?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Si, todo se lo debo a ella, después de todo lo ocurrido con Michiru yo quede destrozada, pero aparece ella y me hace ver la vida de otra manera, creo que sufriendo no lograre nada, tal vez Michiru y yo nos estábamos destinadas a estar juntas o tal vez lo estamos pero no estos momentos…-

-¿Amas a Meiko?-

-La amo, pero como mi mejor amiga como pareja aún no estoy preparada, ella también tuvo una desilusión amorosa hace muy poco y no está preparada para amarme, sin embargo, creo que todo eso lo hace aún más especial de lo que ya es, ella siempre ha sido sincera conmigo, nunca me ha mentido, no te voy a negar que a veces hemos tenido recaídas emocionales, pero entre ambas nos damos ánimos para seguir adelante.-

-Ya veo… ¿Y cuando la conoceré? Ese día del matrimonio apenas tuve tiempo para verla.-

-Cuando quieras desde ya te dejo hecha la invitación para que vayas a visitarme a mi departamento.-

-Muy bien, iré a verte, pero cuando esté preparada para enfrentar al mundo.-

-¿Aún no lo estás?-

-No estoy preparada para que me pregunten cómo pasaron las cosas.-

-Te entiendo, espero que no estés por siempre aquí.- Dijo Haruka riendo.

-Claro que no, sólo deseo un par de semanas más.- Dijo riendo también.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, antes que se me olvide tu madre me entrego esto.- Le dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre.

-Muchas gracias, yo también quiero que le entregues algo.- Fue en busca de otro sobre a su habitación.- Le he escrito una carta.-

-Estará muy feliz cuando la lea, no sabes lo preocupada que ha estado por ti.-

-Por eso la he escrito.-

-Bueno ya me voy, ya sabes si necesitas algo me llamas, o también puedes llamar a Andrew, está un poco molesto porque no lo has llamado.-

-Olvide llamarlo antes, pero pronto lo llamare para agradecerlo por todos esos pasteles que me ha mandado.-

-Estará feliz de escucharte, cuídate mucho Sere, adiós.- Dijo saliendo de la cabaña.

Se dirigió hasta su auto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se fue, Darien al percatarse de esto se preparo para ir a ver a Serena, espero unos cuantos minutos antes de ir en caso de que Haruka se devolviera, al darse cuenta que ya no volvería encendió el motor de su auto y se dirigió a la cabaña. Una vez ahí respiro profundamente y camino hasta la puerta, estaba muy emocionado y a la vez nervioso por ver a Serena, una vez frente a la puerta volvió a respirar profundamente y golpeo tres veces esperando que le abrieran, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa joven.

-Darien.- Dijo sorprendida.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola cómo están? Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Sé que no tengo perdón por haberme demorado tanto pero todo es culpa de la universidad y de mi internet, pero les tengo dos buenas noticias, me quedan sólo una semanita de exámenes y luego por fin tendré unas merecidas vacaciones aunque serán algo cortitas pero peor sería no tener xD! Y la segunda noticias es que ya tengo internet otra vez (:

Muchas gracias a todas por leer ahora responderé sus reviews.

**aRiizaii:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que te guste mi historia (:

**Angel Negro 29: **Hola amiga, muchas gracias por todos tus comntarios y por seguir leyendo esta historia, como puedas ver Darien si averiguo donde estaba Serena, ahora habrá que esperar la reacción de ella.

**Misc2010: **Hola Moni, Me hubiera encantado que Darien llegara a tiempo para impedir la boda, pero creo que no puedo dejarle las cosas tan fáciles sobre todo porque ha hecho sufrir mucho a Serena, así que tendrá que ganarse su amor con otro tipo de acciones, jajaj que mala soy, yo también pensé en matar a todo el mundo para quedarme con Darien, pero como no soy tan mala le diré a Darien que me olvide y se quede con la pobre de Sere jijijij =D

**Anyreth: **Hola, gracias por tu reviews, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y perdón por la demora, vi que actualizaste tu historia, apenas termine de actualizar esta leere ese capítulo que tanto esperaba, gracias por leerme (=

**: **Efectivamente, aquí Seiya es una basura, es que a veces lo odio, no puedo evitarlo xD! Por eso quise que fuera así, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tus comentarios!

**Hikaryzz: **De verdad te fascino? (= Yo tampoco quería que se casaran, hubiera sido aburrido ahora Darien tiene que ganarse el amor de Serena, y ver si le da una nueva oportunidad (:

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, que dejan sus comentarios, y que agregan la historia a sus favoritos (:

Las dejo invitadas para que lean mi otra historia "**La fuerza de la naturaleza**", tengo casi listo el nuevo capítulo, espero poder actualizar en la noche o mañana.

Que tengan lindos días.


	28. Capítulo 27

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 27

-Darien.- Dijo sorprendida.

-Serena… Te encontré.- Dijo abrazándola muy fuerte. Serena se dejo llevar por ese abrazo, tan protector y lleno de amor que le daba Darien, así que ella también lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si no lo hubiera visto por años. Luego de un par de minutos Darien se separo un poco de ella, no completamente, lo suficiente para poder bajar a sus labios y besarlos, fue un beso que ambos anhelaban, estos días habían sido un martirio para ambos y ahora que estaban juntos todo estaría bien, o podría no estarlo. Cuando por fin se separaron Serena hizo pasar a Darien, una vez estando ambos en la pequeña sala de estar ella hablo.

-¿Darien qué haces aquí?-

-Yo necesitaba verte, te busque por todos lados pero no te encontré.-

-¿Y cómo has llegado aquí, Andrew te dijo algo?-

-No, Andrew no me ha dicho nada, por más que le pregunte, hoy en la mañana iba saliendo de mi departamento cuando escuche a Haruka hablar con Molly, dijo que vendría a visitarte, era obvio lo que tenía que hacer, si quería llegar a ti debía seguir a Haruka, y pues aquí estoy.- Dijo esto último algo avergonzado.

-Así que has seguido a Haruka, será mejor que no se entere o querrá matarte, no le gusta que violen su privacidad.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero… Yo necesitaba verte, escuche cosas cuando estábamos en la iglesia, luego Haruka nos dijo que ya no se realizaría la boda, yo no entendía, y estando en mi hogar Taiki me conto todo lo que sabía de tu novio, por eso estoy aquí, he estado muy preocupado.-

-Darien, yo no sé qué decir más que darte las gracias por preocuparte por mí.-

-Serena cómo no iba a preocupar después de lo que te hizo ese desgraciado, aunque aún no sé todo, pero te juro que si lo veo lo mato.-

-Darien no hagas eso, no vale la pena, además que yo ya sospechaba algo.-

-¿Pero cómo?-

Eso no importa ahora, lo único bueno es que me entere de toda la verdad y no me case con él.-

-¿Estas feliz de no haberte casado?- Pregunto Darien sorprendido.

-Claro que lo estoy, te imaginas si no me hubiera enterado, Seiya me seguiría engañando, es más creo que nunca diría la verdad.-

-Serena eso significa… Tú y yo, tal vez podríamos… Más adelante.- Dijo Darien ansioso y nervioso a la vez.

-Te confesare algo, luego de que fuiste a mi casa y me pediste que no me casara, yo había decidido… Yo iba a darte una oportunidad, estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario con tal de estar contigo, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero ahora todo es distinto.- Dijo Serena algo triste.

-¿Distinto, dime qué es distinto? Yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre, y lo que teníamos no ha cambiado, dime que ha cambiado por favor.-

-Yo he cambiado, no sé si estoy dispuesta a entregar mi corazón nuevamente, no quiero que me lo devuelvan hecho trizas, no quiero que me vuelvan a mentir.-

-Serena yo no te he mentido, cuando empezó lo nuestro tu ya sabías que yo tenía novia, yo no te he mentido Sere.-

-Lo sé…-

-Y jamás sería capaz de destrozar tu corazón, yo no haría algo así, Sere no tienes que desconfiar de todos los hombres por lo ocurrido con Seiya.-

-Darien tú si has destrozado mi corazón, claro inconscientemente, pero lo has hecho.-

-¿Yo, cuándo? No recuerdo.- Dijo Darien comenzando a desesperarse.

-Lo has hecho cuando Michiru me dijo que serías padre.- Darien se sorprendió al escuchar esto.- Veo que te sorprende.-

-No sabía que te había afectado tanto la noticia.- Dijo un poco triste.

-Claro que me afecto y bastante, cómo te sentirías si la persona que amas te dice que va a tener un hijo con otra.-

-Lo siento, yo no quería hacerte sufrir es lo que menos quiero en la vida, entonces fue por eso qué te fuiste a casa de tus padres.- Dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-Si, fue por eso, no soportaba la idea de estar tan cerca de ti y verte feliz, sé que suena egoísta pero es lo que sentía en esos momentos, me fui porque quería aceptar la idea que tú serías padres y que tú y yo jamás estaríamos juntos.-

-¿Pero por qué dices eso? Aún podemos estar juntos, sólo dame un par de meses, no me sentiría bien dejando ahora a Michiru sobre todo por las complicaciones que ha tenido.-

-El problema Darien es que yo ya no estoy dispuesta a esperar.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Darien creo que lo mejor para ambos es no volver a vernos, tú podrás ser feliz junto a Michiru y tu hijo, y yo podré sanar y con el tiempo encontrare a alguien que me ame.-

-Pero Sere yo no amo a Michiru ni ella me ama a mí, te he dicho que seguimos juntos por su padre, si se entera de todo lo que sucedió entre ella y Haruka es capaz de matarla y no te miento, lo nuestro es sólo pantalla.-

-Pero tampoco me amas a mí.- Darien quedo estático ante estas palabras de Serena no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, estaba muy confundido.

-¿Y lo qué sucedió entre nosotros?-

-Será mejor que olvides eso.-

-No Serena, y ahora tú y yo hablaremos de eso, antes no pudimos hacerlo por todo lo de tu matrimonio, pero creo que ahora es el momento.-

-Darien, no te preocupes, no te sientas culpable, sólo fue algo que paso, ahora hay que dejarlo en el pasado.- Dijo Serena triste.

-Serena es que tú no entiendes, yo no me siento culpable.-

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Sé qué crees que soy un maldito por todo lo que he hecho…- Serena lo interrumpió.

-Yo no creo que sea un maldito.- Darien medio sonrió y continuó.

-Déjame terminar por favor.- Serena asintió dándole a entender que no habrían más interrupciones.- He hecho muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, estuve por años con una mujer a la que nunca amé, ella ha sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida y debería amarla por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, sin embargo, no lo hago, luego apareciste tú, y yo prácticamente comencé a acosarte, y no pongas esa cara.- Dijo al ver que Serena se sorprendía y luego negaba con la cabeza.- Sabes que es cierto, tú me decías que no pero yo insistía, si eso no es acoso dime entonces qué es.- Serena no supo qué decir.-… Luego destrozo tu corazón y yo ni siquiera me entere, y para finalizar te robe tu virginidad… Soy un maldito Serena, un maldito que no sabe lo que quiere, sin embargo, sé que sólo tú provocas estos extraños sentimientos en mí, y haber hecho el amor contigo fue algo, cómo decirlo, fue algo especial, nunca en mi vida había sentido ese tipo de cosas, creo que ese día fue la primera vez que hice el amor, y no me arrepiento.- Dijo viendo a Serena de una manera distinta, como si eso fuera una pequeña declaración del amor que se estaba comenzando a formar poco a poco en su corazón, mientras que Serena lo miraba totalmente sorprendida y enrojecida por sus últimos comentarios.

-Darien yo no sé qué decir.-

-Sere.- Dijo tomándole las manos.- Sé que no te puedo pedir que me esperes por siempre, porque eso sería injusto para ti, y ya he sido lo suficientemente injusto contigo, si tú quieres un tiempo para vivir todo lo que nos has vivido, disfrutar de tu juventud y todas esas cosas yo te daré ese tiempo y me alejare de ti, o al menos ya no te seguiré acosando, en ese tiempo yo aprovechare de despejar mi mente y afrontar mis miedos, para que así en un futuro, espero que no muy lejano, podamos estar juntos al fin.-

-Darien, yo… Creo que ambos necesitamos ese tiempo.- Darien sonrió y la abrazo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero incomodarte.-

-No me incomodas para nada, si quieres…- Serena respiro profundamente.- Puedes quedarte esta noche, algo de compañía no me haría mal, he estado sola muchos días.-

-Si no te molesta.-

-Claro que no.-

-Entonces llamare a mis hermanos, le diré que tuve que ir donde Andrew.-

-Está bien, iré a ver qué hay de comer, ya me ha dado hambre.-

Darien llamo a sus hermanos para decirles que a Andrew le había surgido un problema y necesitaba que él fuera hasta su departamento, luego de darles esa pequeña explicación de por qué no llegaría a dormir a casa, llamo a su amigo Andrew para que lo cubriera.

-Hola, habla Andrew.- Dijo su amigo a través del teléfono.

-Andrew amigo, necesito que me cubras.-

-Darien, hola, ¿qué te cubra, de qué?-

-Lo que pasa es que esta noche no iré a dormir a casa, y les dije a mis hermanos que estaría contigo, si te encuentras con ellos puedes decirle eso.-

-Pero dónde estás ¿?-

-No te puedo decir, y por eso a ellos les mentí, tampoco pueden saber.-

-Estas con una mujer Darien Chiba ¿?-

-Si, pero no es lo que imaginas.-

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-Otro día te contare, lo prometo.-

-Está bien, y si me preguntan diré que estuviste conmigo.-

-Muchas gracias Andrew.-

Esa noche Serena y Darien se divirtieron muchísimo, vieron películas, conversaron, aunque no volvieron a mencionar lo que hablaron en la tarde, comieron las delicias que le mando Andrew a Serena, ya avanzada la noche ambos decidieron ir a dormir, Serena le prestó algo de ropa de su hermano Sammy, quien había estado ahí hace un par de semanas.

Durmieron ambos en la misma cama, abrazados, antes de dormir Darien beso a Serena en los labios deseándole lindos sueños, y aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a estar con Serena como aquella noche, no quiso presionarla, después de todo él le había dicho que se alejaría de ella para que su corazón sanara.

Al día siguiente Darien se levanto temprano y le preparo el desayuno a Serena, fue a su auto a buscar una rosa que le había comprado a Serena mientras Haruka estaba en el Crown, estaba tan nervioso el día anterior que se olvido de la rosa, por suerte estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Serena se sorprendió por el detalle de Darien, por un momento deseo que Darien siempre fuera tan detallista y que le dijera que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla feliz, sin embargo, eso nunca sucedió. Estuvieron mucho rato juntos, pero ya era hora de que Darien se retirara.

-Disfrute mucho estar contigo Sere.-

-Yo también.- Dijo Serena ruborizada.

-Cuídate mucho, y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.-

-Lo tendré presente.-

-Bien creo que esta es la despedida.-

-Así es.-

-Sé que te prometí que no volvería a hacerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que esta es la despedida, podría probar el dulce sabor de tus labios una última vez ¿?- Pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera un si.

-Sólo porque es la despedida.- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Dijo Darien acercándose lentamente a ella, tomo su cara con amabas manos y beso cada una de sus mejillas, luego con uno de sus dedos delineó los labios de ella, ambos sonreían ante estas caricias, y por último Darien junto sus labios con los de ella, primero con mucho amor y luego con pasión, ambos introducían sus lenguas lo más que podían en la boca del otro, querían impregnarse del sabor de otro, querían recordarlo por siempre, después de todo este sería el último beso. Cuando ambos se quedaron sin aliento se separaron.- Adiós Sere, vuelve pronto a la ciudad, puede ocurrirte algo si esta aquí sola.-

-No te preocupes, nada pasara.-

-Aún así, estaré más tranquilo cuando vuelvas a la ciudad.-

-Volveré pronto.- Dijo sonriéndole.

-Nos vemos.- Y así Darien se fue dejando sola a Serena.

Serena fue hasta la sala de estar y ahí se que quedo sentada bastante rato tocando sus labios, sintiendo aún el sabor de Darien en ellos, hasta que un sobre encima de uno de los estantes le llamo la atención.

-¿Y esto?- Tomo el sobre y comenzó a leerlo, era lo que su madre le había enviado, una vez que termino de leer se quedo pensativa por un momento y luego dijo.- Tal vez esta sea la solución para ambos.

* * *

.

.

Hola Otro capítulo listo, me demore más de lo normal, pero como dije estaba en los últimos exámenes en la universidad y debía dedicarme, ahora tengo dos semanitas de vacaciones antes de volver a entrar, no es mucho pero me alcanza para seguir escribiendo lo más que pueda.

Últimamente he estado trabajando en otras historias, así que espero tenerlas más avanzadas para comenzar a publicarlas, la idea no es hacerlas esperar tanto entre cada actualización.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus alertas y por leer la historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, ahora responderé sus reviews.

**Angel Negro 29: **Serena si abrió bastante su mente todos esos días que estuvo sola, aunque las decisiones que tomara perjudicaran un poco a Darien más adelante, lo bueno es que ambos pudieron hablar, tenía ganas de hacer que Serena lo corriera pero para que tan mala xD!

**: **Darien aún tiene otras responsabilidades ya que debe cuidar de Michiru, pero Serena está completamente libre, y muy pronto comenzara a disfrutar su vida xD.

**Flor: **Me alegro que te gustara la historia, espero que sigas leyendo (:

**aRiizaii: **Pienso lo mismo que tú Darien es hermoso :$, en estos momentos me gustaría ser Serena y disfrutar la vida junto a mi querido Darien ajaja.

**Olivia: **Que rico que te gusto la historia, muy pronto subiré el próximo capítulo (:

**Anyreth: **Por el momento Serena no está dispuesta a arriesgarse y, pero como tú has dicho su corazón ya pertenece a Darien, él deberá demostrar que no puede hacer feliz a Sere, el problema es que pasara entre medio, a lo mejor Darien se dará cuenta de que debe cambiar demasiado tarde :O Nos estamos leyendo (:

Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y las dejo invitadas para que se den una vuelta por mi otro fics **"La fuerza de la naturaleza"**, lo actualice la semana pasada y espero volver a hacerlo antes del viernes.

Que tengan una linda semana.

Besos!


	29. Capítulo 28

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 28

Había pasado una semana desde que Darien la fue a visitar, desde que lo vio por última vez, aunque dos veces encontró fuera de su hogar una rosa roja con una nota que decía "para ti", Serena suspiraba cada vez que recordaba a Darien, los momentos que habían compartido juntos, y esos pequeños detalles que Darien tenía sólo para ella.

Hoy era su último día en la cabaña, mañana a primera hora iría a casa de sus padres a visitarlos, y luego regresaría a su departamento.

Esa noche, luego de dejar todo listo para su viaje de regreso a casa, se fue a su cama para dormir, y como ya era costumbre tomo la rosa entre sus manos y comenzó a pensar en la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos últimamente.

_Darien no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, cómo me gustaría estar contigo en estos momentos, pero no podemos, no hasta que tú soluciones tus problemas, hasta que dejes atrás todos tus miedos, si no lo haces creo que no podría estar junto a ti, no quiero volver a arriesgarme. No quiero volver a salir lastimada._

_Pero estos días alejados me han servido bastante, he aclarado mis sentimientos, ahora sé hasta dónde estoy dispuesta a llegar si es que tengo que luchar por tu amor, sin embargo, aún no es el momento de hacerlo, y la verdad no creo que sea pronto…_

_Me he dado cuenta que este tiempo también te ha ayudado a ti, antes jamás habrías manejado por tantos kilómetros sólo para venir a dejarme una rosa, y lo hiciste dos veces, parezco una adolescente enamorada sonriendo como tonta, aunque eso es lo que soy: una adolescente enamorada. _

_Creo que este tiempo lejos te ha servido para extrañarme y para darte cuenta que no es tan simple como tú crees, no puedes besarme cada vez que quieras, no puedes pretender que yo siempre estaré esperando por ti._

_Es por eso que la decisión que he tomado será la mejor para ambos, sólo espero que no se vuelva en mi contra._

Al día siguiente Serena se levanto temprano, dejo la cabaña tal cual la encontró ella, ordeno la habitación y por último llevo sus cosas al auto.

Condujo lo más lento posible, quería retrasar el encuentro con sus padres, una parte de ella aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentar al mundo y contar todo lo que había pasado con Seiya, sobre todo porque ella no quería que se realizara esa boda y temía ser descubierta, pero por otra parte sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultándose, sabía que tenía que dejar sus miedos de lados y afrontar la vida real, aunque saliera lastimada.

Finalmente llego a casa de sus padres y con ellos la hora de enfrentar a sus padres, a sus amigos, y muy probablemente también debería lidiar con Seiya.

Serena estaciono su auto, respiro profundamente y se encamino hasta la puerta de su casa, toco dos veces el timbre, estaba por irse cuando su madre abrió la puerta, mamá Ikuko la miro muy sorprendida y luego Serena se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro como una niña pequeña a la cual le habían robado un juguete. Afortunadamente para Serena, el padre de ella, Kenji, no se encontraba en casa así que podría hablar tranquilamente hasta que su padre regresara.

Serena le conto a su madre todo lo que había ocurrido estos últimos meses desde cómo apareció Darien en su vida hasta cómo comenzó a sospechar que Seiya la engañaba, aunque por supuesto, ella jamás pensó que se trataría de algo tan grave, que la engañe con distintas chicas mientras está de viaje es una cosa pero de ahí a tener una familia ya formada desde hace ya mucho años es algo que nadie podría perdonar.

Su madre sintió un poco de pena al darse cuenta que su hija no fue capaz de confiar en ella, no le hablo sobre las dudas que tenía con Seiya ni tampoco le hablo sobre lo que tenía con Darien, ya que para ella, ellos tenían una relación clandestina. Pero también entendía a su hija, Kenji deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese matrimonio se concretara ya que ambas empresas quedarían unidas gracias a sus hijos, y así podrían convertirse en una de las más prestigiadas empresas de publicidad de Tokio.

Tampoco podía culpar a Kenji, ya que desde que eran muy pequeños, Serena y Seiya habían demostrado estar muy enamorados, así que teóricamente él no estaba obligando a Serena a hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

Lamentablemente nadie se dio cuenta de que Seiya tenía dos caras, con una tenía una familia formada hace ya varios años, mientras que con la otra estaba a punto de destruir la felicidad de su pequeña hija.

Cuando Kenji llego a la mansión ardió Troya, y no porque culpara a Serena por todo lo ocurrido con Seiya, sino por todas las malas palabras que escupía en contra de Seiya, aunque eso no fue lo peor, lo peor vino cuando el mismo Kenji Tsukino llamo por teléfono a Seiya para que se presentara en casa de ellos y le diera una explicación a Serena por todo lo sucedido.

Serena estaba de muerte no quería enfrentar a Seiya, otra vez, con lo que había escuchado el día de la boda bastaba y sobraba, no quería saber que todo había sido una mentira, bueno ya lo sabía, pero no quería enterarse de los detalles.

Vivieron tantos momentos lindos, tantas cosas especiales, y darse cuenta de un día para otro que todo había sido una farsa la hería muchísimo, y no sólo hería su corazón, también hería su orgullo de mujer.

Finalmente y luego de varios retos por parte de Ikuko a Kenji, éste último decidió que no era necesario que Seiya le diera una explicación a su hija, incluso lo amenazo de muerte si es que se acercaba nuevamente a su pequeña querida.

Serena quería regresar esa noche a su departamento, pero le fue imposible, sus padres prácticamente la obligaron a quedarse a pasar la noche ahí con ellos, ya que hace casi un mes que no veían a su pequeña hija.

Al final Serena se quedo dos días en la casa de sus padres disfrutando las atenciones de su madre. Su hermano al enterarse que Serena estaba de vuelta en su casa, realizo un viaje desde Francia sólo para ver por él mismo que su hermana ya se encontraba bien.

Luego de esos dos maravillosos días junto a su familia Serena se fue a su departamento, extrañaba demasiado a sus amigos, sobre todo a Molly, su fiel amiga y consejera. Media hora más tarde ya se encontraba en la puerta de su departamento, agradeció mentalmente no haberse encontrado con Darien mientras estaba en el ascensor. Una vez en la sala llamo a Molly deseando que se encontrara en el departamento.

-Molly, Molly, ¿Estas en casa?- Grito desde la sala.

-Serena has vuelto.- Su amiga corrió a abrazarla.

-Si Molly, extrañaba demasiado mi hogar, necesitaba volver.- Dijo mientas la abrazaba más fuerte.

-No sabes lo preocupada que he estado por ti, le rogué a Haruka que me llevara con ella la primera semana, pero me di cuenta que nunca lo haría así que sólo me quedaba esperar a que decidieras volver.-

-Lo siento Molly, es que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para asimilar todo lo que había pasado, ahora dime qué fue lo que ocurrió mientras yo estaba en la iglesia hablando con Seiya, Haru no me dijo mucho ya que ella estaba adentro con mis padres.-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no ocurrió mucho, en realidad si, pero no sé si es correcto que sea yo quien te lo cuente.- Dijo Molly dudando un poco.

-¿Qué paso? Vamos dime.-

-Mira no quiero que te enojes por esto…-

-No me enojare, lo prometo Molly, ahora cuéntame.-

-Lo que pasa es que antes de enterarnos de lo que estaba sucediendo con Seiya, Rei estaba desaparecida…- Serena la interrumpió.

-¿Cómo que desaparecida?-

-Supuestamente debía venirse con tu hermano, pero no llego con él, Lita y Mina se preocuparon, no contestaba el teléfono, no estaba en ninguna parte, nadie la había visto… Lita y Mina se fueron a tu casa a buscarla mientras que Amy y yo nos quedamos en la iglesia por si aparecía, no recuerdo cuánto tiempo paso, pero de pronto te vimos salir corriendo junto a Andrew, luego llego Darien venía muy agitado, pensé que tal vez sabía algo pero estaba igual de confundido que nosotros, y después llegaron las chicas junto a Rei, nos dijo algo de que teníamos que impedir esa boda, que Seiya era el novio de su prima, pero n nos dijo mucho más, y luego Haruka salió a hablar con los invitados que quedaban, aunque ya no eran muchos, y nos dijo que todo se suspendía…-

-¿El novio de su prima? No estoy entendiendo.-

-Al parecer Rei conocía a Seiya hace años, no nos dijo mucho, pero si ha venido muchas veces a verte, ella quiere hablar contigo, dice que se siente un poco culpable.-

-Pero ella no debe sentir culpa, no hizo nada.-

-Por lo mismo, dice que si hubiera sabido desde antes que Seiya era tu prometido hubiera impedido todo lo que sucedió, ella también estaba muy preocupada por ti.-

-Tendré que ir a verla, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de salir.-

-Si quieres yo puedo ir a su casa a buscarla. Debo juntarme con alguien, me queda en el camino.-

-¿Con alguien, y quién es?- Le pregunto totalmente intrigada.

-En la noche te cuento.-

-Oh vamos Molly dime quién es, por favor.- Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Sólo te diré que es un hombre que conoces.-

-¿Qué conozco?-

-Si, pero no te diré más, será mejor que me vaya para que alcances a hablar con Rei.-

-Está bien.-

-Sere debemos salir a celebrar, podemos ir a bailar mañana con las chicas, te han extrañado muchísimo, y debemos preparar la despedida de soltera de Lita.-

-¿Despedida de soltera?- Pregunto confundida.

-Claro Sere, no me dirás que lo olvidaste, quedan dos semanas para que Lita se case.-

-Oh por Dios, estuve tanto tiempo fuera que perdí la noción del tiempo.-

-Si ya me di cuenta, recuerda que serás la dama de honor, debes ir a la prueba de vestido.-

-Diablos se me había olvidado eso también, y quién es el padrino ¿?-

-Aún no me lo ha dicho Lita, creo que no se han decidido.-

-Pero cómo no se han decidido, ya no queda nada, creo que tendré que ir a verla para ayudarla.-

-Sería bueno que fueras a ayudarla.-

-Ya me voy Sere, le diré a Rei que venga así que está pendiente por si llega.-

-Si, no te preocupes.-

Serena al quedarse sola comenzó a acomodar sus cosas, ordeno su habitación y luego preparo té para cuando llegara Rei, media hora más tarde alguien tocaba el timbre del departamento.

-Rei, que bueno que viniste.- Dijo Serena alegre mientras hacía pasar a Rei.

-Sere cómo estas ¿? Me alegro tanto de verte.- Se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Estoy muy bien gracias, Molly me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.- Ambas chicas se dirigían a la sala.

-Si, lo que pasa, es que yo sabía lo de Seiya y Hotaru… Lo siento.-

-Rei no tienes porque pedirme disculpas, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto.- Le dijo Sere tranquilamente.

-Es que si yo hubiera sabido antes quien era tu prometido te habría evitado todo el mal rato vivido en la iglesia…-

-Rei tú no tenías cómo saberlo, aquí el único culpable es ese cerdo de Seiya.-

-Lo sé… Sabes Hotaru es mi prima, hace muchos años que conozco a Seiya, él siempre amo mucho a Hotaru, no me explico cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso a ella, y a ti que eres tan buena.- Dijo entre sollozos.

-Creo que nadie se lo espero, yo sospechaba de que él me engañaba, pero jamás me imagine que tendría algo tan serio, yo pensé que sólo sería una aventura de unos cuantos meses.-

-Ellos siempre han estado juntos, por eso me extraña todo lo que hizo, por lo menos no alcanzaste a casarte con él.-

-Me alegro de eso, de lo contrario todo se habría complicado demasiado… Y dime cómo está tu prima ¿?-

-Bueno… No sé si sea bueno decirte.-

-Por qué ¿?-

-Lo que pasa es que ella está mal.-

-¿Mal? ¿A qué te refieres Rei?-

-Ella perdió a su bebe.- Dijo triste, mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ese día yo me la lleve a mi casa, trate de calmarla, lo había casi conseguido, pero dos días después Seiya fue a verla y la trato muy mal, dijo que por su culpa tú no te habías casado con él, yo trate de detenerlo, pero estaba muy agresivo.-

-¿La lastimo?-

-Sólo le dio un empujón, pero luego de que se fue no pude calmar a Hotaru, tuve que llevarla de urgencia al hospital, horas más tarde me avisaron que ella había perdido a su hijo.- Las lágrimas ahora eran más abundantes.

-Lo siento mucho Rei.-

-No te preocupes…-

-Quiero verla.-

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola lamento mucho la demora, sé que me demore y que no tengo perdón pero he estado un poquito ocupada, no las aburriré contando todo lo que ha sucedido, pero por acá esta la embarrada con los estudiantes y obviamente yo estoy participando del movimiento ya que deseo una educación de calidad para mí y para las futuras generaciones (=

Bueno como vieron Sere ya volvió a su hogar, comenzaremos a ver más adelante algunos cambios por parte de Darien aunque también él prometió darle un tiempo. La pobre de Hotaru la está pasando muy mal por culpa del idiota de Seiya, qué será lo que Sere le quiere decir, a lo mejor la culpara por todo :O

**Angel negro 29:** Reconozco que yo también quería una despedida más intensa, pero no quiero presionar a Sere, además que tampoco quiero que quede embarazada, sería mucho para el pobre de Darien tener a Michiru y a Sere embarazada…

**Olivia: **Podríamos decir que si se quiere quedar con ella, pero antes debe superar sus miedos, pero el camino será un poco complicado.

**Marceila: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya encantado la historia y que te la hayas leído tan rápido (: Seiya es un idiota, lo odio (por eso le puse tan malo en esta historia xD) Aún no se sabe qué es lo que Sere decidió pero pronto lo sabrán (:

**Lolis tristan: **Es una pena que estén lejos, pero Darien aún tiene problemas que solucionar, pero cuando las personas se aman, el destino siempre se encarga de volver a juntarlos tenlo por seguro (:

**Dayanna: **Estamos de acuerdo en que ambos merecen ser felices y mejor aún si están juntos, pero Darien se va a demorar un poco en aclararse y no sabemos si Sere lo esperara, me alegra verte nuevamente por aquí (=

**Anyreth:** Si, eso quería mostrar que Darien de verdad la quiere y no se deja llevar por sus impulsos masculinos. En este capítulo tampoco hablo de la "solución" pero te aseguro que pronto se sabrá… Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia (:

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que pasan a leer, que dejan comentarios y que agregan sus favoritos…

Las dejo invitadas para que lean mis otras historias **"La fuerza de la naturaleza" **y **"El amor no es un cliché"**, esta última es un one-shot escrita para el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Darien.

Prometo que ahora no me demorare tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, ya empecé a escribir el último y les aseguro que será fantástico, aún no sé muy bien cuántos capítulos quedan, ya que me estoy alargando más de lo debido por capítulo xD!

Me pueden buscar en facebook por el nombre de Cata Chiba, me hice uno especial para publicar lo que escribo, pretendo subi videos y fotos, pero todo a su tiempo xD!

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas, las quiero!


	30. Capítulo 29

**Yo no soy nada... y si fuese algo dejaría de serlo por ti**

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 29

-Quiero verla.- Dijo Serena.

-Sere no creo que sea adecuado que la vayas a ver, no es bueno para ti ni para ella.-

-Rei si tienes miedo de que vaya a decirle algo malo, pues no te preocupes, no lo haré, sólo quiero verla, es como para cerrar un capítulo.-

-Está bien, te llevare con ella, pero si no desea verte…-

-Te prometo que si no desea verme me iré, y si puedo verla no diré nada que vaya a alterarla, te doy mi palabra.-

-Será mejor que vayamos enseguida antes de que se duerma.-

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a casa de Rei que no estaba muy lejos del departamento de Serena, todo el camino fue en silencio, amabas se encontraban sumergidas en sus pensamientos, Rei pensaba en toda la culpa que sentía por no darse cuenta antes de la clase de persona que era Seiya, y Serena, a pesar de haber estado semanas sola para aclarar sus pensamientos sentía que no tenía todo cien por ciento resuelto.

Cuando ambas llegaron a casa de Rei, Serena se quedo en la sala esperando a que Rei fuera con su prima para ver si podía recibir a Serena, un par de minutos después Rei volvió.

-Puedes pasar.-

-De verdad ¿?- Dijo Serena sorprendida, pensó que Hotaru le diría que no quería verla.

-Si pasa, sólo te pido que si se comienza a alterar me avisas, no quiero que este mal.-

-Te avisare… Gracias.- Dijo antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba Hotaru.

Serena entro a la habitación, podía percibir un ambiente triste, melancólico, era un ambiente que reflejaba claramente lo que estaba sintiendo Hotaru en ese momento.

Serena se acerco lentamente y luego de observarla por un instante se decidió a hablar.

-Hola… Gracias por recibirme.-

-Hola, aunque no me creas yo también quería verte.- Su voz se notaba apagada.

-¿De verdad querías verme?-

-Si.- Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Yo venía a… vengo a pedirte disculpas por haberme entrometido en tu relación.-

-Tú no tienes la culpa, el único culpable es ese hombre.- Dijo Hotaru sin ganas de mencionar el nombre del cual le causo tanto daño.

-Claro que lo es, si yo hubiera seguido lo que mi corazón me dictaba nos habríamos ahorrado muchos malos ratos, incluyendo el de tu bebe.-

-Tal vez, pero tarde o temprano él me dejaría, lo lamento por mi hijo, pero creo que las cosas siempre pasan por algo.-

-Tienes razón, bueno yo sentía la necesidad de pedirte disculpas, aunque la culpa no fuese mía quería decírtelo.-

-Eres una buena persona Serena, Seiya.- Dijo con cierto asco en su voz al momento de mencionar su nombre.- No te merecía, ni a ti ni a mí, creo que después de todo esto fue lo mejor que nos pudo pasar para deshacernos de él.-

-Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo ese sufrimiento.-

-Si pero no hubiéramos crecido como personas, este tipo de situaciones son para eso, para que aprendamos algo de la vida… La vida siempre nos está dejando enseñanzas.-

-Enseñanzas que debemos recoger.-

-Y si la vida fuera sólo felicidad, no crees que se volvería aburrido, no crees que caeríamos en la rutina ¿?-

-Sería fastidioso caer en la rutina.-

-Depende de con quién vivas esa rutina, te aseguro que con Seiya hubiera sido horrible, al año se hubiera vuelto fastidiosa…-

-Por alguna extraña razón nunca me imagine al lado de él para siempre, nunca me imagine a ambos siendo unos ancianos.-

-Yo si, pero sólo era porque veía algo que no era, como lo veía cada dos meses siempre era cariñoso conmigo, pero sólo era porque no nos veíamos seguido, mi vida a su lado hubiera sido muy distinta a como yo la imaginaba.-

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-

-Seguir con mi vida, será difícil, pero tengo a alguien que me necesita y no puedo abandonarlo.-

-Suena tan fácil.-

-Al principio me costara, pero estoy decidida a salir adelante, a seguir con mi vida, no puedo dejarme morir por alguien que no se lo merece.-

-¿Entonces volverás a tu hogar?-

-Si, Rei me ha dicho que puedo quedarme todo lo que quiera, incluso me dijo que trajera a mi hijo, pero no creo que sea adecuado, yo tengo una vida y debo seguir con ella, aunque los recuerdos me acosaran por algún tiempo, pero estoy segura que pronto los olvidare.-

-Me gustaría ser tan optimista como tú.-

-Aún eres muy pequeña, pero verás que con el paso del tiempo podrás enfrentar todas las adversidades.-

-Espero que así sea.-

-Estoy segura de que así será.-

-Gracias Hotaru, será mejor que me vaya necesitas descansar.-

-Ha sido un placer hablar contigo.-

-Cuando quieras puedes venir a verme, Rei puede llevarte.-

-Lo haré, adiós.-

-Adiós.- Serena la miro por última vez y luego se retiro de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Rei.

-Ya han hablado ¿?-

-Si.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-

-¿Y?-

-No te preocupes, ella está muy bien.-

-Me alegro.- Dijo sonriéndole sinceramente.

-Rei… Necesito hablar contigo.-

-Dime.-

-Creo que es algo delicado, será mejor que me acompañes al parque.-

-Está bien, iré a ver a mi prima y vuelvo.-

-Te espero.- Luego de un par de minutos Rei regreso.

-Podemos ir tranquilamente, se ha quedado dormida.- Ambas chicas salieron del hogar de Rei y se dirigieron al parque que estaba a pocas cuadras de ahí.- Ti dirás.- Dijo Rei una vez que llegaron al parque.

-¿Rei por qué desapareciste el día de mi boda?- Rei se sorprendió bastante al escuchar esta pregunta.

-¿Quién te dijo que desaparecí?-

-Molly me lo ha dicho, dime ¿Seiya ha tenido algo que ver?-

-Si.- Respondió tímidamente.

-¿Qué te hizo?- Dijo preocupada.

-No sé si sea buena idea decirte.-

-Rei no haré nada, pero quiero saber qué fue lo que te hizo ese desgraciado.- Dijo con un poco de odio.

-Ese día yo estaba con tu madre esperando a que llegara tu hermano para irme con él, estábamos en la puerta esperando cuando llego un auto, tu madre me dijo que era tu prometido… Seiya, yo no hice enseguida la conexión, existen muchas personas que se llaman Seiya, él no el único, pero cuando lo vi bajarse del auto me di cuenta que era él, rápidamente me fui de ahí y corrí hasta tu habitación, pero de repente alguien me toma del brazo, al girarme lo vi, trate de escapar pero era imposible, me tomo fuertemente y me arrastro hacia una habitación, una donde nadie me escucharía…-

-Mi antigua habitación de música.-

-Si, esa misma, me amarro, yo le dije que no estaría ahí por siempre y que cuando pudiera escapar te diría toda la verdad, claro que eso no le importo, dijo que después se las arreglaría, Sere él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, en ese momento me dio mucho miedo… Luego de asegurarse que yo no escaparía se fue, intente de todo, pero no podía soltarme, me resigne y espere hasta que alguien viniera por mí, no sé cuánto tiempo habría pasado, creo que por lo menos una hora, en ese momento llegaron Mina y Lita, nos apresuramos para llegar a la iglesia, y bueno el resto ya lo sabes.-

-¿Cómo es posible que fuera capaz de hacer algo así?-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo.-

-Según lo que dices si estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, gracias a Dios Haruka alcanzo a llegar a tiempo, no quisiera imaginar que habría pasado de no haber detenido la boda antes.-

-Es cierto, pero ya no debes pensar en eso, debes cuidarte y preocuparte de vivir la vida, si eso es lo que haré.-

-¿Y cuando nos juntamos a celebrar?-

-Mañana teníamos planeado ir a bailar, Molly le avisará a todos para que vamos juntos, tengo muchas ganas de estar con ustedes.-

-No sabes todo lo que te hemos extrañado.-

-Yo también las he extrañado, pero debes entender que necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos.-

-Lo entiendo, sé que te conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo pero siento que te conozco desde siempre, a las chicas les pasa lo mismo, y quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar con nosotras para lo que sea, aunque no lo creas te hemos tomado mucho cariño y desde hoy seremos las mejores amigas de la vida.-

-Muchas gracias Rei, no sabes lo importante que es esto para mí.-

-No tienes que darnos las gracias, eres una muy linda persona y ya te has ganado un lugar en nuestro corazón.-

Estuvieron hablando de lo que habían hecho este último mes por una hora más hasta que Serena se despidió para ir a su casa, aún tenía unas cosas que ordenar.

En otro lugar de la ciudad se encontraba un joven bastante preocupado y cansado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?- Dijo el joven cuando vio entrar a un doctor a la habitación.

-A mejorado bastante si sigue así es probable que le demos el alta mañana por la tarde.-

-Son buenas noticias.-

-Si lo son, usted sabe que este es un embarazo complicado.-

-Sé que lo es.-

-No quiero acusarlo de nada doctor Chiba, pero dígame por qué decidieron continuar con este embarazo con lo peligroso que es.-

-Créame que se bien cuál es el riesgo, pero por más que intente persuadirla de no continuar ella no quiso escuchar.-

-Lo entiendo.-

-Doctor ante cualquier problema por favor sálvela a ella.-

-No se preocupe haré todo lo posible, ahora puede irse a su casa la señora Luna se quedara con su novia.-

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya a descansar.-

-Lo veo mañana en clases doctor Chiba.-

-Adiós profesor.-

Darien se dirigió a su casa a descansar, necesitaba hacerlo, estaba desde hace dos días en el hospital, Michiru había tenido fuertes dolores producto de su embarazo, eran tan fuertes los dolores que no dudaron en llevarla enseguida al hospital, afortunadamente ya se encontraba mejor y pronto le daría el alta. Llego al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, subió el ascensor, iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor en su piso llego y bajo y no se dio cuenta cuando empujo a una persona que venía entrando, fue tan grande el golpe que la persona cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho iba distraído, déjeme ayudarla.-

-Darien.-

-Serena eres tú.- Darien rápidamente la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo muy fuerte.

-Cuándo has vuelto ¿?-

-Hoy.- Dijo con una sonrisa. La cara de Darien había cambiado en un cien por ciento, ya no se veía cansado, se veía feliz, radiante.

-Lo siento tanto iba muy distraído, no te vi.-

-No te preocupes, después de todo siempre soy yo la que choca contigo.-

-Si ya era hora de que me tocara a mí ¿no crees?-

-Si, parece que no soy la única cabeza de chorlito, tú también lo eres.-

-Oye no me ofendas de esa manera.- Dijo Darien riendo.

-Bueno fue un gusto volver a verte Darien, adiós.-

-Espera, dónde vas ¿?-

-Voy al parque y luego de compras.-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-No deseo molestarte.-

-No me molestas.-

-Pero vienes recién llegando, debes estar cansado.-

-Necesito distraerme un momento, además que disfruto mucho de tu compañía.- Serena se sonrojo al escuchar esto.

-Está bien puedes venir conmigo.-

-Iremos a nuestro parque secreto ¿?-

-No, no iremos ahí, sólo quiero sentarme en el parque y ver a la gente.- Darien la miro extrañado.- Ya sabes, estuve mucho tiempo sola y quiero ver lo que me perdí.-

-Entonces vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde.-

-Vamos.-

Ambos subieron al ascensor e inmediatamente unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, esos antiguos encuentros en el ascensor que tanto disfrutaban, quisieron repetirlo pero ninguno se atrevió a dar el primer paso, sin embargo, ambos se miraron y sonrieron tontamente.

Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una banca donde tenían una vista panorámica del parque, estuvieron por un par de minutos sentados sin hablarse, sólo miraban lo que sucedía a su alrededor y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

-Te han gustado las rosas ¿?- Pregunto Darien rompiendo el silencio.

-Me han encantado, muchas gracias.-

-No pareces sorprendida, sospechabas que fui yo.-

-Claro que si, tú eras el único que sabía donde yo estaba.-

-Yo, y también Haruka y Andrew.-

-Si pero ni Haruka ni Andrew tienen motivos para mandarme flores.-

¿Y yo si?-

-Supongo que si.-

-Tienes razón si tengo motivos, y varios motivos.- Dijo mientras la tomaba la mano.

-Darien.-

-Lo siento sé que no debo presionarte pero me es casi imposible hacerlo.-

-No te preocupes, aunque te digo la verdad a mí también me cuesta hacerlo, es que me tientas demasiado.-

-Yo no te tiento.-

-¿Cómo que no?, me vas a dejar rosas a mi casa, me acosas en el ascensor y además te apareces en todas partes.-

-Eso es porque el destino nos quiere juntos.- Dijo riendo.- Y por si no lo recuerdas hace mucho que no he te he acosado.- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.- y aunque estuve tentado de hacerlo hace un rato no lo haré porque lo prometí.-

-Es una pena que no vuelvas a hacerlo.-

-Pero si quieres ahora podría…-

-¡Darien!- Dijo riendo.

-¿Sabes?, me gusta que podamos ser amigos, divertirnos, pasarla bien.-

-A mí también me gusta mucho, es gracioso recordar el pasado, para mí eras un engreído de lo peor y míranos ahora.-

-Yo te molestaba porque era y es muy divertido verte enojar, nunca lo hice con mala intención o porque fuera un engreído, pero bueno tarde o temprano caerías ante mis encantos.-

-Y después dices que no eres un engreído.-

Llevaban poco menos de dos horas en el parque riendo por todo, a la vista de todos se veían como una pareja fantástica, estaban muy felices hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

-Serena al fin te encuentro.- Dijo un hombre sorprendiendo bastante a Serena y Darien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ella pregunto nerviosa.

-No crees que es una pregunta tonta, tengo que hablar contigo ahora, vamos.- Dijo acercándose para tomarla de la mano, ero antes de lograrlo fue impedido por Darien.

-No te atrevas a tocarla.-

-¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes?-

-Soy amigo de Serena.-

-Yo soy su prometido así que si me permites me llevare a mi novia tengo que hablar con ella.-

-Qué risa me das, ella no es nada tuyo.-

-Serena te he dicho que vamos.-

-Ni muerta me iría contigo Seiya.-

-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así.-

-¿Y tú cómo te atreves a dirigirle la palabra después de todo lo que has hecho?, será mejor que te vayas.-

-¿Y seguro tú me lo vas a impedir?, no eres nadie.-

-Claro que te lo voy a impedir, y ya te dije soy el amigo de Sere eso basta para querer defenderla de desgraciados como tú, así que si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que desaparezcas.-

-Ya dije que no me iré a ningún lado sin antes hablar, ahora lo diré por las buenas acompáñame Serena si no quieres que utilice la fuerza.-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que por favor te pido que te vayas.-

-Soy tu novio, me debes obediencia.-

-No, no eres nada para mí, hace mucho que dejaste de serlo.-

-Ya la escuchaste, no eres nada así que ándate.-

-Ahora entiendo todo, por eso ya no eras la misma de antes, es por él cierto ¿?, claro todo tiene lógica, por eso no querías nada conmigo, sólo me provocabas, te ofrecías y luego ibas a acostarte con este tipo lo hacías gratis o te pagaba, eres una….-

-No te permito que le hables así.- Grito Darien.

-Seiya no tienes derecho a hablarme así, me tuviste engañada toda la vida y ahora vienes con reproches, por favor no te queda ese papel.-

-Quizás a cuántos más le abriste las piernas.-

-Esta si que no te la soporto.- Dijo Darien mientras se lanzaba encima de él, logro darle dos golpes cuando escucho el llanto de Serena.

-No lo hagas Darien, él no vale la pena.-

-Esta me las pagaras Darien.-

-Ni se te ocurra amenazarlo, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí después de todo lo que hiciste, en vez de preocuparte a cuántos le abro las piernas será mejor que te preocupes de Hotaru, eres un mal nacido cómo has podido hacerle eso.-

-¿Hacerle qué?-

-Y tienes el descaro de preguntar, afortunadamente ambas alcanzamos a darnos cuenta que clase de persona eres antes de arruinar nuestra vida para siempre.-

-Dime qué le ha pasado a Hotaru ¿?-

-Has matado a su bebe, eres un maldito.-

-¿Qué?- Seiya inmediatamente palideció.- Yo no pude hacer eso.-

-Acaso no recuerdas lo que le hiciste, pero ya no importa, ella se fue y nunca la volverás a ver.-

-Estas inventando todo esto porque estas despechada.- Seiya se acerco para darle una cachetada pero Darien se lo impidió.

-Ella tiene a alguien que pueda defenderla así que por tu propia seguridad te digo que no vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ahora vete.- Seiya se fue de ahí muy confundido, al estar lejos Serena se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar con más ganas.- Sere no estés así, él no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas.-

-Es que me da pena toda esta situación, desperdicie tantos años de mi vida por estar con él y así es como me lo agradece.-

-Sere mírame.- Dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que pudiera mirarlo.- Ya te lo dije no merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas, y yo siempre estaré para protegerte, nunca te abandonare.-

-Darien.- Dijo en un susurro, Darien delicadamente limpio las lágrimas de su cara y luego beso sus mejillas, al hacer esto Sere sintió millones de sensaciones agradables, poco a poco comenzó a acortas la distancia que los separaba y lo beso, Darien inmediatamente correspondió al beso, fue un beso tierno, delicado, sin prisas, cuando la falta de aire los obligo a separarse ambos se miraron y sonrieron, se quedaron abrazados por bastante tiempo en esa banca del parque.

-Nunca te dejare sola Sere.- Le dijo antes besarle la frente.

* * *

.

.

.

Al fin está listo, creo que es el más largo de los que he escrito, espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

**Olivia: **Muchas gracias por tu reviews y por la motivación.

**Princess Rei of Mars: **Jaaja sería bueno que esto fuera como facebook, y pudiéramos poner "me gusta" xD! Odio a Seiya en esta historia y a varias les duele pero necesitaba un villano jajaja.

**Serena-moon: **Ya pronto se sabrá que es lo que decidió Sere, ten paciencia (:

**Flor: **Ves eso pasa por desaparecer xD! Gracias por tu reviews.

**Anyreth: **Aún no es el momento de que Sere diga que es lo que decidió, tal vez en el próximo (: Es cierto que por culpa de Seiya, Hotaru perdió el bebe pero no lo hizo con esa intención, espero que se arrepienta y trate de enmendar su error. Y Darien, este hombre que no se decide pronto me tiene un poco estresada xD! Por el momento no decidirá nada por todo lo que pasa con Michiru, pero si habrán algunas acciones que delaten que en el fondo él si ama a Sere…

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y dejan reviews, espero que dejen muchos más, espero actualizar pronto, pero estoy escribiendo otra historia, un one-shot sobre los sentimientos de una persona al enterarse que su artista favorito ha muerto en un accidente, esto nació luego del accidente aéreo que ocurrió en mi país (Chile) el 2de septiembre, y básicamente es lo que yo sentí, aún no se cuando lo publicare, pero espero que cuando lo haga puedan pasar a leerlo (:

Me pueden buscar en facebook por el nombre de **Cata Chiba**, o por twitter cataosses

Nuevamente les agradezco a todas y nos leemos pronto (:

Cata!


	31. Capítulo 30

**Yo no soy nada... y si fuese algo dejaría de serlo por ti**

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 30

Ya era viernes por la noche, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir a celebrar el

regreso de Serena y también para celebrarle una pequeña despedida de solteros a Lita y Andrew.

A las diez se juntaron en un nuevo local que había abierto mientras Serena se encontraba en su "retiro espiritual", como ella lo había llamado. Cuando Serena llego junto a Molly, todos ya se encontraban ahí las chicas, Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita junto a Andrew, también se encontraban Yaten y Taiki, incluso Haruka y Meiko, a quien Serena aún no lograba conocer así que ésta era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo. Pero a la única persona a quien Serena quería ver no estaba.

-Mi hermano tratara de venir si es que se desocupa temprano.- Le dijo Taiki cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de decepción de Serena luego de observarlos todos.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-

-Creo que si lo sabes.- Dijo antes de acercarse a Amy.

Todos fueron en busca de una mesa, una vez sentados pidieron algunos tragos y bebidas para tomar mientras conversaban de cosas sin importancia. Momentos más tardes la mayoría se encontraba bailando, menos Rei, quien estaba esperando a Nicolás, Molly, Haruka, Meiko y Serena, ellas estaban muy entretenidas conversando hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

-¿Serena?- Dijo un joven que se acercaba.

-¿Si?- Lo miro dudosa.

-Soy yo, Alan.-

-Alan qué sorpresa.-

-Te he buscado por todas partes, incluso le pedí a Lita tú número telefónico, pero no lo tenía.-

-Es que lo he cambiado hace poco.-

-¿Y cómo has estado?, tenía tantas ganas de verte.- Así comenzaron a conversar y luego Alan invito a Serena a bailar.

Luego de más de una hora bailando ya habían vuelto a la mesa Taiki y Amy, Lita y Andrew, y Yaten y Mina, pudieron ver como Serena bailaba junto a Alan, comenzaron a comentar sobre lo bien que se veía la nueva pareja, cuando una nueva persona llego y no se puso muy contenta por lo que vio.

-Hermano al fin llegaste.- Dijo Taiki.

-Si, tuve una emergencia de última hora en el hospital.- Dio Darien un poco cansado.

¿Todo bien?-

-Si no te preocupes, ¿y cómo están todos?-

-Muy bien gracias.- Dijeron las chicas que se encontraban en la mesa.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo en la universidad Amy?-

-Por suerte si, sólo nos queda esperar para entrar a clases.-

-Lo bueno es que no quedaste sola.-

-Es un alivio estar junto a Taiki, las chicas saben que me cuesta hacer nuevos amigos.-

-¿Sólo con Taiki, y Serena?-

-La verdad es que aún no nos ha comentado nada al respecto, mira ahí viene, podemos preguntarle.-

En ese momento se acerca Serena junto a Alan a la mesa, ella al ver a Darien se sonroja por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Hola Darien.- Dijo un poco tímida.

-Hola Sere.- Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos que se les hicieron eternos hasta que Taiki interrumpió.

-Sere, Darien nos preguntaba si serás nuestra compañera en la universidad.-

-Es cierto aún no les he contado.-

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos?- Pregunto Yaten.

-Esperemos a que vuelvan Lita y Mina del baño y les cuento.

-Esta bien.-

Una vez todos en la mesa Serena comenzó a hablar.

-Me alegra que todos estén aquí, ya que no desearía que se enteraron de esto por otro lado.-

-¿Qué sucede Sere?- Pregunto Molly un poco asustada al ver la seriedad de su amiga.

-Lo que pasa es que no seré compañera de Amy y Taiki.-

-¿Te arrepentiste de estudiar medicina?, eso en normal.- Dijo Andrew.

-Nunca podría arrepentirme de algo así, ese es mi sueño desde que era una niña pequeña, también tenía otros sueños, pero, no vale la pena hablar de ellos ahora.- Darien la miro maravillado al saber que su sueño era estudiar medicina al igual que él, pero luego sintió cierta nostalgia ya que sabe que ese otro sueño y formar una linda familia, y que por culpa de un idiota sin corazón su sueño fue destruido.

-Entonces qué nos quieres decir, no entiendo.- Dijo Yaten un poco preocupado.

-Lo que pasa es que me han ofrecido una beca y luego de mucho pensarlo la he aceptado, en un mes me voy a Inglaterra.-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Sé que es poco tiempo…-

-¿Poco tiempo?, Sere no es nada de tiempo, en qué estabas pensando.-

-Cálmate Haruka, no te alteres, lo decidí hace unos cuantos días, es una excelente oportunidad.-

-Sere te felicito.- Dijo Amy tratando de salvar a Serena al verla tan agobiada por Haruka.

-Gracias Amy, podrán ir a visitarme cuando quieran.-

-Eso dalo por hecho, aprovechando que estarás allá iré muy seguido para comenzar mi carrera musical.-

-Me alegrara tenerte en mi casa Yaten, y a todos ustedes también.- Dijo Serena muy alegre.

-¿Quién más sabe?- Pregunto Haruka.

-Mis padres, fueron los primeros en saber y me apoyan, y después de todo creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos.- Dijo mirando de reojo a Darien sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Te extrañare tanto amiga.-

-Yo también Molly, demasiado diría yo, por eso espero que me vayan a visitar seguido de lo contrario me enojare con ustedes.- Dijo riendo.

-Estaba pensando que hasta podría vivir un tiempo contigo Sere, mientras busco algún productor musical que quiera ayudarme.-

-¿Y por qué no haces eso acá Yaten?- Pregunto Darien.

-Estuve buscando uno y son unos estafadores, me están pidiendo mucho dinero a cambio de lanzarme al estrellato, prefiero probar suerte afuera.

-¿Entonces ya decidiste que quieres ser un artista?-

-Así es Mina, mi padre siempre estuvo de acuerdo con esto y me apoyo a pesar de todo, creo que la mejor forma de honrarlo es cumplir con mi sueño.-

-Te admiro tanto.- Dijo Mina ilusionada causando un leve sonrojo en Yaten.

-A propósito él quién es ¿?- Pregunto Meiko.

-Es cierto no los he presentado.- Dijo Lita antes de que Serena hablara.

-Él es Alan, un buen amigo de la infancia y también amigo de Sere.- Dijo esto último con algo de picardía.

-Mucho gusto chicas.-

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijeron todas las chicas juntas.

-¿Y hace mucho que salen juntos?- Pregunto Mina.

-Mina no es lo que tú crees, lo conocí en la fiesta de Lita y nos encontramos aquí nada más.-

-Es una pena hacen linda pareja.- Volvió a decir Mina.

-Si, es una pena.- Dijo Alan mirando a Serena fijamente, ella se puso nerviosa así que cambio el tema, sin embargo un joven que se encontraba en la mesa se paro y se dirigió a la barra bastante molesto.

Todos se quedaron en la mesa planeando la despedida de Sere, tenía que ser una celebración muy grande y además charlaron sobre los últimos detalles de la boda de Lita.

Alan estaba cada vez más interesado en Serena cada vez que tenía oportunidad la tocaba, rozaba sus manos o se acercaba más de lo debido, por un momento Serena se sintió incomoda así que se levanto con la excusa de ir al baño, Alan se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella amablemente le dijo que iría sola, mientras caminaba busca a Darien quien hasta hace un rato se encontraba en la barra bebiendo pero no lo vio, se sintió un poco desilusionada y entro al baño, pero al salir alguien la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro hacia un lugar más privado de la disco.

-Suéltame, quién eres.- Dijo aún no veía a su captor.

-¿Te hice daño?-

-Darien eres tú, qué sucede por qué me has traído aquí.-

-Primero dime si te hice daño.-

-No claro que no, es sólo que no te había visto y me asuste… Sólo eso.-

-Lo siento, es que necesitaba hablar contigo, y esta era la oportunidad perfecta.-

-Si, creo que lo era.- Dijo sonriéndole.

-Hace un rato te vi buscando a alguien, a quién buscabas ¿?-

-¿Yo?, no buscaba a nadie.-

-¿Estás segura?- Dijo acercándose bastante a ella.

-Si ya sabes que te buscaba a ti no es necesario que me lo preguntes.-

-Quería escucharlo de tu boca.- Dijo pasando sus dedos por los labios de Serena.

-Te buscaba a ti, Darien.-

-¿Y para qué me querías?-

-Sólo te buscaba… Pero eras tú quién quería decirme algo, anda, estoy esperando.-

-Lo que pasa es que… No quiero que te vayas…- Dijo nervioso y Serena quedo pálida.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, no quiero que te vayas.-

-No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de ello.-

-Entonces cuando lo será, ¿Un día antes de irte?-

-Darien, yo…-

-Sere, sé que no somos nada, y que habíamos quedado en tomarnos un tiempo para que yo pudiera aclarar mis pensamientos y para que tú olvidaras lo que te hizo ese imbécil, pero creí que después de lo del parque, tal vez podríamos estar juntos, tratar de estar juntos.-

-Darien, yo no quiero que te confundas, lo mejor en estos momentos es irme, necesito sanar mi corazón, disfrutar un poco de la vida, además que es una muy buena oportunidad para poder realizar mi sueño, estaré en una de las mejores universidades, y tú que ya eres doctor debes saber lo importante qué es que te ofrezcan una beca con esas características.-

-Pero Sere, y si conoces a alguien ¿?- Ella lo miro sorprendida.- Sé que esto siendo muy egoísta, pero es inevitable pensarlo… Yo, yo no quiero que estés con otro hombre que no sea yo...-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Sere al menos regálame este tiempo que te queda en esta ciudad, estemos juntos estas semanas, por favor.-

-Darien, yo no sé qué decir.-

-Di que si, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí.-

-Darien, yo… Está bien, pero será nuestro secreto y sólo seremos una especie de amigos con ventaja, ¿está bien?-

-Entendido.- Dijo sonriéndole.

-Yo, he tenido muchas desilusiones últimamente y no quisiera seguir sufriendo…-

-Serena si de mí dependiera nunca más volverías a sufrir, una vez que Michiru tenga al bebe yo te prometo que estaré contigo.-

-Darien no prometas si no puedes cumplirlo, además que yo quisiera que estuvieras conmigo porque me amas de la misma forma que yo lo hago.- Darien al escuchar esto sintió un sentimiento tan extraño, entre ternura y… ¿Amor? Lentamente se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente queriendo transmitirle de esta manera que si sentía algo muy fuerte por ella.

-Sere…-

-Dime.- Dijo Serena quien aún se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con sus dedos entrelazados en los cabellos de Darien.

-Ya que estamos comenzando una pequeña relación clandestina me gustaría que fueras solo para mí…-

-No entiendo.-

-No quiero que estés cerca de Alan, quiero que seas sólo mía.- Dijo apretando un poco más su abrazo, un abrazo leve que había comenzado desde que empezaron a besarse y que cada vez se hacía más y más posesivo.

-No te agrada Alan ¿?-

-No me agrada la manera en la que te mira, es obvio que siente algo por ti.-

-¿Estas celoso?-

-¿Celoso yo?, ¿de ese niño?, no me hagas reír Sere, ya te dije no me gusta cómo te mira, es como si te desnudara con la mirada, y hasta el momento sólo yo he tenido ese privilegio.- Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos provocando un fuerte rubor en las mejillas de Serena.- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.-

-Un caballero no debería hablar de esas cosas en público… Pero sabes ¿?, me gusta eso, sobre todo que te pongas celoso, eso significa que de a poco comienzas a dejar tus miedos atrás, cómo me gustaría que los dejaras de una vez por todas.

-Sere, por ti lo haré, sólo por ti podría hacerlo.- Susurro muy cerca de oído. Volvieron a besarse un par de veces más hasta que Serena comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Será mejor volver a la mesa antes de que vengan a buscarnos.-

-No quiero ir, esta ese tipo ahí.-

-Prometo que sólo tendré ojos para ti, además no me interesa en lo absoluto.-

-Yo sólo quiero estar contigo.-

-Te parece si mañana vamos a nuestro lugar secreto.-

-Me parece perfecto, anda ve tu primero para que no sospechen.-

-Está bien.- Dice para luego alejarse de Darien.

-Sere.- Le dice, la toma de la mano y la atrae hacia sí para besarla apasionadamente, luego de un par de minutos y de que ambos quedaran casi sin respiración se separaron.- Ahora si puedes ir.-

-Creo que ahora si van a sospechar.- Dijo Serena completamente ruborizada.

La noche continuo entre risas y anécdotas, planificación de los grandes eventos, como la boda de Lita y la despedida de Sere, y una que otra mirada asesina de Darien hacia Alan que seguía intentando tocar a Serena cada vez que podía.

Ya de madrugada todos se retiraron prometiendo volver a salir pronto, y Darien y Serena se miraron cómplices al recordar su cita.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas, al fin actualizo, este es un poco corto, bueno en comparación con el anterior, pero no quise alargarme más con lo de la fiesta porque no lo creí apropiado y tampoco quise continuar con lo que viene para que no quede a medias.

Básicamente este capítulo era para que Serena le digiera a sus amigos la decisión que tomo y su relación clandestina con Darien (:

Seguramente estan pensando, cómo es posible que Darien aún no se le declare y que pronto estén juntos, bueno aunque no lo crean hay hombres en la vida real que son peores que él, no se deciden nunca y terminan perdiendo al amor de su vida por culpa de sus inseguridades, pero para que entiendan qué es lo que sucede con Darien, escribiré un capítulo sobre eso, sobre lo que vivió en su infancia. Sólo espero que Darien se decida por Sere antes de que ella se vaya lejos de él.

Bueno, ya no quedan muchos capítulos, nos acercamos a la recta final, aún falta, pero no tanto, así que espero que continúen leyendo, ya que me hacen muy feliz (:

Pueden buscarme en facebook por el nombre de Cata Chiba

Muchos saludos para todas, espero que tengan una linda semana.

Pasen a leer mis otras historias!

Besos!


	32. Capítulo 31

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 31

Serena se levanto muy temprano y con un muy buen humor, por alguna extraña razón se sentía inmensamente feliz, aunque si lo pensaba bien las razones no eran tan extrañas, después de algunas semanas volvía a ver a sus amigos, su familia la apoyaba completamente en todas las decisiones y por último, pero no menos importante, su felicidad tenía un solo nombre, Darien Chiba, el hecho de que él le pidiera una oportunidad para estar juntos la hacía feliz, sí sólo él se decidiera de una vez por todas sería capaz de dejar todo por él, incluso su beca en el extranjero, pero aún estaba muy confundido, aún no vuelve a creer en el amor, si sólo ella pudiera hacer algo…

-Sere buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola Molly.- La abrazo efusivamente.- Hoy amanecí feliz.-

-Se nota demasiado, dime algún motivo en especial ¿?- Le guiño un ojo.

-No cómo crees, es sólo que me alegro mucho verlos a todos.-

-Si, hace mucho que no nos reuníamos.-

-Tendremos que aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntas.-

-Si, y ya tienes todo listo para irte ¿?-

-Casi todo, necesito un hogar donde vivir.-

-La universidad no les da alojamiento ¿?-

-Si lo hace, pero mi padre quiere que tenga mi propio hogar, tú sabes cómo es él.-

-Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay nadie quien se lo saque, creo que en eso te pareces a él.- Dijo divertida.- Entonces cuando irás a ver eso ¿?-

-Mis padres irán, compraran todo lo que necesito así no tendré que viajar antes de tiempo y podré aprovechar mi tiempo aquí con ustedes.-

-Que bueno… Sere voy a salir llego mañana.-

-Dónde irás, te juntaras con alguien ¿?- La miro pícaramente.

-No me mires así.- Dijo toda sonrojada.- Kelvin me invito a salir.-

-Eso significa que vamos por buen camino, te lo aseguro, ustedes terminaran siendo novios.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Por supuesto, y está tan guapo, tienes que aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad, cuando éramos pequeños nunca quisiste confesarle lo que sentías.-

-Debería tomar la iniciativa ¿?-

-Sabes, yo creo que deberías esperar un poco, cuando sepas cuáles son sus intenciones puedes tomar la iniciativa, si te arriesgas antes y resulta que él sólo quería ser tu amigo puede ser complicado, espera unos cuantos días y fíjate en las señales.-

-¿Señales?-

-Claro para saber si está interesado en ti.-

-Y cuáles son esas señales ¿?-

-Buenos son básicas, contacto visual, tú sabes que no te despegue la vista de encima, lo segundo es el contacto físico, cada vez que tenga la oportunidad te tocara, ya sea un roce de manos, tocarte la cara argumentando que tienes algo y él sólo quiere limpiarlo, o mientras bailen habrá un roce excesivo de cuerpos, y por último que se ponga nervioso si lo miras intensamente.-

-Sabes Sere, creo que alguien ha estado manifestando estas señales desde hace algún tiempo.-

-¿Quién?- Pregunto confundida.

-Darien, no te habías dado cuenta ¿?-

-Molly el problema de Darien no son las señales, su gran problema es la desconfianza y la inseguridad de qué las relaciones no puedan perdurar en el tiempo.- Dio un largo suspiro.

-Yo creo que él está interesado en ti.-

-Yo también lo creo, pero si no es capaz de dejar sus miedos de lado nunca podremos estar juntos.-

-¿Pero aún lo amas?-

-Más que antes.-

-Yo creo que con este viaje Darien lograra dejar sus miedos de lados, como van a estar separados puede que te comience a extrañar y de una vez por todas se de cuenta de todo.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro, sabes después de la boda pude darme cuenta de ciertas cosas.-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Darien estaba mal, se veía cansado, preocupado, triste, un día hablando con Taiki me comento que Darien no estaba bien, que sospechaba algo del porqué de su malestar pero no estaba seguro, y luego de un día para otro recupero el ánimo, y desde que llegaste está mucho mejor.-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Sólo que sus señales son demasiado claras, ten paciencia Sere, ya verás como ustedes dos con el tiempo estarán juntos y tendrán un final feliz.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si, estoy segura, además los hombres de hoy en día no son como los de antes que se la jugaban por la persona que aman, los de hoy son… Cómo decirlo, son más tontos, eso es, como dicen por ahí, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, Darien se dará cuenta de todo después de que te vayas.-

-Yo también creo lo mismo, por eso estoy convencida de que este tiempo lejos nos hará muy bien.-

-Es que me lo imagino recorriendo Inglaterra, buscándote desesperadamente para decirte que te ama.-

-Que romántico sería eso.-

-Si sería my lindo.-

-Pero hay que ser realistas, Darien jamás haría algo así.-

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?-

-Ya te lo dije Molly, mientras Darien no afronte sus miedos jamás podrá hacer algo así.-

-Tienes razón.-

-Mira la hora que es, se me está haciendo tarde, vuelvo en la noche, adiós Molly.-

-Y dónde vas tan misteriosa, irás a ver a algún hombre ¿?- Dijo Molly riendo.

-Puede ser… Sólo voy de paseo y luego iré de compras, quiero cambiar un poco mi look.-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No te preocupes, es que aún no sé muy bien qué es lo que quiero, así que en una de esas llego con las manos vacías.-

-Está bien, cuídate.-

-Adiós.-

Serena llego en su auto hasta el parque, quería ir caminando pero le quedaba demasiado lejos y tampoco podía arriesgarse a sufrir algún accidente por ir caminando. Llego bastante temprano al parque, casi dos horas antes de la hora citada, decidió recorrer un poco antes de ir al lugar de encuentro.

Camino un poco más de media hora, cuando se sintió cansada se dirigió al lugar que solía encontrarse con Darien, una banca que se encontraba en lo alto del parque, el cual tenía una vista panorámica de todo el paisaje.

Al llegar a la banca se sorprendió muchísimo ya que no se esperaba tal sorpresa.

-Serena qué haces aquí ¿?-

-Teníamos un compromiso o no ¿?-

-No me refiero a eso, por qué has llegado tan temprano ¿?-

-Quería caminar, y tú qué haces aquí.-

-Yo… eh…- Sonaba muy nerviosa la voz de Darien.- Yo tenía preparado algo, y tenía que llegar antes para tener todo listo antes de que tú llegaras.-

-¿Algo?-

-Si, traje algunas cosas para comer, era una sorpresa para ti, quería hacer una especie de picnic.-

-¡Oh Darien!- Dijo Serena emocionada.- No tenías que hacerlo, siento tanto haber arruinado la sorpresa.-

-No te preocupes, pero ven no te quedes ahí parada, supongo que ahora tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.- Dijo Darien provocando un leve sonrojo en Serena.

-Si eso creo.-

Entre ambos se dedicaron a poner todo en su lugar, Darien estiro una manta muy grande para que pudieran estar sentados ahí, ambos se sentaron y se dispusieron a comer casi todo lo que Darien había llevado, la gran mayoría eran postres.

-Darien todo estaba muy rico, muchas gracias.-

-Alguien me comento que tenías debilidad por los postres.-

-¿Y quién ha sido?-

-Te lo diré pero tú no le digas nada, ¿está bien?-

-No diré nada.-

-Taiki me lo dijo.-

-¿Taiki?-

-Si, creo que sospecha algo, siempre me dice indirectas, y hoy antes de salir de compras me ha dicho que te encantaban los postres, ni siquiera sé cómo se entero qué saldría contigo.-

-La verdad es que a mí también me ha dicho ciertas cosas, pero él lo sospecha desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de mi fallido matrimonio.-

-Eso es mucho tiempo, uno de estos días le voy a preguntar por qué me molesta tanto contigo, así no se notara que estoy interesado en saber desde cuando lo sabe.-

-Es una buena idea.-

-Si, pero será mejor que no hablemos más de mi hermano.-

-Entonces de qué quieres hablar.-

-No tengo ganas de hablar.- Dijo y la tomo del brazo para acercarla a él.- Sólo quiero estar contigo.- Dijo mientras se recostaba y acomodaba a Serena en su pecho.- Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti.-

Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, no era necesario, ésta era su primera cita y debían aprovecharla, sin embargo, momentos más tarde Darien decidió romper el silencio ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Serena.

-Sere yo te invite a venir hoy porque tengo algo que decirte.-

-¿Cómo dices?- En su cara se reflejaba confusión, por un momento pensó que Darien no quería estar con ella.

-No me mal interpretes, también deseaba estar contigo a solas, es sólo que creo que te mereces una explicación por mi comportamiento todo este tiempo.- Dijo al ver que ella dudaba.

-Darien no te preocupes no tienes que explicarme nada.-

-Es que si quiero hacerlo… Es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien…-

-No tienes que hacerlo.-

-Creo que me hará bien hablar contigo.- Dijo dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

-Está bien, soy toda oídos.-

-Yo sé que mis hermanos te han comentado algo, incluso yo te he dicho algunas cosas, pero ahora quiero que sepas la historia completa, una que mis hermanos no conocen totalmente.- Dio un largo suspiro y miro el paisaje, trataba de buscar la forma de comenzar.- Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes, tenían dieciocho años, se conocían desde que eran pequeños, eran compañeros de escuela… Dos años después de su matrimonio nací yo, mi madre tuvo que dejar sus estudios para cuidarme, en ese tiempo mi padre no tenía mucho dinero le alcanzaba justo para mantenernos, como él quería terminar sus estudios de abogado consiguió un crédito, cuando se gradúo seguíamos siendo pobres ya que todo se iba en pagar el crédito, mi padre comenzó a trabajar día y noche para mantenernos y ahí comenzaron las peleas, mi madre le reclamaba porque nos dedicaba poco tiempo pero también lo hacía porque éramos pobres, un día mi padre gano un caso multimillonario, comenzó a tener fama, comenzó a ser reconocido, y junto a unos amigos abrieron su propia firma de abogados, todo pareció mejorar en ese entonces, mis padres eran felices y yo también lo era, luego llegaron mis hermanos, por un momento todo fue perfecto…- Se quedo callado ya que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, Serena al darse cuenta de esto se acerca y lo toma de la mano.

-Si no puedes continuar no lo hagas.-

-Estoy bien Sere, es sólo que nunca había tenido que hablar sobre esto… Mi padre cada vez tenía más trabajo y ganaba mucho más dinero, a pesar de eso él igual se hacía tiempo para estar con nosotros, mi madre al verse sola comenzó a salir con sus amigas, como aún era joven iba con sus amigas a las discos, a veces llegaba borracha, gastaba y gastaba el dinero que mi padre le daba, hasta que un día mi padre la encontró con su amante en la cama, quería separarse pero estaba tan enamorado que mi madre lo manejo como quiso. Mi padre estaba cegado por culpa del amor hacia mi madre, la verdad es que nunca antes me había molestado que se amaran, incluso llegue a soñar con tener una familia así de linda. Empezó a pasar el tiempo y mi madre empeoro, siempre tenía un nuevo amante, y gastaba millones en disfrutar junto a ellos, mi papá ya no aguantaba la situación así que comenzó a beber y a fumar, un día mi mamá se aburrió de él y lo abandono, un año después llego pidiendo la custodia de nosotros, mi padre tenía todas las de ganar pero mi mamá lo amenazo con quitarse la vida si no estábamos con ella, pero ella sólo nos quería por el dinero, casi no veíamos a nuestro padre, y mi madre para que te cuento de fiesta en fiesta, y de cama en cama, cuando yo tuve edad suficiente para decidir con quien quería vivir me fui con mi padre, ya que él estaba bastante mal, muy enfermo, ya no quería vivir, pasaron los años, yo entre a estudiar medicina con la esperanza de poder ayudar a mi padre pero él murió antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.- Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Darien.- Y ahora cuando mi madre volvió a casarse traje a mis hermanos a vivir conmigo, no podía tenerlos viviendo en malas en condiciones, ellos no se lo merecen. Sé que es difícil de creer Sere, pero esa es la verdad, mi vida parece una mala película.-

-¿Es por eso que no crees en el amor?-

-A pesar de todo aún tengo la esperanza de encontrar el amor, lo que yo siento es miedo, miedo de que alguien puede llegar a hacerme lo mismo que mi madre hizo con mi padre.-

-Tú de verdad crees que te podría suceder eso ¿?-

-No lo sé, es que… Ellos se conocían desde siempre, entonces no entiendo como mi madre fue capaz de hacer eso, es qué acaso no tuvo consideración, acaso nunca lo amo…-

-El dinero a veces vuelve locas a las personas y si a eso le sumas malas amistades, creo que no tendrá un muy buen resultado.-

-Lo sé, pero aún así no puedo evitar tener miedo.-

-¿Y tus hermanos saben algo de esto?-

-No mucho, bueno ellos saben que mi padre enfermo por culpa de ella, pero no conocen toda la historia, sólo recuerda lo más reciente, lo que ellos vivieron junto a ella.-

-Algún día les contaras todo ¿?-

-No creo que sea necesario, pero si ellos quieren saberlo yo no me negare a contarles.- Se produjo un momento de silencio.

-¿Sabes? Yo nunca te haría algo así.-

-Lo sé.- Dijo tomándole la mano.

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, jamás creí sentir algo así, y todo lo que tú provocas en mí es… es increíble y me encanta, y por lo mismo tengo más miedo aún.-

-¿Más?-

-Si, no sé si podría soportar que tú me hicieras algo así, me da miedo tenerte y luego perderte.-

-Siempre estaré para ti Darien.- Dijo Sere abrazándolo.

-Gracias Sere, no sé que habría sido de mi vida si no t hubiera conocido, tú has cambiado mi vida totalmente y no sabes cuánto te agradezco por eso.-

-Me alegro ser yo, y si por esas cosas de la ida no podemos estar juntos, siempre podré ser tu amiga.-

-Es que yo no quiero ser tu amigo.-

-Cuando estés listo será tú quien decida qué es lo que seremos, y aunque decidas que lo mejor es ser amigos yo estaré para ti, lo prometo.-

-Gracias Sere, mil gracias.- Darien se acerco y la beso lentamente, queriendo transmitirle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Gracias a ti Darien, por confiar en mí.- Y ahora fue ella quien lo beso.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre besos y abrazos, para Serena ese era un sueño hecho realidad, que al fin Darien la tratara como se merece, y para Darien también era un sueño, una especie de sueño premonitorio, algo muy dentro de él le decía que si escogía estar con Serena sólo tendría momentos felices.

Al llegar la noche decidieron irse, entre los dos guardaron las cosas y limpiaron el lugar, cada uno se fue en su auto, ala llegar al edificio Darien acompaño a Serena hasta su departamento.

-Gracias por todo Darien.- Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por el lindo día que me has dado, aunque no lo creas significa mucho para mí.-

-Entonces debo agradecerte a ti también Sere por ser tan importante para mí y porque a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho sigues estando conmigo aguantando mi bipolaridad.-

-Haría cualquier cosa por alguien que es importante para mí y tú lo eres.-

-Gracias, sé que no lo merezco, gracias.-

-Deseas pasar un momento.-

-¿No te molesta?-

-Claro que no.- Serena abrió la puerta de su departamento, ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina, en este lugar Serena encontró una nota de Molly.- Vaya creo que esta noche me quedare sola.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Molly no vendrá a dormir.-

-¿Quieres que le diga a mis hermanos que vengan a quedarse para que no estés sola?-

-Creo que tengo otra idea.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Podrían venir todos y tener una noche de películas, tú también estas invitado.-

-No te da miedo que en un momento de arrebato intente aprovecharme de ti.- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-No me da miedo, confío en ti.-

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.- Se acerco y la besa tiernamente, paso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, utilizando muy poca fuerza la levanto y sentó en el mesón de la cocina mientras seguían besándose.- Te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes y pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti ¿?-

-Prometo no enojarme.-

-Siempre he querido hacer el amor en esta posición.- Causando sorpresa y sonrojo en Serena.- Amo cuando te ruborizas.- Se produjo un instante de silencio hasta que Serena hablo.

-Darien… Cómo es posible que teniendo una novia de tantos años nunca has cumplido tus fantasías.-

-No lo sé… Lo que pasa es que con Michiru lo hacíamos por necesidad, no quiero que suene feo pero con ella no sentía mucho y por lo mismo no nos animábamos a hacer algo distinto.-

-Te entiendo… ¿Y qué sentiste conmigo?- Pregunto completamente sonrojada pero sin apartar su vista de la de él, quería saber si le hablaba con la verdad o no.

-Aunque no me creas de verdad lo disfrute mucho, y no es porque me lo estés preguntando, es la verdad, fue diferente, fue especial.- Ella pudo ver en sus ojos que le hablaba con la verdad.- Y algún día me gustaría cumplir mis fantasías contigo, todas mis fantasías contigo.-

-¿Y no quieres empezar ahora?- Darien la miro sorprendido.

-¿Estás segura? Lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí, además que no tenemos protección y tú aun eres muy joven para tener un bebe aunque me imagino que te verías muy hermosa y adorable embarazada.- Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Desde pequeña tomo anticonceptivos para regular mi ciclo.- Lo atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, movió sus manos ágilmente y desabrocho los botones de la camisa de Darien, se la quito y recorrió su torso desnudo, él no se quedo atrás metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella estaba llegando a su brasier cuando insistentemente comenzaron a golpear la puerta.- Pero que inoportuno me niego a abrir.-

-Puede ser importante.-

-Pero no quiero ir.-

-Yo tampoco quiero que vayas, arréglate un poco.- Le acomodo su blusa y peino un poco sus cabellos.- Ahora si puedes ir.- Dijo besándola.

-Te juro que si no es importante matare a la persona que este tras la puerta.-

-No te alteres Sere.- Le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar mientras volvían a tocar la puerta.

-Pero que insistente, Darien será mejor que te pongas la camisa, por si acaso.-

-Lo había olvidado.- Serena se fue dejando a Darien solo, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió no esperaba ver a aquella persona…

* * *

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Aquí actualizando nuevamente.

Bueno como pudieron leer Darien decidió contarle a Serena el por qué de sus miedos, y hay que ser comprensivas si a mí me sucede algo parecido también dudaría del amor.

Por otro lado pudieron ver a Serena distinta, más osada y decidida, ella cree que si toma la iniciativa puede ser que Darien se dé cuenta de que está enamorada de ella, esta es la última carta que se jugara Serena ya que no le queda más tiempo, si Darien quiere estar con ella Serena dejara todo, sólo queda esperar que Darien tome una decisión.

Chicas muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia, me hacen muy feliz, ya me queda poco para salir de clases así que tendré más tiempo para escribir, y el siguiente capítulo ya esta adelantado, así que espero poder actualizar pronto.

También estoy trabajando en nuevos proyectos los cuales comenzare a publicar cuando termine está, y para las que están leyendo "Fuerza de la naturaleza" les pido perdón por no actualizar aún pero ya lo haré no se preocupen.

Gracias por sus alertas, reviews, favoritos, y espero que sigan dejando mensajes para saber si les gusta o no la historia!

Besos para todas!


	33. Capítulo 32

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

* * *

.

.

En el capítulo anterior.

-Desde pequeña tomo anticonceptivos para regular mi ciclo.- Lo atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, movió sus manos ágilmente y desabrocho los botones de la camisa de Darien, se la quito y recorrió su torso desnudo, él no se quedo atrás metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella estaba llegando a su brasier cuando insistentemente comenzaron a golpear la puerta.- Pero que inoportuno me niego a abrir.-

-Puede ser importante.-

-Pero no quiero ir.-

-Yo tampoco quiero que vayas, arréglate un poco.- Le acomodo su blusa y peino un poco sus cabellos.- Ahora si puedes ir.- Dijo besándola.

-Te juro que si no es importante matare a la persona que este tras la puerta.-

-No te alteres Sere.- Le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar mientras volvían a tocar la puerta.

-Pero que insistente, Darien será mejor que te pongas la camisa, por si acaso.-

-Lo había olvidado.- Serena se fue dejando a Darien solo, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió no esperaba ver a aquella persona…

Capítulo 32

-Hola Serena.-

-Alan, qué haces aquí ¿?- Dijo muy sorprendida.

-Te vine a ver.- Dijo feliz.

-¿Quién te dio mi dirección?-

-Nadie.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Te vi pasar en tu auto, me acerque y le pregunte al conserje cuál era tu departamento.-

-Hubiera preferido que me preguntaras a mí.-

-Lo siento, es que deseaba verte… Te invito a tomar algo.-

-No gracias, es que tengo visitas.-

-¿Estas con las chicas?-

-No, con un amigo.-

-¿Un amigo?-

-Si, está conmigo.-

-Darien me asustaste.- Dijo Serena.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-

-Perdón Alan pero yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.-

-Pero Sere, yo pensé que tu y yo…-

-Somos amigos y nada más, será mejor que te vayas como te dije estaba un poco ocupada.-

-Adiós.- _Esto no se quedara así, Serena serás mía. _Y así se fue.

-Darien que bueno que llegaste o no habría podido deshacerme de él.-

-¿Qué hacía aquí?-

-Quería invitarme a salir.-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-

-¿Qué le respondiste?-

-Le dije que no, no me interesa salir con él.-

-él no me da buena espina, debes cuidarte.-

-Por qué dices eso ¿?-

-Es que no me parece una buena persona… Creo que debo irme.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero volveré más tarde.-

-Está bien, adiós.- Y se fue.

Al entrar a su departamento, Darien inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación para que sus hermanos no lo vieran.

_Idiota…_

_Estuve a punto de perder el control, estuve a punto de hacerle el amor a Serena, ella no se merece que le haga esto, la haré sufrir y todo porque soy un estúpido, porque no me decido a estar con ella de una vez por todas, se está haciendo tan esencial para mi vida que me da miedo estar junto a ella, me da miedo depender de ella sentimentalmente…_

_Es que me vuelve loco, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, sus… Sus sentimientos…_

_Diablos tendré que controlarme o ella me odiara por indeciso…_

Ese día en la noche Yaten, Taiki y Darien fueron a casa de Serena a ver películas de terror, pidieron algunas pizzas y gaseosas.

Se divirtieron bastante, rieron y gritaron bastante debido al miedo que les provocaban las películas. El primero en irse fue Taiki argumentando que tenía algo muy importante que hacer al día siguiente, luego se fue Yaten al cual el sueño lo había vencido.

Al quedarse solos, Darien se acerco a Serena y la abrazo.

-Eres una cobarde.- Le dijo tiernamente al oído una vez terminada la película.

-No soy cobarde.-

-Claro que lo eres, estas temblando.-

-No es cierto.-

-Claro que sí.-

-No, sólo tengo un poco de frío.-

-¿Frío?-

-Así es.-

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir entonces.-

-No quiero dormir, quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda junto a ti.-

-Sere…-

-Quédate conmigo esta noche.-

-No creo que sea apropiado.-

-Por favor Darien, sólo dormiremos.-

-Sere tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre no me puedes tentar de esa manera y no quiero que pienses que te pedí que estuvieras conmigo sólo porque me encanta hacer el amor contigo.-

-¿De verdad te gusta?- Pregunto muy sonrojada.

-Sólo una vez me basto para darme cuenta de ello.- Ella sonrió.

-Prometo no tentarte esta noche.-

-Me quedare sólo porque yo también quiero estar junto a ti.-

-Irás a buscar tu pijama ¿?-

-No tengo pijama, duermo desnudo.- Serena se sonrojo fuertemente.- ¿Te he dicho que me encantas cuando te ruborizas?-

-Si, me lo has dicho esta tarde.- Dijo riendo.

-Iré a buscar una sudadera.-

-Está bien.- Mientras Darien iba en busca de sus cosas Serena aprovecho de ponerse su pijama, un pequeño shorts y una sudadera, minutos después volvió Darien y al verla así se quedo parado sin habla.- ¿Sucede algo?-

-Dijiste que no me tentarías y te ves demasiado sexy.-

-Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes…-

-Puedes pasar al baño para que te cambies.-

-Enseguida regreso.- Un par de minutos más tarde Darien regresaba a la habitación sólo con una sudadera y bóxers.- Ya estas lista para dormir ¿?-

-Si aunque no sé si pueda hacerlo contigo a mi lado.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te ves demasiado deseable.- Darien rió.- Lo siento no quise decir eso.- Dijo ruborizada.

-¿Cómo, no me encuentras deseable?-

-Si claro que sí, me refería a que no quería decirlo de esa manera.-

-Entonces cómo ¿?- Dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué te gusta incomodarme?-

-Es que te ves adorable… Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, ven vamos a dormir.- Dijo tomándola de la mano, primero se acostó él y luego ella, Darien la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que quedara recostada sobre su pecho, la abrazo por la cintura y con su mano libre comenzó a enredar sus dedos por los rubios cabellos.- Sere por qué haces esto ¿?-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Esto, aceptar tener una relación oculta conmigo, tenerme en tu cama, permitir que pueda hacerte el amor.-

-No me has hecho el amor.-

-Bueno si tu "amigo" no nos hubiera interrumpido tú sabes en qué habría terminado todo.-

-Sé perfectamente en qué habría terminado.-

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces?-

-¿Es qué no puedo hacerlo?-

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.-

-Exacto.-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Sólo quería hacerlo.-

-¿Acostarte conmigo?-

-No tonto, estar contigo.-

-No entiendo.-

-Qué cosa.-

-¿Por qué ahora quieres estar conmigo y antes no querías hacerlo?-

-Porque antes no podía.-

-Claro, claro, había olvidado a Seiya.-

-Por eso no podía.-

-Y ahora…-

-¿Ahora?-

-Aún no me has dicho por qué lo haces.-

-Porque me gusta estar contigo, porque yo si te amo, y porque me queda poco tiempo acá en mi hogar y quisiera llevarme un lindo recuerdo tuyo, un lindo recuerdo de todo lo que vivimos.-

-Me da pena que te vayas porque dejare de verte, pero, por otro lado estoy muy feliz ya que sé que esa beca te ayudara bastante, serás la mejor doctora de todas, estoy seguro.-

-Gracias Darien.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo debería hacerlo.-

Fue lo último que dijeron antes de dormirse, al día siguiente ella fue la primera en despertar, cuando comenzó a moverse para levantarse Darien apretó al agarre de su cintura.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-Ya amaneció, deberíamos levantarnos, alguien puede venir.-

-Quédate un momento más, aún es muy temprano.-

-Está bien pero sólo un momento más.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Cómo has dormido?-

-De maravilla y tú ¿?-

-También.- Dijo sonriendo.

Darien se acerco y comenzó a besarla, primero fue lento, suave pero luego se convirtió en un beso mucho más pasional, desesperado, las manos de ambos comenzaron a moverse para tocar el cuerpo del otro, Serena soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como Darien masajeaba su trasero y ésta fue la señal para él para detenerse.

-Lo siento Serena me deje llevar.- Dijo un poco agitado.

-No te preocupes.-

-Creo que ahora si deberíamos levantarnos.-

-Si.-

Darien fue el primero en levantarse, se dirigió directo al baño para vestirse mientras Serena buscaba la ropa que se pondría y además aprovechó de ordenar su dormitorio así sí alguien llegaba no sospecharía nada.

-Ya puedes entrar Sere.-

-Gracias.-

-Iré a preparar desayuno, tengo un leve presentimiento de que mis hermanos vendrán a acompañarnos.-

-Vendrán a ver por qué aún no has llegado.- Dijo riendo y luego fue a darse una ducha.

Darien por su parte se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar todo, no había pasado mucho rato cuando sonó el timbre, él fue a abrir y sonrió.

-Los estaba esperando desde hace mucho.-

-Aún estas aquí ¿?-

-Por supuesto, aún quedaban muchas películas por ver y además alguien debía ordenar, pasen no se queden afuera.-

-Y Sere dónde está ¿?- Pregunto Taiki.

-Fue a darse una ducha para despertar, estaba preparando el desayuno ¿me ayudas?-

-Yo te ayudo mientras Yaten ordena la sala.-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque no sabes cocinar-

-Pero si no es necesario cocinar.-

-Yaten se te pegan hasta los huevos.-

-Muy gracioso, será mejor que respetes a tus mayores.-

-No le he faltado el respeto a Darien.-

-Me refiero a mí.-

-Pero si eres mayor sólo por cinco minutos.-

-Tú lo has dicho soy mayor por cinco minutos así que respétame.-

-Darien dile algo.- Se quejo Taiki.

-Yaten será mejor que te pongas a ordenar o prefieres que te castigue ¿?-

-Darien por favor ya estoy grande como para que me castigues.-

-Aún no cumples dieciocho.-

-Ponte a ordenar antes que Sere se enoje y deje de ser tu amiga.-

-¿Y por qué tendría que enojarme con Yaten?- Todos se voltearon a verla y Darien se quedo embobado mirándola, usaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, tenía un generoso escote en la parte delantera al igual que en su espalda dejando ver su nívea piel, eso sí sin caer en lo vulgar, un cinturón rojo resaltaba su pequeña cintura y su cabello lo tenía peinado en una cola.

-¡Oh! Sere me dejaste sin habla, ni siquiera recuerdo porque discutía con Taiki.-

-¿Qué cosas dices Yaten?- Dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Vas a salir con alguien ¿?-

-Me encantaría Taiki pero sólo voy de compras.-

-Algo en especial.-

-No, sólo quiero comprarme ropa, quiero renovar mi closet.-

-Terminemos de ordenar muero de hambre.-

-Yaten tú siempre tienes hambre.-

-No es gracioso.- Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Entre todos ordenaron y terminaron de preparar el desayuno, Yaten y Taiki fueron a la mesa mientras Serena y Darien servían el desayuno en la cocina.

-Te ves hermosa.- Dijo tomándola de la cintura.-

-Gracias.-

-De verdad no te vas a juntar con alguien ¿?-

-De verdad, iré sola.-

-No te vas a encontrar con ese hombrecito.-

-¿Hombrecito?-

-El que vino ayer a interrumpirnos.-

-No, claro que no.-

-¿Quieres qué te acompañe?-

-No gracias, no quiero molestarte.-

-No me molestas, además que tengo que comprar algunas cosas.-

-Está bien, puedes acompañarme.-

-Me parece perfecto.- Con una de sus manos tomo su mentón y la otra la coloco en su nuca acerco su boca a la de ella y la beso.

Tuvieron un desayuno bastante agradable, cuando terminaron ordenaron y lavaron la vajilla sucia.

-Todo en orden.- Dijo Darien.

-Si es así yo me voy.-

-¿Dónde vas?-

-Voy a salir.-

-Si ya lo sé, pero dónde vas ¿?-

-No ves que tiene una cita, se puso guapo para su chica.-

-No puedes estar un día sin molestarme Yaten.-

-No me había dado cuenta y puedo saber quién es.-

-No te habías dado cuenta porque no has despegado la vista de Sere, si no te decides pronto alguien te la quitara.- Hablo Taiki muy bajo para que sólo su hermano lo escuchara.- Si todo resulta bien le diré que me acompañe a casa.-

-Yo también quiero conocerla.-

-Pasare a presentártela Sere.-

-Taiki preparare algo delicioso para cuando vengan.-

-Pero Sere no es necesario.-

-Taiki quiero saberlo todo así que tienes que venir.-

-¿Y si me dice que no?-

-No seas tonto estoy segura que te dirá que si.-

-Se me hace tarde será mejor que me vaya.-

-Adiós y suerte.- Dijo Serena.

-Yo también voy a salir hermano.-

-¿Con quién?-

-Con Mina.-

-Así que con Mina, ya era hora.-

-No es lo que crees Sere, sólo me pidió que la ayudara a comprarse una guitarra, debo asesorarla.-

-Si claro.-

-Me voy, adiós.-

-Adiós.- Dijeron Serena y Darien al unísono.

Se encontraba un joven bastante nervioso en el parque esperando a alguien.

-Debo tranquilizarme o nada saldrá como yo quiero, llevo días planeando todo y si no me tranquilizo…-

-Hola… Con quién hablabas.-

-Amy, hola… Hablaba solo, es que estaba pensando en algo que tengo que hacer.-

-No interrumpí cierto ¿?-

-Cómo se te ocurre claro que no, te estaba esperando, quieres sentarte o dar un paseo por el parque ¿?-

-El paseo estaría bien.- Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pasear por el parque disfrutando del paisaje mientras hablan cosas sin importancia.- Taiki has estado muy callado, dime qué querías decirme.-

-Esto no está resultando como yo pretendía.-

-No te entiendo.-

-Ven acompáñame.- Dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta una banca, luego de unos minutos de silencio Taiki hablo.- Verás Amy yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte, hace días que te lo quería decir pero nunca se dio la ocasión y ahora que es el momento perfecto no sé porqué extraña razón me he puesto tan nervioso…-

-Vamos Taiki relájate, nunca te había visto así.-

-Es cierto, es sólo que nunca antes había estado en esta situación y no sé cómo vas a reaccionar.-

-Taiki me asustas, dime de una vez.-

-Amy… Estoy enamorado de ti.-

-¿Qué?...- Dijo la chica totalmente confundida.

-Lo siento, no quería ser tan precipitado, diablos, lo practique tantas veces y ahora no dije nada de lo que tenía pensado, pero, es verdad Amy, estoy enamorado de ti como no tienes idea, quería que lo supieras porque no puedo seguir ocultándolo.-

-Taiki desde cuándo ¿?-

-Desde que te vi te encontré la mujer más hermosa de todas, pero no sólo podía guiarme por lo físico debía conocerte un poco más, y luego de comenzar a conocerte me encanto todo de ti y así sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti.-

-Taiki yo.- Él la interrumpió.

-Amy no tienes que decir nada, yo comprendo que sepas que decirme, yo sólo quería que supieras esto, después de todo somos amigos y no quería ocultártelo.-

-Taiki yo… También estoy enamorada de… Ti.-

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo sorprendido.

-Yo también me enamore de ti.-

-¡Oh Amy!, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías, claro que quiero serlo.- Taiki se acerco, tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y le dijo.- Te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, no te arrepentirás de haber aceptado.- Y la beso para luego fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola chicas cómo están?

Sé que les prometí que actualizaría pronto, de hecho tenía casi listo el capítulo hace mucho pero me faltaba la última parte la cual termine de escribir ayer. La universidad me tenía bastante ocupada, afortunadamente ya me queda un solo examen para terminar el año, lo único malo es que reprobé un ramo, bioquímica avanzada )=, y eso me atrasa un año así que ahora no tendré que estudiar 6 años sino que tendré que estudiar 7, pero si le veo el lado bueno sólo me faltan cuatro para terminar, hasta el momento xD!

Quiero agradecer a todas la personas que siguen leyendo esta historia, me hacen muy feliz, dejen sus reviews por favor para saber si les gusta o no ¿?

El próximo capítulo está casi listo, pero antes de continuar con él debo ponerme al día con "La fuerza de la naturaleza", la cual espero poder actualizar la próxima semana, pero si lo termino antes por supuesto que lo publicare (=

Pueden agregarme a facebook, búsquenme por el nombre de Cata Chiba.

Antes de despedirme quisiera desearles a todas una muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, recuerden que están son fechas para pasar en familia, con la gente que quieren, a veces la personas olvidan el sentido de estas fechas y se va por lo material…

Espero que este año finalice de la mejor manera posible y que el próximo comience lleno de alegrías.

Besos para todas!


	34. Capítulo 33

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

En otro lugar de la ciudad un par de jóvenes venían recién llegando de una tarde de compras.

-Serena no entiendo para qué compraste tantas cosas, no creo que utilices toda esa ropa.-

-Claro que la usare Darien, además quería un cambio de look, estaba pensando en cortar mi cabello y tal vez teñirlo de algún color.-

-No por favor, tu cabello no.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es como si cambiaras el color de tus ojos, es tu esencia, además que…-

¿Qué…?-

-Me encanta tu cabello, me encanta como se te ve, podrías hacerte un corte diferente pero no te cambies el color.-

-Está bien no lo haré pero sólo porque tú me lo pides.-

-Gracias.-

-No tienes que agradecer… Cómo estará Taiki, imagino que Amy aceptara ser su novia.-

-¿Cómo sabes qué es Amy?-

-Acaso no te has dado cuenta en la química que hay entre ellos dos ¿?-

-A decir verdad, no, no me había dado cuenta.-

-Por dios Darien, es tu hermano, viven en el mismo departamento, andas muy distraído, dónde está tu mente ¿?-

_Si supieras donde está… _-Es que he estado un poco ocupado con mi examen final, por eso no he podido poner tanta atención a lo que sucede alrededor.-

-Tendrás que abrir los ojos, ver lo que hay a tu alrededor, o cuando lo hagas puede ser demasiado tarde…-

Darien se dio cuenta que esa era una especie de indirecta para él, tal vez Serena tenía razón y por no abrir los ojos podía perderla, pero tenía tantos problemas que solucionar, que no podía estar con ella…

Luego de un par de horas y de haber ordenado todo lo que se había comprado, Serena se encontraba preparando una torta de chocolate para esperar a Taiki y a Amy, estaba segura de que ambos llegarían siendo novios.

Darien también se encontraba ayudando a Sere, nunca había tenido un momento así con Michiru, casi no disfrutaban de las cosas cotidianas, en cambio con Serena todo era distinto, siempre todo era especial, y aunque disfrutaba de sus momentos de "intimidad" también disfrutaba mucho su día a día con ella, todos sus momentos juntos por muy simple que fueran.

-Sere que rico huele esto, deberás darme la receta.- Serena rió por su comentario.

-¿Cocinas?-

-Claro.-

-Pero me refiero a si cocinas de todo, o sólo lo básico ¿?-

-Cuando comencé a vivir solo tuve que aprender a cocinar, al principio sólo lo básico pero ahora me manejo.-

-Tendrás que invitarme a comer un día, eso sí quiero una comida bien producida.-

-Por supuesto, cuando quieras te invito a comer podríamos hacerlo el próximo domingo, te parece ¿?-

-Y no puede ser el viernes ¿?-

-De verdad que eres muy despistada.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-El viernes se casa Lita con Andrew, imagino que la fiesta durara toda la noche por lo que el sábado querrás descansar, sólo nos queda el domingo.-

-Había olvidado completamente la boda de Lita, pasa muy rápido el tiempo, siento que fue ayer cuando estuve cantando en su fiesta de compromiso.-

-El tiempo pasa volando… Y cantaras nuevamente o no ¿?-

-No lo creo, al menos Lita no me lo ha pedido.-

-Sería maravilloso escucharte, no sé si te lo dije antes, me deslumbraste aquella vez, jamás imagine que cantabas tan bien, podría decir que me enamore de tu voz.-

-Darien qué cosas dices.- Dijo Serena sonrojada.

-Pero si es verdad, yo creo que deberías seguir cantando tienes un don y debes aprovecharlo.-

-Creo que exageras.-

-Para nada, al menos deberías aceptarle la invitación a Yaten para cantar en su disco.-

-Ya consiguió un productor ¿?-

-No, pero no se quedara tranquilo hasta hacerlo.-

-Creo que podría considerar la idea de cantar junto a él, pero no lo sé mi carrera esta primero, luego debo preocuparme de los pasatiempos.-

-En eso tienes razón.-

-Creo que ya esta lista la torta.-

-Perfecto, muero de ganas de probarla.-

-Pero debemos esperar a Taiki, recuerda que esto lo preparé para celebrar su noviazgo.-

-Podría tardar horas.-

-No me harás cambiar de opinión.-

-Por favor.- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Y no pongas esa cara.-

-Pero Sere alguien debe asegurarse de que no esté envenenada.-

-A la única persona que querría envenenar es a ti a nadie más.-

-Eres muy mala.- Dijo estallando en carcajadas contagiando también a Serena, ambos rieron por un par de minutos hasta que tocaron el timbre.-

-De seguro es Taiki, te dije que llegaría pronto.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Taiki, Amy que sorpresa.-

-Hola chicos.-

-Me alegra tanto que llegaras Taiki, te estábamos esperando para comer torta, pero Darien no quería esperar.-

-Ahora que llegue podremos probarla.-

-Y a qué se debe esta visita.-

-Darien no seas impertinente, espera a que Taiki decida hablar.-

-Lo siento Sere.-

-No te preocupes, mi hermano es así, la verdad es que vine porque tenía algo que contarles… Sere, Darien, les presento a Amy, mi novia.-

-Dijo que si, felicidades.- Serena se lanzo a abrazarlos.

-Me alegra mucho que al fin decidas estar con alguien hermanito felicidades.- Y así todos se dispusieron a comer la torta de chocolate que preparo Serena. Casi dos horas más tarde Amy decidió que era una buena hora para irse.

-Gracias Sere estaba todo delicioso.-

-Espero verte más seguido por estos lados Amy.-

-Eso dalo por hecho.- Dijo Taiki.

-Eso espero.-

-Adiós Sere, Darien.-

-Adiós Amy.- Dijeron ambos, segundos después la pareja se retiraba.

-Creo que yo también me iré Sere tengo turno mañana temprano en el hospital.-

-Está bien, me divertí mucho contigo estos dos días.-

-Yo también, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido nos llevamos bastante bien cuando no estamos peleando.-

-Yo no peleo, eres tú quien pelea conmigo.-

-Por favor Sere no seas mentirosa, tú lo haces.-

-Si claro porque tú me provocas.-

-Suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres.-

-Y ahora eres engreído, ya será mejor que te vayas antes de que deje de pensar que puedes llegar a ser un hombre agradable.-

-No puedo llegar a serlo, lo soy.-

-Si claro.-

-Nos vemos.- Se acerco a ella y la beso de manera muy tierna para luego dirigirse rápidamente a su departamento.

En otro lugar.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto una joven algo asustada, hace más de diez minutos estaban golpeando su puerta insistentemente, no tenía ganas de abrir la puerta por lo que la ignoro pero luego de darse cuenta que seguían golpeando y cada vez más fuerte comenzó a sentir miedo.

-Abre la puerta si no quieres que le eche abajo.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Dime dónde está?-

-Te aseguro que aquí no está.-

-No seas mentirosa, he ido hasta su casa y a casa de sus padres y no está en ningún lado, seguramente nunca salió de aquí.-

-Por eso no habías venido a molestar, porque estabas fuera del país, bueno déjame decirte que no supiste buscar bien, no se encuentra en esta casa, hace días que se ha ido.-

-Rei por favor estoy desesperado, déjame hablar contigo, prometo que no haré nada malo, por favor sólo necesito saber cómo esta, por favor.- Dijo llorando, apoyo su espalda en la puerta esperando que Rei abriera, luego de largos minutos de silencio escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse.-

-Está bien, te dejare pasar pero si en algún momento me siento insegura llamare a la policía, entendiste Seiya ¿?-

-Si, no te preocupes, muchas gracias.- Ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

-Dime qué quieres ¿?-

-Quiero saber dónde está.-

-Sabes que no te lo diré.-

-Al menos dime cómo se encuentra.-

- A pesar de todo ella está muy bien, tú sabes que Hotaru es una mujer fuerte.-

-Lo sé, es lo que más admiro de ella, su fortaleza.-

-Es una pena que no supieras valorarla.-

-Rei entiéndeme por favor, Yo no quise hacerlo, cuando comencé mi relación con Serena, Hotaru y yo estábamos separados, yo estaba confundido me enamore de ambas, y sé que no tengo perdón pero después me di cuenta que realmente amaba a Hotaru el problema es que no podía terminar mi relación con Serena porque mi padre estaba muy ilusionado con la unión de sus empresas, sé que cometí un error Rei, lo sé, y no quiero parecer víctima, pero de verdad ahora lo estoy pagando caro.-

-Quisiera creerte, pero, no puedo, no sólo dañaste a Hotaru, y sabes puede que entienda el engaño hacia ella no se veían nunca y era obvio que tal vez uno de los dos conociera a alguien pero Serena no tenía la culpa, siempre la engañaste, ella es una excelente persona, es muy buena, es una persona maravillosa, no se merecía que tú la dañaras de esa manera, ¡por Dios iban a casarse!-

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Dijo angustiado.

-Yo creo que Hotaru algún día te perdonara, tú sabes que ella no es rencorosa, pero no sé si vuelvan a estar juntos, yo creo que no es muy probable, dale tiempo para sanar sus heridas, yo le diré que has venido y que cuando se sienta preparada para verte me avise, está bien ¿?-

-Gracias Rei, muchas gracias.-

-No agradezcas nada, no lo hago por ti, deseo ver bien a mi prima.-

-Una cosa más antes de irme.-

-Dime.-

-Yo quería pedirte perdón por haberte encerrado el día de la boda, la verdad es que no sé en qué estaba pensando, no sabía que eras amiga de Serena y verte ahí, no sé, simplemente no me lo esperaba por eso actué de esa manera, sé que estuve mal, no he hecho muchas cosas buenas últimamente y creo que una buena forma de comenzar de nuevo es pidiendo perdón.-

-Me alegra que vuelvas a ser el Seiya que conocí hace años, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo, no vuelvas a cometer locuras como esas.-

-No volveré a hacerlo no te preocupes, bueno será mejor irme, adiós.-

-Adiós.- Dijo Rei antes de cerrar la puerta.- Ya se ha ido.- Segundos después una joven aparecía por el pasillo.

-Creí que registraría la casa.-

-Yo también, afortunadamente hoy estaba de buen humor, no como la otra vez que se lo tuvo que llevar la policía.-

-Al parecer le gusta meterse en problemas.-

-No pensé que iría a buscarte a casa de mis tíos, debes llamarlos y decirles que estas aquí.-

-Si lo haré, pero nadie más además de ellos debe saber donde estoy.-

-No te preocupes nadie lo sabrá, a todos les hiciste creer que te habías ido, menos mal que esa vez pudimos deshacernos de Seiya o no habría resultados mi plan.-

-Si, tuvimos suerte aquel día.-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-

-Le crees ¿?-

-Quisiera hacerlo…-

Los días pasaron rápidamente, un par de días antes de la boda de Lita y Andrew decidieron hacer las despedidas de solteros pero esta vez fue por separado, los hombres se juntaron en el departamento del novio, asistieron sus amigos, algunos ex compañeros de escuela y Darien junto a sus hermanos, mientras que la chicas se reunieron en el departamento de Serena y sólo asistieron Mina, Rei, Amy, Molly y por supuesto Serena, Lita quería algo más íntimo, sólo quería estar con sus amigas más cercanas y disfrutar del momento, ya tendría tiempo en la boda para estar con las demás personas.

Lita no se dio ni cuenta cuando el tiempo ya se le había terminado, en un par de horas más estaría casada con el amor de su vida, en un par de horas más formaría una familia con Andrew y nunca más estarían solos, siempre tendrían al otro al lado dándole fuerzas, y apoyándolo en sus proyectos personales, estarían juntos en los buenos momentos pero sobre todo en los malos momentos.

-Lita te vez hermosa.- Dijeron todas las chicas cuando entraron a ver a Lita.

-Gracias chicas, que bueno que ya están aquí, no quería estar sola.-

-Y tú madre ¿?- Pregunto Serena.

-Ya se encuentra en la Iglesia junto a los padres de Andrew, tú sabes que a mi madre le gusta que todo sea perfecto.-

-Si lo sé.- Respondió Serena riendo.

-Y ahora qué hacemos ¿?- Dijo Mina.

-Tenemos que esperar hasta que sea la hora, ya no falta tanto.- Dijo Amy mirando su reloj.

-Que nervios.-

Las chicas se irían todas con Lita en una limosina, a pesar de que ellas no querían acompañar a Lita en la limosina ya que decían que era necesario que tuviera unos últimos minutos junto a su padre. Casi dos horas más tarde la madre de Lita llamo para avisar que ya era hora.

-Estas lista Lita ¿?-

-Lista Sere, vamos.- Dijo llena de emoción.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas cómo están? Espero que muy bien!

Ya le queda poco a esta historia, no sabría decirles cuantos capítulos, pero ya queda poco de eso estoy segura!

Quería agradecer a las personas que siguen leyendo, que agregan a favoritos, alertas, a las que comentan también, a todas, de verdad que esto ha significado mucho para mí y además me ayuda a seguir escribiendo (=

A las chicas que están esperando el capítulo 12 de **"Fuerza de la naturaleza" **que estoy trabajando en él, pero debía actualizar esta historia primero, así que ahora me voy directo a escribir, no le falta tanto así que tratare de actualizar hoy.

Si quieren me pueden agregar a facebook, búsquenme por el nombre de Cata Chiba.

Muchos besos para todas, nos estamos leyendo y que tengan buen fin de semana, y si van a salir a beber alcohol no manejen.

Besos!


	35. Capítulo 34

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

* * *

Las chicas tomaron sus bolsos y se fueron directo a la limosina que ya las esperaba en la entrada.

Media hora más tarde ya se encontraban a sólo un par de cuadras de la Iglesia, el padre de Lita llamo por teléfono para avisar que ya estaban por llegar, cuando estuvieron fuera de la Iglesia ya todos los invitados se encontraban dentro.

Amy, Rei y Mina fueron las primeras en entrar, se sentaron en la tercera fila, detrás de la familia más cercana de Lita. Por el otro lado se encontraba la familia del novio y amigos de ambos.

-¿Preparada?-

-Si papá.-

-Muy bien.-

-Lita ya no hay vuelta atrás, estás segura de dar el siguiente paso ¿?- Pregunto Serena.

-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.-

-Eso quería escuchar Lita, entro yo y luego sigues tú.-

-Sólo espero no tropezar.-

-Descuida yo estaré a tu lado para levantarte todas las veces que puedas caer.-

-Gracias papá.-

-Lita al menos tú estarás acompañada, si yo tropezó no tendré a nadie que me levante.-

-Estoy segura que Darien te ayudara, es su deber.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, él es el padrino y tú eres la dama de honor así que es su deber.-

-Si creo que si.- Dijo totalmente ruborizada.

-Ya es hora.- Dijo el padre de Lita.

Serena comenzó a caminar lentamente, pude ver a Andrew radiante pero a la vez nervioso y ansioso esperando a su amada, y a su lado se encontraba Darien, impecable como siempre y realmente guapo, ese traje lo hacía ver aún más apuesto.

Darien al ver a Serena caminar, la imagino vestida de novia caminando hacia él para dar el si, antes ya la había imaginado de la misma manera pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que nunca se haría realidad eso por culpa de sus miedos. Agito levemente la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la boda de su mejor amigo. Fue entonces cuando puso real atención en Serena.

Se veía realmente hermosa llevaba su cabello suelto y ondulado, se notaba que se lo había cortado, pero le había encantado a Darien. Usaba un vestido corto straples color azul, uno de sus tirantes era en forma de flor, el intenso azul del vestido hacía contraste con su piel, Darien no podía imaginar a nadie más hermosa que Serena.

Al llegar al altar les sonrió a ambos, en especial a Darien, y se puso a un lado, en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar la marcha nupcial y segundos más tardes apareció Lita caminando junto a su padre, caminaron lentamente hasta que llegaron al altar, el padre de Lita se la entrego a Andrew advirtiéndole que no hiciera sufrir a su hija.

La ceremonia comenzó, el cura hablaba sobre el amor y lo que era el vínculo del matrimonio, la pareja se veía muy enamorada y se daban miradas cómplices mientras el cura hablaba.

Casi una hora después el cura pedía al novio besar a la novia, fue un beso muy tierno y cuando ambos se separaron un estallido de aplausos de sintió por toda la iglesia, al salir de ella la pareja recibió las felicitaciones de todos los invitados y luego se dirigieron a la celebración.

-Ha estado muy hermosa la ceremonia, no creen ¿?- Le dijo Mina a las chicas una vez que llegaron al lugar de la celebración.

-Es cierto, hasta llore en una parte.-

-Yo también Rei, cuando el curita los declaro marido y mujer.-

-Sere todos se dieron cuenta que lloraste, estabas frente a todos.-

-Pensé que nadie lo notaría.-

-Segura qué fue por eso, y no porqué sentiste cierta nostalgia por tú ya sabes…-

-¿A qué te refieres Rei? No entiendo.-

-Pero Sere todas hemos entendido cómo es posible que tú no.- Dijo Amy riendo.

-Me refiero a tu boda con el innombrable.- Dijo Rei susurrando para que sólo ellas escucharan.

-Ahora entiendo, te referías a eso, la verdad es que ni siquiera he pensado en Seiya, creo que no estaba tan enamorada como realmente creía.-

-Al menos no sufres por culpa de ese idiota.- Dijo Mina.

-Al menos.- Dijo Serena riendo.- Bueno chicas la noche es joven así que vamos a bailar antes de que lleguen sus caballeros y me abandonen.-

-¿Caballeros?- Dijo Mina.

-Claro ustedes tienen novios y cuando lleguen me dejaran solita sólo porque yo estoy soltera, no es justo quiero un novio.-

-Pero si ni Molly, ni Rei ni yo tenemos novio, sólo Amy.-

-Aún no son novios, pero igual tienen a alguien, Molly a Kelvin, Rei a Nicolás y tú.- Dijo señalando a Mina.- Tienes a Yaten, en cambio yo no tengo a nadie.-

-¿Cómo que a nadie?, tienes a Darien.-

-¿Qué dices Rei?- Dijo totalmente roja.- Pero si Darien tiene novia.-

-Lo sé, pero ustedes son buenos amigos y además es el padrino ustedes deben estar juntos esta noche.-

-Rei tiene razón Sere, debes quedarte con el padrino y mira esta allá.- Dijo Mina señalando una mesa.- Y además está solo, tienes que aprovechar Sere… Chicas nos llamas, nos vemos después Sere.-

-Esperen, esperen. ¡Chicas!-

Darien al darse cuenta que Serena se había quedado sola decidió acercarse para hacerle compañía.

-Por qué tan sola cabeza de chorlito ¿?-

-Esas chicas me las pagaran.- Dijo muy bajito Serena.

-Dijiste algo ¿?-

-No, sólo que las chicas me abandonaron prefieren irse con un hombre que hacerle compañía a su querida amiga.-

-Tú también estas con un hombre, podrían acusarte de lo mismo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál hombre?-

-Si que eres una cabeza de chorlito, estas a mi lado.-

-Te referías a ti, pensé que hablabas de alguien más.-

-¿Y de quién más podría hablar?-

-No lo sé, es sólo que pensé que te referías a algún posible candidato para ser mi novio, o por lo menos una aventura pequeña.- Dijo riendo.

-Por si no lo recuerdas tenemos un trato, así que no puedes andar coqueteando con nadie, no lo olvides.-

-No lo olvido Darien soy una mujer de palabra.-

-Más te vale, y hablando de candidatos, hace un rato vi a tu "amigo" así que te pido que tengas cuidado.-

-¿Qué amigo?-

-Ese tal Alan.-

-¿Estas celoso?-

-No.- Dijo de manera seca.-

-Claro que si, estas celoso, lo estas.-

-¿Y si lo estoy qué pasa?-

-Nada, la verdad es que me agrada.-

-Eres tan tierna cabeza de chorlito, ven vamos a bailar creo que Lita y Andrew se demoraran un poco en llegar.-

Media hora más tarde llegaron los novios abriéndose paso entre todos los invitados que no dejaban de saludarlos y darles sus felicitaciones. Se dirigieron a la mesa siendo imitados por las demás personas que se encontraban en el recinto.

El padre de Lita fue el primero en hacer un brindis por la felicidad de hija y de su esposo y luego fue el turno de Andrew.

-Hola, quiero agradecerles a todos por compartir este día con nosotros y ser parte de nuestras felicidad, la verdad es que soy un hombre de pocas palabras así que seré breve.- Dirigió sus miradas a su esposa.- Lita sólo quiero darte las gracias por entrar en mi vida y espero que sea así hasta el final, te amo.- Y finalizo con un beso, muchas de las invitadas suspiraron al ver a la pareja tan enamorada.

Ahora era el turno de los padrinos.

-Primero que todo quiero felicitarlos… Andrew eres mi mejor amigo, creo que nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños pequeños, creo que estábamos destinados a ser amigos ya que nuestros padres fueron mejores amigos y estoy seguro de que nuestros hijos también lo serán. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y ya saben cada vez que necesiten algo piensen en mí sobre todo si se enferman, felicidades.-

-Gracias Darien, te tomaremos la palabra.- Dijo Lita.

-Ahora es mi turno.- Comenzó Serena.- La verdad es que había escrito unas palabras pero luego pensé que era demasiada preparación así que voy a improvisar.- Bromeo y los invitados rieron.- Tengo dos razones por las que estoy hoy aquí, una es por Lita y la otra por Andrew, cuando éramos pequeñas Lita hacíamos todo juntas, éramos como hermanas hasta que por cosas de la vida te cambiaste de casa y nos separamos, hasta que nos volvimos a reencontrar hace muy poco y todo fue como era antes, y con Andrew, bueno creo que no es necesario contar la historia.- Se ruborizo un poco y Darien sintió un poco de celos al recordar el intenso romance entre Serena y Andrew.- Aquella vez te dije que siempre podrías contar conmigo y así será pase lo que pase, espero que ambos sean muy felices, no tengan miedo de demostrar su amor frente a los demás aunque creo que ustedes no padecen de eso. Felicidades.-

-Sere me has hecho llorar y se supone que los hombres no lloran, gracias por ser nuestra amiga.-

Luego de los respectivos brindis sirvieron la cena la cual consistía en un plato de entrada, de fondo y el postre. Luego de casi una hora la ceno término y se daba inicio a la fiesta, lo primero fue el valls de los novios.

Andrew y Lita comenzaron a bailar en el centro de la pista de baile y luego los acompañaron los padres de Lita, cuando la música finalizo Lita bailo con su padre y Andrew con su suegra, luego se sumaron la hermana de Andrew con su novio, Darien y Sere, y así muchas de las parejas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Luego la música cambio era una más movida, todos comenzaron a bailar, estaban disfrutando bastante de la fiesta.

Unas horas más tarde Serena se quedo sola ya que Darien se encontró con unos amigos en común que tiene con Andrew, para despejarse un momento decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Llevaba un par de minutos sola hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-Vaya tu perro guardián te dejo sola.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a saludarte, quise acercarme antes per tu perro podía morderme.-

-No trates así a Darien, no te lo permito.-

-¿Y por qué no, acaso es tu novio?-

-No.-

-Entonces ¿?-

-Es mi amigo y no me gusta que lo trates así, ni a él ni a nadie.-

-La verdad es que no tengo problemas con nadie más sólo con él.-

-¿Problemas con él, y qué fue lo que te hizo? Ni siquiera lo conoces.-

-Mi problema con él eres tú, gracias a él nuestro romance no funciono.-

-¿Romance? ¿Qué romance?-

-¿Cómo qué cuál? El que comenzamos el día del compromiso de Lita.-

-No comenzamos nada, sólo baile contigo además que yo estaba comprometida.-

-Pero te me ofreciste toda la noche, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento me pedirías que nos fuéramos a un motel.-

-¿Qué? Yo no me ofrecí, jamás haría algo así contigo, ni siquiera te conozco.-

-Claro conmigo no te acuestas pero con él si.- Serena se enfureció al escucha eso.- Vaya veo que por tu expresión es cierto y dime cuanto cobras ¿?-

-No te permito que me trates así.- Le dio una cachetada muy fuerte, tanto que lo hizo girar.

-Y yo no te permito que me trates así, pero ahora es mi turno de disfrutarte, descuida te pagare mucho más y te daré mucho más placer de lo que él te dio.- Se abalanzo sobre ella e intento besarla.-

-Déjame, déjame, no me toques.-

-Vamos te acuestas con él y no quieres disfrutar conmigo.-

-Te dijo que la soltaras.- Darien llego y separo a Alan de Serena, luego de asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien le dio un certero golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer.- Y no vuelvas a molestarla o te va a ir peor, mucho peor.-

-Claro sólo tú puedes acostarte con ella, dime cuánto le pagaste yo puedo duplicar la cifra.-

-Si me acuesto con ella, hacemos el amor todas las noches, disfruta mucho conmigo y eso es algo que contigo nunca podrá sentir, sabes por qué ¿? Porque nosotros hacemos el amor, vez la diferencia no puedes obligar a nadie para que este contigo y ella no quiero hacerlo, ahora vete de aquí o juro que te matare, y tampoco vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ya lo sabes.- Alan salió corriendo de ahí y se fue.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si.- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Lamento tanto haberte dejado sola, hace rato que lo vi acechando pero jamás me imagine que haría algo así, te hizo algo ¿? Porque si te toco juro que en este momento voy a matarlo.

-No te preocupes fue sólo el susto, gracias por aparecer, si no hubieras aparecido él me habría… me habría violado.- Dijo llorando.

-Calma Sere, jamás te dejare sola, siempre te cuidaré.-

-Gracias Darien.-

* * *

.

.

.

Hola chicas al actualice esta historia, había tenido unos pequeños problemas de inspiración, la verdad es que me estaba costando bastante escribir, pero acaba de llegar una luz iluminadora a mi mente así que aprovechare de adelantar lo más que pueda el próximo capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como dije antes ya no le queda mucho a la historia, no les podría decir cuántos capítulos más, pero según mi idea original ya queda poco xD!

Quiero agradecerles a todos por comentar y leer, me hacen muy feliz

También quiero dejarlos invitados para que pasen a leer mi otra historia "La fuerza de la naturaleza", ayer actualice así que leerán un capítulo recién salido del horno ajajaj

Fanfiction net /s/6788096/1/ La_fuerza_de_la_naturaleza

Bueno chicas me despido, y espero podamos leernos pronto!

Muchos besos para todas y cuídense!


	36. Capítulo 35

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

Darien se quedo con Serena mientras se calmaba, él estaba hecho una furia si no fuera porque quería cuidar de ella ya hubiera ido a golpearlo hasta cansarse.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Serena logro relajarse y olvidar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle el cretino de Alan.

-Creo que ya es hora de volver a la fiesta.-

-Estás segura, ya te sientes mejor ¿?-

-Darien estoy bien, afortunadamente llegaste tú y me salvaste, como te dije antes solo fue el susto.-

-Tal vez debería ir a ver si en verdad se ha retirado de la fiesta antes de que entremos, podría volver a molestarte.-

-No hagas eso, no creo que se haya quedado, de seguro ya se fue además que se asusto bastante con tu advertencia no creo que me vuelva a molestar… Ya estoy bien, de verdad.-

-Si tú lo dices.-

-Además que no me quiero perder el momento en que Lita lance el ramo de flores.-

-Es cierto, las mujeres siempre esperan ese momento.-

-Yo sólo quiero participar porque es muy divertido ese momento.-

-Ver como todas las mujeres luchan por un ramo de flores es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo.- Dijo riendo.

-Ver a los hombres luchar por la liga también es bastante gracioso, no sé porque ustedes siempre se burlan de las mujeres que quieren agarrar el ramo.-

-Es que no es lo mismo, los hombres lo hacemos sólo por diversión en cambio la mujeres lo hacen porque desean casarse, entiendes la diferencia ¿?-

-Eso no es cierto.-

-Claro que lo es.-

-Si eso es lo que piensas entonces yo iré, me quedare con el ramo y luego tendré que buscarme un novio para poder casarme ya que sólo para eso queremos el ramo las mujeres.-

-¿Un novio?-

-Claro necesito a alguien para poder casarme, contigo no puedo porque estas comprometido… Será mejor que entremos.-

Darien se quedo ahí unos segundo sin moverse, el comentario de Serena le había dolido.

"_¿Acaso no soy un buen hombre para casarme con ella? Claro que no lo soy, tengo "novia" y le propongo tener una especie de relación a escondida de todos sabiendo que ella está enamorada de mí, me estoy aprovechando de la situación…_

_Tiene razón debería buscarse a un hombre que la haga feliz y que se case con ella, yo no podría hacerla feliz…"_

-Darien vas a venir o te quedas ahí ¿?-

-Si, ya voy.- Ambos se dirigieron nuevamente al salón donde transcurría la fiesta.

En el salón todo el mundo se encontraba bailando, desde los novios hasta el último de los invitados, incluso se encontraban bailando personas mayores de edad, entre ellos la bisabuela de Lita.

-Creo que tendremos que bailar.-

-Si eso parece.- Dijo Serena riendo.

Una hora más tarde se comenzó a forma un alboroto cerca del escenario, no todos entendían que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sere, Sere ven rápido.-

-¿Qué sucede Mina?-

-Lita va a lanzar el ramo.- Mina corrió hasta el escenario para obtener una buena posición para poder agarrar el ramo.

-¡Oh! Debo ir, me esperas Darien.-

-Está bien, pero creo que deberíamos hacer una apuesta.-

-¿Una apuesta?-

-Claro, si tú agarras el ramo tendrás la dicha de tener una cita conmigo y si pierdes serás mi esclava por dos semanas.-

-Darien una cita contigo no es un buen premio, además que ya las tengo sin la necesidad de atrapar un ramo.-

-Ok, ok, entonces será una cita donde haremos todo lo que tú quieras.-

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- Lo miró pícaramente.

-Lo que desees.-

-Está bien acepto la apuesta.- Dijo dándole la mano a Darien para sellar la apuesta.- Ya quiero que llegue el día de la cita, no sabes todas las cosas que tendrás que hacer.-

-Te recuerdo que aún no ganas cabeza de chorlito.-

-Aún no, pero lo haré, ya verás.- Dijo y salió corriendo hacia el escenario

Frente al escenario se encontraba un gran grupo de jovencitas y algunas mujeres un poco más mayores todas con la intención de atrapar el ramo que lanzaría la novia, pero sólo una de ellas se quedaría con el ramo.

-Chicas prepárense.- Grito Andrew.

-A la una, a las dos… Y a las tres.- Lita disimulo haber lanzado el ramo.- Se la creyeron, ahora si, a la una, a las dos, y a las… Tres.-

Esta vez si lanzo el ramo y un montón de chicas saltaron para atrapar el ramo pero sólo consiguieron tropezarse, al menos veinte se encontraban en el suelo, otras tantas aún estaban de pie luchando por el ramo.

Ninguno de los invitados podía ver bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, Darien por su parte miraba atentamente a Serena luchar por el ramo de flores mientras lo hacía algunos pensamientos vinieron a su mente, pensó en Michiru y en su forma de ser, ella jamás habría participado de aquella lucha ya que creía que eso era para jóvenes románticas, al principio le agradaba que ella fuese así, era lo que más me le gustaba pero con el paso del tiempo se aburrió de esas cosas por eso nunca logro enamorarse de ella, en cambio Serena, ella era distinta, era una joven llena de sueños e ilusiones, era la chica que le alegra los días…

-Viva, viva, agarre el ramo.- Gritaba una muy feliz Serena.

-Ahora sólo falta el novio.-

-Eso es lo de menos, con todos mis encantos será muy fácil conseguirme uno.- Todas las chicas rieron ante el comentario de Serena.

-En eso tienes razón.- Dijo Rei.- Eres tan bella Sere que los pretendientes van a llegar solitos a buscarte no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo tú, aunque debo decir que hombres ciegos existen en todas partes y más de uno dejaran pasar la oportunidad de estar contigo.

-Rei qué cosas dices, será mejor que sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta.- Se alejo del lugar dejando a sus amigas en la pista de baile mientras ella se dirigía donde Darien.

-Te dije que ganaría.-

-Vaya, si que me sorprendiste luchabas como una verdadera guerrera.-

-Claro, cuando quiero algo peleo hasta conseguirlo.-

-Me di cuenta, de verdad pensé que no tenías oportunidad frente a esas señoras, eres tan pequeña al lado de ellas y aún así lograste ganar.-

-Para que veas de lo que soy capaz.-

-Y yo que tenía ganas de tener una esclava, hay tantas cosas que tengo que hacer.-

- Darien que eres malo te ibas a aprovechar de la situación para que yo hiciera todos tus quehaceres.-

-Es una broma cabeza de chorlito, pero hubiera sido entretenido tener una esclava que haga todo por mí.-

- En fin, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para nuestra cita.-

-¿Qué te parece el viernes?-

-Está bien, estaré sola todo el fin de semana, así que podríamos ver películas y no sé hacer otras cosas.-

-¿Qué cosas?- La miro sensualmente.

-Cosas, podríamos hacer palomitas de maíz, tal vez comprar helados no lo sé, hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer.- Dijo haciéndose la inocente.

-¿Te referías a eso? Claro, lo que tú quieras…-

-¿A qué más podría referirme Darien?-

-No me hagas caso… Mira los novios ya se van vamos a despedirnos.-

Ambos se dirigieron a despedir a los novios, estuvieron más de quince minutos esperando para despedirse de Andrew y Lita, una vez que lo hicieron les desearon una excelente luna de miel y Serena les recordó que tenían que volver antes de su partida.

Una vez que los novios se fueron los invitados poco a poco se fueron retirando de la fiesta entre ellos Serena, Darien y sus amigos.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Serena y Molly llegaron al departamento, cada una se fue a su habitación y se prepararon para dormir. En eso estaba Serena cuando Molly se asoma por la puerta.

-Sere vas a dormir ¿?-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

-Quiero hablar contigo pero si te vas a dormir podemos hablar en otro momento cuando tengas tiempo.-

-No seas tonta Molly, ven siéntate aquí y dime lo que quieras decirme.- Molly se acerco y se sentó en la cama frente a Serena.

-Me ha pasado algo increíble.-

-¿Qué te paso?- La interrumpió Serena.

-No me interrumpas.-

-Lo siento, prosigue.- Dijo algo avergonzada.

-Kelvin y yo… Somos novios.- Le dijo muy feliz.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? Cuéntamelo todo…-

-Hace dos días me lo encontré en el parque, estuvimos conversando un largo rato y luego me invito a tomar un helado… Hace días había decidido declararme, así que me arme de valor y le dije que estaba enamorada de él, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad…-

-¿Y qué te dijo él?-

-Estaba bastante sorprendido, y me pregunto si era cierto que estaba enamorada de él desde que éramos pequeños.-

-Es que acaso no te creyó que te pregunto eso ¿?-

-Al principio pensé lo mismo, él sólo estaba sorprendido y me confesó que siempre estuvo enamorado de mí.-

-¿Qué?-

-De haberlo sabido me hubiera declarado en ese entonces.-

-Yo tenía una leve sospecha pero él era tan tímido que pensé que por eso se ponía nervioso cuando estaba contigo.-

-Se ponía nervioso porque yo le gustaba.-

-¿Y qué sucedió después?-

-él me pidió que fuera su novia y le dije que si.-

-Pero no los vi juntos en el matrimonio.-

-Es que primero quería contarte a ti y Kelvin a sus amigos antes de hacerlo público.-

-Molly estoy tan feliz por ti y por Kelvin.-

-Gracias Sere, yo también estoy tan feliz creo que al fin las cosas se están arreglando en mi vida.-

-Ya verás todo saldrá bien y por fin tendrás tu final feliz.-

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo tendrás tu final feliz?-

-Algún día lo tendré estoy segura de eso…-

-Te dejare dormir, creo que dormiré hasta mañana.-

-Yo también no me pienso levantar hoy.-

-Que duermas bien.-

-Tú también.-

Molly se fue dejando sola a Serena en su habitación.

"_¿Final feliz? Cómo me gustaría que Darien fuese mi final feliz, sé que nunca lo será es por eso que esta última semana con él la voy a aprovechar lo más que pueda y después cuando comience mi nueva vida haré hasta lo imposible por olvidarlo, lo juro…"_

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas! Ya aquí está cortito pero algo es algo…

Les quiero contar que esta historia ya está llegando a su fin, aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos pero no son muchos creo que por eso se me está haciendo difícil escribir lo que viene ya que no quiero que se termine.

Ya comenzaron las pruebas en la universidad ¬¬° por eso mi falta de tiempo para escribir pero tratare de avanzar aunque sea un par de líneas diarias para así demorarme menos en actualizar.

Las invito para que pasen a leer mi otra historia "La Fuerza de la Naturaleza"

Muchas gracias chicas por leer, dejarme reviews, las alertas y por esperarme, como dije antes, nunca las voy a dejar con una historia a medio terminar puede que me demore pero si o si seguiré escribiendo!

Para las que me quieran agregar a facebook me pueden buscar por el nombre de Cata Chiba

Mil besos para todas y espero que nos leamos pronto!


	37. Capítulo 36

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días desde la boda de Lita y Andrew, y Serena se encontraba cada vez más ocupada viendo los últimos detalles de su viaje, el lunes a primera hora salía su vuelo ya casi no le quedaba tiempo para disfrutar con sus amigas.

-Sere rápido, se nos hace tarde.-

-Ya voy Molly, no sé qué ponerme me puedes decir dónde vamos para ver que ropa me pongo.-

-Siempre te ves excelente no importa lo que te pongas.-

-Pero dime dónde iremos.-

-Te he dicho millones de veces que vamos a juntarnos con Kelvin y con un amigo.-

-Espera, esa parte no me la habías dicho.-

-¿Cómo que no? Te dije que iríamos a ver a Kelvin.-

-A tu novio si pero no que también iría un amigo.-

-Recuerdo habértelo dicho.-

-Pues no lo hiciste así que no pienso ir contigo, era una cita a ciegas!-

-Claro que no, es sólo que el pobre chico no quiere ir solo porque cree que va a molestarnos, pero si vas tú…-

-Asunto solucionado yo tendré que quedarme con él, no Molly ya no quiero ir.-

-Sere prometiste que estarías conmigo todos los días antes de irte.-

-Si pero no dije que también te acompañaría a tus citas con Kelvin.-

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo, anda Sere acompáñanos, te prometo que no te arrepentirás.-

-Al menos dime si es guapo, de lo contrario no iré.-

-Sere quedarás con la boca abierta.-

-Está bien iré contigo, pero al menos ayúdame con la ropa quiero verme linda.-

-Sere eres hermosa.-

-Por favor Molly.-

-Me encanta esto.- Molly tomo unos jeans y una camisa escocesa.-

Una vez que Serena estaba lista para partir ambas chicas se dirigieron al encuentro con Kelvin y su amigo secreto, no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar de encuentro.

-Kelvin.- Molly corrió a los brazos de su novio.

-Al fin llegaron, por un momento pensé que ya no vendrían.-

-Lo siento fue mi culpa.-

-Serena no sabía que ponerse.-

-Pero si todo te queda muy bien.-

-Lo mismo le dije yo, en fin dónde está tu amigo, Sere quiere conocerlo, sabes a lo que me refiero.- Dijo lo último muy despacio

-Mentira Molly, Kelvin va a creer que estoy desesperada por encontrar un novio.-

-No te preocupes, no pienso eso de ti, mi amigo fue a comprar algo a la tienda pero ya viene… Molly se me quedo la billetera en el auto me acompañas a buscarla.-

-Si claro.- Ambos chicos comenzaron a irse…

-Esperen voy con ustedes.-

-Pero Sere dejaras solo al amigo de mi novio.-

-Pero ni siquiera lo conozco ni él a mí, cuando llegue y no estén ustedes se irá.-

-No lo hará.-

-Cómo lo sabes.-

-Te lo aseguro.- Dijo Kelvin para luego irse junto a Molly.

-Perfecto me quede sola esperando a un desconocido.-

Serena se quedo esperando al famoso amigo de Kelvin, se sentía nerviosa ya que no conocía al sujeto con quien tendría que pasar gran parte de la tarde, y si se trataba de un sicópata parecido a Alan.- Que no sea un sicópata por favor.- Dijo en voz alta mirando el cielo.

-¿Quién no debe ser un sicópata?- Le dijo un hombre muy cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Un amigo me pidió que lo acompañara, dijo que su novia venía con una amiga y no quería que estuviera sola.-

-¿qué has dicho?-

-Lo que has escuchado cabeza de chorlito, no me hagas repetirlo.-

-Tú eres el amigo de Kelvin ¿?-

-Si.-

-¿Darien de dónde conoces a Kelvin?- Pregunto dudosa.

-Si me acompañas te cuento todo.-

-¿Acompañar dónde?-

-A un lugar.-

-Y sí vuelven Molly y Kelvin ¿?-

-Ellos no volverán te lo aseguro.-

-Creo que estoy entendiendo.-

-No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, ven vamos.- Darien la tomo de la mano y la condujo a su auto.

-Dime al menos donde vamos Darien, por favor.- Dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Vamos a nuestro lugar especial, tú sabes que me encanta estar ahí.-

-A mí también me encanta.-

-Lo sé.-

En menos de media hora ya se encontraban en aquel parque tan especial para ellos dos, Darien saco una canasta con comida del auto y luego fueron en busca de un buen lugar para acomodarse.

-Muy bien ahora dime de qué se trata todo esto.-

-¿Recuerdas el matrimonio de Lita?-

-Claro que si, fue hace un par de días.-

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado.-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Ese día hicimos una apuesta habíamos quedado en que me llamarías en la semana para ver unas películas y hacer otras cosas, espere tu llamada pero nunca llego, por eso creí que lo habías olvidado.-

-No lo olvide, es sólo que los días han pasado volando y he tenido mucho que hacer últimamente.-

-Entonces fue bueno que me adelantara.-

-Pero no entiendo cómo hiciste todo esto.-

-Bueno Molly me ayudo, ayer me encontré con ella y le pregunte por ti tal vez así podría averiguar la razón de por qué habías olvidado nuestra cita, me comento que estabas muy ocupada y que estabas pasando el mayor tiempo posible junto a ella, en ese momento se me ocurrió todo esto.-

-Lo siento no quise olvidarlo, pero debiste haberme llamado para ponernos de acuerdo.-

-Tuve la intención, pero esto era más entretenido.-

-Me gusto que lo hicieras, gracias.-

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo.-

-De todas formas, gracias.- Serena se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.-

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo mientras comía uno de los pasteles que Darien llevo especialmente para ella.

-¿Por qué Molly quería que esto lo hiciera hoy? Yo pensaba hacerlo en unos días más pero insistió en que fuera hoy.- Serena casi se atoro con el pastel que comía.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Si gracias, Molly no te dijo nada más ¿?-

-No, ¿Qué tenía que decirme?-

-Lo que pasa…-

-Sere qué sucede ¿?- Pregunto asustado.

-Lo que pasa es que el lunes me voy.-

-¿Qué?-

-Mis padres me avisaron hace pocos días debo irme pronto, hay cosas que debo hacer personalmente, no puedo seguir posponiéndolas.-

-Pero es demasiado pronto.-

-Lo sé.-

-Pensabas decírmelo ¿?-

-Claro que si, quería decirle a Molly que me dejara sola mañana en el departamento para que estuvieras conmigo y poder contarte todo.-

-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes ¿?-

-Lo supe hace muy poco, lo siento.-

-Perdona, es que me tomo por sorpresa, pensé que podría tenerte a mi lado más días.-

-Darien…- Dijo apenada.

-Me agrada la idea de quedarnos los dos solitos en tu hogar.-

-Tú no cambias.- Dijo riendo

-No debemos ponernos tristes antes de tiempo, ya lo haremos cuando sea el momento, ahora disfrutemos de esta tarde juntos y todos estos pasteles que compre pensando en ti.-

-Me encantan estos pasteles, no sé qué haré sin ellos cuando me vaya.-

-Es simple sólo tienes que comprar un boleto de avión y venir a verme yo encantado te recibiré en mi hogar con estos pasteles.-

-Cuando tenga vacaciones podría venir a visitarte, y tú irás a verme ¿? Será más fácil para ti ya que te queda muy poco para salir de la universidad.-

-Podría ser, creo que me merezco unas buenas vacaciones.-

-¿De verdad irás a verme?-

-Si me invitas y quieres que vaya, claro que lo haré.-

-Por supuesto que quiero que vayas tonto.-

-Entonces es cosa de ponernos de acuerdo, pero por ahora no nos preocupemos de eso sólo de estar juntos estas pocas horas que nos quedan.- Darien atrajo a Serena a su pecho y se recostaron en el césped.

Casi anochecía cuando Darien decidió que ya era hora de partir.

-Es hora de irnos.- Dijo suavemente.

-No quiero, estoy muy bien aquí.-

-Yo también pero ya es tarde y debo hacer algo.-

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?-

-Debo ir al Crown, Andrew me pidió que fuera a ver cómo estaba todo, ¿quieres acompañarme?-

-No te molesta que vaya ¿?-

-Claro que no cabeza de chorlito, además que ya te dije que quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ti.- Se acerco lentamente, con una de sus manos tomo el mentón de Serena.- Cada minuto que te quede en este país quiero pasarlo a tu lado.- Se acerco aún más y la beso lentamente.

-Hace rato estaba esperando que hicieras eso.- Dijo Serena luego de finalizado el beso.

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste?-

-Porque me gusta cuando lo haces inesperadamente como ahora.-

-Tratare de hacerlo más seguido.- Dijo besándola nuevamente.

-No te aproveches de la situación.-

-Pero me acabas de decir que llevas toda la tarde esperando un beso mío, y ahora que lo hago te quejas.-

-Pero yo sólo quería un beso, no dos.-

-Entonces tendrás que devolverme uno.-

-Eres un tonto, vámonos ya, me ha dado frío.-

-Está bien vamos, pero mañana no te me escapas.- Darien se quito su chaqueta y se la entrego a Serena.

Una vez que recogieron todo ambos se fueron rumbo al Crown en el auto de Darien, ninguno de los dos hablo, era un silencio cómodo.

-Hemos llegado.-

-Ve tú yo te espero aquí.-

-Tú vienes conmigo ni loco te dejo acá sola, podrían asaltarte, ven vamos.-

-Pero Darien cuánto te vas a demorar ¿?-

-No lo sé, así que vamos.-

-Está bien, pero no te demores tanto.-

-Haré todo lo más rápido posible.- Darien busco las llaves en su bolsillo para abrir la puerta, una vea abierta dejo que Serena entrara primero.- ¿Dónde estará la luz?-

-Está por aquí.- Serena se acerco a una esquina donde estaban los interruptores de la luz, pero antes de prenderlos…

-¡SORPRESA!- Gritaron todos sus amigos saliendo de diferentes escondites.

-No puedo creer esto, es para mí ¿?-

-Claro que si Sere, queríamos hacer algo antes de que te fueras.-

-¿Andrew? ¿Lita? ¡Qué hacen aquí, no deberían estar de luna de miel?- Pregunto sorprendida.

-Pospusimos nuestra Luna de miel hasta tu viaje, queremos ir a despedirte el lunes al aeropuerto.-

-¿Quién les dijo sobre mi viaje?-

-Yo les avise apenas me entere de la fecha de tu viaje.- Respondió Molly.

-No debieron haberlo hecho, me siento culpable por haber interrumpido su luna de miel.-

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable, eres mi mejor amiga por lo que no podía permitir que te fueras sin haberme despedido antes.-

-Andrew tiene razón Sere, no te sientas culpables, y ahora a disfrutar esto que es una fiesta no un funeral.-

En la fiesta se encontraban todas las chicas Mina, Amy, Rei, Lita, Molly, Unasuki, Haruka y Meiko, Darien y sus hermanos Yaten y Taiki, Andrew y Kelvin, y por supuesto Serena, la festejada. A pesar de que no eran muchas personas las que se encontraban en el lugar, el ambiente era el mejor, se encontraban sólo las personas importantes para Serena.

-Molly quería agradecerte por hacer todo esto.- Dijo Serena.

-No me agradezcas a mí, otra persona hizo todo esto.-

-¿Quién fue entonces?-

-Darien planeo todo, a él tienes que agradecerle.-

-¿Darien? ¿Estás segura?-

-Claro, él me pidió ayuda para organizar y para que no te dieras cuenta de lo que planeábamos.-

-No puedo creerlo.-

-¿Sabes?, yo creo que a pesar de todo lo que él te ha dicho, si siente cosas por ti, podría hasta estar enamorado y no se ha dado cuenta.-

-¿Enamorado?-

-Todo lo que él hizo no lo hace un amigo cualquiera.-

-Tú pudiste haberlo hecho y eso no significa que estas enamorada de mí.-

-Es cierto, pude haberlo hecho, pero no como Darien lo hizo preocupándose de cada detalle, hasta el más pequeño y todo para que tú tuvieras una bonita despedida y también un bonito recuerdo, así como él lo hizo no lo hace cualquiera…-

-Sere, Sere ven rápido.- Grito Mina desde la otra esquina.- Apresúrate.- Dijo corriendo en dirección a Serena para tomarla del brazo y llevarla al lugar donde se encontraban todos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Vamos a brindar en tu honor Sere.- Dijo Amy.

-Pero debería ser Sere la que hable.- Dijo Taiki, el resto lo apoyo con gritos.

-Está bien, está bien, hablaré… Primero que todo les quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí esta noche, si ésta despedida hubiera sido hace un año los invitados no serían más de cuatro… Creo que el vivir sola me permitió y me ayudo a mejorar las relaciones con las personas y bueno, este es el resultado, es la primera vez que tengo tantos amigos.- Todos rieron junto a Serena.- Me hubiera gustado conocerlos mucho antes ya que siento que no compartí lo suficiente con ustedes, pero, nos seguiremos viendo, no tan seguido pero lo haremos, y si quieren ir a verme las puertas de mi hogar estarán siempre abiertas para ustedes, de hecho Yaten ya me confirmo que estará conmigo un par de semana, así que espero que los demás sigan sus pasos y me visiten, nuevamente gracias a todos por estar aquí, y no diré nada más porque no quiero comenzar a llorar…-

Nadie quería llorar, y sin embargo, fue lo que todos comenzaron a hacer, entre recuerdo y recuerdo la nostalgia comenzó a llenar el ambiente, varias horas más tarde la fiesta finalizo dirigiéndose cada uno a sus casas.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo uno más, como les dije anteriormente ya estamos llegando al final de la historia, no sabría decirles cuantos capítulos más, pero quedan muy pocos.

Quiero agradecer a las chicas que comentan, no he podido responder los reviews, pero prometo hacerlo pronto, también agradecer las alertas y por supuesto agradezco que lean esta historia, mi primera historia.

A las chicas que esperan "Fuerza de la naturaleza" les aviso que el voy en la mitad del capítulo, por lo que no sé si alcance a publicarlo pronto, pero a penas termine de subir éste me voy directo a escribir el capítulo 18.

En facebook publique algunas imágenes el otro día, por si quieren agregarme búsquenme por el nombre de Cata Chiba.

Muchas gracias a todas y nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	38. Capítulo 37

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia fue creada por mi xD!

.

.

Capítulo 36

-Sere, Sere ven rápido.- Grito Mina desde la otra esquina.- Apresúrate.- Dijo corriendo en dirección a Serena para tomarla del brazo y llevarla al lugar donde se encontraban todos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Vamos a brindar en tu honor Sere.- Dijo Amy.

-Pero debería ser Sere la que hable.- Dijo Taiki, el resto lo apoyo con gritos.

-Está bien, está bien, hablaré… Primero que todo les quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí esta noche, si ésta despedida hubiera sido hace un año los invitados no serían más de cuatro… Creo que el vivir sola me permitió y me ayudo a mejorar las relaciones con las personas y bueno, este es el resultado, es la primera vez que tengo tantos amigos.- Todos rieron junto a Serena.- Me hubiera gustado conocerlos mucho antes ya que siento que no compartí lo suficiente con ustedes, pero, nos seguiremos viendo, no tan seguido pero lo haremos, y si quieren ir a verme las puertas de mi hogar estarán siempre abiertas para ustedes, de hecho Yaten ya me confirmo que estará conmigo un par de semana, así que espero que los demás sigan sus pasos y me visiten, nuevamente gracias a todos por estar aquí, y no diré nada más porque no quiero comenzar a llorar…-

Nadie quería llorar, y sin embargo, fue lo que todos comenzaron a hacer, entre recuerdo y recuerdo la nostalgia comenzó a llenar el ambiente, varias horas más tarde la fiesta finalizo dirigiéndose cada uno a sus casas.

Capítulo 37

-A qué hora puedo venir a verte ¿?- Le pregunto Darien a Serena cuando se estaban despidiendo.

-Estaré todo el día sola, puedes venir a la hora que quieras.-

-Muy bien llegare temprano entonces para que aprovechemos el día.-

-Está bien, nos vemos.- Estaba entrando a su departamento cuando Darien sorpresivamente la toma del brazo para girarla hacia él y poder besarla, primero sólo rozo sus labios y luego introdujo su lengua en un beso más demandante.

-Nos vemos Sere.-

-Adiós.- Serena entro a su departamento y se quedo un par de minutos apoyada en la puerta tocándose los labios con uno de sus dedos _"No sabes cuánto te extrañare Darien…"_

Al día siguiente Serena se levanto muy temprano para terminar de hacer su equipaje y seleccionar las otras cosas que llevaría a Inglaterra. Estuvo toda la mañana en eso para que cuando Darien llegara todo se encontrara en orden y así poder disfrutar su tiempo juntos tranquilamente.

La mañana pasó y no había ninguna señal de Darien, cerca de las ocho de la noche Serena ya se había resignado a que pasaría sus últimas horas en Tokio sola, sin la compañía de Darien, cuando de pronto siente que alguien golpea la puerta.

-¡Darien!- Dijo muy emocionada una vez que abrió la puerta.

-Hola Cabeza de Chorlito.-

-Creí que ya no vendrías.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Por la hora, pensé que vendrías más temprano.-

-Tuve que resolver algunas cosas en el hospital, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Aún sigue en pie la invitación?-

-La verdad es que estaba por acostarme.-

-Lo dices en serio ¿?-

-Claro no tonto es muy temprano, ven pasa.-

-Siempre tan bromista.-

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Le pregunta cuando ya se encontraban dentro del departamento de la rubia.

-¿Cenaste?-

-Aún no, estaba por hacer algo.-

-Entonces yo cocinare para ti, traje algunas cosas, ve y ponte cómoda mientras yo cocino.-

-Pero yo quiero ayudar.-

-No puedes hacerlo, anda a ver tele o has algo productivo, yo estaré aquí solo cocinando para ti.-

-No tengo nada que hacer ya he hecho mis maletas y tengo todo limpio, déjame al menos acompañarte.-

-Está bien, eres muy insistente.-

-Lo sé, siempre consigo lo que quiero.-

-Ah si ¿?-

-Claro, algún día te darás cuenta.-

-A qué te refieres ¿?-

-A nada, tú sigue en lo tuyo.- Darien la miro por un par de minutos sin entender a qué se refería con lo que dijo, cuando vio que Serena no le explicaría decidió comenzar a cocinar, no haría nada muy elaborado, fetuccinis con salsa Alfredo.

Esa era la receta preferida de su padre, cada viernes por la noche su padre cocinaba fetuccinis con salsa Alfredo y cenaban en familia, incluso después de que su madre abandonara a su padre…

-Ya Sere esto ya está listo vamos a comer.-

-Al fin, estaba muriendo de hambre.-

-No seas exagerada, vamos a la mesa.- Darien se encargo de atender a Serena en todo momento, lo único que le faltaba era darle la comida en la boca.

-Darien esto está delicioso.-

-Me alegra que te guste, es una vieja receta de mi padre.-

-Gracias por cocinarlo para mí.-

-Es un placer cocinar para ti… ¿Ya viste el regalo que te dieron tus amigos?-

-Aún no, no tuve tiempo de verlo en la tarde, podemos verlo después de cenar si tú quieres.-

-Claro, quiero saber qué es lo que contiene ese DVD los chicos estuvieron trabajando casi una semana en él.-

-Y sabes quién lo hizo ¿?-

-Todos, entre todos estuvieron trabajando para que te llevaras un lindo recuerdo.-

-Tengo los mejores amigos del mundo… Hablando de eso, no alcance a agradecerte por la fiesta sorpresa, Molly me ha dicho que ha sido idea tuya.-

-¿Te lo dijo? Esa niña no sabe guardar un secreto.- Dijo Darien fingiendo enfado.- Quería hacer algo especial para ti Sere, por eso he hecho todas estas cosas desde la salida al parque hasta la comida de hoy…-

-Por qué lo has hecho ¿?- Lo interrumpió.

-Desde que te conozco has hecho que mi vida sea mejor, has alegrado cada uno de mis días, no me mires con esa cara.- El Rostro de Serena reflejaba incredulidad.- Es cierto, nunca he sido una persona muy alegre, y mi círculo más cercano tampoco lo es y de pronto apareces tú con esa alegría que te sale por los poros y que es exageradamente contagiosa, y mírame ahora no soy la misma persona que era hace unos meses atrás soy un hombre nuevo y todo es gracias a ti.-

-Aún así no debiste tomarte tantas molestias, no era necesario.-

-Serena tú eres muy importante para mí y la verdad es que me da mucha tristeza que te vayas a estudiar lejos pero entiendo que es lo mejor para ti y…-

-¿Soy importante para ti?- Lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Claro que lo eres cabeza de chorlito jamás lo dudes… No sólo eres la chica a la que acoso en el ascensor también eres mi amiga, una gran amiga… Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos en muy poco tiempo, esos momentos jamás lo olvidare, por eso y muchas cosas más eres importante para mí. -

-Gracias Darien, gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu vida.- Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Luego de ese momento de sinceridad terminaron de comer sus fetuccinis…

Una vez que terminaron de comer Darien se encargo de limpiar y lavar todo lo que habían ensuciado, cuando estuvo todo en orden ambos se dirigieron al living para poder ver el famoso DVD que le regalaron sus amigos a Serena.

-Sere voy a poner "play".-

-Espera, espera aún no.- Darien la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sere te has dado millones de vueltas, qué te falta ahora ¿?-

-Iré por unas mantas, en un rato más nos dará frío.-

-Para qué crees que estoy yo aquí, yo te daré calor.-

-No gracias, prefiero una manta.- Segundos después llegaba con una manta para cada uno.

-Ahora si podemos verlo ¿?-

-Estoy lista.- Darien se acomodo en el sofá y luego puso "play" comenzando el video…

Lo primero que se vio fue el living, el que parecía ser del departamento de Darien y sus hermanos, la cámara de video se movía de vez en cuando tratando de buscar una buena posición para grabar de pronto apareció Mina y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

"-Ahora si estás grabando ¿?-

-Si empieza cuando quieras.- Se escucho la voz de Taiki.

-Voy a comenzar… Hola Sere, SORPRESA...- Dijo casi gritando.- El otro día estábamos pensando que podíamos regalarte para que te llevaras a tu nuevo hogar, debía ser algo útil para que lo usaras y no tan grande para que pudieras llevarlos todos, y en eso a Amy se le ocurrió hacer este video y bueno aquí estamos, es una gran sorpresa no crees ¿?...- De pronto Mina se puso muy seria y miro atentamente la cámara, o al menos eso parecía.- Sere, Taiki me dice que deje de alargarme así que no podré seguir hablando contigo al menos por ahora… Ya es hora de que veas nuestro regalo, espero que te guste y cuando termine continuaremos hablando…

Comenzó a sonar una canción mientras aparecían imágenes de Serena junto a sus amigos.

**Los que siempre están contigo  
Cuando todo se ha perdido  
Los que siempre dan la mano  
Pues nos aman como hermanos**

Las primeras imágenes eran de Serena junto a sus padres en distintas etapas de su vida, ocasionalmente salía Haruka en alguna fotografía.

**Los que sueñan nuestros sueños  
Sean grandes o pequeños  
Los que siempre están dispuestos  
a olvidar.**

Luego aparecieron fotografías de ella junto a Molly y Kelvin, los tres se veían bastante pequeños y diferentes a lo que ahora son.

**Los que a veces maltratamos  
Y también los olvidamos  
Con los cuales discutimos  
Y reímos y lloramos**

Ahora comenzaban las fotografías de este último año junto a sus nuevos amigos.

Los primeros en aparecer fueron Yaten y Taiki, en lo que aparentaba ser una tarde de estudio, se veían muchos libros sobre la mesa, pero nadie los estaba usando, Yaten estaba durmiendo mientras Taiki y Serena posaban para las fotos, en una se ve cómo Taiki y Serena pintaban con un plumón la cara de Yaten, y luego se observa su cara de enojado al darse cuenta de la maldad que habían hecho, y por último todos comiendo pizza luego de una larga tarde de estudio.

-Siempre dije que mis hermanos no venían a estudiar.-

-Oye si estudiamos.-

-Pues no lo parece.-

-Eso fue cuando ya habíamos terminado, y aunque no lo creas a todos nos fue excelente en ese examen…-

**Con los que sellamos pactos  
Que más tarde quebrantamos  
Esos son nuestros amigos  
De verdad.**

Nuevamente se encontraban en el departamento de Serena, cuando estaban ensayando para cantar el día de la fiesta del compromiso de Lita.

**Los que llenan nuestros álbumes  
Con miles de recuerdos  
Los que en nuestros cumpleaños  
Siempre llaman de primeros**

Había fotografías de Serena cuando Yaten y Mina la ayudaban a controlar sus nervios, ella estaba tan concentrada aquel día que no se dio cuenta que Amy y Taiki la estaban fotografiando, también había imágenes de los ensayos generales, y ya en ese entonces se podía ver la complicidad que había entre Taiki y Amy.

**Los que nos recuerdan  
Que en todo lo malo hay algo bueno  
Esos son nuestros amigos  
De verdad.**

Fotografías de la fiesta del compromiso fue lo que se vio durante varios minutos, ella cantando, riendo, conversando con sus amigos, bailando junto a Darien, muchas fotografías junto a Darien…

-Me gustan esas, le diré a Taiki que me las envié.-

-No sabía que existían esas imágenes.-

-Yo tampoco, es que esa noche no estábamos muy pendientes de lo que ocurría en la fiesta.-

-Es cierto… Creo que debería poner más atención a mí alrededor, hay muchas fotografías que no tenía idea que existían.-

-Es que vives en otro mundo…-

**Los que un día sin saberlo  
Para siempre se nos fueron  
Los que siempre nos amaron  
Hasta el día de su muerte**

Luego vinieron fotografías de sus últimos días en la escuela, en la graduación, en el centro comercial, en el Crown, con todos sus amigos.

**Los que todo lo entregaron  
a su tierra y a su gente  
Esos son nuestros amigos de verdad,  
Esos son nuestros amigos de verdad.**

La canción estaba llegando su fin y con ello la colección de fotos, se veía de la boda de Lita, una especial resalto entre las demás, era una fotografía de Serena y Darien, la foto oficial de los padrinos, él la tenía uno de sus brazos en la cintura de ella, ambos lucían muy felices…

**Y por miles de razones  
Hoy dedico mis canciones  
Para ustedes mis amigos de verdad,  
Para ustedes mis amigos  
De verdad.**

Y finalizo con una imagen de todos juntos en la fiesta de despedida de Serena.

Nuevamente apareció Mina en la televisión pero esta vez se encontraban todos sus amigos.

-Hola de nuevo Sere, ese fue nuestro regalo espero que te haya gustado, lo hicimos con mucho cariño para ti, teníamos muchas más fotografías pero escogimos sólo unas pocas ya que no sabíamos si tendrás mucho tiempo para ver el video, de todas formas te mandare las fotos al correo. No te olvides de nosotros y cuídate mucho.

-¡Buen viaje Sere, te queremos!- Dijeron todos a la vez"

-Qué lindo.- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ha sido un lindo regalo, cuando te sientas sola puedes verlo para recordar los buenos momentos que viviste junto a nosotros.-

-Creo que voy a verlo todos los días.-

-Eso será al principio después te acostumbrarás a tu nueva vida.-

-Si eso creo.-

-No te pongas triste antes de tiempo, aprovechemos nuestro último día juntos, hoy te quiero feliz, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo.-

-Así me gusta, ahora ven aquí.- Dijo estirando su mano para que Serena la tomara, ella se acerco y se sentó a su lado.- Buscaremos algo entretenido para ver.

Darien puso una película de terror, La masacre de Texas, y todo iba bien hasta que mataron a la primera persona, Serena comenzó a temblar de miedo y dos veces tuvo que taparse los ojos para no mirar, Darien al darse cuenta se acerco más a ella para abrazarla.

-Quieres que la cambie ¿?-

-No, tú estás viendo.-

-No me importa cambiarla, no quiero verte así.-

-¿Así? ¿Así cómo?-

-Pues muerta de miedo.-

-Ya no se va a pasar, tendría que distraerme con algo para que se me olvide todo que vi.-

-Entonces podría ayudarte, después de todo por mí culpa estas así.- Se acerco lentamente y la beso, al principio fue sólo un roce pero de a poco fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Serena, ella puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Darien y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso hasta que quedaron recostados en el sofá, Darien sobre Serena, terminaban un beso y comenzaban otro hasta que Serena se separo de él.

-Darien hazme el amor…-

.

.

.

Hola chicas, al fin actualice!

En facebook dije que actualizaría ayer viernes, pero salí casi todo el día, llegue a mi casa en la noche por eso no pude actualizar.

Esta historia ya está llegando a su final, no sabría decirles cuantos más quedan pero ya estamos en la última parte, es por eso que tratare de escribir todo lo que pueda para no demorarme tanto en actualizar. Como tratare de terminar pronto esta historia me demorare un poco más en actualizar "La fuerza de la naturaleza", no la abandonare es sólo que escribiré menos de lo que debería.

Ya tengo avanzado el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, así que espero poder actualizar antes del día miércoles, de todas formas estaré avisando por facebook en caso de que me demore un poco más o en caso de que lo tenga listo antes de tiempo.

Para las que me quieran agregar a facebook me pueden buscar por el nombre de Cata Chiba!

Mil besos para todas y nos estanos leyendo!


	39. Capítulo 38

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia es de mi propiedad.

.

.

Capítulo 37

Darien puso una película de terror, La masacre de Texas, y todo iba bien hasta que mataron a la primera persona, Serena comenzó a temblar de miedo y dos veces tuvo que taparse los ojos para no mirar, Darien al darse cuenta se acerco más a ella para abrazarla.

-Quieres que la cambie ¿?-

-No, tú estás viendo.-

-No me importa cambiarla, no quiero verte así.-

-¿Así? ¿Así cómo?-

-Pues muerta de miedo.-

-Ya no se va a pasar, tendría que distraerme con algo para que se me olvide todo que vi.-

-Entonces podría ayudarte, después de todo por mí culpa estas así.- Se acerco lentamente y la beso, al principio fue sólo un roce pero de a poco fue introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Serena, ella puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Darien y comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso hasta que quedaron recostados en el sofá, Darien sobre Serena, terminaban un beso y comenzaban otro hasta que Serena se separo de él.

-Darien hazme el amor…-

Capítulo 38

-Darien hazme el amor…-

-No sabes cuánto he deseado que me pidieras esto.- Dijo Darien antes de volver a besarla.

Lentamente Darien comenzó a desnudar a Serena, acaricio y beso cada rincón de su piel desnuda, dedico mucho más tiempo a sus largas piernas, acariciándolas una y otra vez luego subió hasta sus labios y los beso.

Serena sólo se dedico a disfrutar de las caricias de Darien, sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo con él, así como también sabía que luego de que ella se fuera tenía que hacer todo lo posible por olvidar a Darien.

Darien hizo lo posible por entregarle placer a Serena, sabía que ella estaba disfrutando por sus gemidos pero aún así él quería satisfacer a Serena.

Cuando Darien sintió que Serena ya estaba lista, entro en ella, y le hizo el amor lentamente, quería que la unión de sus cuerpos se prolongara el mayor tiempo posible, cuando sintió que ya estaba por acabar entrelazo sus manos con las de Serena y la besos hasta que ambos llegaron al climax juntos.

Darien espero que sus respiraciones se regularan para salir de Serena, la atrajo a su lado y la beso lentamente.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche estaba amaneciendo cuando ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Serena despertó se vio sola en su cama, se levanto y lentamente se dirigió al baño derramando algunas lágrimas en el camino, Darien la había vuelto a abandonar después de la maravillosa noche que tuvieron, lo había hecho otra vez, pero ésta era la última vez…

Se dio una ducha para despertar después de todo no había dormido en toda la noche, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación para vestirse, se puso un vestido azul el cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y se dejo el cabello suelto, ahora que lo tenía más corto a lo que acostumbraba podía usar su pelo suelto sin que le molestara.

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando escucho ruido en su cocina, salió apresurada creyendo que le estaban robando, pero al acercarse se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Al fin despiertas Bella durmiente.-

-¿Darien? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-El desayuno.- Él se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo por la cintura.- Anoche gastamos muchas energías y creo que nos vendría bien reponerlas ¿no crees?-

-Si claro.-

Darien sirvió el desayuno, comieron en completo silencio, Serena aún estaba confundida, estaba segura que Darien se había ido, pensó lo peor de él, hasta derramo algunas lágrimas por él, y resulta que nunca se fue, siempre estuvo ahí…

-¿Por qué estás tan callada Sere? ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, tengo algo de sueño nada más.- Dijo no muy convencida.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si.-

-No te creo-

-Bueno si pasa algo.-

-Puedes decírmelo.-

-Lo que pasa es que esta mañana al despertarme pensé que te habías ido, no había señales de ti por ninguna parte, y la verdad es que me dio bastante pena pensar que te habías ido después de la noche que tuvimos…-

-Pero no me fui, estoy aquí.- Dijo tomándole una de sus manos.

-Lo sé, y por eso me siento mal, pensé lo peor de ti y resulta que siempre estuviste aquí, perdóname.-

-No tengo nada que perdonar, después de todas las cosas que he hecho es lógico que pienses así de mí, pero ayer te dije que quería estar este último día contigo, no sabemos cuándo nos volveremos a ver por eso debemos aprovechar estos momentos juntos, así que elimina de tu mente todos esos pensamientos y ve a buscar una buena película para que veamos, mientras tanto yo termino de ordenar aquí ¿Te parece?-

-Está bien.-

Rápidamente hicieron lo que debían para, nuevamente, ir a ubicarse al living de la rubia, no había mucho que ver, ya habían visto todas las películas que Serena tenía por lo que decidieron buscar algo bueno que ver en la televisión.

-Extrañare esto.- Dijo señalándolos.- No tendré con quién ver películas.

-Con tus hermanos.-

-Ellos tienen pareja.-

-Sólo Taiki.-

-No creas, Yaten últimamente sale demasiado con Mina.-

-Espero que se le declare luego o Mina podría encontrar a alguien mejor.-

-Creo que mi hermano quiere hacer las cosas calmadamente…-

-Tal vez sea lo mejor… Darien ya que estamos hablando de estas cosas quisiera hablar contigo.-

-¿Estás cosas? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Estábamos hablando de tus hermanos y sus parejas…-

-¿Quieres hablar de ellos.-

-Darien no sé si lo haces a propósito o eres tonto, no quiero hablar de ellos.- Dijo un poco exaltada.

-Lo siento, te estaba molestando, dime de qué quieres hablar.-

-Quiero que hablemos de ésta situación… De nuestra situación.-

-Está bien…-

-Sé que no me amas Darien…-

-Sere no es necesario…- Serena lo interrumpió.

-Déjame terminar por favor. Sé que no me amas pero yo si lo hago, yo si te amo Darien Chiba y creo que lo haré por siempre pero esta es la despedida.- Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.- Cuídate mucho ¿Si?-

-Lo haré.- Dijo Darien con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sé que tu vida no ha sido color de rosa, pero lo que paso con tus padres ya es parte del pasado y hagas lo que hagas no podrás cambiarlo, en cambio aún no está escrito tu futuro, aún puedes dejar de lado esa parte de ti que se niega a enamorarse, me hubiese encantado que fuera de mí, pero no fue así, espero que cuando vuelva tengas a alguien que te haga compañía.-

-No puedo prometer eso…-

-Debes intentarlo… Bueno lo que quería decirte es que a pesar de que nunca seamos una pareja si podemos ser amigos, tú me has dicho que te cuesta relacionarte con la gente y, bueno, no quiero que esta relación termine aquí, podemos hablar cuando tú lo desees por correo, por chat, o por facebook…-

-No tengo facebook, tendré que crearme uno.-

-Dile a Taiki que lo haga…-

-Eso haré… Sere yo quería darte las gracias por estar conmigo, sé que nuestra situación es complicada… Bastante complicada pero te quiero… No de la manera en que tú desearías pero te quiero…- Gracias por todo…-

-Es cierto…- Suspiro.- Yo desearía que me quisieras de otra manera, pero, lamentablemente no es así, yo lo entiendo y en algún momento lo voy a aceptar, las heridas de mi corazón sanaran y así yo podré seguir adelante, seguir con mi vida y algún día formar una familia, pero tú Darien no quieres hacerlo.- Acaricio su mejilla.- Debes dejar tus miedos atrás, debes seguir y encontrar a alguien que te acompañe y si esa persona llega a hacer lo mismo que tu madre hizo, conserva los mejores momentos que vivieron juntos y sigue luchando por vivir esta vida, la vida siempre te pone obstáculos para poder seguir y si en mitad de camino caes y fracasas, debes levantarte y seguir, debes aprender de tus errores y hacerlo mejor la siguiente vez, no puedes quedarte parado sin hacer nada, no puedes dejar que la vida te gane, tú debes demostrar que eres mucho mejor que ella y que no importa cuántos obstáculos ponga en tu camino porque tú siempre los vas a superar todos, demuéstrale que haces lo que tú quieres y no lo que ella quiere, que tú quieres vivir la vida a mil porque a pesar de las cosas malas también existen las buenas, como el amor y eso no se supera con nada… Yo podría vivir una vida de dolor por unos momentos de felicidad a tu lado…- Darien se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos sin saber que decir, lo que Serena le dijo lo dejo sin palabras, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por él, y él… Él no sabía qué hacer… Se acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte.

-Te extrañare Sere, no sabes cuánto.- Ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo también lo haré Darien, también lo haré…-

Continuaron la tarde viendo películas y disfrutando sus últimas horas juntos, una vez que anocheció ambos se retiraron a la habitación de Serena en donde hicieron el amor toda la noche, ninguno de los dos quiso dormir, ambos tenían que levantarse muy temprano, Darien para ir al hospital y Serena para comenzar su nueva vida.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las cinco.-

-¿A qué hora debes irte?-

-Haruka pasara por mí a las ocho el avión sale a las diez, y tú a qué hora debes irte.-

-Debo estar en el hospital a las siete, las rondas comienzan a las ocho por lo que debo estar preparado.-

-¿Alcanzas a hacerlo en una hora?-

-Si, tengo una gran memoria así que me basta con leer las historias de los pacientes una sola vez.- Se produjo un instante de silencio.

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos para que no nos atrasemos.-

-Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo disponible.- Darien abrazo a Serena y se quedaron acostados hasta que fuera la hora de levantarse.

Cerca de las seis ambos se levantaron, Serena fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras Darien se duchaba y arreglaba para ir al hospital.

Tomaron desayuno como si fuera un día normal, sin embargo, Serena ya comenzaba a asimilar que en unas cuantas horas más ella dejaría el lugar donde vivió toda su vida, a sus amigos y familia para volar a otra tierra y perseguir uno de sus sueños.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme.-

-Si, no puedes llegar tarde al hospital.-

-No, no puedo llegar tarde al hospital… Adiós.-

-Adiós…- Ambos se quedaron parados sin saber qué hacer.

-Cabeza de Chorlito ven a despedirte como se debe.- Ella se acerco lentamente con algo de tristeza, no quería despedirse, Darien termino de acortar la distancia que los separaba y la abrazo.- Cuídate mucho ¿si?-

-Lo haré.-

- Y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.-

-Está bien.-

-Sé que te irá bien en la universidad, serás la mejor estudiante…-

-Intentare ser la mejor…- Dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Hey qué pasa, por qué lloras ¿?-

-No estoy llorando.- Darien seco las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo irá bien, será difícil al principio pero te acostumbraras… Oh vamos no estés triste.- La emoción ya comenzaba a afectar a Darien.

-No sé en que estaba pensando cuando acepte irme.-

-En tu futuro Sere... En tu futuro.- dijo Darien con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Será mejor que te vayas a llegaras tarde.-

-Adiós.- Tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y la beso, la beso por última vez.- Adiós Sere.- Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y luego se fue.-

-Adiós Darien…-

Una hora después llegaba Haruka para llevar a Serena al aeropuerto.

-Sere estas lista ¿?-

-Si.- Dijo tomando unas maletas mientras Haruka tomaba otras.

-¿Por qué esa cara, es por él?-

-¿él?- Dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-Darien.-

-No, no es por él.-

-¿Estás segura? Sé que estuvieron juntos estos días.-

-Esa Molly no sabe guardar un secreto, cuando la vea la matare.-

-Ella no me lo dijo… Bueno si me lo dijo, pero, era muy evidente que se quedarían juntos luego de la gran fiesta de despedida que Darien organizo para ti.-

-De verdad fue evidente ¿?- Haruka asintió.- No entiendo por qué para todos es evidente menos para mí, en fin, no estoy mal por él, es sólo que recién ahora me doy cuenta de la gran decisión que tome, no me arrepiento pero siento que todo será muy difícil sin ustedes cerca.-

-No te preocupes Sere, tienes razón será difícil pero sólo será al principio ya verás como todo comienza a mejorar con el tiempo, piensa que vas tras tus sueños, yo creo que vale el sacrificio…-

-Es cierto, vamos no quiero que el avión se vaya sin mí…-

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al aeropuerto, al llegar Serena se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban ahí para despedirse de ella.

-¡Serena!- Se acerco Mina gritando.

-¡Mina, chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Pues no es obvio venimos a despedirnos y desearte un lindo viaje.- Dijo Yaten.

-Que lindos son, no me lo esperaba.-

-No creerías que nos veríamos por última vez aquel día de tu despedida.- Dijo Rei.

-Gracias por estar aquí, significa mucho para mí.- Entre todos ayudaron a Haruka a sacar las maletas del auto y llevarlas hasta donde tenían que dejar el equipaje, la hora transcurrió entre muchas anécdotas contadas por cada uno de sus amigos.

"Pasajeros con destino Inglaterra por favor abordar el vuelo 402"

-Bueno creo que ya es hora.-

-Mucho éxito Sere, no te olvides de nosotros.- Dijo una muy emocionada Molly.

-Cómo se te ocurre que haría algo así, ustedes son mis mejores amigos.-

-Recuerda que a pesar de la distancia siempre estaremos contigo.- Dijo Taiki.

-Muchas gracias chicos.-

-Ven a visitarnos cada vez que puedas.- Amy.

-Tenlo por seguro, ustedes también deben ir a visitarme.-

-Dalo por hecho.- Dijeron Lita y Andrew a la vez.

-Adiós chicos.- Serena abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos para despedirse sin lograr contener las lágrimas.

-Adiós Sere.-

Serena camino hasta abordar el avión, una azafata la guio hasta su asiento, una vez que el avión despego la pena lleno el corazón de Serena.

"Adiós amigos… Adiós Darien…"

Hola chicas! He estado bastante desaparecida este último tiempo pero ya volví (:

Tuve una desilusión amorosa :/ lo peor de todo es que era mi mejor amigo, entonces me dolió aún más lo que hizo, no me engaño si es lo que creen, pero aún me decepciono ): intente escribir para desahogarme pero Darien no salía muy bien parado, por lo que decidí esperar un tiempo para terminar de escribir, la semana pasada tuve una semana de vacaciones en la universidad por celebración de las fiestas patrias en Chile, así que termine de escribir el capítulo y adelante un poco del siguiente, esta semana tengo pruebas todos los días (creo que fue un castigo por la semana de vacaciones que nos dieron) así que el viernes a penas salga de clases voy a ponerme al día con el capítulo 39, ya le falta bastante poco a esta historia así que quiero dedicarme a ella para terminarla pronto. Debido a lo mismo tengo paralizada "La fuerza de la naturaleza" pero no se preocupen si o si la terminare, no me gusta dejar historias a medias ya que ustedes, mis lectoras, se quedan con las ganas de saber que pasara al final, a mí me paso varias veces y realmente odio que me hagan eso!

Bueno chicas me despido debo continuar con el estudio, así que Dios quiere nos leemos la próxima semana.

Que tengan una linda semana y besos para todas!


	40. Capítulo 39

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia es de mi propiedad.

.

.

Capítulo 38

Al llegar al aeropuerto Serena se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban ahí para despedirse de ella.

-¡Serena!- Se acerco Mina gritando.

-¡Mina, chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Pues no es obvio venimos a despedirnos y desearte un lindo viaje.- Dijo Yaten.

-Que lindos son, no me lo esperaba.-

-No creerías que nos veríamos por última vez aquel día de tu despedida.- Dijo Rei.

-Gracias por estar aquí, significa mucho para mí.- Entre todos ayudaron a Haruka a sacar las maletas del auto y llevarlas hasta donde tenían que dejar el equipaje, la hora transcurrió entre muchas anécdotas contadas por cada uno de sus amigos.

"Pasajeros con destino Inglaterra por favor abordar el vuelo 402"

-Bueno creo que ya es hora.-

-Mucho éxito Sere, no te olvides de nosotros.- Dijo una muy emocionada Molly.

-Cómo se te ocurre que haría algo así, ustedes son mis mejores amigos.-

-Recuerda que a pesar de la distancia siempre estaremos contigo.- Dijo Taiki.

-Muchas gracias chicos.-

-Ven a visitarnos cada vez que puedas.- Amy.

-Tenlo por seguro, ustedes también deben ir a visitarme.-

-Dalo por hecho.- Dijeron Lita y Andrew a la vez.

-Adiós chicos.- Serena abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos para despedirse sin lograr contener las lágrimas.

-Adiós Sere.-

Serena camino hasta abordar el avión, una azafata la guio hasta su asiento, una vez que el avión despego la pena lleno el corazón de Serena.

"Adiós amigos… Adiós Darien…"

Capítulo 39

Esa noche llegaba Darien a su departamento luego de un largo día de trabajo, pero no estaba cansado, lo único que quería era quedarse en el hospital para distraerse, la partida de Serena lo había afectado, sin embargo, no dejaría que nadie se enterara de aquello. Paso directamente hasta su habitación ya que no se encontraban sus hermanos.

Una hora después él se encontraba acostado en su cama intentado relajarse hasta que su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por Taiki quien se encontraba muy enojado.

-Eres un idiota Darien, lo sabías ¿?-

-No entiendo de qué hablas.-

-Has dejado que se fuera, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ir al aeropuerto a despedirte.-

-Tenía que ir al hospital

-Estuviste dos días con ella, no te costaba nada pedir un día más en el hospital para ir a despedirte.-

-No sé de dónde sacas eso, yo no estuve con ella he estado trabajando.-

-El que sea menor que tú no significa que sea tonto, sé que estuviste con ella, no sigas mintiendo.-

-Son ideas tuyas.-

-No entiendo por qué te esfuerzas en ocultarlo, ella está soltera.-

-Pero yo no.-

-Sé que nunca has estado enamorado de Michiru.-

-Tú no sabes lo es que es el amor.- Le grito.

-Claro que lo sé, el que no sabe aquí eres tú… Estas enamorado de ella y no lo quieres reconocer.-

-Yo voy a tener un hijo.-

-Pero eso no te impide amar a Serena… Yo no recuerdo mucho lo que nuestra madre le hizo a papá pero viví todos estos años con ella, sé que es una mala mujer y que a todos los hombres les hace lo mismo, sólo piensa en ella, pero no todas las mujeres son iguales, mucho menos Serena, deberías saber que ella nunca te haría algo así, sería incapaz de hacerlo…-

-Lo sé.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Simplemente no puedo…-

-Tienes miedo de que una mujer te destruya la vida pero tú, sin quererlo, ya destruiste su vida, espero que cuando te des cuenta de todo no sea demasiado tarde.- Taiki salió de la habitación de Darien para darle tiempo para pensar.

-Tú crees que recapacite ¿?- Pregunto Yaten.

-Lo dudo, ni siquiera quiere reconocerlo.-

-Es un idiota.-

-Lo sé.-

-Pobre Sere se veía bastante triste.-

-Creo que tenía la esperanza de que Darien llegara y le impidiera irse.-

-Hasta yo pensé que podía llegar.- Dijo Yaten antes de sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

-Espero que Sere encuentre a un hombre que la ame como ella lo merece.-

-Espero lo mismo.-

Un mes después Michiru se encontraba paseando por el parque ya contaba con siete meses de embarazo, un embarazo bastante complicado, en especial los últimos dos meses, prácticamente vivía en la clínica, era muy frecuente verla hospitalizada, hace una semana le habían dado el alta. Como hoy no había tenido dolores decidió salir para despejarse.

Dos horas después iba de regreso a casa cuando alguien sin querer la empuja, afortunadamente no alcanzo a caer al suelo.

-Disculpe no la vi, iba muy distraída ¿se encuentra bien?- Dijo ayudándola.

-Si, no te preocupes no ha sido nada.-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si, estoy perfectamente.-

-Gracias a Dios, de verdad fue sin querer.-

-Amor.- Se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Esa voz!- Michiru se giro hasta quedar frente a…- ¿Haruka?-

-Michiru qué haces aquí ¿?-

-Sólo paseaba.-

-¿Meiko la conoces?-

-Oh no cariño, iba en tu busca y sin querer la empuje.-

-Ya veo, quieres que te llevemos a alguna parte ¿?-

-No gracias, estoy muy bien puedo caminar.-

-Está bien… Te presento a Meiko, mi novia.-

-Un gusto Michiru.- Dijo Meiko.

-Felicidades… Hace cuánto tiempo están juntas ¿?-

-Formalmente hace dos semanas pero es mucho más tiempo no es así Meiko ¿?-

-Yo diría como dos meses.-

-Hacen una linda pareja.-

-Gracias, todos nos dicen lo mismo es 1ue Haruka es perfecta.-

-Amor no digas esas cosas.- Dijo sonrojada la aludida.

-Bueno las dejo, ya debo irme, que estén bien.-

-¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte a casa de Darien?-

-No gracias voy a mi departamento… Adiós.- Michiru se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-Aún sientes algo por ella ¿?-

-No, sólo me quedan bonitos recuerdos de aquella relación, sabes que a quien amo es a ti.-

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Haru… Te amo.-

-Te amo Meiko.- Ambas chicas se fundieron en un beso, se encontraban en un lugar público, sin embargo, a ninguna de las dos les importaba lo que el resto opinara sólo les importaba su amor.

Michiru corría por las calles de la ciudad lo más rápido que su embarazo le permitía…

"_Por qué Haruka, por qué me olvidaste tan rápido, yo aún te amo y tú estás con ella, por qué Haruka"_

Llego a su departamento y comenzó a llorar… Lloraba y gritaba intentando eliminar todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía, comenzó a lanzar todo lo que encontró en su camino, en poco minutos el departamento estaba hecho un desastre _"Te odio Haruka, te odio…"_.

Se encontraba muy agitada por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, se recostó en el suelo y repaso en su mente cada uno de los momentos vividos con Haruka, desde el que se conocieron hasta el último día que le pidió volver con ella, de vez en cuando sonreí al recordar lindos momentos y otras veces su llanto se hacía más intenso.

Otra vez se encontraba alterada, y también había comenzado a sentir algunas molestias, al principio era leve pero luego se convirtió en un dolor intenso.

-Oh diablos me duele.- Llevo ambas manos a su vientre.

Se fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, intento calmarse pero era casi imposible, la imagen de Haruka y su novia le perseguía, sabía que si no se calmaba el bebe podría sufrir las consecuencias.

Busco su celular para llamar a Luna, necesitaba que estuviera con ella y que la ayudara a calmarse.

Una hora más tarde llegaba Luna para ayudar a Michiru, la busco por todos lados pero no la encontró, la llamo al celular por si se había ido al hospital pero el celular comenzó a sonar en la casa, se dirigió a la habitación siguiendo el sonido el cual venía de debajo de la cama, se acerco para recogerlo fue entonces cuando la vio.

Michiru se había desmayado al lado de la cama, llamo a una ambulancia debían llevarla lo más pronto posible a un hospital. Intento llamar a Darien pero fue imposible comunicarse con él, seguramente se encontraba con algún paciente y por eso no podía responder.

Michiru fue llevada de urgencia al hospital. Luna se quedo en la sala de espera y dio aviso a los padres de Michiru, nuevamente intento llamar a Darien pero le estaba resultando muy difícil poder hablar con él.

Dos horas más tarde le avisaban a Luna que Michiru había perdido a su bebe, no la dejaron entrar a verla ya que aún no estaba completamente bien, había perdido mucha sangre y debían estabilizarla.

-¡Luna ! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Darien quien iba pasando de casualidad por fuera de la sala de espera.- ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Mi niña.- El llanto de la mujer no la dejaba hablar.-

-¿Qué le pasa a Michiru?-

-Ella… Ella ha… Ha perdido a su bebe.-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? Dime lo que ha pasado.-

-No lo sé, me llamo en la tarde y me dijo que no se sentía bien, fui a verla pero cuando llegue ella estaba inconsciente… No sé qué paso.-

-Avisaste a sus padres ¿?-

-Si, deben estar por llegar.-

-Muy bien iré a ver si puedo averiguar algo sobre su estado, no te muevas de aquí.-

-Vaya pronto y tráigame noticias de niña, el doctor dijo que no se encontraba muy bien.-

-Espérame vuelvo enseguida.-

Darien fue lo más rápido que pudo a urgencias para averiguar cómo estaba Michiru. Una enfermera le informo que ya se encontraba estabilizada y que muy pronto sería trasladada a una habitación privada. Darien volvió a la sala de esperar para darle las noticias a Luna, pero no le gusto mucho el panorama con el que se encontró al llegar.

-Todo esto ha sido tu culpa.- Le grito Artemis, el padre de Michiru.

-Señor cálmese, esto no ha sido culpa de nadie, desde un principio supimos que era un embarazo de alto riesgo, es un milagro que haya llegado hasta este punto.-

-¿Milagro?- Dijo con cierto asco.- ¿Qué sabes tú de milagros?, esto ha sido un castigo, un castigo por embarazar a mi hija sin estar casados, es tu culpa maldito.- Artemis se le fue encima a Darien quien se encontraba de manos atadas, no podía defenderse porque lo podían despedir de su trabajo y por otro lado él no era un hombre violento y no lo sería en un momento como este mucho menos con un hombre de edad. Para fortuna de Darien, Setsuna, la madre de Michiru se interpuso entre su esposo y él.

-Déjalo ya Artemis, no es culpa de Darien, nuestra hija sabía muy bien lo que hacía, nadie la obligo.-

-Él se aprovecho de nuestra niña.-

-No digas idioteces, si conocieras bien a nuestra hija estoy seguro que no hablarías así… Desde un principio Michiru supo que era un embarazo riesgoso aún así quiso continuar con todo, Darien la apoyo y se preocupo de ella todo este tiempo, así que no vuelvas a tratarlo de esta manera, deberías darle las gracias.-

-Jamás le daré las gracias, y te lo advierto.- Dijo mirando a Darien.- No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hija, nosotros nos encargaremos del funeral y está claro que ese bebe no llevara tu apellido ahora vete de aquí antes que vuelva a golpearte.- Darien se alejo de ahí cabizbajo…

Darien se sentía culpable, no por todo lo que había dicho su ex suegro, sino que se sentía culpable por no querer a su hijo como debía, desde un principio él le pidió a Michiru que terminara con su embarazo sabía que más adelante podía complicarse y poner en riesgo la vida de Michiru, por eso cuando ella decidió continuar se alejo lo que más pudo, no quería encariñarse con el bebe si sabía que iba a morir. Y también porque de cierta forma el que Michiru quedara embarazada le imposibilitaba ofrecerle algo mejor a Serena. Darien era de los que pensaban que tenía que casarse con Michiru por su hijo, o al menos dedicarse a su hijo y no estar con otras mujeres a pesar de lo que él pudiera sentir por otra persona…

Hoy Darien se encontraba observando desde lejos el funeral de su pequeño hijo, tenía prohibido acercarse por lo que decidió esperar a que todos se fueran para despedirse de su bebe y así evitar un escándalo por parte de Artemis.

Michiru se veía devastada, era consolada por Luna y Setsuna quienes se encontraban en las mismas condiciones, Artemis se encontraba al lado de su esposa era muy difícil deducir que sentía ya que su rostro se encontraba sin expresión alguna.

Casi dos horas después se dio por finalizado el funeral, familiares y amigos de Michiru y Darien se acercaron al pequeño ataúd para despedir a ese ser que no alcanzaron a conocer, y luego poco a poco todos se fueron retirando.

Una vez solo Darien se acerco a despedir a su hijo, se arrodillo frente al ataúd y lloro, lloro desconsoladamente, se sentía muy culpable…

-Perdóname, yo no quería que todo terminara de esta forma… Perdón.-

-No tienes que pedir perdón… Fue una niña.-

-¿Una niña?-

-Si, tenía tu color de cabello…-

-Qué nombre le pusiste ¿?-

-Michiru Chiba.-

-Gracias… Creí que tu padre no te dejaría ponerle mi apellido.-

-Es nuestra hija, merece llevar tu apellido, mi padre ni siquiera me apoyo cuando lo necesitaba.-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Triste, pero ya veía venir esto desde que me lo advertiste, sabía que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de nacer…-

-Entonces por qué continuaste ¿?-

-Deje a Haruka por nuestra hija, si deje ir al amor de mi vida lo mínimo que podía hacer era luchar por nuestra pequeña, luchar y creer que todo estaría bien… Pero por más que lo intente no fue así... Tal vez me merezco todo esto por el daño que le cause a Haruka.-

-No es tu culpa, ni mía…- Michiru interrumpió a Darien.

-¿Entonces qué fue? Si no fuimos nosotros qué fue ¿?-

-Fue el destino… Tal vez no estábamos preparados para ser padres…- Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

-Puede que tengas razón…- Dijo Michiru al fin.- Tal vez no era nuestro momento de ser padres, ni siquiera nos estábamos llevando bien, nuestra hija era lo único que nos unía.-

-Nos digas eso, muchas cosas nos unen, el amor se acabo pero tú siempre serás alguien importante para mí…-

-Gracias Darien, por todo vivimos momentos muy lindos que nunca olvidare.-

-Gracias a ti Mich, yo tampoco los olvidare.- Darien se acerco a Michiru y la abrazo.

-Debo irme… Adiós.-

-Cuídate mucho.-

Michiru se fue dejando solo a Darien junto a su pequeña, él se quedo un par de minutos más, estaba en silencio, meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses.

-Adiós pequeña, prometo que vendré a visitarte seguido.- Dijo para luego irse.

Hola chicas! Paso rápido por aquí tengo mil cosas que hacer D:

Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me dejaron un reviews, sobre todo a aquellas que me mandaron sus buenas vibras para superar lo de mi, en estos momentos, ex – amigo, creo que ya puedo decir que es una etapa superada, ya derrame muchas lágrimas por él así que ahora sólo me queda salir adelante, y la verdad es que estoy disfrutando mucho en estos momentos con personas que si valen la pena (:

Como siempre tratare de actualizar a penas pueda, yo creo que el fin de semana me voy poner las pilas y escribiré toda la noche!

Que tengan una linda semana, mil besos para todas!


	41. Capítulo 40

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia es de mi propiedad.

.

.

Capítulo 39

-¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunto Darien a Michiru.

-Triste, pero ya veía venir esto desde que me lo advertiste, sabía que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de nacer…-

-Entonces por qué continuaste ¿?-

-Deje a Haruka por nuestra hija, si deje ir al amor de mi vida lo mínimo que podía hacer era luchar por nuestra pequeña, luchar y creer que todo estaría bien… Pero por más que lo intente no fue así... Tal vez me merezco todo esto por el daño que le cause a Haruka.-

-No es tu culpa, ni mía…- Michiru interrumpió a Darien.

-¿Entonces qué fue? Si no fuimos nosotros qué fue ¿?-

-Fue el destino… Tal vez no estábamos preparados para ser padres…- Ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos.

-Puede que tengas razón…- Dijo Michiru al fin.- Tal vez no era nuestro momento de ser padres, ni siquiera nos estábamos llevando bien, nuestra hija era lo único que nos unía.-

-Nos digas eso, muchas cosas nos unen, el amor se acabo pero tú siempre serás alguien importante para mí…-

-Gracias Darien, por todo vivimos momentos muy lindos que nunca olvidare.-

-Gracias a ti Mich, yo tampoco los olvidare.- Darien se acerco a Michiru y la abrazo.

-Debo irme… Adiós.-

-Cuídate mucho.-

Michiru se fue dejando solo a Darien junto a su pequeña, él se quedo un par de minutos más, estaba en silencio, meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses.

-Adiós pequeña, prometo que vendré a visitarte seguido.- Dijo para luego irse.

Capítulo 40

Los días fueron pasando, luego las semanas y los meses, ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que Serena se fue a Inglaterra para estudiar medicina.

Al principio le costó adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, sobre todo porque no tenía a sus amigos con ella, sus padres viajaban bastante seguido a verla para hacerle compañía y siempre llevaban con ellos algún regalo de parte de sus amigos.

Como todos los días Serena se encontraba en su lugar favorito de la ciudad, un pequeño parque que estaba muy cerca de su casa, le recordaba al parque al que siempre iba en Japón, y también le recordaba a Darien, ese era el único momento del día en el que se permitía pensar sólo por un par de minutos en Darien. Había intentado olvidarlo pero a pesar del tiempo y la distancia le resultaba imposible, luego de que se fue nunca más tuvo contacto directo con Darien sólo sabía de él gracias a Yaten y Taiki, antes de irse Darien le prometió que no perdería el contacto con ella y hasta el día de hoy no lo había hecho, por eso Serena decidió que ella tampoco intentaría contactarse con él.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en una banca sumergida en sus pensamientos, recordando sus días en Tokio con sus amigos y con Darien. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien a lo lejos la reconoció y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¡Sere!...- Dijo un hombre, un hombre que no tenía planeado volver a ver.

- Seiya qué haces aquí ¿?-

-Lo mismo de siempre un viaje de negocios.-

-Ya veo…- Por un momento se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo para ambos hasta que Seiya decidió romperlo.

-Yo iba pasando y fue cuando te vi, me acerque porque necesito hablar contigo, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero me gustaría que me dieras sólo un par de minutos.-

-No es necesario, tú mismo lo has dicho ha pasado mucho tiempo y es mejor que todo quede así como está.- Intento alejarse pero Seiya se interpuso en su camino.

-Sere a pesar de todo lo que te diga sé que no borrare todo lo que pasó, es sólo que, necesito hablar contigo un momento, la última vez que nos vimos no fui muy agradable que digamos…-

-Para nada agradable, está bien qué es lo que quieres decirme ¿?- Ambos se sentaron en la banca que antes sólo ocupaba Serena.

-He cometido muchos errores y creo que el mayor de ellos fue dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y emociones, y por eso quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir y también por el tiempo que te engañe, no merezco tu perdón…-

-Yo ya te perdone, hace mucho tiempo lo hice.-

-Lo dices en serio ¿?-

-Si.-

-¿Y por qué lo has hecho? Quiero decir en qué momento, es que no entiendo creí que me odiarías por siempre.-

-Yo también pensé que te odiaría por siempre, pero cuando llegue a vivir acá tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y pues me di cuenta que a pesar de todo me hiciste un favor, yo no quería casarme contigo la relación se había desgastado muchísimo y no me imaginaba vivir a tu lado hasta que la muerte nos separara en esas condiciones.-

-Fue mi culpa que la relación se desgastara, tantos viajes…-

-Tenías que hacerlos, era tu deber.-

-Pude haberme negado sobre todo cuando la fecha de la boda se nos vino encima.-

-Pero en ese entonces ya estabas con Hotaru.-

-Si, pero cuando comencé a viajar no estaba con ella, en ese entonces pude haberme negado.-

-Pero no lo hiciste.-

-No, no lo hice… Yo me sentía presionado por todo el trato que tenían nuestros padres por eso vi los viajes como una vía de escape, fue entonces cuando me encontré con Hotaru, como te dije antes nosotros ya habíamos tenido una relación muy larga hace muchos años pero cuando nos encontramos no comenzamos enseguida la relación fue un poco después, yo nunca la dije a ella que estaba comprometido contigo.-

-¿Por qué?- Lo interrumpió Serena.

-No creas que fue porque tenía planeado desde un principio tener una relación con las dos, me sentía tan presionado por mi padre con respecto a la boda y al futuro rol de asumir la responsabilidad de la empresa que cada vez que yo veía a Hotaru me sentía libre, volvía a ser yo mismo sin tener que demostrarle nada a nadie, así comenzó todo… Tú no tenías la culpa de nada y no merecías que te hiciera todo esto, yo si te amé, demasiado diría yo pero la presión fue matando el amor y creo que a ti te paso lo mismo.-

-Si, pero mi amor hacia ti era mucho más grande, por eso estaba dispuesta a soportar todo con tal de estar junto a ti, pero luego todo cambio y yo lo único que quería era que sucediera algo para suspender la boda, si te soy sincera yo sabía que existía alguien más en tu vida y estaba dispuesta a averiguar quién era tu amante para poder suspender la boda, sin embargo, jamás imagine que encontraría que ya tenías tu familia formada, eso no me lo esperaba.-

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, no contaba con que el reencuentro con mi antigua novia se volviera tan serio, pero de un día para otro esa relación se convirtió en lo único real que tenía… Al principio tuve la intención de comentarte todo y romper nuestro compromiso pero la mentira se me escapo de las manos y de un momento a otro tenía dos relaciones, yo te amaba pero también amaba a Hotaru, yo nunca quise que te enteraras de esa forma, pero ya no puedo cambiar el pasado así que sólo me queda decirte que lo siento mucho.-

-Ya no importa Seiya, al menos ya no sigues con la actitud de antes, de aquella vez que nos encontramos en el parque.-

-Ese día estaba muy alterado mi padre me trato muy mal me lo merecía está claro, pero ni siquiera me dejo defenderme por eso estaba muy alterado y más encima me encuentro contigo te veo con ese amigo tuyo, más rabia me dio hasta que me dijiste lo de Hotaru y nuestro bebe.-

-No debí decirlo, no me correspondía.-

-Hiciste bien, de lo contrario nunca me hubiera enterado.-

-¿Y qué pasó con Hotaru?-

-Intente hablar con ella pero no quiso y la entiendo ella fue la más perjudicada, hace un par de semanas se caso con un buen hombre estoy seguro que la hará muy feliz.-

-Y cómo lo tomaste ¿?-

-Bueno cuando me entere que tenía un novio me sentí muy mal pero ese hombre con el que se caso era su mejor amigo, siempre estuvo con ella yo lo conocí por eso sé que con él será muy feliz, y la verdad es que ahora ya lo acepte y estoy bien, algún día yo también encontrare el amor.-

-Así será Seiya.-

-Bueno te dejo tengo que irme.-

-Que te vaya bien.-

-¿Tú crees que podemos ser amigos?-

-No lo creo, pero al menos ya no hay asuntos pendientes entre nosotros, podemos tener una relación cordial.-

-Gracias Sere, y te deseo mucho éxito en todo.-

-Cuídate Seiya.-

-Tú también Sere.- Seiya se dio medio vuelta y se fue, Serena lo miro hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.- ¡Adiós Seiya! –

Una semana después Serena se encontraba en el aeropuerto, hace un par de semanas uno de sus amigos le mando un correo electrónico diciendo que iría a visitarla y que cuando estuviera seguro de la fecha y hora de llegada le avisaría para que fuera en su busca. A la hora indicada el avión aterrizo sin ningún contratiempo en la pista, se acerco a la salida de pasajeros y espero hasta que apareciera su amigo…

-¡Yaten!- Grito agitando las manos cuando vio a su amigo aparecer.

-¡Serena!- El muchacho peliplateado se apresuro en llegar hasta donde estaba Serena, y una vez frente a ella la abrazo muy fuerte.

-Yaten al fin estás aquí, tenía tantas ganas de verte.- Dijo aún abrazada a él.

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte, nos haces falta.-

-Ven vamos a casa, tenemos mucho de que hablar.-

-Si, demasiadas cosas que hablar.-

Ambos tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al hogar de Serena, se demoraron muy poco en llegar, Serena guió a Yaten hacia el comedor le tenía preparada una rica comida, mientras comían se pusieron al día con lo que había pasado en sus vidas en el último tiempo.

-Yaten me alegra tanto que al fin estés con Mina-

-Yo también estoy muy feliz, Mina es lo que le hacía falta a mi vida, siento que ahora todo es perfecto.-

-Así es el amor.-

-Ahora entiendo a Taiki, siempre anda perdido en un mundo llamado Amy.-

-Ellos hacen una linda pareja, espero que me inviten a la boda.-

-Creo que yo me casare antes que ellos, Taiki es tan correcto que no se casara hasta que termine la carrera, si fuera por mí me caso hoy mismo con Mina.-

-Y por qué no se lo pides ¿?-

-Quiero un poco de estabilidad antes, creo que será después del lanzamiento de mi disco.-

-Y cuando será eso.-

-Se supone que este viaje es para grabar un par de temas, estoy invitado a dos programas radiales en los cuales voy a cantar en vivo, así que si todo resulta como quiero en un año podría estar lanzando el disco.-

-Yaten serás todo un éxito, los temas que me mandaste están geniales.-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro que si, espero que después cuando seas famoso sigas siendo mi amigo.-

-Sere cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en eso, ustedes han estado conmigo desde el principio, no podría nunca dejarlos de lado.-

-Que tierno eres, cuéntame qué más ha pasado.-

-Las chicas te han mandado muchas cartas, me estuvieron acosando desde que se enteraron de mi viaje.-

-Me imagino, lo mismo hicieron con Andrew y Lita cuando vinieron a visitarme.-

-Son unas locas, faltas tú para completar el grupo, como que nada es lo mismo sin ti.-

-Algún día volveré Yaten.-

-Eso significa que irás a vernos para las vacaciones de verano.-

-Lo dudo, mis padres querían venir a verme para esas fechas así que aún no sé si viajare.-

-Trata de ir para que recordemos viejos tiempos.-

-Está bien lo intentare… Oye y Molly cómo ha estado ¿?-

-Ella está muy bien, a veces nos reunimos todos en el departamento para que ella no se sienta tan sola, sin dudas es la que más te extraña pero gracias a Kelvin ha ido aceptando de a poco todo.-

-Ya han pasado dos años, debería estar acostumbrada sé que es difícil, a mí me ha costado muchísimo pero al menos ahora no duele tanto como antes.-

-Molly se acostumbro a vivir contigo, y de un día para otro se quedo sola por eso nosotros le hacemos compañía cada vez que podemos.-

-Yo la llamo una vez a la semana y todas las noches le mando un correo con lo más importante que me ocurrió en el día.-

-La otra vez nos conto aquello, Mina se enojo porque no le mandabas a ella un informe detallado.-

-De verdad ¿? Esa Mina, ahora que estas acá tendré que enviarle un informe, tengo que cuidar sus intereses.-

-No te preocupes jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarla.-

-Yaten eres el novio perfecto… Y Darien cómo está ¿?-

-Lo único que hace es trabajar, está todo el día metido en el hospital a veces llega a casa sólo a cambiarse de ropa y vuelve al hospital.-

-Por qué está trabajando tanto, él siempre fue dedicado pero creo que es mucho no.-

-La muerte de su hija lo afecto mucho.-

-Ya veo.-

-Mi hermano siempre fue un amargado.- Yaten esbozo una sonrisa melancólica.- No era una persona muy sociable, pero ahora sus ojos ya no tienen vida.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A pesar de cómo era sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, pero ahora nada, parece un zombie.-

-Aún está de duelo.-

-No creo que sea eso, mi hermano está mal desde antes de la muerte de su pequeña, claro que eso contribuyo a que ahora este mucho peor.-

-Y no le has dicho que trabaja demasiado ¿?-

-Intente un par de veces pero no me escucho.-

-Sigue intentando tal vez algún día te escuche.-

-so espero, yo creo que mi hermano le falta algo.-

-Algo como qué ¿?-

-Amor.-

En el hospital de Tokio un joven doctor se encontraba realizando sus rondas, a pesar de su corta edad era muy admirado por todo el personal del hospital y por sus pacientes, dedicaba cada minuto que tenía disponible a sus pacientes para poder mejorar su salud.

-Doctor Chiba me alegra verlo necesito hablar un momento con usted. ¿Ha terminado sus rondas? – Pregunto el jefe de Darien.

-Acaba de finalizar.-

-Que bien, entonces acompáñeme a mi consulta.- Ambos doctores se dirigieron por el pasillo a la consulta del doctor con mayor edad.- Tome asiento.- Dijo una vez que llegaron a la consulta.

-Dígame qué es lo que quiere decirme ¿?-

-Cómo va el trabajo.-

-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar.-

-¿Cuántas horas lleva aquí doctor?-

-Mi turno comenzó a las ocho de la mañana.-

-Eso lo sé, pero quiero saber cuántas horas lleva aquí, usted y yo sabemos que no llego aquí a las ocho de la mañana.-

-Puede que lleve aquí unas doces horas.-

-Doctor Chiba usted lleva aquí más de treinta horas.-

-Señor eso.- El doctor lo interrumpió.

-Yo lo sé todo y sé que lleva más de treinta horas trabajando, usted no me engaña.-

-Lo siento señor.-

-Dígame doctor por qué pasa tantas horas trabajando.-

-Me gusta mi trabajo.-

-A mí también me gusta pero no vivo en el hospital.-

-Mis hermanos están en la universidad y no quiero que nada les falte.-

-Sé que unos de sus hermanos está estudiando medicina, no sería de más ayuda que usted este en casa y lo ayude a estudiar, yo creo que es otro su problema.-

-No sé a qué se refiere.-

-Darien, usted ya lleva dos años trabajando aquí y le hice clases durante toda su estadía en la universidad, lo conozco y siento un gran aprecio por ti muchacho es por eso que me preocupa esta situación, es un excelente médico pero si está cansado puede cometer algún error, y aquí no se pueden cometer errores.-

-Lo sé.-

-Le voy a pedir que se vaya a su casa a descansar, mañana le corresponde libre así que no lo quiero aquí y cuando vuelva no quiero que trabaje más horas de las que son, tomate un descanso Darien y sea cual sea el problema que tienes trata de solucionarlo, ese problema te está quitando la vida, tú sabes que en cualquier momento nos puede llegar la hora es por eso que debes disfrutar tu vida no todo puede ser sólo trabajo, así que ahora vete y descansa.-

-Gracias señor, tratare de solucionar mi problema.-

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, te conozco hace tanto tiempo que ya casi eres un hijo para mí.-

-Y usted es como un padre para mí.-

-Lo sé, es por eso que siento la confianza para decirte todo esto, cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa que necesites me puedes llamar.-

-Muchas gracias señor.- Ambos se pusieron de pie y antes de que Darien se marchara le dio un abrazo a su mentor.

Darien se dirigió a su consulta, dejo todo ordenado tomo sus cosas y se fue, camino por las calles de la ciudad para distraerse un momento, no sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre, luego de dar un par de vueltas decidió ir a un lugar que estaba evitando desde hace casi dos años.

Media hora después Darien se sentaba en la banca de un parque, un parque que le traía muchos recuerdos…

_**Flash back**_

-Si tan sólo no fuera tan tonta…-

-Dejarías de serlo si no estuvieras hablando sola.-

-Darien qué haces aquí ¿?- Dijo totalmente sorprendida.

-Vengo a este lugar a pensar, y tú qué haces aquí ¿?-

-Lo mismo que tú, pero cómo conociste este lugar, nadie viene para acá.-

-Cuando era niño solía venir con mi padre, lo que me gusta de este lugar es que nadie viene para acá, sólo yo… Y ahora tú.-

-Sí, qué cosas no ¿?- Dijo Serena algo nerviosa.

-Creo que es un mensaje del destino.-

_**Fin flash back**_

-Serena no sabes cuánto te extraño…- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

.

.

.

Al fin termine este capítulo, lo tenía escrito por partes por eso me demore, me costó unir todas las partes.

Sé que muchas pensaron que era Darien quien se encontraba con Serena y no Seiya, lamento decepcionarlas por el momento Darien no se encontrara con Serena…

Debo reconocer que Seiya me cae mal, bueno me cae mal cuando él esta emparejado con Serena, no me gusta esa pareja, siempre los he visto como mejores amigos no como novios, de hecho ni siquiera leo fics en los que ellos son parejas :/ . Creo que por eso quise que él fuera el malo de la historia, pero ya fue malo por mucho tiempo, y ya era hora de arreglar sus problemas con Serena, además que leí unos reviews donde lo trataban muy mal, y a pesar de que me dio risa cuando los leí creo que Seiya no merece que lo traten tan mal!

Les cuento que ya salí de vacaciones, hace más de dos semanas tenía pensado ponerme a escribir inmediatamente pero necesitaba un descanso, como ya me tome un merecido descanso les aviso que ya volví, ya no queda mucho (hace rato que estoy escribiendo lo mismo) según mis cuentas no deberían quedar más de tres capítulos )= así que espero poder terminarlo pronto. A las chicas que leen "Fuerza de la naturaleza" aguanten un poco más, ya tengo planeado lo que voy a escribir sólo falta escribir xD! No se preocupen terminare mis historias si o si, jamás un fics a medio terminar…

Chicas quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews, me ayudan a continuar esta historia, quiero que sepan que el problema que tenía con aquel muchacho ya termino como muchas me aconsejaron lo aleje de mi vida, hace poco quiso aparecer otro muchacho, es mi compañero en la universidad, y cuando quise darme una oportunidad con él se metieron terceras personas así que también tuve que alejarlo de mi vida para no seguir sufriendo, en esos momentos sentía que volvían a destrozar mi corazón, pero sabe ahora me encuentro mejor que nunca, estoy muy feliz rodeada sólo de gente que merece ser parte de mi vida, así que si alguien pasa por alguna experiencia similar a la mía sólo les digo que no sufran por gente que no vale la pena, esa personas no merecen nada de ustedes, al menos no sufrimiento.

Chicas les deseo un muy feliz año, que todas sus metas y sueños se cumplan, que su vida este llena de amor y felicidad, al final eso es lo que importa.

Mil besos y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto!

Cata Chiba.


	42. Capítulo 41

Hola aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no esta demás decir que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, y la historia es de mi propiedad.

.

.

Capítulo 40

Darien se dirigió a su consulta, dejo todo ordenado tomo sus cosas y se fue, caminó por las calles de la ciudad para distraerse un momento, no sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre, luego de dar un par de vueltas decidió ir a un lugar que estaba evitando desde hace casi dos años.

Media hora después Darien se sentaba en la banca de un parque, un parque que le traía muchos recuerdos…

_**Flash back**_

-Si tan sólo no fuera tan tonta…-

-Dejarías de serlo si no estuvieras hablando sola.-

-Darien qué haces aquí ¿?- Dijo una joven totalmente sorprendida.

-Vengo a este lugar a pensar, y tú qué haces aquí ¿?-

-Lo mismo que tú, pero cómo conociste este lugar, nadie viene para acá.-

-Cuando era niño solía venir con mi padre, lo que me gusta de este lugar es que nadie viene para acá, sólo yo… Y ahora tú.-

-Sí, qué cosas no ¿?- Dijo Serena algo nerviosa.

-Creo que es un mensaje del destino.-

_**Fin flash back**_

-Serena no sabes cuánto te extraño…- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Capítulo 41

Darien estuvo unas cuantas horas en el parque recordando todos aquellos momentos maravillosos que paso junto a Serena, desde que la conoció hasta su última noche juntos. Cuando se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado pensando en Serena ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidió irse a su casa, tal vez le haría bien descansar y dormir toda una noche de corrido sin nadie que lo despertara por motivo de alguna urgencia en el hospital.

Darien llego a su hogar y agradeció encontrarse solo fue en busca de algo para beber, ya era costumbre tomar un poco de alcohol para calmar su mente cada vez que dormía en su hogar, luego fue a su habitación se quito la ropa quedándose sólo en ropa interior y se metió a la cama. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de aquellos agradables momentos, pero no podía seguir así, no podía seguir recordando porque todos aquellos recuerdos lo lastimaban de una manera que jamás imagino. Tomo el vaso que tenía en su velador y bebió el contenido de una sola vez provocándole un intenso ardor en su garganta.

-Soy un imbécil, si hubiera hecho algo ella estaría aquí conmigo…-

Luego de torturarse por largos minutos se obligo a quedarse dormido necesitaba descansar.

Yaten llevaba un par de semanas viviendo con Serena, había conseguido grabar una canción la cual ya pasaban por la radio, a pesar de que la canción obtuvo un gran recibimiento él aún no estaba conforme, quería seguir insistiendo con más productores musicales aunque sus ganas de volver a Japón junto a su familia y su novia a veces lo traicionaban, deseaba tomar el primer avión con destino a Japón y continuar allá con su carrera musical, sin embargo, sabía que le costaría mucho tiempo y dinero lograr algo en su país, en cambio en donde se encontraba ya se le estaban presentando muchas más oportunidades y por muchos menos dinero, sólo tenía que aceptar la propuesta adecuada y podría volver, pero tampoco podía ser tan injusto la estaba pasando de maravilla junto a Sere, su mejor amiga, si no fuera por ella jamás habría conocido a Mina, le debía tanto a ella y más encima estaba viviendo en casa de Serena gratis, por más que quiso pagarle un arriendo ella no lo acepto es por eso que ahora se encontraba horneando un delicioso pastel de chocolate, sabía que a ella le encantaban así que era su forma de agradecerle.

-Yaten ya llegue, dónde estás ¿?- Yaten apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- Sere llegas justo a tiempo, ¡tengo una sorpresa para ti!-

-¿Para mí?-

-Si para ti, ve a lavarte te espero en el comedor.- Serena se dirigió a su habitación se lavó y cambió de ropa y luego volvió al comedor donde Yaten la esperaba.

-Yaten qué es todo esto ¿?-

-La hice para ti.- Dijo señalando la torta.- Es una forma de agradecerte que me tengas viviendo gratis en tu hogar.-

-Yaten no tenías que hacerlo, me agrada tenerte aquí conmigo.-

-Y para mi es un agrada cocinar para ti, ven tenemos mucho que comer.-

-Yaten y cuando aprendiste a cocinar, recuerdo que ni siquiera eras capaz de hacer un huevo frito hasta el agua se te quemaba.- Dijo riendo.

-Si lo sé era pésimo en la cocina, pero Mina sabe mucho así que ella me enseño y Lita también, cuando fije la fecha de mi viaje Lita y Mina se pusieron en campaña de enseñarme a cocinar todos esos pasteles que te gustan, y bueno este es el resultado.-

- Entonces tengo que aprobarlo.- Sere se llevo un trozo de pastel a la boca.- Yaten esto está delicioso, tengo que felicitarte y a tus maestras también.-

-Qué bueno que te gusto, valió la pena tanto esfuerzo…-

Ambos estuvieron por un par de horas riendo y comiendo, cuando ya se hizo tarde decidieron ir a dormir, Yaten se estaba asegurando de que todo estuviera bien cerrado cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó.

-Aló, si habla Yaten, oh santo cielo ¿Estás segura? Si la llamo enseguida.- Yaten corrió hacia la habitación de Serena.- Sere es Haruka te llama por teléfono.-

-Puedes decirle que ya estoy acostada mañana la llamo de vuelta.-

-Creo que es mejo que contestes.-

-Por qué esa cara, ocurrió algo ¿?- Se apresuro a contestar.- Aló Haruka qué sucede ¿?-

- Sere tienes que regresar a Japón enseguida tus padres han tenido un accidente.- Dijo Haruka muy angustiada.

-Haruka qué me estás diciendo ¿?-

-Serena debes regresar ahora tus padres están mal, no creo que resistan.-

-¿Resistan? ¿Pero qué sucedió? Respóndeme Haruka.- Serena ya estaba perdiendo la calma.

-Fueron a cenar, como siempre lo hacían, y cuando venían de vuelta un auto los choco de frente el impacto fue muy grande, lo siento tanto Sere.-

-No me digas eso, dime que es una broma por favor, dímelo Haruka- Serena cayó de rodillas al suelo, Yaten se acerco para ayudarla.

-lo siento Sere, vuelve pronto por favor el médico dijo que no les queda mucho, tienes que alcanzar a verlos.-

-Está bien, iré enseguida… Le avisaste a Sammy ¿?-

-Si, él ya consiguió un boleto de avión sólo faltas tú.-

-No te preocupes alcanzare a llegar, nos vemos.- Serena dejo el teléfono en su lugar mientras gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila Sere yo me encargo de todo ve a arreglar tus cosas, yo ahora llamare al aeropuerto para comprar los pasajes.- Dijo Yaten intentado ayudar un poco a su amiga en un momento tan difícil.

-¿Me acompañarás?-

-Claro que lo haré, no te dejare sola en estos momentos.-

-Pero, y tu carrera ¿?-

-Eso puede esperar.-

-¡Oh Yaten, muchas gracias!- Ella lo abrazo fuertemente y luego se dirigió a ordenar sus cosas tenían que salir lo antes posible.

Darien se encontraba en el hospital preparando sus cosas para regresar a casa, su turno había terminado hace media hora. Deseaba poder quedarse en el hospital y seguir trabajando, sentirse útil y utilizar su energía en algo productivo, prefería mil veces quedarse en el hospital realizando inventarios que estar en casa acostado en su cama mirando el techo imaginando cosas que jamás se realizarían, pero su jefe le tenía estrictamente prohibido quedarse en el hospital más del tiempo necesario. Darien entendía perfectamente a su jefe, él siendo médico no podía arriesgar la vida de un paciente porque estaba cansado por trabajar más del tiempo adecuado, pero su jefe no lo entendía a él, no comprendía que necesitaba mantener los recuerdos alejados de su mente y para eso debía trabajar, no lo entendía y nunca lo haría.

Casi una hora más tarde de haber terminado su turno Darien se dirigió a casa, tenía planeado buscar información sobre algún curso que pudiera realizar para seguir especializándose, era una buena forma de mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo. Llego a su hogar cerca del mediodía y se sorprendió al ver un par de maletas en la entrada.

-Darien al fin llegas.- Yaten salió de su habitación al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-¿Yaten? Qué estás haciendo aquí, por qué no me avisaste que llegabas ¿?- Pregunto Darien preocupado por la forma en que se encontraba su hermano.- ¿Sucedió algo?

-Es Sere.-

-¿Le paso algo?- Pregunto impaciente.- Respóndeme Yaten.-

-Ella está en la ciudad, está en el hospital.-

-Qué ocurrió, dímelo de una vez.- Darien ya comenzaba a alterarse.

-Sus padres tuvieron un accidente están muy grave, creo que no lograran sobrevivir.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo se enteraron? Y por qué no me llamaste.-

-Haruka nos llamo anoche para contarnos, Sere no ha dejado de llorar desde entonces… Acabamos de llegar, Molly fue a buscar a Sere al aeropuerto y yo me vine para acá en taxi con nuestras cosas y ahora me voy a hospital.-

-Vamos iremos en mi auto, avísale a Taiki.-

-Él ya está allá.-

-¿Qué, cómo lo supo? ¿Por qué nadie me aviso?-

-Amy le dijo a Taiki y bueno yo creo que nadie te aviso porque tú ni siquiera has sido capaz de llamar a Serena o enviarle un correo para saber cómo está, después de todo lo que paso entre ustedes… No tienes derecho a reclamar.- Darien guardo silencio por un momento.

-¿Qué se supone que pasó entre nosotros?-

- Darien no somos idiotas, no conozco detalles pero si sé que tuvieron una relación a escondidas de todos nosotros, ella sufrió por tu culpa y tú nunca valoraste todo el amor que ella sentía por ti.-

-Ella te dijo todo esto ¿?-

-No… Nunca fue capaz de decirnos, pero me di cuenta de todo, de su dolor y sufrimiento, estoy seguro que fue idea tuya el que mantuvieran todo oculto.-

-Si, fue idea mía, ella no quería pero logre convencerla…- Darien se sentía culpable, había tratado muy mal a esa niña que lo único que hizo fue amarlo.

-Espero que te comportes Darien, Sere necesita nuestra ayuda ahora más que nunca, esta es tu oportunidad para redimirte, no le vuelvas a fallar ella no lo merece.-

-No lo haré, te lo prometo.-

-No me lo prometas a mí, es a ti mismo a quien debes prometer que jamás la volverás a dañar de nuevo.-

-Tienes razón.-

Serena corrió por el pasillo de la sala de espera hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su prima.

-¡Haruka! ¿Cómo están?- Serena respiraba con dificultad debido al esfuerzo hecho por correr desde el estacionamiento.

-Sere no están bien, los doctores no les dan mucho tiempo.-

-¡Oh no, no puede ser!- De pronto apareció Andrew y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Cálmate pequeña, tenemos que ser fuertes.-

-¿Andrew qué ocurrió?-

-No es el momento Sere, será mejor que vayas a ver a tus padres no pierdas el tiempo aquí con nosotros.-

Andrew la guió hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los padres de Serena, ella entro y lo que vio le destrozó el corazón sus padres estaban conectados a toda clase de equipos que los ayudaban a seguir con vida, en una esquina se encontraba su hermano Sammy.

-Sere al fin llegaste.- Sammy se acerco y la abrazo.

-Sammy qué fue lo que paso, cómo es posible que ellos estén así ¿?-

-No lo sé, no entiendo mucho, la noche antes del accidente hable con ambos y se encontraban muy bien y ahora están aquí luchando por sus vidas.-

-¿Sabes algo de la persona que provoco el accidente?-

-El muy maldito se dio a la fuga pero la policía ya lo tiene, el idiota iba borracho y volvió a chocar un par de kilómetros más allá del accidente.- Sammy estaba muy enojado, no podía creer que existiera gente tan imprudente como para manejar en estado de ebriedad.

-Espero que lo sequen en la cárcel.-

-No te preocupes así será Meiko se está encargando de eso.-

-¿Y cómo están ellos?-

-Ambos están muy mal, pero es mamá la que se encuentra peor… El médico me dijo que deberíamos prepararnos…- Se la hacía muy difícil continuar.- Prepararnos para ya sabes…-

-Mamá es fuerte ella saldrá de esto.-

-Eso espero Sere, eso espero.-

-Así será.-

Ambos se sentaron en un pequeño sillón que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, se supone que ellos no deberían estar ahí pero los dejaron quedarse sólo porque sabían que a los dos pacientes no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Una hora más tarde un sonido los alerto.

-Sammy qué es eso ¿?- Pregunto Serena angustiada.

-Es Mamá. ¡Enfermera, enfermera!- Sammy salió corriendo en busca de alguien que los ayudara, Serena sabía que ese sonido no era nada bueno.

-Mamá resiste ¡No te rindas! ¡Ayuda, por favor ayuda!-

Salió rápidamente de la habitación en dirección contraria a su hermano, al final del pasillo se encontró con sus amigos que estaban esperando noticias.

-¡Sere!- Haruka fue la primera en acercarse.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Mamá necesita ayuda y no había nadie en la estación de enfermeras.- Miraba desesperada para todos lados en busca de alguien que la ayudara, fue entonces cuando lo vio.- Darien.- Se acerco a él.- Por favor ayuda a mi mamá.-

-Tranquila dime dónde está.- Serena se dirigió con Darien a la habitación de sus padres.-

-Ahí es, por favor ayúdala.- Darien entro y vio a su jefe junto con algunas enfermeras.

-Hora de la muerte quince cincuenta y cuatro.-

-¿Qué?-

-Darien qué haces aquí ¿?-

-Ella no puede estar muerta, tenemos que hacer algo.-

-Lo siento Darien no hay nada más que hacer, pero respóndeme qué haces aquí ¿?-

-Ella es la madre de una muy buena amiga, estaba en la sala de espera cuando me pidió ayuda.-

-Darien lo siento pero no puedes estar aquí si tienes relación con los pacientes.-

-Por favor permítame quedarme.-

-No puedo, sabes que es en contra las reglas.-

-Déjeme quedarme, le prometo que no voy a interferir con nada es sólo para estar al tanto de lo que pasa. Por favor le dije que la ayudaría- Thomas, el jefe de Darien sabía que estaba en contra las reglas permitirle quedarse, pero él era el director del hospital y podía dejar pasar esa regla si así lo quisiese, vio la determinación de quedarse en la mirada de Darien y estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver aquella hermosa muchacha que se encontraba afuera de la habitación.

- Esta bien puedes quedarte, pero no estás autorizado a tomar ninguna decisión médica, si sucede algo me llamas.-

-Gracias, gracias señor.-

-No me des las gracias, mejor ayúdame a decirle a esos jóvenes que su madre no logro sobrevivir.-

Ambos doctores salieron de la habitación para comunicar la noticia a los hijos de la mujer fallecida. Sammy se acerco rápidamente a ellos cuando se percato de su presencia.

-Doctor cómo esta nuestra madre ¿?-

- Muchacho hicimos todo lo posible.-

-¿Cómo que hicieron todo lo posible? ¿Darien qué sucede?-

-Lo siento Sere no pudimos hacer nada.-

-No, por favor.- Serena miro con suplica a Darien.-

-Sere tu madre falleció.-

.

.

.

Hola! He vuelto, sé que no tengo perdón por demorarme tanto en actualizar así que no les voy a dar la lata contándole las cosas que me han sucedido. Lo que si les voy a decir es que he leído cada uno de los reviews que me han enviado durante este tiempo y me emociona saber que a pesar de que a veces las abandono igual siguen leyendo mi historia.

Ya no queda mucho, como dos o tres capítulos, así que espero terminar pronto con esta historia para poder continuar con Fuerza de la naturaleza. Tratare de demorarme lo menos posible!

Besos infinitos para todas las que siguen leyendo!


End file.
